Street Fighter vs Mortal Kombat
by Sliver1
Summary: Bison ha logrado apoderarse de una máquina que le permite abrir la puerta al Outworld. Ahora Shao Kahn unido a Bison puede cruzar a la Tierra, y sólo un último torneo mortal podrá salvar el destino de los humanos.Fic Terminado
1. Capítulo 1

_**Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat**_

_**La batalla por los reinos **_

**_Capítulo 1: Alianza _**

Desierto de Arizona, EU. 

En medio de la nada, yace una base militar secreta, de al parecer una planta, pero tenía un par de pisos conectados por debajo de la tierra, a un lado de la construcción esta un helipuerto y todo el complejo rodeado por una cerca con vigilancia en cada esquina. La llegada de un helicóptero pone en alerta a los guardias, por la radio se identifica que el almirante a cargo de la supervisión de esa base viene a bordo, y lo van a recibir el sargento encargado , con un par de guardias y un hombre con problemas de calvicie, el científico de cabecera del lugar. Del helicóptero se bajan tres hombres en uniforme, uno de ellos muy alto y con un ojo parchado, el otro un hombre afroamericano corpulento y en medio va el principal, cuyo rostro no se alcanza a apreciar por la oscuridad de la noche, pero se ve que es muy fuerte. El científico lo saluda junto al sargento.

-Científico: "Mayor, es una sorpresa su llegada."

-Mayor: "Es una supervisión de rutina, ustedes ya deben de estar preparados."

-Sargento: "Aquí siempre lo estamos, mayor."

-Científico: "Si, pase por favor, de seguro querrá ver los avances del proyecto."

-Mayor: "A eso he venido."- El mayor y sus dos soldados entran junto el científico y el sargento hacia el lugar. Bajando por un elevador llegan a la última planta, donde se llevan a cabo el trabajo de experimentos con una máquina en un lugar amplio lleno de computadoras y más de 10 científicos y técnicos trabajando. La máquina parecía un mini tanque, con una pantalla y computador a la vista y una especie de antena parabólica, el aparato tenía una altura de no más de 1 metro y treinta centímetros y ancho de 85 centímetros.

-Científico: "He aquí ya un avance del 80 %, el que llamo "ser a la inversa", y eso porque para que un objeto ya sea un hombre, animal o cosa pueda ser primero debe ocupar un lugar en el espacio, ésta es la máquina que crea el no espacio, los llamados hoyos negros. He aquí una demostración."- En eso, los científicos que estaban trabajando en esa máquina se alejan, uno llega con un gato en una jaula y lo pone en una mesa que esta en dirección del cañón que apunta el aparato. El animal no sabe ni que pasa cuando una cúpula lo encierra en un área junto a la máquina después del que el científico se sale. En eso el aparato es activado por una computadora y empieza a disparar una extraña luz que empieza a formar un extraño remolino enfrente del gato que sus pelos empiezan a revolotear, en eso el remolino aumenta su velocidad creando un espacio negro, el gato de repente es jalado y desaparece en ese hoyo negro. Todos se quedan sorprendidos por esa demostración.

-Mayor: "Funciona....pero por qué dice que está a un 80 por ciento?"

-Sargento: "Está listo, lo del 80% son sólo especulaciones del Dr. Smith."- Dice refiriéndose al científico de cabecera.

-Dr. Smith: "Pero aún se pueden expandir sus limitaciones, con el debido potencial y si seguimos con los experimentos podremos ver lo que hay detrás de ese hoyo negro y revertirlo hasta abrir una clase de conexión con otro plano dimensional."

-Sargento: "¡Suficiente! No se le está pagando para que piense de más."

-Mayor: "Mmmmh, suena muy interesante."

-Dr. Smith: "¡Así es! Déjeme seguir más tiempo con el proyecto y le aseguro, que tendremos los resultados que nunca hubiera pensado en, digamos un año más"

-Sargento: "Le pido mayor que no escuche tales tonterías."

-Mayor: "Corrección sargento, en verdad que estoy interesado."

-Dr. Smith. "¿En serio?"

-Mayor: "Sí, sólo que.... me temo que este complejo ya no nos servirá, ni tampoco tantos testigos."- El mayor sonríe con una mueca maliciosa.

-Sargento: "¿Qué? ¿Mayor, que quiso....?"

-Mayor: "¡Balrog empieza!"

-Balrog: "Si señor."- El soldado afroamericano que estaba a su izquierda saca una metralleta y empieza a disparar a los científicos, el Dr. Smith y el sargento se sorprenden de repentino acto y se alcanzan a agachar. Al escuchar los disparos los guardias empiezan a llegar y apuntan desde la entrada de las escaleras a los presentes.

-Mayor: "Sagat encárgate de ellos."- El otro soldado que lo acompañaba da un paso al frente quitándose la camisa militar.

-Sargento: "¡Fuego a discreción!"

-Sagat: "¡Tigger Fire!"- Las manos de Sagat empiezan a llenarse de una extraña energía flameante y al golpear hacia adelante con ambas manos juntas suelta una poderosa ráfaga flameante de energía que choca contra los guardias que caen muertos después.

-Sargento: "No puede ser ¿Qué demonios?"- El sargento voltea hacia el mayor que de su cuerpo empezaba a emanar una extraña energía y sus ojos brillaban. El sargento saca su pistola y le dispara, pero increíblemente el mayor ya no estaba y aparece por detrás del sargento que voltea sin poder creerlo, todavía intenta atacar pero es tomado del cuello por el mayor, soltando el arma.

-Mayor. "Yo soy un demonio, me llamo ¡BISON!"

-Sargento: "¡GAaaahkkk!"- A un movimiento de la mano de Bison le rompe el cuello al sargento y lo tira al suelo después. El Dr. Smith había sobrevivido hasta ese momento presenciando todos los hechos aterrorizado, y todavía más cuando Bison voltea hacia él.

-Bison: "¿Y bien Dr. Smith? Estoy dispuesto a permitirle sacar todo su potencial y seguir con su proyecto bajo mi supervisión, la pregunta es ¿Estará usted dispuesto?"

-Dr Smith: "¿Qué?....S-si...si claro...¡Por supuesto que si!"- Bison sonríe y a una seña suya Balrog y Sagat cargan cuidadosamente el aparato, para llevarselo.

-Bison: "Bien Dr. Smith, ahora usted es un miembro de Shadaloo."

-Dr. Smith: "¿Shadaloo? ¿Qué es eso?"

-Bison: "Pronto lo descubrirá....por cierto eso que dijo acerca de que tardaría 1 año olvídelo....tiene sólo la mitad. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

6 meses después

NASA

Un almirante entra a un cuarto de control, le habían informado de un extraño fenómeno que se había detectado en orbita por unos satélites, lo reciben un par de operadores que detectaron eso y otro jefe de milicia.

-Almirante: "Espero que no sean otros OVNIs."

-Operador1: "Vea lo que captó uno de los satélites."- En un monitor se muestra un video donde se aprecia una parte del planeta Tierra, de repente se puede ver como una luz dirigiéndose hacia el sol, el video sufre una distorsión de señal por un instante y se vuelve a la normalidad, ese rayo había desaparecido y todo estaba como si nada.

-Almirante: "¿Qué fue eso?"

-Operador2: "Estás lecturas muestran una clase de ondas que salen directo de una región de Asia, parecen electromagnéticas con un pulso generado por...."

-Almirante: "No me refería a eso zoquete. Pregunté ¿Qué demonios fue eso de la distorsión?"

-Operador2: "Ah, bueno, sólo una problema con la estática probablemente provocada por ese mismo flujo."

-Almirante: "¿Hay alguna manera de arreglarla?"

-Operador1: "Si, veamos...."- Después de unos ajustes, el video se vuelve a pasar, y cuando se llega a la parte de la señal distorsionada ahora capta borrosamente un fondo negro con un extraño símbolo de una calavera.

-Almirante: "....Shadaloo....no puede....¡Rápido, que llamen a las fuerzas especiales de la fuerza aérea y comuníquenme con la interpol!"

-Jefe militar: "Enseguida."

-Almirante: "Por fin decidieron hacerse presente....mal nacido."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Japón

En un barrio, en una calle cerrada, una muchedumbre vitorea y grita durante una pelea callejera, protagonizada por un gigante musculoso con piercings en casi todo el rostro, en contra de un tipo de menor estatura que él, cabello castaño, con traje de artemarciaista blanco y con una cinta en la cabeza. El gigante da un poderoso golpe, pero el otro sujeto lo esquiva y usa la fuerza del bruto para jalarlo del brazo y hacerlo caer de espaldas en el suelo. El gigante se para tambaleándose.

-Gigante: "¿Cuando me vas a golpear, marica?"

-¿?: "Justo ahora."- El tipo da una patada con su pierna derecha directo al rostro del gigante quien cae de rodillas y recibe otra patada con la otra pierna del tipo de la cinta, el gigante queda atolondrado para finalmente caer inconsciente.-"Y mi nombre... es Ryu."- La gente se queda sorprendida pero igual lo aclama con gran furor. Muchos pierden sus apuestas, y los pocos que se atrevieron a apostarle al sujeto de estatura normal se vuelven ricos, de entre el público un extraño espectador con sombrero chino lo observa, Ryu lo mira pero se distrae con el grito de unas muchachas, después voltea a ver al extraño sujeto pero ya no estaba, no le da importancia, y se va después de recoger su mochila y de recibir agradecimiento$ de quienes ganaron las apuestas.

Ryu va caminando por un barrio, al atardecer, el paseo es tranquilo hasta que se da cuenta de que alguien lo sigue, voltea hacia atrás, pero no había nadie, le parece extraño pero de igual forma se da la media vuelta y sigue su camino, cuando de repente se le aparece el extraño sujeto que lo miraba. Era el del sombrero chino, con ropas blancas y azules, parecía alguna clase de monje y no se le podían ver los ojos. De repente el extraño le habla.

-¿?: "Diste una buena pelea...Ryu."

-Ryu: "¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

-Rayden: "Por que lo dijiste al terminar con el bárbaro."

-Ryu: "¿Ah si? Ah es cierto, bueno gracias pero no tengo tiempo de quedarme a hablar."- Ryu sigue su camino, pero el extraño insiste y toca el hombro de Ryu y al hacerlo le manda una descarga eléctrica que manda a volar a Ryu contra una pared, el artemarcialista queda aturdido por unos segundos a causa de ese golpe, pero se reincorpora aún sorprendido.-"Demonios...demonios..¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- En eso Ryu ve los ojos de ese extraño sujeto, salían chispas y pequeños rayos, de su mano una extraña energía que ataca a Ryu y lo manda a estrellarse de nuevo contra la pared. "¡Aaaaah!....Auch...no sé quien eres pero esto te lo buscaste."- Ryu se levanta nuevamente como si nada, esto le sorprende a ese extraño, en eso Ryu junta sus manos poco a poco hacia atrás comenzando a invocar una extraña energía azul que toma la forma de una esfera azul.

-¿?: "¿Qué? Esa energía..."

-Ryu: "¡¡Hadoken!!"- Ryu dispara su energía con ambas manos juntas, directo al extraño que se apura y pone sus manos hacia adelante y para sorpresa de Ryu, detiene la esfera de energía aunque lo hace retroceder un poco, en eso el extraño libera su energía y atrapando la bola de energía aprisionándola con ambas manos, la desintegra, Ryu quedaba sorprendido al ver eso.- "¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?"

-¿?: "No es tan fácil, pero por algo soy el dios del trueno."

-Ryu: "¿Qué...dios del trueno?"

-¿?: "Mi nombre es Rayden, sólo trataba de ponerte una pequeña prueba, Ryu."

-Ryu: "¿Qué prueba? ¿Para qué?"

-Rayden: "Sólo quería saber si eres digno y estabas listo para afrontar esa clase de ataques en la batalla que está por venir."

-Ryu: "¿Qué? No entiendo ni una palabra de lo que está diciendo, mire, sé que no cualquiera puede manejar ese tipo de energía pero de eso a que sea un dios del rayo o algo así..."- De pronto unos relámpagos suenan callando a Ryu, los ojos de Rayden soltaban rayos en una pose muy amenazadora, pero no pasa a mayores y le sonríe.

-Rayden: "Nos volveremos a ver Ryu....muy pronto."- Un rayo cae sobre Rayden y desaparece del panorama, dejando con una gran cara de confusión a Ryu.

-Ryu: "Vaya..... si no tuviera tanta hambre en este momento seguiría preocupándome por lo que dijo ese sujeto."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El Outworld (Mundo Exterior)

Antes, ese lugar era un planeta semejante al de la Tierra, pero todo lo que contenía de belleza y pura naturaleza, fue destruido junto con sus habitantes cuando ese reino fue invadido por el emperador oscuro conocido como Shao Kahn y esparció todo su poder para convertir ese planeta en el lugar conocido como Outworld. El siguiente blanco de la invasión de las fuerzas de Kahn era el reino de la Tierra, y para que pudiera invadir libremente sin que los dioses ancestrales pudieran interferir, sus peleadores deberían ganar diez torneos consecutivos, el torneo llevaba por nombre Mortal Kombat. Recientemente, la invasión de Kahn logró ser detenida, cuando Shang Tsung y su súbdito Goro, perdieron el último torneo que les faltaba, gracias a la aparición de tres guerreros elegidos de la Tierra: Sonya Blade, Johny Cage y el campeón del torneo, Liu Kang. Pero el emperador no se quedaría así como así, su nuevo plan fue engañar a los guerreros de la Tierra para que entraran a pelear al Outworld y así Shao Kahn los destruiría. Pero los guerreros lograron sobrevivir y se preparan para una invasión de un momento a otro. Lo que no saben es que será muy pronto. 

El hechicero Shang Tsung, quien de nueva cuenta será una de las principales armas del emperador, da una caminata por un pasillo del gran castillo. Toda su concentración está en derrotar al guerrero que lo derrotó y humilló, Liu Kang, cuando de pronto algo sucede que interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Shang Tsung: "¿Mh?"- El hechicero voltea hacia la ventana que esta a su derecha, en uno de los puentes hechos de piedra están varios guardias presenciando un extraño espectáculo de luces que se manifestaba de la nada en medio del puente.-"¿Qué es eso?"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Desierto de Arizona, EU. 

Ya esta por anochecer y, un jeep recorre el camino desértico, donde parece que el hombre nunca ha puesto un pie, era una zona muy alejada de la civilización , quienes pasaban por la carretera no encontraban nada especial aparte del desierto y las montañas rocosas. Sin embargo quienes iban a bordo de ese jeep saben que en esa zona yace una base militar abandonada por misteriosas circunstancias. El que iba al volante era un sujeto fornido, de cabellos parados y con un tatuaje de la bandera norteamericana en el hombro derecho, su nombre, Guile. A su lado, el sujeto de lentes con un no menos singular peinado y casi de las mismas características que su amigo, su nombre es Charlie y ambos están en camino a esa base militar con instrucciones de una misión secreta que hace unas horas se les dieron las indicaciones a seguir. Sólo que no les habían especificado estar ahí.

-Guile: "Déjame ver si entendí....vamos a un campamento militar abandonado a tratar de encontrar datos sobre un arma?"

-Charlie: "Así es."

-Guile: "Creía que en esa base estaban probando alguna clase de armamento nuclear y que algo salió mal, es por eso quedó prohibido el paso."

-Charlie: "Eso era lo que querían que se creyera, es por eso que nos hemos encontrado como veinte señales de "No pase o será disparado", dime ¿Haz oído algún disparo?

-Guile: "Bueno, en eso tienes razón. Pero se supone que tenemos que ir a las bases de la Interpol para buscar a esa organización de Shadaloo y ya estamos retrasados."

-Charlie: "Escucha, tengo contactos, me han informado de ciertos rumores. Sólo piensa, nunca probarían algún arma nuclear en suelo estadounidense, era algo más, y escucha esto, el jefe de Shadaloo era un militar de alto rango de EU y estaba a cargo de los experimentos que se llevaban a cabo en esta base."

-Guile: "Mmh, si ya te estoy siguiendo, así que sacó algo más que fondos del tío Sam para su organización, y era algo tan secreto que usaron lo del arma nuclear como cubierta ante los medios cuando atacaron la base."

-Charlie: "¿Ya vez Guile? En verdad puedes pensar."

-Guile: "Cállate cerebrito."

-Charlie: "Cabeza de cepillo."

-Guile: "Nerd."

-Charlie: "Detente."

-Guile: "¿Ya se te acabaron los insultos?"

-Charlie: "No, mira."- La base militar ya se dejaba ver, pero algo pasaba ahí, había una camioneta van negra y las luces en el lugar estaban prendidas, Guile giro detrás de unas formaciones rocosas cerca de ahí para ocultar el jeep, se bajaron y caminaron con cautela hacia la base.

-Guile: "Creí que no venía nadie."

-Charlie: "Supuestamente. Será mejor asegurarnos quienes son antes de....¿Guile?"- Cuando Charlie voltea, Guile ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la base dejándolo hablando solo.-"Ah, por lo menos espérame."- Los movimientos de Guile eran muy rápidos, salta la cerca de un solo impulso y apoyándose en sus manos se oculta detrás de unos botes. Momentos después Charlie cae a un lado de él, ambos se quedan a la expectativa de lo que pasara allá dentro.

-Guile: "¿Puedes ver algo?"- Dice al ver que Charlie saca unos visores, como binoculares, que pueden detectar los movimientos de los cuerpos a través del calor que desprenden. Charlie logra ver dos siluetas saliendo de la planta.

-Charlie: "Son dos, al parecer un hombre y una mujer."

Saliendo del complejo y dirigiéndose a la camioneta, un hombre de color cuyos brazos parecen estar cubiertos por metal y a su lado, una chica de cabello largo rubio, ambos vestidos de negro. La chica abre la puerta de la camioneta y saca una laptop que ya traía prendida y se pone a teclear, mientras que su compañero ojea unos cuantos archivos que habían sacado.

-: "No es mucho que digamos Sonya."

-Sonya: "Es suficiente Jaxx, esa arma secreta tenía potencial para usarse de la peor manera posible y tenemos datos de los principios que usaron para crearla. No es coincidencia que hallamos rastreado ese extraño disturbio, proveniente justo en la isla del torneo. Y ahora que nos han tachado de locos, sólo podemos confiar en nosotros mismos para detenerlos."

-Jaxx: "Pero aún así, ¿Cómo puede alguien saber de la existencia del Outworld?"

-Sonya: "No lo sé, pero asumo que crees que el causante es alguien de este mundo."

-Jaxx: "Bueno, sólo lo dije por decir....espera ¿Oíste?"- Jaxx de inmediato se pone en alerta al haber escuchado un sonido extraño, Sonya sabía que algo pasaba al ver a su compañero en ese estado. 

-Charlie. "¡Alto ahí!"- De pronto Charlie aparece enfrente de ellos, apuntando con una pistola a ambos.-"Las manos en alto, por favor."

-Sonya: "Militar."

-Jaxx: "Lo sé, déjamelo a mí."- Jaxx da un paso al frente en dirección a Charlie.

-Charlie: "No me obligues a usarla amigo."- Jaxx da otro paso al frente y justo se iba a impulsar a hacer un movimiento cuando algo lo interrumpe.

-Guile: "¡Detente idiota!"- Guile aparece por detras de Sonya y apunta su pistola a la cabeza de ella.-"Será mejor que se tranquilicen o esto se convertirá en tragedia."- Guile y Charlie tienen acorralados a Sonya Blade y Jaxx, quienes se mantienen firmes hacer un movimiento en falso ante las amenazas de los militares.

-Jaxx: "¿Qué tal Sonya?"

-Sonya: "Todo controlado."

-Jaxx: "Je, bien."- Ambos sonríen cínicamente, ante el desconcierto de Charlie que le parece extraño esa reacción.

-Charlie: "¿Qué?"- De un rápido movimiento, Sonya se agacha y gira en el suelo para dar una patada en la mano de Guile y hacer que tire su pistola, Sonya se apoya con sus manos en el suelo para rodear con sus piernas el cuello de Guile y después girar y lanzarlo fuertemente al suelo. Charlie intena ir a ayudarlo pero tiene a Jaxx justo enfrente dirigiéndose hacia él. Charlie le dispara a una extremidad, pero Jaxx logra cubrirse revelando su brazo izquierdo, al bala rebota en el metal sorprendiendo a Charlie.

-Jaxx: "¡Veamos que te parece esto!"- Jaxx da un tremendo golpe con su puño derecho en el suelo, creando una onda de choque dirigiéndose a Charlie, que se tambalea perdiendo el equilibrio, este momento lo aprovecha Jaxx para saltar y darle un golpe haciendo que tirara el arma.

-Guile: "Agh, demonios."- Guile apenas se reincorporaba cuando recibe una patada en el rostro por parte de Sonya que lo manda de nuevo al suelo, pero logra recuperarse al instante girando en su espalda y dando una patada giratoria en el suelo que logra hacer caer a Sonya. Ambos se levantan casi al mismo tiempo y se ponen en guardia.- "Normalmente no peleo contra mujeres."

-Sonya: "Es una lástima, podrías aprender mucho."- Sonya da un gran salto pasando por encima de Guile, que sólonse queda admirándola en el aire. Sonya cae de pie detrás de Guile y con una patada en la espalda lo manda hacia atrás. Guile da unos pasos y se apoya con la rodilla en el suelo para no caer completamente, sin embargo se levanta y se gira en guardia ante una Sonya sorprendida de la resistencia de ese militar de cabellera extraña.

Jaxx ve en aprietos a su amiga y se apresura para acabar con el otro tipo, y se lanza con un golpe de su puño derecho que Charlie logra esquivar, sin embargo Jaxx se gira y le brinda un codazo que Charlie logra cubrirse cruzando los brazos, sin embargo no evita un golpe en sus costillas y otros dos más en su rostro, Jaxx termina con un golpe por debajo de la mandíbula que derriba a Charlie. Después de esa golpiza y con esa clase de armas en los puños de Jaxx era imposible que se volviera a levantar en un buen rato, por lo que Jaxx se da la vuelta para ir a ayudar a Sonya.

-Charlie: "Espera...¿Te vas tan pronto?"

-Jaxx: "¿Qué, puedes seguir de pie?"- Jaxx ve como Charlie se levanta y se limpia la sangre de la boca y nariz, pero a pesar de las heridas se pone en guardia para volver a seguir peleando.-"Escucha tonto, será mejor que te largues de aquí antes de te mande al hospital con fracturas múltiples."

-Charlie: "Me gustan los hospitales."

-Jaxx: "Que bien."- Jaxx se abalanza contra Charlie enviando un golpe pero el militar se agacha y de inmediato salta dando una patada giratoria hacia atrás que Jaxx recibe en el rostro y lo manda al suelo. Sonya ve tirado a su compañero y se acerca para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Sonya: "Deja de estar jugando Jaxx, no tenemos tiempo para eso."

-Jaxx: "Si, tienes razón, terminemos de una vez."- Jaxx y Sonya se levantan y encaran a los dos militares juntos. Pero Sonya y Jaxx adoptan una extraña postura de combate, con sus brazos hacia atrás a la altura de la cintura, empezando a concentrarse. De pronto una extraña energía aparecía en las manos de ambos.

-Guile: "¿Qué demonios? ¡Ellos también pueden..!"- Guile se sorprende al detectar esa extraña energía que se manifiesta en sus contrincantes.

-Charlie: "Esa energía, es como el sonic boom."

-Guile: "Entonces contraataquemos con lo mismo."- Guile alza sus brazos hacia atrás, mientras que Charlie hace lo mismo sólo con su brazo derecho. Ambos empiezan a manifestar una extraña energía luminosa de las manos. Truenos y relámpagos surgen del centro de la batalla, manifestando el poder que estaba a punto de ser liberado en un gran choque.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Outworld

A la mitad de un puente de piedra conectando dos de las tantas construcciones que conforman el castillo, estaba ocurriendo un extraño fenómeno que tenía alarmados a una docena de guardias que atestiguaban el hecho. Una extraña luminosidad sin alguna forma estable estaba flotando, y se hacia cada vez más grandes y empezando a desplegar colores destellantes, los guardias rodeaban esa extraña forma por ambos lados del puente, guardando la distancia ante el temor. Pero cuando el hechicero Shang Tsung llega a ver que pasaba, se sentían un poco aliviados. Aún así, el hechicero estaba sorprendido por ese fenómeno. La luminosidad empezaba a tomar forma de un vórtice circular y a estar más estable, todos se quedaron atentos a lo que pasara. Shang Tsung es el primero en notar que una figura empezaba asomarse por ese vórtice, y momentos después un pie salía de ahí y pisaba el puente, para después un hombre de capa sale completamente de ahí. De inmediato, Shang Tsung le encara.

-Shang Tsung: "Tienes cinco segundos para decir, quien eres, de donde vienes y que haces aquí, o morirás."- Shang Tsung levantaba su mano derecha amenazándo al extraño sujeto con una flama verde energía que se formaba en su mano. El sujeto con aspecto de dictador sonríe y le contesta.

-" Me llamo Bison, vengo de la Tierra....y el que va a morir eres tú."

-Shang Tsung: "Ja ja, estúpido....."- Shang Tsung libera la energía de su mano derecha, un cráneo cubierto de fuego sale disparado hacia Bison, pero éste no se mueve de su lugar, sólo junta sus manos a la altura de su pecho y al recibir el impacto del poder del hechicero no lo daña, en cambio con un movimiento al frente de las manos de Bison le regresa el poder a Shang Tsung, quien se ve sorprendido y recibe el poder golpeándolo en el pecho y siendo derribado. 

Los guardias ven lo acontecido sin poder creerlo, sólo el emperador Shao Khan era capaz de tal hazaña y ese sujeto había demostrado un increíble poder. Bison sólo seguía riéndose ante el fastidio de Shang Tsung que se levantaba poco a poco, pero antes mira a sus guardias temblando ante su presencia, lo que le llena de rabia.

-Shang Tsung: "¡Estúpidos! ¡Atáquenlo!"- Los guardias dudaron al dar el primer paso, pero al ver que Bison no se movía, se abalanzaron sobre de él con las lanzas, espadas y demás armas que tenían a su disposición. En eso Bison levanta la vista, sus ojos sin pupilas brillan de color rojo y de pronto comienza a girar en su propio eje a una gran velocidad, creando un torbellino de energía que se lleva a los guardias a volar fuera del puente. Shang Tsung ya se había levantado y se disponía a atacar ahora que se había quedado sin los guardias a su servicio.- "Maldito me las vas a pagar."- Shang Tsung llenaba su ser de todo su poder para disponerse a atacar, Bison baja sus brazos con los puños cerrados a sus costados, su cuerpo parecía estar rodeado de electricidad, pequeños rayos se manifestaban alrededor suyo, una extraña energía cubría su cuerpo.

-"¡Alto!"- A las espaldas de Shang Tsung aparecía un nuevo guerrero, pero no uno cualquiera, era un hombre de gran altura, con armadura de combate y un cráneo adornaba su casco, su capa roja le daba un semblante todavía más intimidante, y tenía que ser así, ya que era el mismísimo emperador de ese mundo.

-Shang Tsung: "¡Emperador Shao Kahn!"- Kahn se queda contemplando a Bison quien a su vez hace lo mismo, Shang Tsung se hacía a un lado del emperador, pensando que se disponía a atacarlo, pero le sorprende cuando Bison deja de manifestar su energía.

-Bison: "Vaya hospitalidad emperador."

-Shao Kahn: "Así que... al fin lo lograste Bison."- Dice dirigiendo su vista hacia el vértice multicolor que se encuentra en medio del puente.

-Shang Tsung: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Usted sabe quién es él?!"

-Shao Kahn: "Déjanos solos, les llamaré en unos momentos para darles las indicaciones que deberán seguir."

-Shang Tsung: "¿Qué, de qué habla?"

-Shao Kahn: "Ya lo sabrás."- Shao Kahn le da la espalda a su hechicero, quien dudosamente y estando pendiente de Bison se marcha.-"Este es.....este es el portal hacia la Tierra."

-Bison: "Tal como lo ve emperador. Todo está listo para que pueda empezar la invasión."

-Shao Kahn: "El reino de la Tierra será un nuevo Outworld ....¡Y esta vez no habrá nadie que me detenga! ¡JAJAJAAJAJAAJAJA!!!!"- La tenebrosa risa hace eco en todo el castillo, una gran catástrofe se avecinaba y no había nadie que pudiera detenerla.....¿O si?

_**Fin del capítulo 1**_

***Notas del autor: Bienvenidos a esta...¿lectura?...espero que disfruten de esta historia, de este crossover de los dos juegos de pelea más conocidos. Como ven es mi primer fic en involucrar sólo dos historias, así que será un poco más cómodo y de menos relajo que los otros que he hecho, pero tampoco es un signo de que se me acabaron las ideas y estoy haciendo una copia de Anime vs Comic....bueno tal vez no del todo. Para que sepan más o menos como va a andar la historia y que le entiendan deben de conocer a los personajes y haber jugado cualquiera de los juegos, pero me voy a tomar la libertad de alterar un poco las historias de ambas, para que se crucen perfectamente. 

Para que se den una idea, Street Fighter, el tiempo en que se realiza es antes del juego Street Fighter II o sea en las series del Zero o Alpha, por eso Charlie esta vivo, pero como son tan inestables las historias entre los juegos, la series y la película pues voy a tomar elementos de cada una, menos de la película y serie gringas. Por ejemplo las personalidades que tenían en la serie japonesa SFIIV y algunos elementos de la película de anime. 

De Mortal Kombat, la historia es un poco más compleja, aunque tomaré un poco de los elementos de las películas, pero más de la historia oficial del juego y de los comics. El tiempo en que se sitúa el fic será después de MK 2, y antes del 3 donde se supone que Kahn logra entrar a la tierra cuando resucita Sindel y al pasar eso se le concedía el poder cruzar entre ambos reinos por algunas reglas y cuestiones que no tiene caso ponerse a pensar ya que no se tomará en cuenta para la historia, ya que al tener la maquinita de Bison no necesita nada más. 

Bueno, ya que está mas o menos aclarado..... (dije más o menos), sólo disfruten de los siguientes capítulos, aún no han salido todos los protagonistas, pero con los que podremos contar serán además de los ya aparecidos: Ken, Chun Li, Sakura, Dalshim, Camy, Vega, Zangief, entre otros, por parte de Street Fighter, y Sub Zero, Kung Lao, Jonhy Cage, Kitana, Scorpion, etc por parte de Mortal Kombat, y varios más por parte de ambas series.....mmh pensándolo bien si habrá mucho revoltijo como en los otros fics, así que espero que les guste, sigan leyendo y escuchen rock!!


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat**_

_**La batalla por los reinos **_

**_Capítulo 2: El comienzo del ataque_**

En una zona donde prevalece el verde de las plantas y árboles, y se extiende hasta lo alto de majestuosos cerros y montañas, desde donde se puede ver gran parte de la belleza de la naturaleza de la Tierra, en la cima de una de esas elevaciones yace un hombre con ropas blancas y un manto azul que cubre todo su cuerpo y revolotea gracias al viento, su sombrero chino le oculta su rostro, pero se ilumina cuando inexplicablemente de sus ojos salen destellos eléctricos. En su mano derecha sostiene un bastón de madera a que llega a la altura de su hombro, lo aprieta con fuerza, su cuerpo se tensa, su ceño se frunce con preocupación, al ver lo que sucede en el cielo. El azul es poco a poco cubierto por una extraña nube negra, que desprende relámpagos a su paso. El cuerpo del hombre desprende a su vez una energía que se libera en forma de relámpagos, ya que él es el dios del trueno: Rayden.

-Rayden: "Las fuerzas de Shao Kahn han empezado a atravesar a este reino.... los guerreros deben de estar preparados, de lo contrario será el fin."- De la nube que crece poco a poco se alcanza a ver que se forma un terrorífico rostro que mira todo lo que esta apunto de cubrir con su esencia. Un relámpago se desprende del cielo y cae en Rayden, que desaparece en un instante del lugar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Japón

El timbre de una escuela suena. Ese día de clases ha llegado a su fin, así que los alumnos se apresuran a salir de esa "prisión", rumbo a un descanso momentáneo. Una chica en particular no va al ritmo de sus demás compañeros, parecía como si caminara soñando despierta. Era atractiva, pero su actitud estaba muy alejado de como supuestamente debe comportarse una chica, era un tanto ruda ya que practicaba artes marciales siendo muy buena en eso. El cabello lo trae corto desde hace un par de días y un nuevo adorno en su cabeza, era una cinta blanca en su frente. Había adoptado ese look, desde que quedó impresionada cuando vio a un chico pelear y derrotar a un tipo que se veía más grande y fuerte. Deseaba encontrarse con él, enfrentarse con alguien con esas habilidades y aprender nuevas técnicas y además, no se contentaría sólo con eso.

-"¡Sakura espera!"- La chica de la cinta en la cabeza voltea, son tres chicas de igual uniforme que la llamaban y llegan hacia donde está ella.

-Sakura: "¿He?"

-"Te lo dije, últimamente Sakura anda muy distraída."

-"Sí, seguramente ha de traer novio."

-Sakura: "¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No es cierto!"

-"¿Entonces por qué te la has estado pasando mirando hacia la ventana suspirando, todo el tiempo en clase? ¡Vamos dinos quien es!"

-Sakura: "No es nadie, dejen de decir tonterías."- Las cuatro chicas continúan su camino platicando, sólo que Sakura no presta toda su atención, anda distraída contemplando el parque por el que van pasando. Cuando en un punto ve algo que le resulta familiar, se detiene y se talla los ojos para asegurarse de no estar alucinando. Las tres amigas notan que Sakura ya no les sigue el paso.

-"Oye Sakura ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Se te olvido algo?"

-Sakura: "¿He?... No, digo...si, tengo algo que hacer ¡Nos vemos luego!"- Sakura se va corriendo por el césped dejando con las preguntas al aire a sus amigas.

Debajo de un árbol. un sujeto esta echándose una buena dormitada, con su morral a un lado y apoyándose su cabeza en ambas manos, así de tranquilo se la vive en sus ratos el vagabundo artemarcialista Ryu. Cuando algo interrumpe su sueño, al abrir su ojo izquierdo ve una silueta un tanto extraña y borrosa, así que tiene que esperar a que se aclare su vista para enfocar bien. Ya que la vista está bien, descubre que es una chica en uniforme escolar que está con los puños en la cintura, como si estuviera retándolo a un duelo.

-"Hola! Me llamo Sakura"- Al escuchar el nombre de la muchacha, Ryu sólo alcanza a hacer una débil mueca de una sonrisa para después cerrar el único ojo que tenía abierto, y volverse a dormir. La respuesta que le dio no le hizo mucha gracia a Sakura, lo que le hierve la sangre de enojo.-"He dicho....¡¡¡Soy Sakura!!!"- Como si estuviera acompañando su fuerte grito, se escucha un tremendo relámpago caer, y partir en dos a un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí, además de terminar envuelto en llamas. Eso fue suficiente para despertar a Ryu de su siesta y dejar casi en shock a Sakura.

-Ryu: "¿Ah? ¿Qué paso?.....¡Ah! Hola soy Ryu."

-Sakura. "¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

-Ryu: "¿He?"- Ryu ve como Sakura se queda mirando al cielo, tarda un poco en reaccionar que esta viendo a Sakura, en verdad era una chica muy atractiva, cosa que no pudo notar cuando estaba medio dormido.

-Sakura. "¿He? ¿Qué me ves?"

-Ryu: "¿Qué? Yo nada....¿He?"- Al desconcertarse por haberse cruzado con la mirada de Sakura desvía su vista hacia otro lugar, y al hacerlo se sorprende al ver al cielo siendo cubierto por una extraña nube llena de extraños relámpagos de color morado. Pero la atención de Ryu no se centra mucho tiempo en ese extraño fenómeno, como si tuviera un sexto sentido o una muy desarrollada intuición, logra captar unos extraños movimientos por los árboles.

La gente se estaba yendo corriendo de ese parque, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Sakura y Ryu se encontraban solos ahí, pero algo le decía que ellos no eran los únicos. Sus ojos se mueven tan rápidos y logra captar un movimiento entre las hojas de los árboles, una sombra se movía tan rápido que escapaba de su vista. La sombra iba de árbol en árbol rebotando con sus pies y dando un sorprendente giro en el aire, cae de pie a unos metros de Sakura y Ryu, quién es el primero que lo nota al voltear hacia él, Sakura voltea y mira el rostro de Ryu, entonces cuando voltea en la misma dirección ve a un extraño ser, era un especie de ninja sólo que apenas y se podía distinguir, ya que la nube había cubierto el cielo y todo estaba lleno de oscuridad, y ese ser era eso, totalmente oscuro como si fuera una sombra caminante.

-Sakura: "¿Quién es ese?"

-Ryu: "Niña, quien quiera que seas será mejor que te vayas de aquí."

-Sakura: "No soy una niña ¡Y ya te dije que mi nombre es Sakura!"- Justo cuando terminó de gritar, la sombra se desaparece tan rápido entre la oscuridad, Sakura sólo puede voltear a ver como de pronto Ryu es golpeado de una patada que recibe en el rostro y enviado hacia atrás. De pronto Sakura había quedado junto a esa sombra, que estaba apunto de atacarla, sin que pudiera defenderse, pero antes de que recibiera un golpe, Ryu reaparece dándole la misma patada en el rostro que había recibido él. El ninja oscuro cae al suelo, pero se recupera dando un giro y se reincorpora. 

-Ryu: "¿Te encuentras bien?"

-Sakura: "Si, gracias."

-Ryu: "Dime ¿Quién eres tú y por que nos atacas?"- La sombra se posiciona en una extraña pose de combate, apenas y se alcanza a ver su figura, pero si se escucha una pequeña risa por parte de él.

-"Mi nombre es Noob Saibot, un ninja asesino del clan Lin Kuei. Vengo bajo las órdenes de matar a los guerreros cuyas almas son protegidos por los dioses ancestrales a la llegada del emperador Shao Kahn."

-Sakura: "¿Que Qué? No entendí nada."

-Ryu: "Ni yo, sólo que ¿Eres un ninja? Vaya esto será divertido si es verdad. Pues mi nombre es Ryu, así que ven cuando quieras, aquí te estoy esperando"- Dice con una sonrisa tomando guardia, a la espera de un gran combate. Mientras, ni Sakura ni Ryu sabían que esa extraña nube ya estaba expandiéndose por toda la Tierra.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Seattle, Washington. EU.

El cielo en esta ciudad aún es azul, es un buen día para salir a pasear, en especial si se va en un BMW del año, escuchando música en potentes bocinas, son sólo unos de los tantos lujos que se puede dar el conductor de cabello largo y rubio de nombre Ken Masters. Teniendo toda la autopista para sí sólo va disfrutando del camino, yéndose de carril en carril, hasta que se va por una curva un tanto peligrosa, por lo que tiene que disminuir la velocidad, aunque como no hay nadie a la vista decide hacer una más de sus proezas e irse a la misma velocidad. Pero al dar la vuelta se encuentra de frente con una limosina que va a velocidad normal, por lo que frena de golpe a unos cuantos centímetros de chocar.

-Ken: "¡Hey! ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a ese tipo?! ¡Vamos muévete!"-Ken empieza a sonar su claxon. Sin embargo el sonido llega a oídos sordos, el chofer no hace caso, menos el pasajero que va tomándose una copa de vino mientras tiene prendida una televisión con dvd, aparte de que va leyendo el periódico. Los ojos del lector se detienen en un titular que lo hace enfadar. Se trata de un artículo donde se reseña una película, donde desde el titular la destroza: "Segundo fracaso consecutivo de Johnny Cage" era lo que decía, lo que orilló al sujeto de lentes oscuros a romper la página, hacerla bolita y tirarla. Está claro que el artículo estaba hablando de su película, la cual la había dirigido y actuado basándose en los hechos vividos en el torneo de Mortal Kombat, y ahora que lo recuerda, aún no ha terminado, aunque el haya decidido hacer una película y descansar, sabe que sus amigos, Sonya Blade y Liu Kang deben de estarse preparando para una invasión de Kahn, ya que existía esa posibilidad, pero le restaba importancia, ya que ellos mismos habían ido hasta el Outworld a patearle el trasero ¿Qué más podría traer de nuevo? Si es que vuelve, esta vez sería él el que le daría la paliza en vez de Liu, así se darían cuenta esos estúpidos críticos de la autenticidad de lo que ha estado hablando.

-Johnny Cage "¿Mh? ¿Qué fue eso?"- Cage había oído un sonido extraño, el chofer le escucha y le responde.

-Chofer: "Es sólo un desquiciado tocando el claxon."- Johnny voltea, ve a Ken yéndose de un lado a otro tratando de rebasar la limosina, cosa que no puede.

-Johnny Cage: "Esa no es manera de tratar a un BMW, no lo dejes pasar es sólo un hijito de papi, que no se ganó ese auto con el sudor propio. Estos chicos, ja, ya nadie aprecia el trabajo de verdad....espera, eso no era lo que me pareció haber oído, fue más cerca."- Conforme avanza en la curva Se alcanza a ver una nube que empieza a cubrir el cielo, los dos autos se sumergen debajo de ésta. Al hacerlo momentos después Cage vuelve a escuchar el sonido en el techo. De pronto un golpe impacta, lo que alarma al actor.- "¿Pero qué?"- De nuevo otro golpe, pero éste fue más fuerte y rompe el techo, se alcanza a ver un puño con un guante amarillo y negro en el brazo, y con ambas manos el sujeto que esta arriba del techo empieza abrir el hueco, dejando ver su rostro.-"¡¿Qué demo..?!..No..¡¿Scorpion?!"- El ninja de ojos sin pupilas y uniforme amarillo y negro se revelaba a los ojos de su antiguo enemigo Johnny Cage, el como había logrado estar en la Tierra no lo sabía y eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento. Scorpion extiende su mano derecha hacia el chofer, de pronto de su palma surge un especie de cuchilla con látigo que se libera violentamente y atraviesa la cabeza del chofer.

-Scorpion: "Ha llegado tu hora...Johnny Cage."- Scorpion se para en el techo para después saltar antes de que la limosina se descarrilara por la colina, Ken tiene que maniobrar su auto para evitar chocar contra la limosina, y se detiene para levantarse e ir a ayudar.

-Ken: "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"- Ken logra ver como la limosina se aleja hasta estrellarse en algunos árboles, pero mira hacia abajo más cerca de él, alguien se había salvado. Ken se apresura a darle una mano al sujeto de lentes oscuros, que había saltado a tiempo por el vidrio para escapar.

-Johnny Cage: "Te lo agradezco amigo."

-Ken: "¿Te encuentras bien?"

-Johnny Cage: "Si gracias estoy...¡Cuidado, a un lado!"- Johnny empuja a Ken haciendo que cayera, pero lo había salvado de la cuchilla que se había extendido de la mano de Scorpion, quien aún seguía ahí dispuesto a acabar con su enemigo. -"Eres un maldito."- Johnny Cage se lanza contra escorpion dando una patada por debajo de su pierna haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero Scorpion se reincorpora de un sólo impulso, movimiento que ya había previsto el actor/peleador y lo recibe con una patada en el rostro y una mas en el abdomen, que lo derriba con un fuerte impacto.- "Te lo mereces."

-Scorpion: "Ja, ja, ja."- Scorpion se reincorpora para seguir, Johnny Cage se pone atento a cualquier movimiento que hiciera, sin embargo no ve una silueta oscura aparecer detrás de él. Se trata de un monstruo humanoide, con una gran boca llena de filosos dientes, y de sus brazos surgen unos filosos picos que usa como armas para atacar a Cage, pero justo antes del golpe mortal, Ken interfiere dando un poderoso golpe en el estómago de ese monstruo.

-Ken: "Toma esto ¡Sho-Ryu-Ken!"- La fuerza de esa técnica es suficiente para mandar volar a la criatura y estrellarla contra la colina rocosa para después caer al suelo. Johnny Cage volteó a tiempo para ver el sorprendente movimiento de Ken, pero se sorprende aún más al ver a la criatura que Ken golpeó, reconociéndolo y así confirmar sus sospechas de que la invasión de Shao Kahn había llegado.

-Johnny Cage: "Es Baraka, no puedo creerlo...¡Scorpion ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo, acaso su emperador por fin decidió aparecerse?!"-Sin embargo Scorpion se negaba a responderle sólo se mantenía en guardia y con completa seguridad.

-Ken: "Oye amigo ¿De qué estás hablando?"

-Johnny Cage: "Es algo difícil de creer amigo, pero estos guerreros son en realidad de otra dimensión, de otro mundo y el emperador de ese reino quiere conquistar la Tierra."

-Ken: "¿He?"- Ken queda con una cara de sorpresa pensando seriamente en los posibles daños cerebrales que de seguro tendría ese tipo.-"Es cierto, es difícil de creer, me recuerda a una mala película de ciencia ficción."- Casi se puede ver el humo salir de las orejas de Johnny Cage al oír ese comentario, por lo que debido a su temperamento se olvida de la pelea y se voltea hacia Ken.

-Johnny Cage: "¡En primera es una película de artes marciales! ¡Por Dios contratamos a más karatekas y especialistas en peleas que en Operación Dragón!"

-Ken: "Hey, ya se me hacía que te había visto en algún lado, tu eres el tipo de las películas...el que dicen que es Jet Li americano."

-Johnny Cage: "He, bueno ese es mi trabajo, como sabrás mi nombre no tendré que introducirme, pero tú si puedes hacerlo."

-Ken: "Soy Ken Masters, mucho gusto.......heee....mmh....¿Nicholas?"- Cage casi se estampa en el suelo, era increíble que hubiera gente que todavía lo confundiera con el otro actor con el que no tiene parentesco alguno.

-Johnny Cage: "¡Mi nombre es Johnny! ¡¡Johnny...!!"

-"¡Suficiente!"- De pronto unas grandes cadenas se impactan en Johnny Cage y Ken, derribándolos con un gran golpe. Ambos voltean hacia quien los había golpeado, no sabían de donde pero de repente había aparecido un sujeto gigante de color, con un extraño peinado en forma de aleta de tiburón de color rubio que adornaba su cabeza, pero de igual forma llamaba su atención su gran musculatura con la que podía cargar esa gran cadena con un gancho al final con lo que los había golpeado.- "¡Jajaja! Birdie es capaz de matar a un hombre de un sólo golpe, por lo que ustedes no son normales, pero eso no importa, de cualquier manera terminarán muertos aquí."- De nuevo se escuchó esa voz, que no provenía de ese gigante. Pero de pronto ante los atónitos ojos de Ken y Johnny Cage de la nada se abre una especie de agujero multicolor, que aumenta de tamaño formando una espiral. De ese portal surge un sujeto con una máscara, de cabello largo castaño y con una garra como arma con tres filosas cuchillas en su mano derecha.

-Ken: "De nuevo otro sujeto extraño."

-"Mi nombre es Vega, a las órdenes del poderoso Bison y del emperador Shao Kahn. Yo, Scorpion, Baraka y Birdie hemos sido enviados para asegurar su muerte y que no interfieran en los planes de conquiste del outworld."

-Ken: "¿Que qué? ¡¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en esas loqueras?!

-Vega: "Supongo que tu eres Ken Masters, sí, sin duda eres uno de los que son protegidos por los dioses ancestrales."

-Ken: "¿Qué?"

-Johnny Cage: "¿Qué, tu?"- Ken ni sabía de que demonios estaban hablando, él era el único que no entendía nada en medio de todo ese embrollo.

-Vega: "Bueno, basta de charlas, ah llegado el momento de su muerte."

-Johnny Cage: "Bueno como venía diciendo...¡Mi nombre es Johnny Cage!"- El guerrero se lanza a gran velocidad desprendiendo sombras a su paso y salta enviando una patada en el aire al que está en el centro, quien resulta ser Vega, pero éste reacciona siendo más rápido dando una patada en el rostro a Johnny Cage enviándolo al suelo. 

-Vega: "Ante mí cualquiera es tan lento como tortuga."- Johnny Cage se levanta con problemas, cosa que aprovecha Vega para dar una poderosa y rápida patada, pero Cage logra atrapar su pie con ambas manos.-"¡¿Qué?!"

-Johnny Cage: "Sólo eres un hablador."- Entonces hace un movimiento tratando de torcerle el pie y aventando a Vega al aire, pero éste logra girar y caer de pie sin ningún problema, cosa que sorprende a Johnny pero de igual forma se pone en guardia para seguir peleando.

-Vega: "¡Ja! Interesante, me gustaría pelear contigo, Johnny Cage, pero lamento no poder quedarme, así que tendrás que enfrentarte a Birdie."- Sin previo aviso Birdie se lanza contra Johnny Cage con un poderoso golpe, pero el actor logra esquivarlo y el puño impacta en el suelo haciendo varias grietas y rompiendo el asfalto.

-Ken: "Oye espera."

-Baraka: "¡No escaparás de mí!"- Baraka se había lanzado con su filoso pico, y le rasga en el brazo izquierdo, Ken alcanza a esquivar el segundo ataque muy apenas tirándose al suelo, pero el ataque de Baraka no cesa y continua atacando con sus armas, Ken tiene que rodar lo más rápido hacia atrás hasta que llega a la pared rocosa que le impide moverse más, estando a merced de su enemigo. -"¡Jajajaja! ¡Muere!"- Baraka envía su puño con el pico directo a la cabeza de Ken quien ya no podía moverse para esquivarlo.

-Ken: "¡Maldición! ¡Haaa!"- Ken alza su mano derecha y de su palma se dispara una especie de energía que logra golpear en el brazo de Baraka, esto lo desconcierta, y es aprovechado por Ken para levantarse rápidamente y dar una patada en el rostro de Baraka y otra más y otra y otra, era un torbellino de patadas Ken estaba girando velozmente en el aire y Baraka recibiendo todos los impactos en el rostro hasta que cae estrellándose duramente en el suelo.

-Baraka: "No....¿Qué.....fue...eso?....esa ....energía.."- Baraka estaba muy lastimado y apenas podía levantar su rostro ya ni ponerse de pie.-

-Ken: " No tuve otra salida y te ataque con un cuarto de mi técnica Hadoken, ya que no vale la pena desperdiciar esa clase de energía en una basura como tú."

-Baraka: "Maldito....nadie se burla.....de mí...."- Baraka intenta levantarse, y lo hace con muchos problemas, pero Ken no se apiada y le lanza un golpe en el estómago sacándole el poco aire que tenía, seguido de otro más en su rostro y finalizando con un golpe debajo de la mandíbula que termina por dejar a Baraka tendido en el suelo fuera de combate.

-Ken: "Sean demonios de otra dimensión o no, no se metan con Ken Masters."- Mientras Vega y Scorpion observaban también la pelea de Birdie y Johnny Cage, quien sólo podía escapar de los grandes brazos y la poderosa cadena con la que lo atacaba.

-Birdie: "¿Qué sólo sabes huir? Sólo eres un farsante."

-Johnny Cage: "¿Farsante haz dicho? ¡Quiero que me lo repitas después de esto! ¡Hyaaaa!"- Johnny Cage se lanza con una patada en el abdomen a Birdie pero sólo lo hace retroceder unos cuantos pasos, Cage continúa con una serie de golpes en el pecho, pero no hacen mella en el gigante que sólo los recibe tratando de demostrar que no le afecta en nada. Johnny Cage sólo voltea hacia arriba mirando como Birdie sonríe totalmente confiado.

-Birdie: "Eres un farsante."- Birdie toma su cadena dispuesto a partirle la cabeza a Johnny Cage, pero en un movimiento que hace con sus piernas, las extiende hacia ambos lados deslizándose hasta agacharse, esto le daría un dolor tremendo a cualquier hombre, pero hace que Birdie falle el ataque, entonces Cage lanza su golpe fuertemente justo en las partes nobles de Birdie.-"¡¡AAAAAGHHH!!"

-Johnny Cage: "Ya me había enfrentado a alguien de tu tamaño y eres igual de fracasado que él ¡Hyaaaa!!"- Cage se eleva golpeando con su codo en el rostro de Birdie, el golpe es poderoso y manda a Birdie al suelo. Johnny Cage lo remata cayendo con su pie encima de su cabeza estrellándola en el asfalto para noquearlo. Vega y Scorpion ven los resultados, pero se miran confiados, no se alteran ante el hecho que sus compañeros hayan sido vencidos de una manera un tanto fácil.

-Vega: "Como lo esperábamos....bueno ya sabes que hacer."

-Scorpion: "Si."

-Vega: "Entonces nos vemos."- Vega saca un aparato de su pantalón, y al accionarlo hace aparecer de nuevo ese portal por el que se introduce y desaparece dejándolo abierto. Ken y Johnny Cage se felicitan al ver que acabaron con sus rivales, y no ven como Scorpion pone su mano en su máscara y se la arranca como si se hubiera quitado también la piel de la cabeza, una calavera queda como su cabeza comenzándose a incendiar. Johnny Cage siente como de pronto algo no esta bien, voltea y mira a Scorpion a punto de hacer su ataque mortal que el conoce muy bien.

-Johnny Cage: "¡Oh no!"

-Ken: "¿Qué pasa?"

-Johnny Cage: "¡Rápido cúbrete!"

-Scorpion: "¡Demasiado tarde!"- Al abrir su boca una gran llamarada surge cubriéndolo todo, Ken y Johnny Cage no pueden escapar de su paso.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Desierto de Arizona, EU. 

Afuera de una base militar abandonada, que era la única construcción hecha por el hombre en varios kilómetros, se estaba realizando una pelea entre los militares Charlie y Guile en contra de Sonya Blade y Jaxx, quienes habían irrumpido sin permiso en ese lugar y comenzaron a atacar a ambos militares una vez que fueron descubiertos. El momento cumbre había llegado, los cuatro se disponían a atacarse con sus técnicas especiales, la energía que se desataba en el medio se podía sentir en cada centímetro del cuerpo y estaban a punto de impactarse.

-Guile: "¡¡Sonic Boom!!"

-Sonya: "¡Energy Ring!"

-Charlie: "¡Sonic Boom!"

-Jaxx: "¡Energy Wave!"

Los dos pares de poderes chocan en el medio, pero no entre ellos, sino que un instante antes un rayo se despliega del cielo y desprende cuatro líneas eléctricas que destruyen los poderes, provocando una intensa ventisca producto de esa explosión de poder, incluso con algo de energía que golpea a los cuatro peleadores, haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Los truenos aún golpeaban el suelo, y como si estuvieran danzando en ese lugar empiezan a formar un cuerpo. Un sujeto aparece cubierto de rayos.

-"¡Suficiente!"- Dice con una voz que retumba en todo el desierto, la silueta es rápidamente reconocida por Sonya y Jaxx.

-Sonya: "¡Rayden! ¿Qué....es lo que haces aquí?"

-Guile: "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

-Charlie: "Ese sujeto...apareció de entre esos truenos que cayeron del cielo....no encuentro alguna explicación."- Rayden voltea hacia Guile y Charlie, aún desprendiendo rayos de sus ojos y manos, ambos peleadores se preparan para cualquier ataque de ese extraño ser.

-Rayden: "Sonya, Jaxx, Charlie y Guile. No deben de estar peleando entre ustedes, cuando están en el mismo bando."

-Guile: "¿Qué? ¿Cómo supo nuestros nombres?"

-Sonya: "¿En el mismo bando?"- Sonya sonaba igual de sorprendida que Guile, por diferente motivo, claro.- "Ustedes no lo saben, su nombre es Rayden, el dios del trueno."

-Guile: "¿Qué? ¿Dios del trueno?"

-Jaxx: "Rayden, ¿Puedes ser tan amable de explicarnos ya que no sabemos que demonios pasa?"

-Rayden: "Volteen hacia arriba y hallarán la mayor parte de la respuesta."- Los cuatro peleadores hacen lo que les dice Rayden, tal es su sorpresa al ver el cielo cubierto de extrañas nubes oscuras, desprendiendo relámpagos rojizos por doquier.- "Eso sólo quiere decir que Shao Kahn por fin ha entrado al reino de la Tierra."

-Sonya y Jaxx: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Sonya: "¿Pero cómo pudo ser posible?"

-Rayden: "El viento sopla y habla, fue ese viento el que me trajo aquí, el mismo que los trajo a ustedes también."- Jaxx quedaba desconcertado ante las palabras metafóricas usadas por el dios del trueno.

-Jaxx: "Por favor, habla en castellano."

-Rayden: "Shao Kahn ha obtenido el poder de cruzar entre los reinos, gracias a las maquinaciones que fueron creadas en este lugar."

-Guile: "Un momento "amigo", antes dinos quienes son ustedes y que es lo que hacen aquí. Y ni se te ocurra salir con esas mariguanadas que dices."- Rayden voltea hacia Guile tras su comentario, y se acerca a él. 

-Rayden: "Guile, tienes un corazón orgulloso y a la vez impetuoso, pero cuando sea llenado de furia y desesperación si no puedes controlar, entonces la hora de tu muerte habrá llegado."- La mirada penetrante de Rayden hace titubear por un instante a Guile, como si hubiera visto dentro de su alma, y eso no lo hace feliz, sino todo lo contrario.

-Guile: "¿Acaso me amenazaste? ¡Te enseñare con quien te estas metiendo seas lo que sea!"- Guile lanza un recio golpe hacia el rostro de Rayden pero justo a unos centímetros su puño es atrapado por las manos entrelazadas de Rayden, y de un movimiento de ellas, hace que Guile gire en el aire y caiga duramente al suelo. Charlie había quedado sorprendido de ese movimiento, nadie había podido hacerle a Guile algo parecido a lo que vio. Pero Guile no se iba a quedar así nada más, intenta levantarse pero Rayden lo detiene poniendo su bastón en su pecho.-"Calma que yo no soy tu enemigo, si quieres liberar tus golpes, lo podrás hacer muy pronto."

-Charlie: "Esta bien, los escucharemos, pero será mejor que digan la verdad."- Rayden quita su bastón de madera para que Guile se levante y pueda escuchar mejor a Rayden.

-Rayden: "Existe un reino en una dimensión paralela a la Tierra. Ese mundo se llama Outworld y es gobernado por un poderoso ser maligno conocido como Shao Kahn. En el momento en que su poder cubra por completo la Tierra, podrá robar las almas de los seres humanos."

-Guile: "¿Qué? ¿Esperan que nos traguemos eso?"

-Sonya: "Rayden aún no termina, sólo escúchalo que aunque no lo creas es verdad."

-Rayden: "Sólo las almas de los elegidos por los dioses ancestrales estarán protegidas, ustedes son algunos de los guerreros que defenderán la tierra en el definitivo Mortal Kombat. Su misión será detener a Kahn, pero no será nada fácil. Sona y Jaxx formaron parte de las fuerzas de la tierra en una anterior batalla contra el emperador, pero esta vez él no está sólo, se ha aliado con un humano de gran poder, y fue el el que perimitió a Kahn que tomara la llave que le diera el acceso a este reino. Su nombre es Bison."

-Charlie: "¡Bison!"

-Guile: "Es la cabeza de la organización Shadaloo."

-Jaxx: "Si, yo también he oído acerca de esa organización."

-Charlie: "Nos han mandado en una misión para buscarlo y eliminarlo, sólo que nos desviamos un poco del camino para dar aquí, había tenido informes de que un tipo de alto rango en la milicia de EU estuvo a cargo de un arma experimental que se estuvo probando aquí. Es más que probable que ese haya sido Bison."

-Sonya: "Vaya, parece que como dijo Rayden, fuimos guiados por el mismo viento."

-Guile: "¿Y eso qué significa chica?"

-Sonya: "El arma experimental en el que trabajaban aquí era un prototipo de una especie de transportación instantánea de materia. Es decir, podían abrir un portal por el cual se teletransportaban instantáneamente a miles de kilómetros, la última arma de invasión para la guerra."

-Charlie: "Es por eso que lo mantenían tan secreto. Pero entonces si Bison lo robó...."

-Sonya: "Significa que logró abrir un portal hacia el Outworld y lograr que Shao Kahn pudiera entrar a la Tierra. Ese fue el responsable Rayden, tenemos que buscar donde tienen ese transportador, probablemente ahí es donde esté Kahn. Rayden, tu puedes localizarlo fácilmente."

-Rayden: "Lo lamento. Pero el poder que esta cubriendo la Tierra esta disminuyendo mi percepción cósmica."

-Guile: "¿No que eras un dios? Ya oí suficientes tonterías, por ahora los dejaremos ir, tenemos asuntos más importantes que arreglar."- Guile más que fastidiado de todas las cosas que no entendía se da la media vuelta para irse de ahí.

-Charlie: "Pero...."

-Rayden: "El destino de ustedes es participar en el Mortal Kombat, es la única manera de mandar a Shao Kahn a su reino."

-Sonya: "Déjalo Rayden, es mejor que no nos estorbe."

-Jaxx: "Por favor, si estamos en el mismo bando no hay por que empezar a pelear de nuevo. Escuchen, claramente estamos tras el mismo objetivo, y tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a encontrar, así que ¿Por qué no mejor trabajamos en conjunto?"

-Charlie: "Eso puede ser lo mejor Guile, viste sus habilidades , no son peleadores normales."

-Guile: "Y ni siquiera sabemos quienes son ustedes."

-Jaxx: "Agentes Jaxx y Sonya Blade de Special Forces."- Jaxx le extiende la mano a Charlie que le contesta el saludo.

-Charlie: "Yo soy Charlie y él es el coronel Guile, fuerza aérea de EU."- Rayden sonreía al ver a los dos saludarse con respeto, pero voltea a ver a Guile y Sonya que estaban de brazos cruzados con cara de fastidio.

-Rayden: "Por lo menos no se están tirando golpes."

-Sonya: "¿Y ahora que sigue? ¿Haz contactado a Johnny y Liu?"

-Rayden: "Lo más probable es que estén siendo atacados, por los guerreros de Kahn y Bison."

-Jaxx: "¿Qué? ¿Entonces que estás haciendo aquí' Deberíamos ir a ayudarlos."

-Rayden: "Ya me encargue de enviarles ayuda. Lo que necesitamos es agruparnos los que han sido elegidos, para contrarrestar las fuerzas de Kahn. Entonces, ir a India."

-Guile: "¿Por qué allá?"

-Rayden: "Recibiremos ayuda con la cual podremos contrarrestar el poder de la máquina de Bison. Y tenemos que reunirnos todos antes de que decidan atacarnos con todas sus fuerzas si no es que ya lo hicieron."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Templo Shao Lin, del Loto Blanco, en China

En medio del templo, está un lugar amplio, que sirve para realizar combates y practicar las artes marciales, ahora esta rodeado por velas, y en medio de todo yace un hombre en ropajes de monje guerrero, de cabello largo con una cinta roja en su cabeza, esta haciendo un ritual propio, en memoria a los monjes que cayeron en ese sitio hace poco, cuando un ejército del Outworld irrumpió en este lugar matando a todo el que se encontrara. El blanco de esa misión era asesinar precisamente a él, ya que es Liu Kang,el campeón del Mortal Kombat, el que detuvo los planes de Shao Kahn, derrotando a su hechicero Shang Tsung y posteriormente al mismo emperador en su propio territorio. Ahora que esta en un momento de calma, ha decidido rendir un honorable tributo a aquellos que dieron su vida en medio de esta guerra que aún no termina.

Pero algo disturbe su meditación, de pronto siente que ha llegado una presencia que no pertenece a ese templo. Como si tuviera un sexto sentido que le alertara del peligro, Liu Kang se levanta y voltea hacia una de las escaleras que van hacia abajo. Unos pasos se escuchan subiendo hacia el nivel en donde esta Liu Kang.

-"Eres un ser despreciable. Por tu culpa murieron quienes te enseñaron a pelear. Por tu culpa tu propio mundo sufrirá las consecuencias de tu osadía."- Liu Kang ve aparecer a una extraña figura de cabello largo cubierto de sombras, pero sus ojos estaban iluminados de un rojo sangre. 

-Liu Kang: "No puede ser....¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

-"Pero más que nada....fue por tu culpa.....por tu maldita culpa, que el emperador ha dejado de depositar su confianza en mí, y en lugar de eso me ha rebajado de mi puesto, ocupándolo esa basura humana de Bison ¡Yo, Shang Tsung, he sido humillado una vez más por un maldito humano!"- Un trueno cae de las nubes a lo lejos, pero lo suficiente para iluminar el rostro enardecido del hechicero Tsung, mirando con furia a su enemigo Liu Kang.

-Liu Kang: "¿De qué demonios estas hablando? Khan por fin ha hecho su aparición, y te mando a ti personalmente a eliminarme ¿No es así?"

-Shang Tsung: "No....esto es por mi propia cuenta. Ya una vez había sido derrotado por un humano, tu ancestro Kung Lao. Pero acabe robando su alma y yace dentro de mí para aumentar mi poder. Tu me derrotaste y sufrirás las mismas consecuencias, cada humano que se atreva a enfrentarme sufrirá el mismo destino ¡Prepárate....Liu Kang! ¡Haaaa!"

-Liu Kang: "¡Te estoy esperando Shang! ¡Hyaaaaa!"- La batalla entre estos dos rivales empieza, pero Liu no se da cuenta que en las sombras yace un peleador más, acechando en el momento dado para dar su ataque, sea para bien...o para mal.

**_Fin del capítulo 2_**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat**_

_**La batalla por los reinos **_

**_Capítulo 3: Un clima de muerte_**

Outworld, hace unas horas

El palacio principal, donde reside el malévolo gobernante de ese y otros mundos, Shao Khan, quien tiene en su próximo objetivo conquistar el reino de la Tierra. Ahora tiene la llave para entrar a este reino y es en forma de una máquina que permite abrir portales entre dos dimensiones, y ya se probó, fue así como unieron fuerzas el emperador de Outworld y el líder de la organización Shadaloo, Bison. Ahora Shao Khan ha mandado llamar a sus mejores guerreros para que se presenten al anuncio del comienzo de la invasión. A la sala principal, donde se encuentra el emperador descansando en su trono, llegan el hechicero Shang Tsung, el centauro Motaro, Scorpion, Reptile, Noob Saibot, Baraka y Kano, quienes están consternados por la repentina presencia de seres humanos en suelo de Outworld. Shang Tsung se posiciona enfrente de su emperador y haciendo una reverencia, le dirige la palabra.

-Shang Tsung: "Emperador Khan, con todo respeto, tengo que preguntarle que es lo que hacen aquí, asquerosos humanos de la Tierra."

-Kano: "¡Hey! Eso me ofendió."

-Motaro: "¡Cállate!"- Dice el centauro acompañado de un fuerte gruñido que hace retroceder a Kano. Mientras que Shang aguarda la respuesta de Shao Khan, al igual que sus otros compañeros.

-Shao Khan: "Sé que aguardan las respuestas...bueno, como sabrán ahora tenemos la llave para entrar a la Tierra, y fue gracias a Bison que tengo el poder de cruzar al reino de la Tierra sin que los dioses ancestrales puedan hacer algo para impedírmelo."- En ese momento, Bison sale de un lado del trono, con una sonrisa malévola y una mirada penetrante y aterradora.- "Bison logró contactarme telepáticamente hace unas semanas, descubrimos que nuestras ideas de conquista eran muy parecidas, así que decidimos unir nuestras fuerzas para acabar con cualquier resistencia que se nos presente. Es por eso que he decidido que en esta próxima invasión, Bison será el general del ejército que tomará la Tierra.

-Shang Tsung: "¡¿Qué?!...Eso quiere decir..."

-Shao Khan: "Que ustedes seguirán sus órdenes como si fueran mías, claro a menos que yo contradiga algo jajaja."

-Shang Tsung: "Emperador, me parece que es muy peligroso confiar en esa escoria, le pido que razone bien las cosas antes de..."

-Shao Khan: "¡¿Osas desafiar mis órdenes?!"- Shao Khan se levanta, con un aura roja rodeando su cuerpo, en su máscara se notaban sus ojos que se encendían como flamas demostrando su terrible poder, Shang Tsung no puede hacer nada sino retractarse de lo que dijo.- "Ahora Bison les dirá unas cuantas palabras."- Bison baja y se para enfrente de Shang Tsung y los demás, como si estuviera retándolos, cosa que los hace enojar.

-Bison: "Me he venido enterando de sus anteriores fracasos. No han podido conquistar la Tierra por culpa de unos indefensos peleadores humanos."

-Kano: "¿Qué dices? Te enseñaré lo que es estar indefenso."- Kano saca un gran cuchillo y se abalanza contra Bison dispuesto a cortarle el cuello, pero antes de que pudiera acercársele un metro recibe una patada de una figura que aparece. Kano es derribado y cuando se recupera del golpe voltea a ver a su agresor, resultó ser una chica en traje militar entallado a su esbelto cuerpo, con cabello rubio peinado con trenzas y una boina roja. Su mirada estaba perdida, su rostro no expresaba ninguna emoción, era como si no tuviera vida.

-Bison: "Permítanme presentarles a mi guardaespaldas personal, su nombre es Cammy, ella es una de mi pequeño ejército de guerreros que trabajarán junto a ustedes."- A un chasquido de los dedos de Bison aparecen más figuras de todas partes.-"Se los presentaré, la bestia verde es Blanka, el punk de la cadena es Birdie, el peleador muai thai es Adon , el boxeador se llama Balrog, el luchador ruso es Zangief, el enmascarado es Vega y mi mejor soldado, Sagat."- Todos los guerreros de Bison forman una línea y se paran enfrente de los guerreros de Shao Kahn, ambos bandos se amenazan mutuamente.

-Motaro: "Ustedes humanos no se comparan con el nivel de poder que tenemos los centauros, me estorbarían mejor lárguense."- Sagat da unos pasos al frente para acercarse a Motaro después de oír su comentario.

-Sagat: "Demuéstramelo."- Los puños de Sagat se encendían con energía, Motaro no estaba dispuesto a huirle a la pelea, Blanka y Baraka también estaban a punto de atacarse, Scorpion y Vega solamente se analizaban el uno al otro, y los demás también mirando hacia quien atacar. Sólo Shang Tsung desviaba su atención hacia Bison, quien era protegido por Cammy.

-Shao Kahn: "¡Suficiente! Aprenderán a trabajar juntos, o caerán todos juntos al arrecife de la muerte."- Los ánimos se calman después de oír las amenazas del emperador. Mientras en las sombras, en unas escaleras que conducían hacia un cuarto por encima de ese, se ocultaba una figura femenina, atestiguando los hechos. No es otra que la princesa Kitana, espiando lo que sucede para después avisar a las fuerzas en la Tierra y ayudar lo más pronto posible a Liu Kang. Cuando en eso, Bison voltea hacia el lugar donde se encuentra ella, quien se esconde rápidamente y se va de ahí, Bison sólo sonríe.

----------------

Templo de Shao Lin del Loto Blanco, en China.

Las velas que estaban puestas alrededor del lugar pierden su fuego al hacer acto de presencia el hechicero Shang Tsung, quien con sus dos manos llenas de una energía verde se prepara para atacar de frente a Liu Kang, mientras que recuerda lo que había sucedido hace unas horas, y eso lo enfurecía más.

-Shang Tsung: "¡Morirás ahora! ¡Cráneo de fuego!"- Con su mano izquierda, Tsung lanza un cráneo cubierto de llamas verdes, Liu Kang da un salto con giro en el aire hacía atrás para evitar el impacto de ese poder, pero al tocar sus pies en el suelo, alcanza a dar un rápido vistazo hacia Tsung, quien ya había mandado otro cráneo de fuego con su mano derecha, y Liu ya no se puede mover para esquivarlo. Una explosión de poder surge, Tsung mira con una sonrisa, pero no dura mucho. El humo se despeja y Liu Kang aparece con su mano derecha flameando de energía, había detenido el poder de Tsung.

-Liu Kang: "¿Es todo lo que tienes?"

-Shang Tsung: "Rrrh....¡Hyaaa!"- Shang Tsung se lanza por fin a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, Liu Kang esquiva el golpe que le envía y da un codazo en el abdomen de Tsung, destanteándolo por un momento, que aprovecha para dar un par de golpes en el rostro y una patada giratoria que da en el pecho de Tsung. El hechicero es derribado, pero se levanta rápidamente de un salto y se agacha dando una patada en las piernas de Liu que lo saca de balance, Tsung lo golpea derribándolo al suelo y lo mantiene ahí tomándolo del cuello.

-Liu Kang: "¡Aagh!"- Liu Kang trata de zafarse, pero Shang Tsung ejerce una fuerza que es movida por su odio. Pero Liu no se da por vencido y le da un golpe en la garganta y una patada en el pecho que lo manda hacia atrás, Liu da un giro para lograrse ponerse de pie. Al voltear a ver a Tsung, éste ya no está, pero Liu se gira en su eje deteniendo el golpe que le envía Tsung apareciendo por detrás. En eso ambos se agarran con una combinación de sus mejores movimientos, logrando nulificarse el uno al otro. 

-Shang Tsung: "Miserable.....tu más que nadie merece ser el primero en morir."- Tsung se libra de Liu Kang dándole una patada con giro en el rostro que hace que pierda el equilibrio por un momento, teniendo que poner una rodilla en el suelo. Liu Kang voltea a ver a su enemigo, de nuevo con sus dos manos estaba liberando su poder flameante.-"Esta vez no escaparás."- De alguna manera logra sentir que el poder del hechicero era mayor así que no pierde tiempo en levantarse y correr derecho hacia uno de los pilares que están en las esquinas del lugar. Shang Tsung libera su poder con las dos manos, y un cráneo de fuego más grande que los anteriores va directo a Liu, quien salta hacia el pilar, que es impactado en su base por el poder de Tsung y cae en pedazos, pero justo antes que se desplomara Liu, se impulsa con sus piernas en el pilar y gira yendo directo hacia Tsung.

-Liu Kang: "¡Ha sido suficiente Tsung! ¡Hyaaaa!"- Liu choca sus piernas en el pecho de Tsung, dando una serie de patadas una tras otra de una manera muy rápida que Tsung ya no puede defenderse y cae. Liu da un giro más en el aire cayendo de pie y se lanza contra Tsung tomándolo del cuello con su mano izquierda y su puño derecho levantado listo para dar un golpe a Shang Tsung en caso de que hiciera algún movimiento.

-Shang Tsung: "Aaaggghh....."

-Liu Kang: "¡Ahora contéstame ¿Cómo es que lograste cruzar a la Tierra, que es lo que está haciendo Khan en estos momentos?!"- Liu Kang apretaba más el cuello de Tsung, antes de dejarlo que hablara.

-Shang Tsung: "C...crees.....que....te lo....voy a decir?...."

-Liu Kang: "La verdad no me importaría si no me dijeras.....me conformo con eliminarte para siempre.."- La figura que estaba oculta observa como Liu cede a su tentación de matar a su enemigo. Liu movido por su odio hacia Tsung lanza su golpe directo al rostro de Tsung pero justo antes una gran mano detiene su brazo.- "¿Qué demo...?"- Liu es levantado tomado de su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, por un enorme hombre de barba. Éste baja violentamente a Liu y le estrella su rodilla en la espalda, Liu grita de dolor al recibir ese ataque que lo sorprendió completamente. El sujeto grande lo vuelve a elevar y esta vez lo estrella de cabeza en el suelo, dejando grietas en el mosaico. Liu queda noqueado por ese brutal ataque a traición, mientras que Shang Tsung se levanta reconociendo al sujeto que atacó a Liu Kang.

-Shang Tsung. "Tu...eres ese Zangief. Maldito ¿Quién te dijo que me siguieras?"- El gran sujeto lo voltea a mirar, con su mirada tonta y le contesta con su remarcado acento ruso.

-Zangief: "Perrdone que lo interrrumpa señor Shagg, perro el señorr Bison y el señorr Kahn quierren saberr lo que esta haciendo usted aquí."

-Shang Tsung: "Eso no es de tu incumbencia ni de nadie, gorila, y mi nombre es Shang Tsung. Ahora si quieres dejar de estorbar tengo un asunto personal que terminar."- Zangief se hace a un lado del camino de Tsung, quien tiene preparado su ataque para terminar con la vida de Liu Kang que yace inconsciente.-"Adiós, Liu Kang."- A un segundo de que Tsung disparara su ataque, la figura que había estado oculta sale de las sombras y lanza su sombrero girando hacia Tsung, que lo ve venir y alcanza a esquivarlo. Tsung y Zangief ven como el sombrero da un giro como boomerang, y regresa a su dueño, quien se lo vuelve a poner.

-"Shang Tsung.....tal vez ya hayas oído mi nombre, pero soy otro, y he venido a acabar con ustedes y con Shao Kahn ¡Soy Kung Lao!"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Japón

El parque donde se encontraban Ryu y Sakura ya estaba desalojado, no había nadie alrededor debido a la tormenta de relámpagos que apareció de repente, las nubes negras habían oscurecido el panorama, como si una gran sombra estuviera encima de todo. Y como si fuera una porción viva de esa sombra, el ninja conocido como Noob Saibot estaba ahí con el encargo de eliminar tanto al artemarcialista como a la adolescente. Pero ante la gravedad del asunto, Ryu sólo tenía en su mente una cosa. ¡Pelea! 

-Noob Saibot: "Aquí voy, prepárate."

-Ryu: "No necesitas decirlo dos veces."- En un parpadeo Noob Saibot ya había desaparecido de la vista de ambos, y Ryu es derribado con una patada del ninja que aparece por detrás. En el suelo aun se seguía preguntando hacia donde había ido.-"Ese fue...buen truco."- Ryu desliza su pie derecho intentando derribar a Noob Saibot pero este salta hacia un árbol, impulsándose en ese para aterrizar con una violenta patada en Ryu, que la esquiva por muy poco, dando giros en el suelo. Ryu se levanta y lanza un golpe hacia el rostro del ninja, pero este lo esquiva agachándose y da un golpe con ambos puños en el abdomen de Ryu, después se vuelve a mover con gran velocidad saltando por encima de Ryu y estrella sus pies en la espalda, haciendo que el japonés se estrelle de cara al suelo y Noob de una vuelta en el aire cayendo perfectamente de pie.

-Noob Saibot: "No puedo creer que tu seas uno de los guerreros elegidos por esos dioses ¿Acaso esto es todo lo que tienes para ofrecer?"- Ryu se vuelve a levantar algo aturdido por el golpe anterior, pero desvía la sensación de dolor en su mente, enfocándose a derrotar a su enemigo.

-Ryu: "(Escuché que los ninjas son muy rápidos a la hora de pelear, que leen todos los movimientos de sus oponentes antes de que puedan realizarlos, y se escabullen en las sombras como si fueran su segunda piel... ahora estoy comprobando que todo es verdad, este enemigo es demasiado rápido.)"

-Noob Saibot: "Deja tus pensamientos para después, mejor preocúpate por lo que esta a punto de pasar ¿O es en eso en lo que estás pensando?"- Noob Saibot vuelve a desaparecer en las sombras. Ryu se cubre inmediatamente, logrando detener el primer golpe del ninja que había aparecido de repente enfrente de él, pero Saibot no para de atacar y con la misma rapidez da una serie de golpes y patadas alrededor del cuerpo de Ryu que sólo puede cubrirse lo más que puede sin poder contraatacar.

-Sakura: "¡Ryu!"- Sakura salta hacia donde están ambos y logra propinar una patada a Noob Saibot que lo separa de Ryu. Ambos se ven sorprendidos de la fuerza de Sakura.

-Ryu: "¿Qué?"

-Sakura: "Ahora es mi turno para pelear."- Sakura se paraba firmemente enfrentando a Noob Saibot, quien la mira con indiferencia.

-Noob Saibot: "Sólo eres una chiquilla inofensiva."

-Sakura: "¿Qué? Haré que te tragues tus palabras."- Sakura se lanza corriendo directo hacia Noob Saibot, quien salta hacia atrás desapareciendo en las sombras, Sakura se detiene al no ver a su enemigo.

-Ryu: "¡Cuidado!"- Ryu se interpone a un lado de Sakura, recibiendo el golpe de Noob Saibot que había reaparecido en el terreno.

-Sakura: "Ryu."

-Ryu: "Yo seré su oponente, no necesitas interferir yo acabaré con el."

-Noob Saibot: "Iluso, no puedes detener ninguno de mis ataques ¡Como ahora lo comprobarás!"- Noob Saibot vuelve a atacarlo de la misma manera anterior, tan rápido que Ryu sólo puede cubrirse al nivel del rostro y pecho, pero recibe fuertemente la mayoría de los golpes.

-Sakura: "No me importa lo que me digas, yo te ayudaré."

-Ryu: "¡Espera aún no!"

-Noob Saibot: "Estúpido, que no te das cuenta de que soy demasiado rápido para ti."- Noob Saibot envía un golpe más a Ryu pero este logra detenerlo con su mano izquierda dejando al ninja sin defensa y casi instantáneamente le da un fuerte golpe en el pecho con su otro puño.-"¡Aaagh! ¿Cómo...?"

-Ryu: "En lo que llevamos de pelea me la pase aprendiendo tus movimientos con tan sólo sentir tus ataques, bueno, ahora si estoy listo para pelear."- En un rápido movimiento Ryu le conecta tres golpes seguidos en el pecho y rostro, más una patada giratoria que mandan a Saibot a estrellarse contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Noob Saibot: "Di...dices que.... aprendiste mis movimientos?....Imposible, ahora comprobarás lo equivocado que estás!"- Noob Saibot da un salto hacia atrás desapareciendo de nuevo entre las sombras, Ryu se queda a la expectativa de donde pueda surgir su adversario.

-Sakura: "¡Ryu cuidado!"

-Noob Saibot: "¡Demasiado tarde!"- Noob Saibot aparece con una patada directo a Ryu, pero este ya lo estaba esperando y da un pequeño salto.

-Ryu:"¡Estás acabado! ¡Hurricane kick!"- Ryu empieza a girar en su eje atrapando a Noob Saibot con una serie de rápidas patadas como si estuviera en medio de un tornado de golpes, y termina estrellándose en un árbol fuertemente.

-Sakura: "W-wow! Eso fue increíble."- Sakura se acerca hacia Ryu impresionada de lo que había visto, Ryu le responde con una sonrisa, satisfecho de lo que había hecho. Pero en eso algo sorprende a ambos, Noob Saibot se levanta lentamente, enfurecido por ese último ataque recibido.

-Noob Saibot: "Lo pagarás muy caro maldito ¡Morirán en mis manos ahora mismo!"- Noob Saibot se lanza lleno de furia con una patada sobre Ryu, pero este ya lo estaba esperando flexionando sus piernas para agarrar impulso, pone su puño derecho hacia abajo y se dispone a elevarse para atacar.

-Ryu: "¡Toma esto! ¡Sho-Ryu-Ken!"

-Noob Saibot: "¿Qué? ¡AAAGHH!"- Un gran impacto provoca el golpe propinado a Noob Saibot, quien cae duramente al suelo, ya fuera de combate. Ryu cae de pie y voltea a ver a su contrincante vencido.

-Ryu: "No quise golpearlo tan fuerte, quería que me dijera por que nos empezó a atacar. Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Oye me escuchas?"- Sakura se había quedado paralizada de la impresión.-"¿Oye, me escuchas?"

-Sakura: "¡W-wow!...¿C-cómo hiciste eso?....Ví una especie de luz que salió de tu puño y luego.....¡Por favor enséñame a hacer eso, quiero aprender tu forma de pelear!"- Decía con gran excitación a lo que Ryu responde con una cara confundida.

-Ryu: "Bueno jeje, se requiere de años de entrenamiento y..... ahora creo que estamos ocupados con otros asuntos como el porque ese sujeto quería matarnos."

-Sakura: "Pero el no fue problema para tí, lo derrotaste con dos golpes ¡Pum, pam!"- Sakura imitaba los movimientos de Ryu dando golpes al aire, y en eso, Ryu miraba la forma de golpear de Sakura, se veía que ella ya había tenido entrenamiento en pelea.

-Ryu: "Bueno, Sakura. Primero tenemos que avisar a un policía que venga aquí y ..... no sé porque tengo este mal presentimiento, esas nubes oscuras no me dicen nada bueno."

-Sakura: "Pues vamos, yo sé donde hay una caseta de policía aquí cerca y....¡Aaaah!"

-Ryu: "¿Qué pasa....he?"- Ryu voltea hacia donde estaba mirando Sakura, y la sorpresa no es para menos, el cuerpo de Noob Saibot estaba hundiéndose en un espiral de luz que había aparecido debajo de él, y así como así desaparece.- "¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Seattle, Washington. EU.

En medio de una peligrosa curva de la autopista, se desataba un mar de fuego. El causante de ese incendio en medio del asfalto era el ninja de Outworld, Scorpion quien le había arrojado ese fuego de su boca a Johnny Cage y Ken Masters, quienes al parecer yacen rostizados dentro de ese infierno. Pero de pronto el fuego empieza a extinguirse de una manera muy rápida, extrañamente el ambiente se empieza a refrescar, y de entre las llamas surge un muro de hielo que se va expandiendo acabando con el fuego. El muro de hielo se destroza, Ken y Johnny Cage están a salvo gracias a otro ninja que apareció.

-Johnny Cage: "¡Sub-Zero!"- El ninja del poder de hielo había aparecido justo a tiempo para contrarrestar las llamas de Scorpion, quien mira a su enemigo con gran rencor, Sub-Zero sólo se queda en su pose, sin dejar de mirar a Scorpion.

-Ken: "¿Qué...qué pasó?"- Scorpion ve la situación en la que se encuentra claramente en desventaja, en eso se vuelve a abrir el portal detrás de él, Vega había vuelto acompañado de Sagat, Kano y por último Bison, quien es el que habla.

-Bison: "Bien, bien, bien ¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

-Kano: "Es como el emperador dijo, ese maldito de Rayden ya va a nuestro paso."

-Sagat: "Señor Bison ¿Quiere que los eliminemos ahora mismo?"- Ahora la desventaja era para Ken, Johnny, y Sub-Zero, quienes aún así se preparan para enfrentarlos.

-Bison: "No, dejémoslo así."- Sagat y los otros muestran sorpresa ante la respuesta de Bison, quien no deja de sonreír.

-Kano: "¿Qué dijiste? Como lo supuse, Bison no es más que un cobarde estúpido."- Los ojos de Bison empiezan a brillar con su poder, Kano no puede evitar que todo su cuerpo tiemble. En eso se oye un helicóptero descender a donde estaban todos, tenía el logo de la FBI, y una chica en un singular traje estaba hablando por un altavoz.

-"¡Todos ustedes pongan las manos arriba, que nadie se mueva!"- Bison mira a la chica, ya sabía quien era ella.

-Bison: "Vaya pero si es la hija de ese agente de la Interpol que eliminé hace tiempo, Chun Li."

-Sagat: "¿Quiere que yo derribe el helicóptero, señor?"- En eso otros dos helicópteros salen de atrás de Bison y los demás, los tenían a todos acorralados, pero Bison no se inmutaba para nada. Mientras en el helicóptero el compañero que tenía Chun Li a su lado miraba con sus binoculares para identificar a todos.

-Agente: "Como dijeron nuestras fuentes, señorita Li, ahí esta Vega, y también Sagat de Shadaloo....pero ese sujeto con traje de general...¿Acaso será?"

-Chun Li: "Si....es Bison. Tenemos que atraparlo."- Chun Li aprieta sus dientes y puños al ver la cara del asesino de su padre, quiere saltar y atraparlo ella misma pero tenía que seguir el procedimiento. Sin embargo Bison no tenia esa limitante, y alza sus manos hacia arriba como si fuera señal de rendición, cuando en realidad juntaba su poder psicoquinético, para liberarlo en una ráfaga que sale de todo su cuerpo, los helicópteros se desbalancean, ya están fuera del control de los pilotos.- "¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!"

-Piloto: "No lo sé, no puedo controlarlo, es como si ese sujeto nos estuviera agitando."

-Chun Li: "I-imposible."

-Bison: "¡Jajajaaja!"

-Johnny Cage: "Es ese sujeto...ese sujeto esta controlando los helicópteros con su poder, tenemos que detenerlo antes de que los estrelle."- Johnny Cage y Ken corren hacia Bison, pero Sub-Zero alza su brazo deteniéndolos.

-Sub-Zero: "Ya no se puede evitar el destino de esas personas. Miren al cielo."

-Ken: "¿Qué dices?"- Ken voltea a ver al cielo, que ya está cubierto por densas nubes negras y de pronto numerosos relámpagos violeta empiezan a salir de las nubes, y unos entran en los helicópteros. Chun Li ve como los relámpagos atraviesan los cuerpos de sus compañeros y se desvanecen después.

-Chun Li: "¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!"- Los helicópteros son soltados por Bison y se estrellan en la tierra, Chun Li logra saltar metros antes de que se estrellara en el helicóptero en el asfalto, y estando en el aire dirige su vista a Bison creyendo que fue él el causante de lo que le pasó a sus compañeros. Pero antes de que pudiera dar una maniobra para caer bien, es atrapada en el aire por Johnny Cage. Chun Li se ve sorpresivamente obstaculizada de su objetivo.

-Johnny Cage: "No se preocupe señorita, Johnny Cage esta listo aquí para salvarla."

-Chun Li: "¿Qu-quién demonios eres tú?"

-Bison: "Bien, vámonos de aquí, que el emperador se encargará de todo de ahora en adelante."- Con un aparato en su cintura, Bison abre de nuevo el portal por el que pasan ellos hacia el otro mundo, desapareciendo instantes después. Chun Li ve como se le escapa la oportunidad de atraparlo y todo por culpa de Cage, de quien se libera de sus brazos empujándolo.

-Johnny Cage. "Con un simple 'gracias' me conformo."

-Chun Li: "¡Maldición! No se quien seas tú pero me acabas de costar la captura del criminal más buscado en el mundo. Por ahora estás bajo arresto, tu y tus dos amigos levanten las manos"- Del cinturón que traía colgando un par de pistolas saca una apuntándole a los tres.

-Ken: "E-espera un momento nosotros somos los buenos."

-Johnny Cage: "Escucha muñeca, cálmate y deja que yo te explique todo."- Johhny Cage hacia un movimiento con su mano derecha para ponerla en la mano de Chun Li pero esta reacciona volteándosela en la espalda con una llave y mantener así a Cage mientras apunta a los otros dos con su arma.

-Chun Li: "¡Tu ponte de rodillas con las manos en la cabeza, ustedes hagan lo mismo!"- Ken prefería seguir las indicaciones que le daba la agente antes de que pasará algo malo, sin embargo Sub-Zero se quedaba de pie sin prestarle atención a Chun Li, sólo se quedaba mirando el panorama.-"Hey tu, el de la máscara, hazme caso o lo puedes lamentar."- La respuesta de Sub-Zero es un fino rayo que sale de su dedo índice y pega en la pistola de Chun Li, haciendo que se congele y destroce.- "¡¿Qué...qué hiciste...cómo lo...?!"

-Sub-Zero: "Este no es momento para estúpidas discusiones, mujer. Tu, Chun Li eres una de las personase elegidas junto a Ken Masters y Johny Cage."- Tanto Ken como Chun Li se sorprenden de que el extraño enmascarado se supiera sus nombres.

-Johnny Cage: "Es lo que he tratado de decirte."- Dice con fingida indignación cuando en secreto estaba disfrutando el ser sometido por Chun Li.

-Chun Li: "Bien, será mejor que se expliquen lo que pasa aquí."

-Sub-Zero: "Sólo vean los relámpagos. Shao Kahn ha llegado y ha empezado a robar las almas de los seres humanos."

-Johnny Cage: "¿Qué? ¡¿Hablas en serio?!"- Desde donde estaban se podría apreciar plenamente un número infinito de relámpagos, tantos como el ojo pueda ver, caer sobre la ciudad.-"Entonces....hemos fallado, pero ni siquiera hubo un Mortal Kombat....¿Qué demonios esta haciendo Rayden entonces?"

-Sub-Zero: "Rayden me envió al lugar donde ustedes estaban destinados a reunirse, y a protegerlos de los ataques de los aliados de Kahn, que no cesarán hasta acabar con los guerreros elegidos por los dioses ancestrales y que sus almas están protegidas por el poder de Kahn, es por eso que han sido atacados ustedes y otros más."

-Chun Li: "¿Pero de qué están hablando?"-Sub-Zero, se voltea hacia Chun Li y Ken.

-Sub-Zero: "Escuchen, la verdadera batalla esta apenas empezando. Escuchen bien lo que les contaré acerca de sus enemigos."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

California, base aérea de E.U.

Varios relámpagos blancos se se juntaban abriéndose paso de entre los demás color violeta, esos relámpagos forman un Jeep, donde van Guile, Sonya, Charlie y Jaxx, quienes entran a la base, después de ellos llega Rayden quien desciende a tierra.

-Guile: "Vaya, a eso llamo viaje express. Bien, ya estamos en nuestra base, quizá ya encontraron la localización de la base de ese mendigo de Bison."

-Sonya: "Oigan este no es mi territorio, pero que no se supone que debería haber un guardia por lo menos en la entrada?"

-Charlie: "Es cierto, Guile algo me huele mal."

-Rayden: "Aquí, ya no hay nadie, Kahn a empezado a robar las almas de los humanos."

-Guile: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Jaxx: "Rayden tenemos que detenerlo de inmediato ¿Por qué no nos llevas de una vez a India donde dijiste que nos iban a ayudar?"

-Rayden: "Lo siento.... a estas alturas ya no puedo cubrir una distancia tan grande al teleportarme con otra gente.....creo que mis poderes han empezado a disminuir con la presencia del poder de Kahn. No pasará mucho tiempo para que termine como un humano normal."

-Guile: "Hm. Como siempre he pensado, uno no puede depender de los dioses. Por fortuna aquí tenemos el vehículo apropiado, para abarcar la distancia alrededor del mundo en unos minutos."

-Charlie: "Oye Guile.... no estarás pensando en....no, no podemos tomar ese avión, esta en pruebas y... "

-Guile: "Oye si lo que dice este supuesto dios es verdad entonces nadie nos reclamará que lo tomemos prestado por un corto tiempo Supongo que ustedes están de acuerdo."

-Jaxx: "Hey por mi no ha ningún problema compañero."

-Sonya: "Al parecer seguiremos sin podernos librar de ustedes."- Sonya cruza sus brazos con resignación y los cuatros se infiltran en la base. Mientras Rayden se queda parado en donde estaba.- "Rayden ¿Vienes?"

-Rayden: "Ustedes partan a Seattle, ahí los esperan Sub-Zero, Johhny y otros. Yo partiré hacia donde esta otro elegido. Nos veremos más tarde."- Un relámpago blanco caer sobre Rayden, haciéndolo desaparecer, mientras Sonya se da la vuelta para reunirse con sus compañeros.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

India.

Una aldea que consistía en pequeñas casas hechas de madera, con un campo de cultivo y situada junto a un río, todo era tranquilidad ya que era el único lugar donde los relámpagos no han caído, y los habitantes sólo ven confusos el espectáculo del cielo. En el centro de la aldea hay una pequeña pirámide, de escaleras y en la cima un hombre esta meditando en posición de yoga. Era el curandero de la aldea y probablemente la causa de que los relámpagos no hayan caído ahí, su nombre es Dhalsim.

-Dhalsim: "La bestia feroz....de la que hablan las profecías ya ha pisado la Tierra, se esta acercando y no sé cuanto tiempo más podré proteger a los aldeanos."- Sumido en su meditación con sus ojos cerrados, Dhalsim aparentemente no nota que una especie de lagartija de 1 metro de estatura caminando en dos patas se acerca sigilosamente hacia él.- "La bestia se está acercando...."- El reptil se asegura de que el curandero no lo vea y salta por detrás de el, de sus manos salen filosas garras para atacarlo, pero al tocarlo lo traspasa, Dhalsim había desaparecido y el reptil se va de largo cayendo en los escalones hasta el suelo. Cuando se recupera voltea hacia arriba y Dhalsim había aparecido enfrente de él. La criatura se veía sorprendida, haciendo gruñidos extraños.-"No tu no eres la bestia.... tú ocultas tu verdadero rostro ¡Muéstralo!"

En eso el reptil deja escapar un grito ensordecedor que alarma a todos los aldeanos. De pronto el cuerpo de la criatura comenzaba a crecer y a aumentar de masa, sus músculos tomaban forma su cola se escondía y un traje negro y verde empezaba a aparecerle. La criatura se levanta, había tomado una forma humanoide pero aún con escamas de reptil en su rostro y brazos, su boca estaba llena de afilados dientes y una larga lengua, sus ojos amarillos y con delgadas pupilas miraban ferozmente a Dhalsim. Finalmente una máscara aparecía ocultando su boca, dándole el aspecto de un ninja.

-"Soy un sirviente del emperador Shao Khan, me llamo Reptile, y tu serás mi presa."

-Dhalsim: "Reptile, buen nombre para una bestia como tu. Quisiera saber la razón por la que me veo envuelto en una pelea contigo."

-Reptile: "Porque tu eres uno de los guerreros a los que han protegido los dioses ancestrales."

-Dhalsim: "Los dioses ancestrales, aquellos cuyo poder son los elementos primarios de la Tierra. Ahora lo entiendo, el porque de esta presencia maligna tan poderosa que ha cubierto el cielo azul. Y las almas en pena que han empezado a surgir, más y más. Todas hacia una oscuridad a la que no deberían ir. ¿Es tu emperador el causante de todo este dolor?"

-Reptile: "¿Dolor? El emperador es muy misericordioso. Tu conocerás lo que es el verdadero dolor."- Reptile se lanza con sus garras apuntando a la cara de Dhalsim pero nuevamente desaparece del lugar donde esta, apareciendo detrás de Repitle dándole la espalda y sigue hablando con toda la tranquilidad.

-Dhalsim: "Tu emperador no tiene el derecho de hacer sufrir así a las personas. Buda me ha dado el poder, y lo usaré para derrotar a esa entidad maligna, primero, empezaré contigo."

-Reptile: "Deja de decir tonterías."- Reptile se da la vuelta y lanza un puñetazo a la cabeza de Dhalsim, quien estando de espaldas se agacha esquivándolo y de un rápido movimiento de su mano con la palma abierta da un poderoso golpe en el costado del abdomen de Reptile, que se dobla al sentir el impacto. Dhalsim se levanta y poniendo sus manos como si estuviera rezando abre sus ojos que estaban brillando con una extraña luz.

-Dhalsim: "El destino de todo hombre es llegar a la muerte, en ese momento se juzga el alma del individuo. Tu emperador ha interferido con el camino de las almas, el castigo para eso es el peor de todos.....y yo se lo mostraré."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

California, base aérea de E.U. 

La puerta de uno de los hangares esta abierta, para que salga uno de los aviones. Pero no era cualquiera de los que estaban ahí que utilizaban normalmente los soldados de la fuerza aérea, sino que medía como 5 veces más grande, era un gran jet negro, dentro estaban Guile y Charlie pilotándolo, Jaxx y Sonya sentados en dos de los cinco asientos más que había.

-Charlie: "Cielos, cielos, no dejo de pensar en lo que nos pasará si se enteran de que nos estamos robando el U2-beta."

-Guile: "Ya te dije que es sólo préstamo, bien ustedes dos allá atrás espero que traigan puesto el cinturón."

-Sonya: "Sólo elévate y anda."- El gran jet se elevaba verticalmente por medio de unas poderosas turbinas en sus alas, y después salía disparado en el aire dejando una ráfaga de viento como marca de su viaje. mientras los relámpagos seguían incrementándose y la presencia maligna de Shao Kahn apropiándose del reino de la Tierra.

**_Fin del capítulo 3_**

**Notas del autor: Bueno puede que este capítulo haya estado algo flojo, pero estas peleas son de entremés. Los verdaderos conflictos y los agarres buenos vendrán en los demás capítulos.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat**_

_**La batalla por los reinos **_

**_Capítulo 4: Una nueva aliada del mal_**

Templo de Shao Lin del Loto Blanco, en China.

Shang Tsung y Zangief quien tenían a su merced a un inconsciente Liu Kang, miran al sujeto que apareció de manera repentina para salvarlo de una muerte segura. El tipo del sombrero que usa como arma se hacía llamar Kung Lao, tenía puesto unos pantalones angostos de color azul marino, una camisa sin mangas negra y una manta cubriéndole el cuerpo, que lo hacía ver como una capa. Kung Lao camina alrededor de ellos por la plataforma destruida, examinándolos, tratando de encontrar una forma de alejar a Liu Kang y salir vivo de entre ese hombre gigante y el poderoso hechicero.

-Shang Tsung: " Kung Lao he? Veamos que tan hábil eres. Tú, mátalo."- Zangief da un paso al frente seguido de otro y más rápido empieza a correr hacia Kung Lao, dispuesto a darle una estampida. Pero en el momento justo Kung Lao se quita su manta arrojándosela al ruso en su cara, tapándole toda visión, Kung Lao lo salta y por arriba le envía una patada detrás de su cabeza, que hace que Zangief cayera al suelo. Pero el gorila estaba más con problemas en como quitarse la manta de su cara que en pelear. Cuando por fin se la quita vuelve su mirada hacía Kung Lao, quien a causa de la sombra de su sombrero sus ojos quedan cubiertos sin poder verse, sólo una ligera sonrisa de confianza, invitando a Zangief a que se lance de nuevo contra él.

-Zangief: "Maldito enano ¡Pelea como se debe!"- Zangief da un gran salto dispuesto a caer con una plancha sobre Kung Lao, quien fácilmente lo esquiva haciéndose a un lado, Zangief cae con los pies duramente en el mosaico, retumbando toda la plataforma, y vuelve a saltar con unas patadas con ambos pies juntos, Kung Lao alcanza a cubrirse pero es enviado hacia atrás, teniendo que hacer un giro hacia atrás sobre el suelo para recuperarse.

-Kung Lao: "Tu estilo de pelea es extraño, pero no por eso me vas a ganar."

-Zangief: "¿Qué, acaso escuche bien?? Mi nombrre es Zangief, fui el mejorr luchadorr de la madre Russia, y soy uno de los peleadorres de confianza del señorr Bison, quien intenta trraerr la paz al mundo."

-Kung Lao: "Por si no lo sabes aquel con quien se han unido tu y tu jefe, es Shang Tsung, él y su emperador no buscan otra cosa que destruir este mundo, y apoderarse de las almas de los humanos. No tardarán mucho para robarse las almas de ustedes, una vez que ya no los necesiten."- Zangief pone cara como de sorpresa y duda al escuchar las palabras de Kung Lao y se voltea hacia Shang Tsung.

-Zangief: "¿Es cierrto lo que dice hombrrecito? ¿Ustedes robarán las almas?"-Shang Tsung voltea hacia Zangief, quien lo miraba con un gesto estúpido e inocente esperando una respuesta.

-Shang Tsung: "No dejes que el enemigo te engañe, no puedes caer en sus sucias trampas."- Zangief voltea hacia Kung Lao, con la vena en su frente a causa de su enojo.

-Zangief: "Grrrrh ¡¿Tratas de burlarte de mi?!"- Zangief se lanza con un poderoso golpe, que Kung Lao esquiva por poco haciendo que Zangief destruya una parte del suelo, pero Zangief da otro golpe con su mano izquierda dando por fin a Kung Lao, quien resiente la potencia de ese golpe en el rostro y no puede escaparse del abrazo de oso de Zangief.-"¡Nadie se burla de Zangief!"

-Kung Lao: "¡Aaaaagh!"- Zangief estaba apretándolo fuertemente de la cintura, Kung Lao trata de zafarse dando golpes en el rostro de Zangief pero no hacen mella en el luchador.

-Zangief: "¡Jejeje! Ahora morirás." - En ese momento en que Zangief preparaba el apretón final, Kung Lao levanta su sombrero y golpea con el a Zangief librándose de él y lo aleja con una patada en su cuerpo, haciendo que caiga el ruso.

-Kung Lao: "Ahora sigo yo."- Kung Lao se coloca de nuevo el sombrero en su cabeza y se lanza con una patada giratoria al rostro de Zangief, después propina una serie de golpes en su abdomen y costillas y otros puñetazos más en su rostro, Zangief le responde con un golpe de su puño derecho, pero Kung Lao lo detiene con sus dos manos. Zangief prepara su otro puño para aplastarlo pero Kung Lao se impulsa del brazo que tenía agarrado y dando un giro hacia atrás golpea con sus pies por debajo de la mandíbula, haciendo que Zangief cayera de espaldas. Kung Lao cae con los pies y con una mano en el suelo y ve como Shang Tsung se avienta con una patada en el rostro que Kung Lao no puede esquivar y cae de espaldas al suelo un par de metros atrás.

-Shang Tsung: "Si... recuerdo que hace muchos años derroté a un monje guerrero llamado Kung Lao, tu no eres ni la sombra de lo que el fue. Ahora podré acabar con dos descendientes de ese miserable, así recordarán los humanos lo que es la furia de Shang Tsung."

-Kung Lao: "Si el destino de Liu Kang y yo, es morir en esta guerra, ten por seguro que nos llevaremos a ti y a Shao Kahn al infierno."- Kung Lao se levanta y va contra Shang Tsung, ambos chocan poderosos golpes con los antebrazos, seguido de varios golpes que uno se lanza al otro pero se anulan mutuamente. La batalla continua con una serie de patadas que ambos se esquivan el uno al otro mientras avanzan por toda la plataforma. Una vez que están cerca de un pilar, Kung Lao hace el mismo movimiento con el que noqueó a Zangief, pero Shang Tsung lo esquiva haciéndose para atrás y lo golpea en la espalda estando en el aire estrellándolo en el pilar. 

-Shang Tsung: "Eres débil humano."- Kung Lao se limpia la sangre que sale de su boca y se vuelve a levantar, una vez más se lanza contra Shang Tsung, quien esquiva los golpes que lanza, dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen con lo que le saca el aire. Kung Lao se dobla debido a la intensidad del golpe y en eso Shang Tsung lo levanta y lo toma del cuello con su mano llena de energía verde y lo levanta hasta estrellarlo nuevamente contra el pilar manteniéndolo sostenido ahí. La energía verde poco a poco se extendía por el cuerpo de Kung Lao.- "Ahora tu alma es mía."

-Kung Lao: "Aaaagh.... no....."- Una sonrisa maléfica adornaba el rostro de Shang Tsung, su poder estaba apunto de consumir a Kung Lao. Zangief quien se venía levantando voltea a ver como Kung Lao ya deja de mover sus brazos y piernas, baja su cabeza, al parecer ya no estaba consciente.

-Shang Tsung: "Dos Kung Lao de diferentes épocas, caen ante mi mano y sus almas serán contenidas como mi poder por la eternidad."

-Kung Lao: "¡No lo permitiré!"- Kung Lao despierta repentinamente, y con un rodillazo en el brazo de Shang Tsung hace que disminuyan las fuerzas del hechicero y después saca su sombrero lleno de energía con el cual golpea a Shang Tsung librándose de él. Zangief ve como cae el hechicero. e inmediatamente se lanza al ataque, sin embargo esta vez Kung Lao lo ve y con su sombrero lleno de energía lo lanza contra el ruso.

-Zangief: "¡¡¡Aaaaaagh!!!"- El sombrero se estrella en el pecho sacándole una gran herida que suelta sangre, el gigante cae de espaldas al suelo mientras que el sombrero regresa a su dueño. Kung Lao algo débil por la pérdida de energía se acercaba hacia Liu Kang que estaba a unos metros atrás de Zangief. Pero cuando pasa al ruso, este abre sus ojos. Kung Lao sin que pudiera evitarlo es tomado por la espalda por Zangief, que se había recuperado y con sus poderosas manos toma a Kung Lao y lo gira de cabeza, acto seguido se impulsa hacia arriba.

-Kung Lao: "¿Qué demó...?"

-Zangief: "¡Pile driver!"- Zangief empezaba a girar en su eje conforme descendía para estrellar a Kung Lao de cabeza contra el piso, era la mejor llave del luchador y Kung Lao hacía cualquier intento por liberarse pero resultaba inútil.

-Liu Kang: "¡Haaaaa!"

-Zangief: "¡AAARGHH!"- Zangief recibe el impacto del poder de energía que Liu Kang había mandado después de que sorpresivamente se levantara, y justo a tiempo Kung Lao logra liberarse y hacer que el que caiga al suelo sea Zangief, estrellándose fuertemente en la plataforma dejándolo fuera de combate

-Shang Tsung: "Rrh, no puede ser."

-Kung Lao: "¡Liu!"- Liu Kang se erguía nuevamente, encarando a Shang Tsung después de darle un rápido vistazo a como se encontraba Kung Lao. La mirada que mostraba en sus ojos era de furia y ansia por devolver el golpe que le habían dado y dejado fuera de combate.

-Liu Kang: "Pagarás esto Tsung."- Shang Tsung ve a ambos guerreros acercarse a él, a pesar de que están débiles sabe que es muy peligroso el ponerse a pelear contra ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Shang Tsung: "Continuaremos esto en otra ocasión, sin que nadie nos llegue a interrumpir Liu Kang."- Shang Tsung pisa al inconsciente Zangief al tiempo que saca un aparato de su cinturón como un control remoto del cual aprieta un botón y uno de los relámpagos que rondaban en los cielos cae, creando un portal de forma de espiral que succiona a ambos villanos para luego desaparecer.

-Liu Kang: "Entonces... así es como lograron entrar...ugh!"- Kung Lao ve como Liu Kang se dobla hincándose llevándose las manos a la cabeza y rápidamente se acerca a ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Kung Lao: "Liu, estás bien."- Liu Kang una vez de pie aleja bruscamente con su mano a Kung Lao, lo cual deja sorprendido a este último.

-Liu Kang: "¿Desde hace cuanto me estabas vigilando?"

-Kung Lao: "Rayden me envío."

-Liu Kang: "Entonces ¿Por qué no se presenta el mismo a decirme que demonios está pasando, como pudo permitir que Kahn y Shang Tsung pasaran tranquilamente a la Tierra sin que nosotros supiéramos?"

-Kung Lao: "Kahn ha recibido ayuda de un humano con gran poder. La puerta que han abierto a este reino a sido hecha con tecnología humana. Ahora que Kahn a cubierto con su poder casi la totalidad del planeta ha empezado a robar las almas de los humanos, con excepción de los guerreros protegidos por los dioses ancestrales y algunos grupos aislados de gente gracias a la protección de unos cuantos. Es por eso que Rayden ha venido perdiendo sus poderes poco a poco, tiene que usar lo que le queda prudentemente. Él nos ha enviado a mí y a Sub-Zero para ayudarles..."

-Liu Kang: "¿Y Kitana? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?"

-Kung Lao: "No hemos tenido noticias de la princesa Kitana."

-Liu Kang: "¡Maldita sea!"- Liu Kang golpea en un pilar ya destrozado, pensando en lo peor que le pudiera pasar a Kitana.-"Rayden....¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahora?!"

-Kung Lao: "¡Liu! ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte? Kahn a entrado al reino de la Tierra. No faltará mucho para que envíe a sus escuadrones de exterminio cuando sepa que no se ha apoderado de todas las almas de la Tierra. Shang Tsung y el gorila que te atacaron fueron sólo una prueba, la verdadera batalla apenas esta por comenzar."- Liu voltea hacia Kung Lao, sabe de la gravedad de la situación y aunque le duele, tiene que dejar los pensamientos hacia Kitana y enfrentar su deber.

-Liu Kang: "Entonces dime....¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Outworld

Al igual que en la Tierra, las nubes oscuras radiantes de relámpagos color violeta adornaban el panorama, pero había algo diferente. Las nubes infinitas se movían rumbo al centro de todo, el palacio de Shao Khan ya que ahí se desprendía una energía que ascendía en forma de rayo, arriba estaba el gran portal parecido al que habían estado usando los soldados de Khan y Bison para pasar de una dimensión a otra, sólo que este portal era gigantesco cubriendo la extensión del castillo. un rayo de luz salía del portal y entraba al palacio, a la sala principal donde se encontraban Khan y Bison. La luz tomaba la forma de las figuras de Shang Tsung y Zangief, éste último llegaba inconsciente, mientras que el hechicero con algunas heridas pero lo que más le dolía era el orgullo. Se paraba con un poco de esfuerzo, y sin desviar su vista del suelo esperaba a escuchar las palabras de Khan, quien era acompañado por Bison de pie al lado del trono, además de Cammy, Sagat, Vega, Blanka, Balrog, Scorpion, Motaro y Kano.

-Shao Khan: "¿Y bien? ¿Tienes alguna buena noticia que decir de tu repentina salida?"

-Shang Tsung: "Suplico su perdón emperador.......pero es que quería aprovechar mi oportunidad para acabar de una vez por todas contra Liu Kang."- Los ojos rojos de Shao Kahn se iluminaban intensamente debajo de su máscara de cráneo, mientras escuchaba la excusa que daba su hechicero. 

-Shao Kahn: "¿Acaso dijiste tu oportunidad? Nunca dejaría que tu matarás a Liu Kang por tu propia cuneta. El y Rayden deberán morir en Outworld ¡Por mi propia mano!"

-Motaro: "Señor.... nuestros primeros intentos han fracasado, los guerreros aún siguen con vida."- Khan se levanta y se dirige hacia el centro del lugar donde había una esfera sostenida por una estructura de piedra. En esa esfera de metro y medio de diámetro mostraba la vista de la Tierra y varias imágenes entre ellas como eran derrotados sus soldados mientras que los guerreros de Rayden seguían con vida.

-Shao Kahn: "Eso no me importa..... todo esta saliendo como lo planeado. Las fuerzas de esos guerreros se verán disminuidas conforme avance esta guerra, mientras que mi poder se verá incrementado."

-Shang Tsung: "Lo que me molesta es que nuestros soldados han sido derrotados mientras que los de Bison aún siguen aquí y ya nos rebasaron en número."

-Bison: "Eso demuestra lo incompetentes que ustedes son."- Shang Tsung oye ese comentario y se abalanza contra Bison enfurecido.

-Shang Tsung: "¡Quiero que repitas eso después de esto estúpido humano!"- Shang Tsung tira un golpe lleno de energía pero su puño es detenido por la mano de Bison como si fuera lo más simple del mundo. Bison con sus sonrisa malévola empieza a apretar su mano, ocasionándole dolor a Shang Tsung que no se podía liberar del castigo. 

-Bison: "¿No has tenido suficiente humillación?"- Bison despliega su poder impactando a Shang Tsung quien es mandado a volar hacia atrás cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

-Shao Kahn: "¡Suficiente!"

-Motaro: "Grrrrr.."-Motaro se había quedado con las ganas de irse contra Bison pero se contiene. Shao Khan continua hablando.

-Shao Khan: "Sé que algunos soldados se han disminuido.... pero de nuevo gracias a nuestro huésped Bison, hemos agregado a nuestras filas a alguien muy especial que se había venido rehusando a acatar mis órdenes."- Una nueva figura sale de entre las sombras siendo reconocida rápidamente por Shang Tsung.

-Shang Tsung: "No puede ser."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Japón

Ryu y Sakura se habían quedado en el parque después de haber derrotado a Noob Saibot, estaban sorprendidos de como el cuerpo de ese ninja había desaparecido cuando de repente un nuevo acto los toma desprevenidos. Un hombre había aparecido surgido de un relámpago, Ryu lo reconoce, era aquel extraño sujeto con el que tuvo un ligero enfrentamiento el día anterior.

-Sakura: "U-un hombre apareció....."- Sakura no salía de su asombro al haber visto de frente esa escena.

-Ryu: "Sabía que tu tenías algo que ver con todo esto."

-Rayden: "Ryu... Sakura.... bien hecho aún siguen vivos."

-Sakura: "¿Qué? ¿Se conocen? ¿P-pero como supo mi nombre?"

-Ryu: "Este sujeto es muy poderoso.... no creo que sea un dios como el dice ser pero si es muy fuerte, tuve una pequeña pelea con él ayer y fue suficiente para comprobarlo." 

-Rayden: "Creo que es hora de que les explique bien lo que en estos momentos sucede."- Rayden toma su bastón y dibuja un círculo en el suelo. Acto seguido clava el bastón en el centro desplegando su energía el círculo se ilumina de blanco para luego opacarse y hacer que salieran varias imágenes de lugares en la Tierra."

-Sakura: "¡No puede ser! ¡Hizo que apareciera un televisor en la tierra!"- Rayden mira a Sakura con cara confundida. pero no le da importancia y continúa, cuando Ryu lo interrumpe.

-Ryu: "¿Un televisor? Oye no podrías hacer aparecer una cosa más útil...¿Cómo unos tallarines o un filete asado?"- Rayden vuelve a fruncir el ceño, pero ahora si continúa.

-Sakura: "¡¿O qué tal una pizza?! ¡¿Puedes aparecer eso?!"- Sakura vuelve a interrumpir a Rayden aún antes de que agarrara el aliento para hablar, esto ya termina por desesperarlo un poco

-Rayden: "¡Silencio!.....Por favor sólo presten atención."- Ryu y Sakura se encogen de hombros ante el regaño de Rayden y de inmediato dirigen su mirada hacia ese círculo. Ambos se sorprenden cuando ven a la gente de la ciudad correr despavorida al caer varios relámpagos, y muchos van directo a las personas que al atravesar sus cuerpos violentamente se desvanecen, esto pasa con la gente de toda la ciudad que están viendo.

-Sakura: "¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡En verdad está pasando aquí!"

-Rayden: "La tormenta mortal continúa aquí y en la mayor parte del mundo. Pues el emperador de otro mundo llamado Shao Khan a logrado entrar a este reino de la Tierra y apoderarse de las almas de los humanos."

-Ryu: "Pero entonces ¿Por qué no nos han tocado esos relámpagos?"

-Rayden: "Por que sus almas están protegidas por los dioses ancestrales, es por eso que ese ninja apareció para eliminarlos. Y Ryu tu al igual que tu amigo Ken Masters y otros más han sido escogidos para pelear por la vida de todos los humanos que se salvarán sólo si derrotan a Shao Khan."

-Sakura: "Pero ¿Quién es él, de donde viene?"

-Rayden: "El es el emperador de Outworld. Otro mundo que ha estado intentado apoderarse de la Tierra durante siglos. Para evitar que Shao Khan pase a esta Tierra, los dioses pactaron un torneo llamado Mortal Kombat, el cual consistía en que los mejores peleadores de cada mundo lucharán entre ellos para lograr la victoria de un reino. Las fuerzas de Shao Kahn tenían que ganar diez torneos seguidos para así nada le evitaría cruzar a este reino. Dos veces han estado cerca de conseguirlo pero dos generaciones diferentes de monjes guerreros Shao Lin los han detenido."

-Ryu: "Ah, monjes guerreros."

-Rayden: "Pero se suponía que volverían a empezar de nuevo los Mortal Kombat, pero algo sucedió. Khan recibió ayuda de un humano de nombre Bison, y por medio de un misterioso aparato logró abrir un portal entre los dos reinos. Habiendo recibido ayuda de un humano los dioses no pueden hacer nada para evitar que Shao Kahn haya entrado, lo único que nos queda es resistir y de alguna forma detener a Khan y Bison al destruir esa máquina."

-Ryu: "Ese es un bonito cuento, no te creería sino fuera por que sabes que Ken es mi amigo."

-Sakura: "Entonces....¿Nosotros que haremos?"

-Ryu: "Rayden sólo tengo una pregunta."

-Rayden: "¿Cuál?"

-Ryu: "Esos tipos Khan y Bison......¿Son muy fuertes?"- Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de Rayden al oír las palabras de Ryu.

-Rayden: "Sí, si los son, es por eso que necesitamos de tu ayuda. No tienen opción."

-Ryu: "Bueno...¿Qué dices Sakura? Sé que apenas nos conocemos así que no te pediré que me acompañes."

-Sakura: "¡¿Estás loco?! No me perdería pelear contigo contra esos debiluchos."

-Rayden: "Si, y si la dejamos sola es probable que las fuerzas de Khan vengan y la maten."- Sakura cambia a un color pálido cuando escucha a Rayden y de inmediato se abraza a Ryu.

-Sakura: "¡No me dejes sola!"

-Rayden: "Entonces está decidido, partiremos tan pronto como.....¿Mh?"- Rayden siente que algo anda mal. Las imágenes en el círculo cambian, se ve un avión muy especial viajando a gran velocidad, se ve a Ken, Chun Li, Sub Zero y Johnny Cage en al autopista, pero en la siguiente imagen aparece Reptile peleando contra Dhalsim.- "Maldición, ya localizaron a Dhalsim, tenemos que ir enseguida a ayudarle antes de que lleguen los escuadrones de exterminio de Khan. "

-Sakura: "Pues vamos.....¿A dónde?"

-Rayden: "Es en la India."

-Ryu: "¿India? Tardaremos horas si vamos en avión."

-Rayden: "No....yo puedo teletransportarnos......pero el llevar alguien más además de mí disminuirá mucho mis poderes y ya no me quedará suficiente energía para después....No tengo de otra tenemos que ir."- Rayden empieza a juntar su energía, alrededor de él salen relámpagos hacia las nubes."

-Ryu: "¡Espera!"

-Rayden: "¿He?"

-Ryu: "Entonces usa mi energía, será suficiente para transportarnos a todos."- Ryu cierra sus ojos y empieza a respirar profundo y a mover sus brazos en círculo. Varias gotas de luz empezaban a girar con sus brazos formando una esfera de energía a la altura de su estómago.

-Sakura: "¿Qué...es eso?"

-Rayden: "Es la energía Hado. El mayor de los ataques que se conoce en las artes marciales. Ryu esta en perfecta sincronía con la naturaleza y su cuerpo, esta sacando a flote una gran cantidad de poderosa energía...... no creí que fuera posible."

-Ryu: "Shin.....kuu....."- Rayden abre sus ojos sorprendido de lo que veía.

-Rayden: "No puede ser posible en un humano..... ha alcanzado un nivel superior al Hado, es la suprema técnica Shinkuu....entonces Ryu...."

-Ryu: "Rayden......toma la energía antes de que salga disparada de mi cuerpo...."- Ryu mostraba más dificultad para mantenerse en ese estado de profunda calma, relámpagos empezaban a rodear todo su cuerpo, y de sus pies empezaba a salir ondas de energía.

-Rayden: "Será más que suficiente."- Rayden alza su mano y toda la energía que estaba en Ryu se separa de él de una forma un tanto brusca, Ryu queda suspendido en el aire doliéndose un poco, mientras toda su energía viajaba hacia la palma de Rayden.

-Sakura: "¡Ryu!"- Sakura ve como Ryu cae exhausto y de inmediato va con el.-"¿Qué le hizo?"

-Rayden: "Prepárate."- Rayden con sus manos llenas de energía relampagueante las alza al cielo y un relámpago cae desapareciéndolos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Seattle, Washington. EU.

En medio de la tormenta de relámpagos que se estaba desatando, los guerreros escogidos estaban entablando conversación acerca de lo que pasaba alrededor, Ken y Chun Li aún no estaban muy convencidos de lo que Sub-Zero les había dicho y Johnny Cage corroborado, acerca de la batalla que están librando y los enemigos a los que se enfrentarán.

-Chun Li: "Escuchen, lo único que quiero es a Bison, es la única razón por la que podría unirme a ustedes pero tenemos un gran problema, no tenemos por donde movernos."

-Ken: "Bueno, tenemos mi vehí.... ¡¿Qué demonios?!"- Ken voltea ver hacia su BMW que yacía destrozado, aplastado por el helicóptero que estrelló Bison.- "Demonios, me la va a pagar. Ahí traía mi celular así que tenemos que ir a pie a conseguir ayuda."

-Sub-Zero: "Eso no será necesario." Sub-Zero mira al cielo, un impresionante jet baja hacia donde están ellos y se coloca en un lugar de la autopista más amplio para poder aterrizar."

-Chun Li: "¿De dónde salió esa cosa?"

-Sub-Zero: "Ahí llegó la ayuda."

-Johnny Cage: "Mmh, será quien creo que es?"- Cage se adelanta a todos al dirigirse hacia la nave, que acababa de aterrizar, y una de sus compuertas se abría saliendo una mujer rubia.-"¡Es Sonya! ¡Hey Sonya!"

-Sonya: "¿Johhny? ¡Estás bien!"- Sonya y Johnny se abrazan contentos de que ambos estuvieran vivos y en buen estado. Johnny Cage voltea hacia el avión viendo bajar a Jaxx y a dos militares que no conocía.-"Jaxx también, así que Rayden los mando por nosotros. Pero los otros dos quienes son?"- Chun Li ve a los pasajeros que descendieron de la nave, y se adelanta a hablar.

-Chun Li: "Coronel Guile y capitán Charles de la fuerza aérea.... estábamos esperándolos."

-Guile: "¿Y quién es usted señorita?"

-Chun Li: "Mi nombre es Chun Li, agente de Interpol. Se suponía que nos encontraríamos hace unas horas en un lugar previamente acordado."

-Charlie: "Por favor considere nuestras sinceras disculpas, pero ocurrió un incidente que requería de nuestra presencia."

-Guile: "Si, además este no era el punto de encuentro ¿Qué hace usted aquí en Seattle?"

-Chun Li: "Bueno, recibimos reportes de haber visto a hombres de Shadaloo, así que ustedes no fueron los únicos que se escaparon. Vine con un escuadrón especial, fue cuando encontramos una pelea callejera entre ellos..."-Dice al señalar a Ken, Johnny y Sub-Zero.-"...y hombres de Shadaloo, entre ellos el mismo líder, Bison."

-Jaxx: "Es el sujeto al que andan buscando."

-Charlie: "Sí, pero como pudo escapar?"

-Sub-Zero: "Scorpion y Baraka también estaban con esos sujetos, tenían en su poder el aparato para cruzar entre este reino y el otro."

-Guile: "¿Y quien demonios eres tu?"

-Sonya: "El es Sub-Zero, un ninja del clan Lin Kuei, el cual tiene relaciones con las fuerzas del emperador."- Sonya se mostraba claramente desconfiada de la presencia del ninja.

-Sub-Zero: "Lin Kuei ya no es mi clan, ahora luchó para detener a Khan."

-Johnny Cage: "Si no fuera porque el apareció, estaríamos achicharrados. Pero ya que estamos todos bien y reunidos, sugiero que vayamos a partirle la cara a Khan."

-Guile: "Espera un minuto, Charlie y yo no estamos aquí precisamente para atrapar a ese Gengis Khan o como se llame. Venimos por Bison, al igual que la señorita de la Interpol."

-Sub-Zero: "Donde este él, estará Khan."

-Chun Li: "Si ese es el problema, hemos tomado fotografías de satélite a una extraña isla que ha estado en movimiento en pleno océano Índico. Creemos que es la isla de Shadaloo."- al oír eso, Sonya interrumpe a Chun Li.

-Sonya: "¿Océano Índico? De ahí fue donde registramos esa extraña energía, fue cerca de la isla del torneo de Mortal Kombat."

-Sub-Zero: "Rayden nos dijo que nos reuniéramos todos en la India.... pero si de alguna forma logramos descubrir que es lo que ha estado pasando ahí, tal vez logremos algo muy importante."

-Guile: "Si, ya empezaste a caerme bien. Entonces vamos a ese lugar cuanto antes."- Guile se da media vuelta en dirección al jet, pero Charlie se le interpone en medio del camino.

-Charlie: "¿Espera Guile. No estaríamos yendo demasiado lejos al permitir subir a civiles a bordo?"- Guile voltea y mira tanto a Ken como a Johnny Cage.

-Guile: "Ken Masters, campeón en artes marciales de América..... y el actor de las películas, si es que no fueron trucos creo que estará bien. Pero cada uno obedecerá mis órdenes, no pensaré en ustedes como civiles, sino como soldados ¡¿Entendido?!"

-Ken: "He?"

-Johnny Cage: "¿Pero quien lo nombró líder?"

-Sonya: "¡Absolutamente nadie! No tienes derecho a autonombrarte como mandamás, estúpido engreído."

-Guile: "¡Escuche señorita! Desde un principio yo iba a estar a cargo de la misión de encontrar a Bison, incluso la agente de la Interpol seguiría las órdenes de mi comando..."-Chun Li se encoge de hombros y hace una mueca de comprobar que es cierto lo que dice.-"...Y esta misión sigue siendo la de encontrar a Bison, a menos de que se presenten las evidencias de que no es él la amenaza. El que yo dirija la misión no quiere decir que no necesite ayuda, así que necesito de su total cooperación para terminar la misión con éxito, y al que no le guste que se marche de aquí y no suba a mi avión."- Guile termina su discurso con los brazos cruzados esperando la respuesta de algún inconforme, Sonya era la que en verdad estaba en desacuerdo y se le notaba.

-Charlie: "(¿Dijo 'mi avión'?)"

-Sonya: "¡Escúchame tu ahora!...."- Jaxx le pone la mano en el hombro tratando de calmarla pero una mirada asesina de ella hace que retroceda dos pasos. Sonya voltea a Guile, primero toma un respiro antes de hablar.-"Bien, ahora escúchame. Tal vez creerás que seas el líder.."

-Jaxx: "Sonya..."

-Sonya: "Sólo por ahora. Nos enfrentaremos a algo que nunca haz visto y estarás a cargo de las vidas de nosotros, así que cooperaré para que nada salga mal."

-Guile: "Bien. Sólo una última cosa ¡Aquí nadie es dejado atrás! Who dares, wins!(Quien se atreve, gana!)"- Guile se da media vuelta y se introduce al jet seguido de Sonya, Jaxx, Charlie, Chun Li, Ken y Johnny Cage. Sub-Zero se había quedado contemplando el panorama, teniendo un mal presentimiento, pero finalmente se mete al jet, que despega en la autopista momentos después y se va por los aires a una velocidad supersónica.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

India

Reptile por más que intentaba aún no lograba ponerle una mano encima a Dhalsim, quien se encontraba flotando en el aire en su posición de flor de loto. Algunos aldeanos se habían acercado al lugar de la pelea, a sólo unos metros de sus casas, se mostraban horrorizados del aspecto monstruoso que tenía Reptile, él a su vez empezaba a observar a los habitantes de ese poblado, Dhalsim nota esto y le habla tratando de volverle la atención a la pelea.

-Dhalsim: "Si ya te cansaste, es hora de terminar la pelea. Vete de aquí y no vuelvas si no quieres morir."

-Reptile:"Rrrhh.... ¿Acaso me vas a matar? Tu no puedes, eres un monje o alguna estupidez que ustedes creen. Pero mi existencia se basa en la supervivencia, entre mi raza yo fui el superviviente por ser el más fuerte de todos, es de lo que se trata esta vida, es de lo que se trata esta pelea!"- Reptile se lanza y a la vez escupe una sustancia verde a Dhalsim, este se vuelve a teletransportar hacia un lado, la sustancia cae en el piso y empieza a carcomerlo, era una especie de ácido.

-Dhalsim: "¿Qué clase de saliva es esa?"- Reptile ve que Dhalsim ha quedado de espaldas a un grupo de gente y amenaza con volver a usar el mismo movimiento, Dhalsim sabe que detrás de él hay inocentes y decide teletransportarse lo antes posible enfrente de Reptile propinándole un golpe en el rostro, haciendo que el escupitajo cayera hacia otra dirección.

-Reptile: "Por fin estás cerca..."- Reptile usa sus garras para atacar, Dhalsim alcanza a hacerse hacia atrás pero las uñas de Reptile logran cortar en su pecho.-"Jejejeje. Estás muerto... mis garras poseen veneno que poco a poco drenaran tus energías y no tardará mucho para que mueras.

-Dhalsim: "¿Es eso cierto?"

-Reptile: "Aunque no lo creas, en pocos minutos se te comprobará la realidad."- Reptile salta y logra darle una patada en el rostro a Dhalsim, Reptile ataca de nuevo con un golpe, pero Dhalsim lo detiene y contraataca con un golpe en el rostro a Reptile, este se gira por el impulso del golpe pero alcanza a conectarle una patada por debajo que tumba a Dhalsim, Reptile prepara sus garras de nuevo hacia la garganta del curandero pero éste desaparece y aparece arriba de Reptile cayendo girando y clavando sus pies en la espalda de Reptile, quien se estrella en el suelo. Pero al llegar al suelo, Dhalsim pierde el equilibrio y resbala un poco. Empezaba a ver todo borroso, su cabeza empezaba a dolerle.

.Dhalsim: "¿Qué.....qué me esta pasando?"

-Reptile: "Es el efecto del veneno, ya estás abrazando a la muerte."- Reptile se lanza y esta vez logra conectarle su ataque a Dhalsim quien es derribado. Reptile cae entonces encima de Dhalsim y empieza a golpearlo fuertemente con sus puños en el rostro una y otra vez.-"Seré misericordioso contigo, voy a terminar contigo rápido antes de que el veneno te empiece a derretir la piel."

-Dhalsim: "¡¡Aaaaarrrhhh!!"- Los aldeanos veían aterrorizados como esa bestia estaba matando al hombre que tanto respetaban, pero no podían acercársele por el temor infundido de Reptile.

-Reptile: "Jeje, ahora terminaré."- Reptile se levanta mientras pone su pie en el pecho de Dhalsim. El ninja se quita su máscara y abre la boca, su lengua se estira rápidamente y rodea el cuello de Dhalsim, empezándolo a asfixiar.

-Dhalsim: "Si mi muerte ha sido escrita previamente, no dudaré en reunirme con mis ancestros en la tierra de Buda..... pero antes te llevaré conmigo al más alla.....¡¡YOGA FLAME!!"

-Reptile: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¡AAAAGHHH!!"- Una gran llamarada sale de la boca de Dhalsim, Reptile es cubierto por el fuego y aventado lejos de Dhalsim, al caer, Reptile cubierto en llamas empieza desesperadamente a revolcarse en el suelo, mientras su cuerpo empieza a encogerse. Su forma monstruosa había regresado, el reptil se quedaba en el suelo cubierto de humo, sin moverse y con los ojos en blanco. al ver que el monstruo había muerto varios aldeanos corren hacia Dhalsim ayudándole a levantarse, y después llevándolo en hombros en dirección a una de las casas.

-Reptile: "El veneno está actuando... ya no me queda mucho, no podré protegerlos más."- En ese momento un relámpago cae en medio de la aldea, tres figuras aparecen en ese momento, Dhalsim voltea a ver la majestuosa figura de un hombre con un gran bastón relampagueando, no lo había visto nunca pero sabe quien es.

-Rayden: "No te rindas, Dhalsim."- Las siluetas de Rayden Sakura y Ryu se dejaban ver más claramente.

-Sakura: "Wow ¿En verdad estamos en la India?"- Rayden se acerca a Dhalsim, las personas temerosas dan pasos hacia atrás, Dhalsim les dice a los que lo tienen cargado por los hombros que lo dejen en el suelo, ambos obedecen y se hacen a un lado. Dhalsim se sienta juntando sus piernas, Rayden nota la herida en su pecho y se inca junto a el.

-Rayden: "El veneno es peligroso, sin embargo no costará mucho quitarlo de tu cuerpo."- Rayden pasa su palma sobre el pecho de Dhalsim, iluminando todo el torso, Dhalsim siente un dolor punzante que cesa pronto. A los pocos momentos, Dhalsim ya estaba repuesto como si nada hubiera pasado, y se levanta ante la alegría de los habitantes.

-Dhalsim: "¿Cómo podré agradecérselo, dios del trueno?"

-Rayden: "Luchando a nuestro lado."- Dhalsim lo mira sorprendido, y después voltea a ver a los acompañantes del dios del trueno, Ryu aún se sentía debilitado y prefería sentarse en el suelo, Sakura se sentaba junto a él, pero a la vez también mirando alrededor y como los aldeanos los miran asombrados.

-Dhalsim: "He sentido como el mal impregna el aire ¿Es por eso que ustedes están aquí, para combatirlo?"

-Rayden: "Así es pero ese mal viene en muchas formas, unas nacidas en esta Tierra, otras de un lugar lejano."

-"¡Pero todas con un mismo propósito!"- Una voz fantasmagórica resonaba en eco aterrando a los habitantes, quienes muchos tratan de ocultarse, Rayden voltea preocupado al cielo. Pero no es en cielo sino en medio de la aldea donde aparece de repente el portal de espiral por el que surgen 7 figuras. 

-Rayden: "No puede ser."

-Sakura: "¿Quienes son ellos?"- Las figuras toman forma, Shao Kahn había aparecido en la Tierra por fin, acompañado de Bison, Shang Tsung, Cammy, Sagat, Adon, pero es la última figura femenina la que más sorprende a Rayden.

-Rayden: "No.... ¿Cómo es posible?"

-Shao Kahn: "¿Sorprendido Rayden? Tenemos el poder de aparecer justo donde estás no importa donde te escondas, pero ahora gracias a Bison tengo el poder de reformar a quienes se pongan en mi contra. Les presento a mi nueva guerrera que sólo obedecerá mis órdenes.... y así debe ser, ya que después de todo.... es mi hija."

-Rayden: "...Kitana....¿Cómo?"- Shao Kahn pasa su mano sobre la barbilla de Kitana, su mirada luce perdida como si no tuviera emoción alguna o si quiera supiera lo que estuviera pasando. Bison al igual que Shao Khan lucen confiados con sus sonrisas malévolas, y sus guerreros están a punto de lanzarse en contra de Rayden, Ryu, Sakura y Dhalism. Están acorralados y esta vez parece no haber escapatoria. 

_**Fin del capítulo 4**_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat**_

_**La batalla por los reinos **_

**_Capítulo 5: Rumbo a Shadaloo_**

En algún lugar del océano índico

En medio de la tormenta de relámpagos, el jet sónico en el que viajan Guile, Charlie, Sonya, Jaxx, Sub-Zero, Johnny Cage y Ken Masters se desplegaba por los cielos a gran velocidad, a poco menos de media hora desde que partieron desde Seattle. El espacio del jet era suficiente para que cupieran ellos y todavía algunos más, pero sólo Guile, Charlie, Sonya, Chun Li y Jaxx habían alcanzado los asientos en la cabina de mando, los demás podían sentarse en el espacio que sería destinado para llevar las tropas del ejército, listos para desbordar, sin embargo sólo Sub-Zero estaba en ese lugar, Ken y Johnny Cage estaba parados junto a los otros. Chun Li estaba en uno de los asientos laterales que daba a un tablero electrónico que mostraba un radar y un mapa del mundo en el cual se indicaban donde iban.

-Chun Li: "Estamos acercándonos, pero.... se están detectando pequeños movimientos en la India y en algún lugar de China, aunque de este muy débiles."

-Sonya: "¿Haz dicho en China?"- Sonya, Johnny y Jaxx se miran entre ellos, diciéndose todo con la mirada saben que si hay señal de vida en ese lugar, es porque está Liu Kang.

-Johnny Cage: "Es Liu, tenemos que recogerlo."

-Guile: "No daremos vuelta."

-Sonya: "Oh si lo harás, Liu Kang es nuestro amigo y quizá el más fuerte de todos nosotros, lo necesitamos."

-Charlie: "Tal vez nos convenga tener a más gente de nuestro lado ¿No Guile?"

-Guile: "Mmmh."

-Chun Li: "Creo que podemos desviarnos Coronel, podríamos ver mejor lo que sucede desde esa área, ya que queda cerca de donde esta esan esas islas."

-Guile: "Esta bien, bajemos."

En una costa que da al mar, Liu y Kung Lao se habían preparado para partir en bote, cuando ven un avión bajar cerca de donde se encuentran, aterrizando sin problemas en plena arena. Kung Lao sonríe al saber que la ayuda había llegado.

-Kung Lao: "Son ellos. Rayden los ha mandado."

-Liu Kang: "Vaya, por fin."- Los primeros en bajar del avión son Sonya, Jaxx y Johnny Cage. Sonya al ver a Liu sano y salvo va a abrazarlo, pero justo antes de alcanzarlo, Johnny Cage se le cruza en su camino y es él quien abraza a Liu Kang cargándolo del impulso que había tomado.

-Johnny Cage: "¡Liu, maldito infeliz con suerte, aún sigues con vida!"

-Liu Kang: "También me da gusto verte... bájame quieres?"

-Johnny Cage: "Claro, hola Kung ¿Quieres un abrazo o un saludo?"

-Kung Lao: "Así esta bien... veo que consiguieron ayuda."- Kung Lao y Liu Kang observan como Ken, Guile y Charlie los miran desde donde está el avión. Pero en eso Sub-Zero se deja ver desde la entrada al avión.

-Sub-Zero: "Dejaremos las presentaciones para después, Rayden acaba de contactarme, y está en problemas en la India."

-Guile: "¿He? Espera un momento, teníamos como objetivo ir a la base de Shadaloo."

-Sub-Zero: "Rayden y otros guerreros elegidos están combatiendo contra Shao Khan y Bison."- Todos se sorprenden de esa noticia, en especial Guile quien cambia por completo de idea.

-Guile: "¡¿Entonces qué demonios hacemos aquí?! ¡Suban de prisa!"- Kung Lao mira a Liu Kang, quien tiene una mirada seria y fija, yendo hacia el avión, en cierta manera le empezaba a preocupar. Después de unos momentos la nave despega y parte velozmente.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

India

. Un relámpago retumba fuertemente en la aldea, casi todos los habitantes están ocultos en sus casas atemorizados de los seres que han llegado. El emperador Shao Khan había puesto por fin pie en la Tierra, acompañado por Bison, Shang Tsung, Cammy, Sagat, Adon y Kitana. El dios del trueno Rayden no se había esperado esto, menos que Kitana estuviera del lado de Shao Khan, se había visto sorprendido y no había alguna salida, con Ryu agotado después de haber dado gran parte de su energía a Rayden para que pudieran llegar a auxiliar a Dhalsim, quien aunque este libre del veneno, aún era muy pronto para reanudar otra batalla, y Sakura no poseía aún la experiencia necesaria para esa clase de batalla a muerte que estaban a punto de librar.

-Shao Khan: "Lo único que te queda es pelear tu sólo."

-Rayden: "¿He?"- Como si Khan hubiera entrado a su mente, él también lo sabía, la única alternativa que tenía era que Rayden peleara contra todos al mismo tiempo, pero aunque fuera el dios del trueno, sabe muy bien que sería casi imposible ganar en contra de un Shao Khan más poderoso y junto al misterioso poder de Bison, mientras que él tiene sus poderes disminuidos.

-Shao Khan: "Mmmh. Como lo sospechaba, aún quedan pequeñas cosechas de humanos con vida."- Shao Khan se gira hacia donde esta una madre con sus dos hijos, quienes no pueden moverse a causa del miedo que les provoca el ser con el casco de cráneo. Khan levanta su palma, todo su cuerpo empieza a emanar una energía roja y sonríe cuando lanza su poder, la madre grita aterrorizada mientras abraza con fuerza a sus hijos. Justo antes de que el poder las alcanzara un hombre se cruza en su camino recibiendo el poder de Khan en su pecho. - "Estúpido."- El hombre grita al serle robada su alma, pero el rayo de Shao Khan se divide y como si fueran tentáculos, atrapan a la mujer y los niños arrebatándoles sus almas también.

-Dhalsim: "¡NO!"- Dhalsim ve impotente como Khan recibe la energía que penetra en su cuerpo, no puede soportarlo y se lanza contra el emperador sin oír las advertencias de Rayden. Dhalsim esta justo enfrente de Khan a punto de asestarle un golpe, pero el movimiento de Khan es más rápido y le conecta un puñetazo en el abdomen, quitándole el aire y después lo toma del cuello manteniéndolo como si fuera un simple muñeco.

-Rayden: "¡Dhalsim!"

-Shao Khan: "¿Así que éste sujeto era tu arma secreta? Es un simple y débil humano."

-Dhalsim: "Aagh..¿Po....por qué.... haces....esto?"

-Shao Khan: "Todo es por el poder..... el poder de gobernar reinos, que todos se conviertan en Outworlds gobernados por mí."- Dhalsim trataba de liberarse del poderoso brazo de Shao Khan. Rayden no podía seguir viendo sin participar, pero antes de que se moviera, Ryu ya se había levantado con algo de esfuerzo.

-Ryu: "Eso es una razón estúpida. Tomas las vidas de inocentes y eso no es válido, no justifica ninguna acción."- Ryu se acercaba a Khan ante la mirada de Bison, Kitana y Cammy, pero es Sagat el que se cruza en su camino.

-Sagat: "Ryu....."- Ryu voltea a ver a Sagat, éste se quita su playera sin mangas descubriendo su torso y una gran cicatriz en su pecho. Ryu lo reconoce de inmediato.

-Ryu: "Ah.... tu eres Sagat."

-Sagat: "Tu me hiciste esto."- Decía mientras pone su mano derecha en su pecho.-"Esta no es una cicatriz en mi cuerpo, es una cicatriz en mi orgullo de luchador. Tu me humillaste, no he dejado de entrenar para tomar la revancha contra ti desde aquel día."- Ryu toma su posición al igual que Sagat, pero éste apresurado tira un fulminante rodillazo que toma a Ryu desprevenido y lo manda al suelo.

-Ryu: "Aaaaaghh..."- Ryu se llevaba sus manos al abdomen doliéndose fuertemente. Sakura va hacia su ayuda, cuando Kitana aparece y le da una patada que la derriba.

-Sakura: "Aaaauu... Maldita."- Sakura se levanta rápidamente Kitana había sacado sus armas, que eran dos abanicos afilados. En ese momento de distracción, Dhalsim toma impulso agarrando con ambas manos el brazo de Khan y le patea en su rostro con ambos pies fuertemente, esto hace que Khan se tambalee liberando a Dhalsim quien cae al suelo respirando agitadamente. En ese momento Rayden se lanza volando como proyectil directo a Shao Khan, pero a la mitad del camino choca contra un torbellino rojo, era Bison liberando su poder psiónico. Ambos poderes al chocar entre si liberan cantidad de relámpagos de energía del punto de choque.

-Dhalsim: "Cof...Cof! No...¡No lo hagas, gastarás mucha energía!"

-Rayden: "Demonios."- El poder de Rayden disminuye hasta desaparecer toda la energía electrizante y da un salto hacia atrás, mientras Bison detenía su torbellino gradualmente, y aparece con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo confiadamente.

-Bison: "¡Jajajaja! El dios del trueno no quiere pelear contra mí."

-Rayden: "Al contrario."- Rayden clava su bastón en la tierra mientras se acerca desafiante a Bison, quien no había cambiado su postura.

-Ryu: "Rayden.... peleará sin usar sus poderes... corre mucho riesgo, tengo que ayudarlo."- Ryu se levanta débilmente aún con el dolor del golpe de Sagat, y al levantar la vista se encuentra a él peleador cicatrizad.

-Sagat: "No dejaré que lo ayudes."- Sagat vuelve a hacer el ataque con su rodilla pero esta vez Ryu lo detiene con ambas manos aunque da unos pasos hacia atrás para no caer, en eso Sagat envía un golpe de su mano izquierda que Ryu vuelve a detener con problemas, pero no puede esquivar el segundo golpe con el puño derecho de Sagat que impacta en su rostro volviendo a caer. 

-Adon: "Él ya no podrá pelear."- Sagat voltea hacia el peleador que iba vestido de boxeador tailandés. Adon caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su compañero.- "Ha utilizado todas sus energías y esta tan débil como un niño, si lo derrotas ahora ¿Qué honor habrá en tu victoria?"- Sagat se mordía el labio superior, esto no era como quería enfrentar a su rival, quería demostrarle que lo había superado en todas sus habilidades.

-Sagat: "Lo sé.... es por eso que lo llevaremos al castillo como prisionero, dejaremos que se recupere, para que pueda pelear con él."- Sagat voltea a ver a Bison, buscando la aprobación de él. Bison lo mira con una sonrisa siniestra..

-Bison: "Pueden tomar prisioneros ¿No es así?"

-Shao Khan: "... Si. Ellos no me interesan, sólo Liu Kang. Shang Tsung, encárgate de ese indio y después ayuda a Bison a matar a Rayden."

-Shang Tsung: "Como usted ordene."- Shang Tsung de mala gana accede a la orden de su emperador, Dhalsim yace aún en el suelo recuperándose viendo como Shang Tsung se acerca amenazante con su mano derecha llena de una energía flameante verde.

-Adon: "Bien, entonces si así van a ser las cosas, yo quiero viva a esa chica."- Dice mirando a Sakura quien seguía peleando con problemas contra Kitana, esto lo escucha Ryu y hace que se enfurezca.

-Ryu: "¡No te atrevas!"- Ryu al tratarse de levantar recibe un golpe de Sagat, pero no cae, pone su rodilla y sus manos en el suelo, pero en ese llega Adon y también lo patea en el estómago.

-Adon: "¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme estúpida sabandija?"- Adon comienza a pisar en la espalda a Ryu una y otra vez, ante la mirada de Sagat, quien ve complacido el sufrimiento por el que pasa Ryu.- "¡Jajaja! Creí que me ibas a amenazar pero sólo eres un débil afeminado."

-Ryu: "¡Aaaghhh!"- Ryu no puede levantarse pero seguía apoyando su puño derecho contra el suelo, su mirada estaba concentrada a pesar de los ataques de Adon . 

-Adon: "¡Jajajaja! ¡Vamos da pelea!"- Ryu seguía siendo golpeado ero su puño aún lo mantenía en esa posición. Dhalsim esquivaba a duras penas los ataques de Shang Tsung. Bison y Rayden estaban peleando a mano limpia sin poderes, por lo que se veían casi iguales y con una velocidad impresionante. Sakura había fallado en un intento por darle una patada a Kitana cuando es detenida por Cammy, ambas la someten al piso. Cammy mantiene su mano presionando su cabeza hacia el suelo.

-Sakura: "Ryu.. no..."- Sakura ve como Ryu estaba siendo sometido. Pero también ve como una extraña luz azul iluminaba su puño derecho, cosa que Adon no se había dado cuenta y cuando salta para asestarle una terrible patada, Ryu aprovecha eso y se levanta impulsándose con su pierna izquierda con toda su fuerza.

-Adon: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Ryu: "¡Sho-Ryu-Ken!"- Ryu se había lanzado con su puño lleno de energía, Adon se veía sin posibilidades de esquivar el ataque, pero justo en ese momento el puño de Ryu es golpeado por el de Sagat que se había lanzado en un movimiento similar.

-Sagat: "¡Tigger Uppercut!"

-Ryu: "¡¡Aaaaahhh!!"- El puño de Sagat había ido directo al de Ryu por lo que el artemarcialista no tenía defensa y su ataque es roto por el de Sagat y es derribado. De la impresión Adon cae al suelo en el trasero.

-Sagat: "¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta de lo que planeabas? Poseo técnicas para contrarrestar cada movimiento tuyo."

-Ryu: "Ya... no puedo más..."- Ryu caía poco a poco en la inconsciencia, al haber expulsado casi toda su energía.

-Sakura: "¡¡Ryu!!"- Rayden escucha los gritos de Sakura y se distrae, Bison se mueve agarrándolo de la cabeza con ambas manos y suelta su energía por todo su cuerpo.

-Rayden: "¡¡Aaaaaghh!!"

-Bison: "¡Jajajaja! ¡Tendrás que usar gran parte de tu energía para salir de este castigo!"- Rayden abría sus ojos, aún lleno de dolor, había caído en la trampa de Bison y sabía que si gastaba su energía ya no podría ayudar en el transcurso de la batalla. Pero no podía concebir la idea de que todo acabara en una emboscada de su enemigo, tenía que lograr escapar junto con Ryu, Sakura y Dhalsim aunque eso le costara muy caro. 

-Rayden: "Aunque.... aunque muera yo...... ustedes nunca se apoderarán de este reino...."- Rayden tomaba con sus manos los brazos de Bison y usando su fuerza lograba separarlos de su rostro, Bison ve impresionado el poder de Rayden, cuyos ojos centellaban relampagueantes. Pero justo en ese momento unas poderosas turbinas se escuchaban en el cielo, de entre las oscuras nubes, bajaba un impresionante jet provocando una fuerte ventisca alrededor, algunos techos de las casas se medio desprendían, pero la aparición de la nave era suficiente para llamar la atención de todos los ahí presentes. Una puerta se abría y un guerrero salía saltando rumbo a Bison.- "Es Liu."

-Liu Kang: "¡Rayden guarda tus energías! ¡Déjame esto a mi!"- Liu Kang caía dando una serie de veloces patadas, Bison tiene que soltar a Rayden para cubrirse con su poder psiónico, pero el impacto del ataque de Liu Kang hace que retroceda. 

-Shao Khan: "Liu Kang.... por fin haz llegado."- De pronto se siente una ventisca fría, y disparos congelantes salen de la nave hacia Shang Tsung y Shao Khan, Sub-Zero había saltado también al igual que Chun Li, Ken, Sonya, Johnny Cage, Guile, Kung Lao y Jaxx, mientras que Charlie se había quedado piloteando el avión, el cual se dirige hacia una zona segura para aterrizarlo. A una orden de Shao Khan, sus aliados se reagrupan a su lado, mientras que Rayden había sido ayudado a levantarse por Liu Kang, Ken había ido a auxiliar a su amigo Ryu.

-Ryu: "¿Ken? ¿Eres tu?"

-Ken: "Así es compadre, veo que haz dejado de entrenar, te dieron una paliza."

-Ryu: "Jeje... si.. me la dieron..."- Decía débilmente, mientras era ayudado a levantarse apoyándose en su amigo ve a los recién llegados a los que identifica como aliados al ver como Chun Li ayuda a Sakura y Jaxx a Dhalsim a reponerse. Khan observa también a sus enemigos, ahora ve como se nivela la situación, tiene la tentación para atacar pero sabe que sería peligroso en suelo enemigo.

-Shao Khan: "Ellos no están cerca de conseguir lo que buscan.... vamonos."

-Rayden: "¡Khan detente! ¡No puedes escapar!"- Shao Khan cruza sus brazos y voltea hacia Bison dándole una señal con su cabeza, el líder de Shadaloo oprime el botón de un aparato en su cinturón y momentos después un hoyo negro girante aparece detrás de ellos, Bison da a sus hombres la señal de irse, mientras Rayden contiene con una señal a quienes estaban a punto de atacar.- "¡Esto es Mortal Kombat! ¡Si huyen querrá decir que han perdido!"

-Shao Khan: "Si quieres que así sea.....Mortal Kombat será. Pero este es ahora mi reino, los dioses no pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo, reclámales ahora."

-Rayden: "Este no es tu reino, no si aún no te apoderas de las almas elegidas, y tu lo sabes, aún no haz ganado."- Una sonrisa es la respuesta de Khan hacia Rayden. Lo piensa por un momento, disfrutando de la desesperación del dios del trueno.

-Shao Khan: "Mortal Kombat da inicio, la arena es el reino de la Tierra y el reino de Outworld. El premio para el vencedor serán las almas que han sido tomadas y las que aún no. Creo que es un trato justo ¿Oh no Rayden?"

-Rayden: "Si..."

-Guile: "Espera un momento tu quien quiera que seas, a mi no me importan sus estúpidos torneos. Hemos venido por Bison y sus cómplices, están bajo arresto."

-Bison: "Vaya, vaya, vaya. Al fin el gobierno de EU se ha hecho presente para salvar al mundo y manda a su capitán América ¿Cuál es su nombre soldado?"

-Guile: "Soy el Coronel Guile para ti....traidor."

-Bsion: "Vaya, así que saben de mi paso por su academia militar. Entonces tu más que nadie sabe que lo que estamos haciendo no es nada diferente a lo que ustedes hicieron anteriormente."

-Guile: "¿Qué?"

-Bison: "En el transcurso de esta batalla coronel, tendrá su tiempo de ajustar cuentas conmigo...por ahora nos iremos."- Bison se da media vuelta su capa ondea lentamente, siguiéndole Cammy, Adon y Sagat que voltea hacia Ryu, maldiciendo que la situación no le favoreció para tener su venganza.

-Shao Khan: "Así es.... ustedes hallen la forma de ir hacia Outworld, o esperen de nuestras visitas ¡Jajajaja!"- Shao Khan se da vuelta siguiendo el camino por donde se fue Bison hacia el portal, Shang Tsung ya no voltea y sigue hacia su emperador. En eso Liu Kang ve a alguien que aparece y se va dirigiendo junto a Khan.

-Liu Kang: "¿Kitana? ¡Kitana espera!"- Kitana voltea hacia Li Kang, su mirada era fría, no expresaba ninguna emoción, lo mira pero era como si no lo estuviera haciendo, se da la vuelta y desaparece en el portal que se cierra a su paso, Liu Kang corre tras ella pero no la alcanza, el portal se desvanece por completo.-"¿K-Kitana? Pero ¿Por qué?....Rayden ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"- Rayden baja la mirada, no podía cruzarla con Liu en ese momento ya que sentía culpa de lo que le había pasado a Kitana.

-Rayden: "No sé por qué....pero Kitana ahora es aliada de Khan..."-Liu Kang voltea incrédulo a las palabras de Rayden.

-Liu Kang: "No digas tonterías...."

-Rayden: "El brillo en sus ojos ha desaparecido como lo viste, ella ya no es la Kitana que conocemos."- Sin que Rayden lo advirtiera, Liu Kang se había abalanzado contra el tomándolo del cuello de la ropa. Kung Lao y Johnny Cage se apresuran a separarlos tomando a Liu, pero éste no cedía.

-Liu Kang: "¡Se suponía que tu debías cuidar por ella! ¡¿Por que estaba allá en Outworld y no aquí?!

-Rayden: "Fue mi culpa....le sugerí que alguien se quedara a espiar en el castillo de Khan y ella se ofreció."

-Liu Kang: "¡¿Por qué la dejaste sola?!"

-Kung Lao: "Liu, por favor, si quieres recuperarla primero tienes que calmarte."- Liu Kang suelta con violencia a Rayden y se aparta lentamente de los demás, todas las miradas de los que conoce y los que aún no se postran sobre de él, pero no le importaba nada. Rayden no sabía que decir, se sentía responsable de lo que le había pasado a Kitana, peor sabía que tenía que seguir con la batalla, no podía dejar que las fuerzas de los guerreros se resquebrajara en la unión.

-Guile: "Si ya terminaron de pelear me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan hacer. Bison se nos volvió a escapar y eso no me tiene muy contento."- En eso Guile voltea y ve que Charlie se viene acercando.

-Charlie: "Creo que he hallado la pieza que faltaba en todo esto....Wow ¿Por qué tienen todos esas caras?"

-Chun Li: "El maldito de Bison junto con otros de sus aliados volvieron a escapar.... pero al parecer todos los que estamos aquí estamos tras el mismo objetivo, sugiero primero nos presentemos para tratar de coordinar un ataque.... sea como sea."

-Rayden: "Si... eso es lo mejor."

-Dhalsim: "Las bestias no regresarán por un tiempo, pueden pasar la noche aquí."

-Rayden: "Gracias Dhalsim."

Las horas pasaron, cubiertos por la oscuridad de las nubes y relámpagos que habían alrededor, Había varias fogatas pero resaltaba una mayor que estaba en el centro, Rayden se había quedado ahí junto a Dhalsim, silenciosos observando la danza de las flamas, Ryu, Ken y Sakura estaban comiendo de la comida que les habían ofrecido, Guile, Charlie, Chun Li, Sonya y Jaxx estaban ayudando a las personas a poner en orden sus casas y medio reestablecerlas de los daños causados. Liu Kang era quien estaba apartado en una fogata propia que hizo él, siendo observado, por Kung Lao, Johnny Cage que estaban sentados en otra fogata, y Sub-Zero que estaba cerca de ellos estando de pie. Rayden y Dhalsim no habían cruzado palabras, pero el hindú sabía que tendría que involucrarse en la batalla que estaba cerca de comenzar.

-Dhalsim: "Es.... un buen grupo....sin embargo aun no veo unión alguna. Hay muchos malos demonios que rondan en sus mentes y no los dejan descansar."

-Rayden: "En la próxima batalla, varios de ellos no regresarán y temo que como tu dices, por sus demonios que los atormentan las bajas serán mayores. Se necesita de alguien que logré unirlos mediante su espíritu único y noble...."- Rayden ve hacia los grupos dispersos como si estuviera analizando a cada uno de los guerreros elegidos. Ryu había estado observando a Liu Kang con curiosidad de por que estaba tan apartado de los demás.

-Ryu: "Iré a hablar con él."- Ken y Sakura voltean hacia Liu Kang a quien se refiere Ryu, él se levanta y se dirige hacia él.

-Ken: "¿Te acompaño? Se ve que esta muy bravo en este momento, y puede surgir un incidente."

-Ryu: "Jeje. No creo que pase... aunque una pelea no estaría mal."- Ryu se aleja de Ken y Sakura yendo hacia Liu Kang. Ken lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Ken: "Sigue igual, no ha cambiado en nada."

-Sakura: "¿Desde cuando se conocen?"

-Ken: "Ryu y yo fuimos entrenados juntos por un viejo maestro muy poderoso, que era tan sabio tanto como le gustaba el sake. Nos hacía la vida imposible, pero era buena persona, recuerdo que nos dijo que no nos iba a enseñar nada, que si queríamos podíamos observar. Jeje, aún así aprendimos mucho de él, y Ryu y yo crecimos juntos entrenando durante varios años, siempre competíamos pero nunca logramos saber quien era el más fuerte. Él siempre ha estado en busca de nuevos retos, siempre buscando gente más fuerte que él con quien pelear, es lo único que hace pero como vez es buena persona."

-Sakura: "Sí lo veo, es como si tuviera una sonrisa permanente, y la contagia a todo mundo."

-Liu Kang: "¿Mh?"- Liu Kang levanta la vista al ver que alguien estaba enfrente de él. Ryu levanta su mano saludándolo.

-Ryu: "Hola, no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de presentarnos, mi nombre es Ryu."

-Liu Kang: "Ryu, he. No quisiera sonar brusco, pero quisiera estar solo."

-Ryu: "Oh, veo que estás meditando. Esa chica Kitana, que mencionabas ¿Es tu novia o algo así?"- Liu ve con una mirada que mataba como Ryu le había hecho caso, sin embargo voltea su mirada hacia el fuego.

-Liu Kang: "Ella... es una persona muy especial para mí. Tengo que recuperarla cueste lo que cueste."

-Ryu: "Vaya, bueno nosotros te ayudaremos, de seguro esos sujetos volverán y le partiremos las caras."

-Liu Kang: "En realidad Ryu...."- Dice, levantándose para ponerse a la altura visual con Ryu.-"...No quiero que se entrometan, yo mismo tengo que derrotar a Shao Khan. Ni tu ni nadie."

-Ryu: "Oye vamos, por algo estamos aquí, Rayden dijo que teníamos que unir nuestras fuerzas para vencer."

-Liu Kang: "Si te interesa seguir las órdenes de Rayden, bien. Pero yo ya no le seguiré su juego, encontraré un modo de ir a Outworld por mi mismo."- Liu Kang se aleja de Ryu, dejándolo rascándose la cabeza, con cara de preocupación de la antipatía que le transmitió.

-Ryu: "Vaya, en verdad está molesto."

-Johnny Cage: "Descuida, nunca ha sido una persona que hable mucho."- Johnny Cage se había acercado después de aquel pequeño incidente.

-Ryu: "Si, lo veo ¿Y ustedes fueron los que anteriormente pelearon contra ese sujeto de la calavera?"

-Johnny Cage: "Si, aunque Liu Kang fue el que pudo derrotarlo. Y esta vez le irá peor con todos nosotros juntos en contra de él."

-Sub-Zero: "Recuerda que Khan ya no es el mismo, su poder ha aumentado debido a las almas de las que se ha posesionado."

-Johnny Cage: "En verdad que nos anima tu optimismo."

-Sub-Zero: "Si quieren enfrentar a Shao Khan, tenemos que ir directo a la boca del lobo."

-Kung Lao: "¿Qué es lo que dices?"- Kung Lao también se había acercado, la conversación había llamado también la atención de Ken y Sakura, mientras que Liu Kang estaba a unos metros pero aún escuchaba estando de espaldas.

-Sub-Zero: "Con esa máquina que posee, tiene una ventaja enorme de aparecer en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar."

-Ken: "¿Entonces de qué manera podemos evitarlos?"

-Guile: "¡Oigan si ya terminaron su juego de té será mejor que muevan sus traseros hacia acá!"- Guile estaba junto a Rayden, Dhalsim, Sonya, Chun Li, Jaxx y Charlie, junto a la fogata que estaba en medio de la aldea. Todos se reúnen sabiendo que era para formar una estrategia de ataque.- "Bien ya que estamos todos aquí, escuchen lo que Charlie tiene que decir."

-Charlie: "Bien, antes de que empezara todo esto, deben saber que estábamos investigando acerca de un extraño experimento militar secreto, el cual fue robado por uno de nuestros militares de alto rango que nos traicionó. Su nombre es Bison, y creemos que había estado viviendo como un doble agente, aparte de su vida como militar es líder de una organización terrorista, disfrazada bajo la fachada de una organización ambiental conocida como Shadaloo."

-Ken: "Wow, creo haber escuchado de eso."

-Charlie: "Sí, se mantenían de fondos de caridades, desvíos y lavados de dinero, traficantes de armas y drogas, aparte de estar cubiertos por algunos oficiales de alto rango corruptos."

-Sakura: "Es increíble ¿Entonces todo esto es causado por gente de su país?"

-Charlie: "Ejem....bueno continuando..."- Dice nervioso, tratando de desviarse de la pregunta de Sakura.-"Ese no es realmente el punto... este ....el punto es.."

-Sonya: "Creemos que hay más de un prototipo de ese aparato que usó Bison para traspasar a Outworld."- Interrumpe Sonya.- "Y habíamos detectado la zona donde se encuentra la isla de Shadaloo, en el momento en que nos desviamos hacia acá, así que nuestro objetivo es ir a investigar que es lo que pasa allá."

-Johnny Cage: "Si, me parece bien, si vamos todos tenemos más oportunidad de tomarlos por sorpresa."

-Dhalsim: "Dejarán indefensa este lugar. No iré."

-Guile: "Si nos quedamos es seguro que vuelvan a aparecer, será mejor movernos."

-Rayden: "No, Dhalsim tiene razón. Aún si nos vamos de este lugar, Khan aparecerá para terminar de robarse las almas de la gente que queda en este lugar."

-Guile: "Pero si dijeron que si derrotamos a ese tipo las almas regresarían a sus dueños. Demonios no puedo creer que haya dicho eso."

-Dhalsim: "Yo no puedo abandonar a mi gente."

-Chun Li: "No es seguro aqui, pero tampoco estaremos todos mejor en ese lugar. Un equipo puede ir a investigar, y el otro quedarse aquí a esperar....."

-Guile: "Lo único que podrían esperar aquí es una emboscada. Así que me quedo, Charlie puede pilotear y dirigir la misión."

-Sonya: "¡Yo la dirigiré!"

-Charlie: "Esta bien, por mi no hay problema."- Guile deletrea con los labios la palabra 'Pussy whip' a Charlie, y se levanta nuevamente molesto de la actitud de Sonya.

-Guile: "¡Tu no dirigirás nada!"- Sonya y Guile vuelven a empezar a discutir, ante el fastidio de Rayden, quien se lleva la mano al rostro.

-Rayden: "¡Ya basta!"-La voz imponente de Rayden llama la atención de todos.-"Es mejor que vaya la mitad y la otra mitad nos quedemos aquí. Liu Kang irá al frente de los que vayan hacia allá."- Liu Kang escucha pero no lo asimila de inmediato, pero responde con clara molestia.

-Liu Kang: "¿Por que me eliges a mí? Yo quiero quedarme, de seguro Shao Khan vendrá de vuelta y yo lo atacaré aquí."

-Rayden: "No, aún no estás listo para enfrentar de nuevo a Khan." 

-Liu Kang: "¿Qué dices? Si ya lo vencí una vez, con tus poderes disminuidos el tendrá la ventaja si yo no estoy."

-Rayden: "Liu, hay otros que pueden tomar tu lugar y pelear contra Khan..."- Rayden mira hacia atrás de Liu Kang, en dirección a Ryu, Liu ve a quien va dirigida la mirada y voltea hacia Rayden.

-Liu Kang: "¿Me estás reemplazando?"

-Rayden: "Tómalo como quieras, mientras Khan tenga a Kitana serás presa fácil para él. Es mejor que te concentres en ayudar y no en venganzas personales."

-Liu Kang: "Bien."- Liu poseía una mirada que intimidaría a cualquiera, ya no quiso comentar nada, ya que llegaría a ningún lado y mejor se aleja.

-Guile: "Mmh, bueno, será mejor que descansemos un par de horas, saldremos en la mañana."

-Kung Lao: "Yo haré guardia por si se presenta algo, ustedes duerman."- Todos asintieron, fueron a descansar a unas improvisadas camas hechas de paja. Aunque algunos no podían descansar como Liu Kang que estaba meditando al igual que Dhalsim, Rayden también estaba haciendo guardia en una roca que estaba en medio del río. Chun Li tambien estaba despierta a unos metros de la aldea, estaba dando golpes y patadas al aire, cuando Johnny Cage la ve y se acerca.

-Johnny Cage: "¿Entrenando? Mejor guarda las energías para la batalla."

-Chun Li: "Esta es mi forma de descansar."

-Johnny Cage: "Oh, una forma muy interesaaante."- A Cage casi se le van las palabras cuando ve el alcance de la pierna de Chun Li al levantarse.-"Y.... ¿Te quedarás aquí?"

-Chun Li: "No. Yo iré a Shadaloo, tengo una cuenta pendiente con Bison."

-Johnny Cage: "Oh vaya ¿Se puede saber que te hizo ese loco?"- Chun Li interrumpe su entrenamiento y voltea seria hacia Johnny Cage, el nota que de repente se encuentra en una situación incomoda.-"Oh disculpa si fue algo que no debí decir."

-Chun Li: "No... no hay problema. Es sólo que el es el principal sospechoso en la muerte de mi padre. Es por eso que quiero atraparlo yo misma."

-Johnny Cage: "Oh, lo siento."

-Chun Li: "El que lo va a sentir es él."

-Johnny Cage: "Bueno, sólo procura que reine la calma y no dejar que el deseo de venganza sea factor que obstaculice la misión."

-Chun Li: "Sí lo sé."

-Johnny Cage: "Lo decía por Liu, cuídalo por favor."

-Chun Li: "Jeje, sí lo haré, tu también cuídate, estrella de Hollywood."

-Johnny Cage: "Oh, sabes quien soy ¿No quisieras un autógrafo? Creo que deje mi pluma en mi habitación, no quieres venir?"

-Chun Li: "Mmmh....lo pensaré, ve a tu habitación puede que te alcance."

-Johnny Cage: "Oh bien!"- Johnny Cage se va corriendo exaltado, cuando se le olvida decirle algo.- "Oye ¿Sabes que por habitación, me refiero a....oye...Chun Li? ¿A donde se fue?"- Por más que volteaba a todos lados, Chun Li se había desaparecido. Los minutos pasaron hasta dar las dos horas que habían acordado, el jet estaba listo para despegar piloteado por Charlie, y lo acompañarían Sonya, Liu Kang, Jaxx, Sub-Zero y Chun Li.

-Sakura: "¡Tengan mucho cuidado!"- Sakura, Ryu, Ken, Johnny Cage, Kung Lao y Guile ven como despega el jet, al igual que algunos de los aldeanos. Dhalsim y Rayden miraban desde una esquina

-Dhalsim: "Presiento que algo oscuro los espera, es la misma oscuridad y ambiente de maldad que poco a poco se va acercando, nos rodean."

-Rayden: "Lo sé..... sólo espero que logren conseguir la llave para abrir la puerta hacia Outworld, entonces daré mi vida con tal de que todos lleguen hacia allá."

-Dhalsim: "Se te necesita vivo, dios del trueno. Lo que no entiendo es por que se me necesita vivo, claramente se pudieron ir y dejarme."

-Rayden: "Por que necesito tus habilidades para sanar las almas, Kitana ha sido poseída por algo maligno y eso es sólo el principio. No sé que fuerza pueda tener para poder lograr eso pero temo, que tal vez pueda alcanzar a algunos de nosotros."- Dhalsim notaba algo de preocupación en las palabras de Rayden, no sabía que decir, pero sabía también como él que esa fuerza de la que habla estaba por acercarse a ese lugar.

Mientras en el jet que ya había despegado y velozmente se iba dirigiendo hacia la isla de Shadaloo.

-Charlie: "Espero que se hayan abrochado los cinturones que aumentaré la velocidad, estén preparados que en 30 minutos llegaremos."

-Jaxx: "Oigan, espero que estén considerando la posibilidad de que puedan detectar este avión."

-Charlie: "No con éste, tiene un sistema antirradar."

-Sonya: "Vaya, con razón lo tenían tan secreto."

-Charlie: "Je, algo así."

-Chun Li: "Y bien ¿Cómo sabremos a que buscar una vez que estemos ahí?"

-Charlie: "Es un científico militar que cambió al bando de Bison, Dr. Albert Smith. Suponemos que no lo mató pues continuó con sus investigaciones para lograr crear esa máquina de portales."

-Sub-Zero: "No. Si Bison es como Khan de seguro lo utilizó para crear más armas como esa y que evolucionara."

-Charlie: "Puede ser."

-Liu Kang: "Pero si es como Khan..."- Todos voltean hacia Liu que había estado callado todo ese momento.-"No sería segundo de nadie...."

-Sub-Zero: "Sí, se a lo que te refieres..... probablemente hay tenido todo planeado para cuando fue hacia Outworld. Entonces esa isla, es tan peligrosa como el reino de Shao Khan."

-Sonya: "Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo...."

_**Fin del Capítulo 5**_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat**_

_**La batalla por los reinos **_

**_Capítulo 6: Impacto en Shadaloo_**

Outworld

Shao Khan se regocijaba al ver como todo iba pasando tal como lo quería, gracias al poder de crear portales que vayan hacia cualquier parte tenía un don casi omnipotente, su poder prácticamente ha abarcado toda la Tierra y era cuestión de tiempos para que ambos reinos se fusionaran. 

-Shao Khan: "¡¡¡Jajajaja!!! Esos estúpidos se han dividido, y vienen directo a una clara trampa."- Mirando el jet de los guerreros a través de la esfera que estaba en el centro del lugar, viajar rumbo a Shadaloo, estaban Shao Khan, Bison, Shang Tsung, Cammy, Scorpion y Sagat.

-Bison: "Entonces, emperador... con su permiso, deberé regresar a mi isla por unos momentos. En poco tiempo, los escuadrones estarán listos para atacar, jejeje."

-Shao Khan: "Entonces ve, lleva a quienes quieras."

-Bison: "Si, ya he escogido a mi grupo de batalla."- Bison abre un portal con el aparato que tiene en el cinturón, a su lado aparecen Kano, Cammy, Adon, Blanca y Balrog, listos para irse. Al atravesar el portal y desaparecer, Khan toma el aparato que esta en el brazo de su silla, era como un control remoto, cuadrado con un par de cilindros adheridos, lo mira con detenimiento, con una mirada que sospecha.

-Motaro: "La batalla final esta cerca emperador. pero aun me pregunto que es lo que pasará después."

-Shao Khan: "Deja de preguntarte cosas Motaro. Sólo concéntrate en acabar con las pulgas que se presenten. Después yo me encargaré de limpiar Outworld de cualquier enemigo mío."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

El jet sónico había llegado a la zona indicada, y pasaba volando en círculos discretamente sobre una gran isla artificial, llena de almacenes, campos de entrenamiento, casas de descanso y caminos de asfalto, alrededor de una base principal, todo custodiado por tanques y aviones que había alrededor de la isla, varios soldados hacían guardia en zonas estratégicas, era en realidad una gran base militar, donde no había nada de naturaleza. Charlie estaba viendo los controles y un lugar donde aterrizar sin que se den cuenta.

-Charlie: "Demonios, como me gustaría haber estudiado con mas tiempo los manuales de este avión. Estoy seguro que tiene algún especie de camuflaje o algo para estas situaciones en que pueda aterrizar lo suficientemente cerca sin ser visto."

-Sonya: "Busca en el tablero, tiene que venir algo."

-Charlie: "Veamos..mmmh..."

-Chun Li: "Oigan..¿Qué es esto?"- Dice señalando un botón que tenía un icono en forma de submarino y de ese salía una raíz de tres botones."

-Sonya: "Vale la pena intentarlo."- Sonya aplasta el botón antes de que Charlie pudiera decir alguna objeción. El jet descendía al agua mientras que sus alas se movían hacia adentro desarmándose y juntándose con la cubierta de arriba, las turbinas salían un poco hacia abajo girando. El jet se había internado en el agua y ahora navegaba rumbo a la isla.

-Jaxx: "Que cosa tan más chin&%na. ¿En qué guerra lo pensaban usar?"

-Charlie: "Para matar al dinosaurio Barney."- Charlie se desabrocha el cinturón al momento en que la nave se detenía a una orilla de la isla. Todos se preparaban a salir, con Liu Kang al frente apurado por salir, Jaxx,, Sonya y Chun Li lo seguían, después Charlie y Sub-Zero.

-Jaxx: "Bien ¿Cuál es el plan?"

-Sonya: "Tenemos que llegar a la base principal."

-Charlie: "Claro, y evadir a todo el ejército que se encuentra aquí, en el proceso. Necesitamos organizarnos bien."- Todos se habían esperado a salir, pero Sub-Zero abre la escotilla en el techo y sale primero que todos. Dos guardias ven el momento en que Sub-Zero pone pie, intentan disparar pero los movimientos del ninja son muy rápidos y con dos patadas los deja fuera de combate. Charlie sale apresurado al ver lo que había hecho Sub-Zero.- "¡Oye espera no te precipites así!"

-Sub-Zero: "Trabajo mejor estando solo."

-Liu Kang: "Déjalo, el es un ninja que sabe lo que hace, nos haría bien tener a alguien que se distribuya por las sombras."

-Charlie: "Esta bien, no me gusta la idea de separarnos sin saber el terreno, pero ten lleva un arma."- Charlie le ofrece una pistola a lo que Sub-Zero se niega.

-Sub-Zero: "No uso armas."

-Charile: "Esta bien, esta bien. Pero por lo menos llévate esto, es un comunicador que nos mantendrá en contacto a todos."- Charlie le da una especie de botón de media esfera que tenía un gancho para pegarse a la ropa y un cable con un auricular, Sub-Zero se lo pone en el lado izquierdo y mete el auricular por debajo de su máscara..

-Sub-Zero: "Esta bien, los mantendré informados."- Sub-Zero da un salto hacia arriba de un almacén, impulsándose en el techo yéndose oculto por los espacios que le sirven para esconderse. Ya Sonya, Jaxx, Chun Li y Liu Kang habían salido de la nave, inspeccionando si había amenazas cerca, Chun Li nota una cámara que había sido congelada por completo, ese ninja sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pensó. Todos voltean atrás al ver que Charlie trae un estuche con cinco pistolas con silenciador, dos AK-47, dos pistolas automáticas y seis granadas de mano.

-Jaxx: "Armado hasta los dientes he?"- Dice al ver todo el armamento

-Charlie: "Como ustedes saben, nos enfrentaremos a un ejército bien armado, tenemos que agarralos por sorpresa a cada escuadrón que deben estar dispersos por áreas alrededor del domo central. Tal vez la táctica de Sub-Zero funcione y tengamos que dividirnos en dos grupos, que tomen los lados laterales del objetivo, mientras que esperamos alguna señal de Sub-Zero."

-Sonya."Si, es lo mejor."

-Charile: "Bien, tomen armas, pero recuerden no usar más que los silenciadores a menos que nos descubran."

-Chun Li: "O que queramos ser descubiertos."- Dice al tomar una pistola con silenciador y una granada. Charlie se guarda una igual, y también un par granadas y una AK-47. Sonya toma otra pistola con silenciador, una automática, la AK-47 y una granada, Jaxx agarra la automática que quedaba, una con silenciador y un par de granadas. Charile le ofrece la pistola que quedaba a Liu Kang, pero este la niega moviendo la cabeza.

-Charile: "Esta bien, otro que no le gustan las armas."- Dice al guardársela en una bolsa lateral del pantalón. Una vez armados se deciden los grupos, Liu Kang y Charlie por un lado, mientras que Sonya, Chun Li y Jaxx por el otro. Sonya lleva otro de los dispositivos para comunicarse que le dio Charlie, ahora él lleva tres de ellos que parecen botones en su chaleco, todos conectados a un auricular en su oído izquierdo- "Bien, probando..."

-Sonya: "Te escucho claramente."

-Charlie: "Uno, ahora ¿Me escuchas Sub-Zero?"

_-Sub-Zero: "No molestes, yo te llamaré si ocurre algo."_- Charlie oía su voz claramente.

-Charlie: "Bien. Ahora, Guile ¿Escuchas?"

  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

India

Guile, quien estaba con los otros en alerta constante de lo que llegara a pasar, recibe el mensaje de Charlie en su auricular.

-Guile: "Fuerte y claro Charlie ¿Cómo van?"

_-Charlie: "Estamos en la isla, tenemos a un ninja desplazándose por las sombras para reconocer el territorio y en este momento nos dividiremos para llegar a la base central de este complejo, donde es seguro que hallaremos lo que venimos a buscar."_

-Guile: "Bien, tengan cuidad, mantente informado."

_-Charlie: "Claro. Cambio y fuera."_

-Guile: "Ya están adentro. Sólo es cuestión de esperar."- Kung Lao, Ryu, Sakura, Johnny Cage y Rayden se ven preocupados al oír las palabras de Guile, en especial Rayden que a pesar de estar disminuido de sus poderes, con su agudo sentido de intuición, sabe que el peligro les acecha tanto allá como en el lugar donde está él.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Shadaloo

-Charlie: "Bien, vamos. Reunámonos todos en la base central."- Todos asienten. Con cautela pero también con rapidez se deslizan entre los almacenes y tanques que hay alrededor, ocultándose de los más próximos guardias, que los acechan. Charile y Liu Kang habían pasado rápidamente el primer kilómetro de los 6 que los separan del centro, despachando a dos guardias sin siquiera usar las armas, sólo con un rápido movimiento de Charlie logró romperle el cuello a uno, mientras que Liu Kang con un severo golpe por la espalda dejo fuera de pelea a otro. Ocultándose detrás de una pared, viendo que no hay moros en la costa, Liu Kang avanza hacia la pared de otro almacén pero Charlie lo detiene de la camisa y lo jala hacia él.

-Charlie: "Espera. Mira."- Charlie le había señalado hacia una torre, estaba un francotirador vigilando esa zona."

-Liu Kang: "Ahora que?"

-Charlie: "Necesitamos de tu ayuda Sub-Zero."- Charlie y Liu Kang observan sin mostrarse demasiado, ven como una sombra se mueve rápidamente hacia la torre y en cuestión de segundos sube los 20 metros y se deshace del francotirador, desde otra torre otro francotirador voltea hacia allá, Sub-Zero se agacha al verlo voltear. El francotirador de la otra torre ve raro que su compañero no este y llama por la radio.

-Sub-Zero: "Maldición, esto no tardará para que se llene de soldados."

-Charlie: "Oh, esto se pone malo, Sonya, ten más cuidado en unos momentos varios soldados llegarán a investigar a donde está Sub-Zero."- Sonya recibe el mensaje, ella Jaxx y Chun Li están detrás de un almacén que daba hacia la torre donde esta el francotirador llamando por la radio.

-Sonya: "Mierda."- Sonya ve su alrededor, otros dos almacenes, un par de tanques estacionados. y una cloaca.-"Ya lo tengo. Charlie, iremos por abajo."- Sonya voltea hacia Chun Li y Jaxx-"No les importa ¿Verdad?"

-Chun Li: "No, claro que no."

-Jaxx: "Sino queda de otra."- Dice al encogerse de hombros. Jaxx se apresura a la alcantarilla y la arranca para introducirse abajo, Chun Li y Sonya estaban apunto de bajar cuando un escuadrón de ocho soldados pasa a unos doce metros de ahí y los ven. Un soldado da la orden de disparar, Jaxx se da cuenta de eso y les avienta la alcantarilla despachándose a tres soldados, Sonya y Chun Li reaccionan y disparan le dan a cuatro, el que se salvo se oculta pidiendo refuerzos, unos segundos después la alarma se acciona en el lugar. Tanto Sonya, Jaxx y Chun Li, como Charlie y Liu Kang se quedan helados al oír la sirena . El soldado estaba aun oculto y siguiendo pidiendo ayuda cuando es cubierto por una sombra al voltear se topa con Sub-Zero quien lo golpea tirándole el arma para después agarrarlo del cuello.

-Sub-Zero: "Dile a todos que el peligro está aquí."´- El soldado ve hacia atrás de Sub-Zero, el cuerpo del francotirador estaba tirado en un charco de sangre. Sub-Zero lo zarandea, haciendo que voltease a sus ojos.-"¡Dilo!"

-Soldado: "V-vengan...r-refuerzos se solicitan...al sector 1....¡Aaaagh!"- Sub-Zero le rompe el cuello, y con una mirada basta para decirle a Jaxx y las chicas que se fueran de ahí. 

-Jaxx: "Esta bien."- Sonya se mete primero a la cloaca, pero Chun Li no se había movido.

-Chun Li: "¿Pero qué es lo que intenta? ¿Por qué no viene?"

-Jaxx: "Vamos, vas a estorbarle en su labor, el estará bien."

-Chun Li: "¿Estás seguro, esta bien que lo abandonemos?"

-Jaxx: "Como él dijo, el trabaja mejor solo."- Jaxx se mete a la cloaca, Chun Li da una última mirada a Sub-Zero antes de meterse también

-Charlie: "Sub-Zero ¿Qué es lo que intentas?"

-Sub-Zero: "Váyanse, yo los distraeré, así tendrán mejor oportunidad de ir hacia la base central."

-Charlie: "Pero..."- Liu Kang pone la mano en el hombro de Charlie, llamándole la atención.

-Liu Kang: "El sabe lo que hace. Vamos, sigamos."- Charlie mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras salen corriendo hacia adelante. Sub-Zero camina tranquilamente hacia adelante, en un lapso de veinte segundos se ve rodeado por un grupo de treinta soldados armados con metralletas.

-Sub-Zero: "Se han tardado ¿Quién es el que comanda aquí?"

-Soldado: "¡Cállate! ¡Coloca las manos sobre tu cabeza!"- Sub-Zero levanta sus manos con sus palmas extendidas, los soldados lucían todos con cascos que parecían máscaras, uniformes rojos con vivos en rojo y gris, con el escudo de Shadaloo en sus ropas.-"¡Di tu nombre y a que vienes!"

-Sub-Zero: "Mi nombre es Sub-Zero...."

-Soldado: "Te pregunte a que vienes ¡¿Quién te manda?!"

-Sub-Zero: "No creo que quieras saber a que vine."- La paciencia del soldado estaba al límite y apuntaba haciendo fuerza en el arma que traía.

-Soldado: "¡No me vengas con pend$·%"das! ¡Haz lo que te ordene o morirás!"

-Sub-Zero: "Esta bien, he venido...."- Dice al momento en que cierra sus ojos y gira sus palmas hacia ellas, juntándolas.-"A matar a todos ustedes."

-Soldado: "¡Tu lo quisiste! ¡Fuego!"- Los soldados disparan, pero en ese momento Sub-Zero ya había bajado sus manos a la altura de su pecho liberando una onda azul que choca con las balas. Viéndolo en cámara lenta las balas al traspasar esa onda son congeladas al instante y destruidas en pedazos antes que llegaran a Sub-Zero, quien continúa liberando onda tras onda formando una gran cúpula que congela todo a su paso. Los soldados seguían disparando pero las balas seguían congelándose. La energía llegaba hasta las armas de unos soldados y se congelaban unos las tiraban asustados de lo que veían y retrocedían, los que seguían disparando, habían sido congelados sus brazos junto con su arma y después su cuerpo. Sub-Zero abre sus ojos liberando un aura congelante más poderosa y destruye en pedazos a catorce soldados que habían sido congelados 

-Sub-Zero: "¿Quieren más?"- Las ondas habían cesado y al ver eso los pocos soldados que tenían armas y balas disparan. Pero Sub-Zero da un salto girando en el aire, extendiendo sus brazos suelta ráfagas de energía que dan a varios soldados atravesándoles sus pechos, Sub-Zero al tocar el suelo congelado se desliza hacia donde está otro grupo de siete soldados desconcertados . Sub-Zero se detiene encajándole el pie en la rodilla de un soldado, rompiéndosela en el acto, y se impulsa para darle con una patada en el rostro, Sub-Zero se giraba dándole otra patada en el rostro a otro soldado. al caer de pie agarra a un soldado por el cuello y le atraviesa su puño con su poder congelante en el pecho liberando un gran pedazo de hielo cortante que atraviesa el cuerpo de otro. Al saltar le encaja sus manos en el cuello de los soldados, dejándolos fuera de combate, sólo quedaba uno de ese grupo y con su puño lleno de hielo le rompe el casco, tirándolo al suelo.

-Soldado: "¡Sigan disparando!"- Aún quedaban cuatro soldados que disparaban con sus armas todas las balas que quedaban, Sub-Zero se tiene que deslizar mientras se dobla hacia atrás para evitar las balas, solo tres le alcanzan a rozar la piel, pero al detenerse se impulsa y gira dando una patada del cual se libera una onda de hielo cortante que despedaza en las gargantas de tres soldados, el que quedaba ya ni balas tenía, Sub.Zero se venía acercando a é, el soldado temblaba y hacía esfuerzo por mover las piernas para girar y empezar a correr. Cuando el soldado logra girarse es mayor la sorpresa, se encuentra con los ojos de una bestia.

-Sub-Zero: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Soldado: "¡Oh no! ¡No por fav. AAAAGH!!!!"- La bestia verde y de pelo naranja rojizo, le clava las garras de su mano derecha en el cuello del soldado, quien vive unos momentos de agonía antes de morir, la bestia tira el cuerpo a un lado, para poder encarar hacia Sub-Zero.

-Sub-Zero: "¿Qué demonios es eso?"

-"¡¡Rrrooooaarrhh!!"- La bestia gruñía como un conjunto de varios animales feroces-"Blanka acabará contigo."

-Sub-Zero: "¿Blanka? ¿Es ese tu nombre bestia?"

-Blanka. "Blanka matará a intruso ¡Grrrr!"- Decía mientras azotaba sus puños contra su pecho mientras miraba de forma amenazante a Sub-Zero.

-Sub-Zero:"Bien. Muéstrame lo que tienes."

-Blanka: "¡Rrroaarrh!"- Blanka se agacha poniendo una mano en el suelo como si fuera jugador de futbol americano, y ene so se impulsa a gran velocidad dando una serie de giros, Sub-Zero se sorprende de la rapidez con que se impulsa y no alcanza a moverse recibiendo el impacto. El ninja cae rompiendo una parte del hielo en el piso. 

-Sub-Zero: "¿Qué fue eso?"

-Blanka: "Rrrrhh..."- Sub- Zero ve como una sombra se le viene encima, rápidamente gira en el suelo para evitar el ataque de Blanka, quien estrella su golpe en el suelo, Sub-Zero se levanta y se pone en guardia, la bestia levanta la vista, situando a Sub-Zero en su rango de ataque, se lanza ferozmente contra él con un zarpazo, el ninja lo esquiva doblándose hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que levanta sus pies, dándole unas patadas a la mandíbula de Blanka. Sub-Zero da el giro completo y cae con los pies en el suelo, y justo en ese momento Blanka ya había reaccionado y hace casi el mismo movimiento girando en forma lateral golpeando con sus pies en el rostro de Sub-Zero, éste cae sobre su brazo izquierdo mientras se desliza en el hielo.

-Sub-Zero: "Es rápido."- Blanka levanta sus puños y después los baja violentamente golpeando en el hielo, haciéndolo pedazos en una onda que se expande desde donde se encontraba.

-Blanka: "Hielo ya no está, ahora serás pedazos."- Blanka vuelve a lanzarse dando nuevamente veloces zarpazos con manos y pies, ésta vez Sub-Zero sólo retrocede dando saltos, tratando de esquivar las garras de la bestia, pero es rasguñado un par de veces en el pecho y en el brazo derecho. Estando cerca de una pared, Sub-Zero se detiene y espera a que Blanka lo ataque, el ninja logra girarse y tomar el brazo de la bestia, aprovechando el impulso que llevaba lo estrella contra la pared provocando unas grietas. Sub-Zero lo ataca enseguida con una patada estrellando su cara nuevamente en la pared, pero esto no hace mucha mella en Blanka, quien reacciona tomando de las ropas a Sub-Zero y lo estrella de espaldas contra la pared, dejándolo sostenido le da un puñetazo en su rostro, y otro más, ahora el puño tiene manchas de sangre, la cual escurre por la frente de Sub-Zero. 

-Sub-Zero: "Ya me colmaste la paciencia."- Sub-Zero toma el poderoso brazo de Blanka con el que lo tenía agarrado y al hacerlo su energía fluye y el brazo de la bestia empieza a congelarse. Blanka asustado retira su brazo del contacto con Sub-Zero, quien se impulsa de la pared para darle una patada en el pecho y otra en la cabeza para derribar al bruto.

-Blanka: "¡Eso dolió a Blanka!"- Blanka se gira para volver a ponerse de pie, y ataca con sus garras a Sub-Zero pero éste las neutraliza deteniéndolas con sus pies y una vez que esta sin defensa aprovecha para asestarle una serie de rápidos puñetazos que logran desbalancear a Blanka, mas no derribarlo. Blanka enfurece y da un paso muy rápido lo suficiente para atrapar a Sub-Zero en un abrazo de oso en la cintura.

-Sub-Zero: "¡Aaaaagh!"

-Blanka: "Blanka te partirá a dos."

-Sub-Zero: "¡Aaaagh! (Maldita sea, esta bestia tiene razón, me partirá en dos sino hago algo rápido.)"- Sub-Zero golpeaba con sus puños en a los lados del cuello de Blanka pero no le hacían efecto, intentaba impactando su rodilla en el abdomen pero tampoco daba resultado.

-Blanka: "¡Blanka es el más fuerte!"

-Sub-Zero: "Déjame decirte, que tu no eres el único que puede atacar con garras en sus manos...."- Sub-Zero levanta su mano derecha, concentrándose en su poder congelante en sus dedos empiezan a emerger puntas de hielo, el ninja baja violentamente la mano y corta en al cara a Blanka, hiriéndolo en los ojos, lo cual hace que suelte a Sub-Zero llevándose las manos a su cara.

-Blanka: "¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué le haz hecho a Blanka!?"- Blanka veía con dificultad, la sangre había bañado sus ojos y su rostro pero eso estaba lejos de detenerlo y Sub-Zero lo sabía y dándole una patada en el rostro haciendo que Blanka se estrellara en el suelo. Sub-Zero se mueve rápido y toma de los cabellos a Blanka levantándole la cara y rodeándole el cuello con el brazo para asfixiarlo. 

-Sub-Zero: "Di adiós monstruo."

-Blanka: "¡GRRRRRHH!"- En ese momento los ojos de Blanka empezaban a soltar destellos eléctricos, y después todo su cuerpo. A un feroz grito de Blanka una fuerte descarga de energía es generada por todo su cuerpo, Sub-Zero es atrapado y no resiste, suelta a Blanka y sale impactado varios metros por el choque eléctrico. 

-Sub-Zero: "¿Qué fue eso?...¡Aagh!"- Sub-Zero intenta levantarse pero se resiente de la descarga, al levantar la vista Blanka había desaparecido y se percata muy tarde cuando estaba arriba de él- Blanka cae encajando sus pies en la espalda de Sub-Zero, estrellándolo en el suelo duramente.

-Blanka: "¡Blanka ganó!"- La bestia agarra del cuello a Sub-Zero y lo levanta, aprisionándolo con sus brazos. sub-Zero intenta escapar pero es inútil debido a la fuerza bruta de Blanka. En eso la bestia encaja sus colmillos a un lado del cuello del ninja.

-Sub-Zero: "¡Aaaarrrhh!"- La mordida había sacado mucha sangre, y no contento, Blanka envía otra mordida más encajando sus dientes nuevamente en la piel de Sub-Zero, está vez la mordida es más profunda. Pero algo pasa, Blanka no podía separar su boca de donde había mordido.-"Eso te pasa por atreverte a hacer eso...."- Sub-Zero da un tremendo codazo en el abdomen de Blanka, para después levantarse rápidamente golpeando con su cabeza el rostro de Blanka que ya se había librado, pero su boca estaba congelada y había perdido la mayoría de sus dientes delanteros.

-Blanka: "¡¡¡Aaaaaahh!!! ¡¡¿Qué le haz hecho a Blanka?!!"

-Sub-Zero: "Una limpieza de caries."-Sub-Zero se levanta adolorido, poniendo su mano sobre su herida que sangraba. Blanka estaba desquiciado, furioso y empieza a avanzar corriendo directo hacia él, pero en esta ocasión Sub-Zero estaba reuniendo energía en su mano derecha. Blanka salta hacia él con sus garras apuntando a destajar su garganta, pero Sub-Zero se adelanta a una increíble velocidad.-"¡Deep Freeze!"- un rayo congelante choca en Blanka, el hielo se endurece en varias puntas que atraviesan el abdomen de Blanka yéndose a estrellar a una pared. Por unos momentos Blanka intenta liberarse, pero no tarda mucho en caer inconsciente, Sub-Zero lo ve, se da un tiempo para respirar y descansar después de la pelea, pero escucha pasos de soldados que se acercan hacia donde está y se oculta rápidamente en un almacén. Sub-Zero se recarga sobre la pared, tapando la herida de su cuello, se da esos momentos para descansar y después continuar. 

Mientras, por los túneles subterráneos de la isla artificial, Sonya, Jaxx y Chun-Li, moviéndose por las sombras sigilosamente, los tres demostraban su experiencia y su entrenamiento en estás situaciones. Cada cámara que se encontraba a la vista la destruían o nublaban, los pocos guardias que se habían encontrado, eran eliminados sin hacer el menor escándalo. 

-Jaxx: "Esto es muy fácil."

-Sonya: "Y que lo digas.... probablemente vamos hacia una trampa."

-Chun Li: "Mh?"- Chun Li se había detenido de repente en el camino por uno de los túneles.

-Jaxx: "¿Pasa algo?"

-Chun Li: "Tengo la impresión de que alguien nos está siguiendo."- Sonya frunce el entrecejo, no conocía muy bien a Chun Li, pero algo le decía que debía confiar en ese instinto.

-Sonya: "Estoy considerando a idea de separarnos. Sólo para estar seguros de que nadie nos esté observando.

-Jaxx: "Disculpa Sonya, pero ahora sólo somos tres, creo que no es muy recomendable el que continuemos solos, en este territorio."

-Sonya: "¿No tendrás miedo amigo?"

-Jaxx: "¿He? ¡Claro que no!... Es sólo que he estado sintiendo que ahora en verdad Khan tiene la ventaja, no importa que tanto nos hayamos esforzado y logrado entrar a esta fortaleza......"

-Chun Li: "Puede que sea miedo o desconfianza..... pero a pesar de eso nosotros tenemos que darnos cuenta que muchos dependen de nosotros, no podemos rendirnos."

-Sonya: "Así se habla amiga, vamos."- Chun Li y Sonya caminan a paso más rápido por sobre el túnel, mientras Jaxx también avanza pero a paso más lento, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Jaxx: "(Lo que pasa es que no puedo dejar de sentir este mal presentimiento que tengo de ti Sonya.)"- Después de un momento, Jaxx reanuda el camino, alcanzándoles el paso a las dos chicas. Después de recorrer todo el túnel, llegan a una compuerta que da hacia otro lugar. Chun Li intenta abrirla pero ésta no tiene por donde abrirse. En eso Sonya detecta un sonido, voltea, viendo una cámara de vigilancia casi oculta arriba de ellos, Sonya dispara destruyéndola

-Sonya: "No tardaran mucho para saber que estamos aquí."

-Chun Li: "Ésta cosa no abre....tendré que....¡Hyaaaaa! ¡Lighting Kick!"- Chun Li ataca la puerta de metal con un impresionante lluvia de patadas que abollan en material. La agente iba a intentar otro ataque cuando Jaxx se interpone.

-Jaxx: "Dejame esto a mi."- Jaxx con sus poderosos brazos de metal da dos golpes, siendo el segundo el que derriba la compuerta. Después de eso, la impresión en las caras de los tres se convierte en sorpresa al ver como un grupo de ocho soldados les estaban esperando apuntándoles con sus armas, ellos siendo comandados por Kano y Cammy.

-Kano: "¡Jajajaja! ¿Acaso creían que se podían pasear tranquilamente? ¡Los habíamos detectado desde antes!"

-Sonya: "¡Kano!"

-Kano: "Así es preciosa Sonya.....no me haz olvidado, como yo tampoco puedo."

-Sonya: "Eres una rata asquerosa."- Sonya estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Kano, pero los soldados la amagan con sus rifles.

-Kano: "Creo que no entienden que tienen que levantar sus manos ¡Háganlo!"- Sonya y Chun Li no tiene de otra que levantar sus manos, pero Jaxx se le quedaba mirando amenazante a Kano, estando a punto de enviarle un golpe, Kano reacciona tomando a Chun Li por un brazo y rápidamente sacando su cuchillo colocándolo en la garganta de Chun Li.-" Bien, bien....¿Qué tenemos aquí...quien eres tú? ....una niña tan bonita no debería tener un cuchillo a punto de rebanarle el pescuezo, no opinas eso grandote?"

-Jaxx: "Si..."- Jaxx ya no puede hacer nada más que levantar sus manos, pero su mirada se cruza con la de Chun Li, quien a pesar de estar en esa situación se encontraba tranquila e imperturbable.- "Bien, como puedes ver....ya tengo mis manos arriba..."- dice al mismo tiempo que le manda otra mirada a Sonya, ésta entiende lo que pretende su compañero.- "Y ahora...¡Mira como bajan!"- Jaxx baja violentamente sus brazos, chocando sus puños en el piso creando un pequeño temblor, lo suficiente para sacar de balance a todos los que se encontraban ahí. Chun Li aprovecha eso para conectarle un codazo a Kano seguido de una patada a la cabeza.

-Kano: "¡Aaagh! ¡Maldita....¿Qué esperan disparen?!"- Sonya ya había sacado su rifle y comienza a disparar a algunos soldados, rápidamente Jaxx había levantado la puerta de metal que había derrumbado, para cubrirse a él y las chicas de los balazos, permitiendo que Chun Li y Sonya disparasen a algunos soldados dejándolos fuera de combate.

-Chun Li: "Ese maldito me las pagará."

-Sonya: "¿He?"- Sonya nota en medio de la lluvia de balas se encontraba la extraña chica Cammy, sin perturbarse, sin hacer nada.- "Jaxx.....creo que es mejor que nosotras nos encargaremos de Kano y de la chica, así tendrás paso libre para llegar a la fortaleza principal. Sé que puedes hacerlo."

-Jaxx: "¿Qué? No las abandonaré."

-Chun Li: "Jaxx, Sonya tiene razón. Tienes más posibilidades de escabullirte si nosotras distraemos a sus defensas con esta batalla."

-Jaxx: "Mmmh...está bien....pero primero barreré la basura."- Jaxx avanza corriendo cubriéndose con la compuerta, directo hacia los soldados, que no pueden evitar ser embestidos por Jaxx, quien los deja fuera de combate a todos los soldados, continuando avanzando por el pasillo de acero.

-Kano: "Oye ¿A dónde vas?"- Kano iba a perseguir a Jaxx, pero Chun Li se le interpone.

-Chun Li: "Nunca me habían tocado unas manos tan repulsivas como las tuyas."

-Kano: "Se ve que te gustó nena....ven aquí tengo más para ti."- Kano la ataca con su cuchillo, pero Chun Li lo esquiva moviéndose a los lados y dando una pirueta hacia atrás. En eso Cammy voltea hacia la pelea y se dirige a ellos.

-Sonya: "¡Oye tu! Yo pelearé contigo."- Cammy voltea, con su mirada perdida y sin demostrar ninguna emoción. Sonya se lanza dando una patada, pero Cammy se mueve rápidamente y logra atrapar el pie de Sonya, aventándola hacia unas escaleras por las que cae estrepitosamente hacia un nivel más abajo.

-Chun Li: "¡Sonya!"

-Kano: "¡No puedes ayudarla! La niña de las trenzas se encargará de ella como yo de ti. Ten por seguro que no me vas a olvidar."- Kano se pasaba el cuchillo e una mano a la otra, Chun Li se preparaba para atacar tomando su pose de pelea.

Mientras, Jaxx iba avanzando a toda velocidad, con pistola automática en mano, estaba llegando al final del camino, que se hacía más amplio, hacia un cruce de pasillo con una puerta que se distinguía entre algunas otras. En ese momento varios soldados se le atraviesan por ambos lados del pasillo que cruzaba, Jaxx disparaba cubriéndose con uno de sus brazos de los disparos de sus enemigos, logrando cubrirse a tiempo volteando en una esquina anterior. 

-Jaxx: "Aquí les va un regalo."- Jaxx saca una granada y se las avienta a los soldados, éstos ven el arma caer a sus pies, y ni lo piensan dos veces cuando salen despavoridos de donde vinieron. La granada explota haciendo añicos la pared. Jaxx inmediatamente cruza por donde estaba la puerta, ahora un gran agujero y entra a lo que parece ser un gimnasio de entrenamiento, con varias pesas, colchones, un ring y demás cosas que comúnmente se encuentran. Jaxx ve a donde está la salida y va hacia allá. Pero un puño conecta en un costal, el impacto hace que el costal ceda y sea lanzado en contra de Jaxx, quien se sorprende de esto pero logra esquivarlo a duras penas tirándose al suelo, después voltea hacia arriba, ve al causante de eso, un boxeador.

-"Bienvenido. Mi nombre es Balrog, y hoy suplantarás a ese costal."

-Jaxx: "¿Qué acaso te golpeas mucho en la cabezota con ese costal?"

-Balrog: "Te quitaré lo hablador."- Dice al momento en que se quita sus guantes y choca sus puños uno contra otro, demostrando su fuerza. - "Jeje. Bien comencemos."- Jaxx se prepara para recibir la embestida de ese boxeador.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras en la superficie, Charlie y Liu Kang estaban a punto de llegar a la base principal, que estaba custodiada por varios soldados armados con rifles automáticos, ambos se ocultan detrás de unas cajas, ven que los soldados están en formación para iniciar la búsqueda de los intrusos. Liu Kang mira la entrada, quiere entrar sin importarle el peligro de enfrentarse a ese número de soldados, Charlie analiza la situación, no podían esperar a ver si los soldados se iban de ahí, ya que era poco probable.

-Charlie: "Bien esto es lo que haremos...."

-Liu Kang: "¿Tienes una de esas granadas?"

-Charlie: "Si... tengo dos...¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

-Liu Kang: "Me desharé de todos ellos si en el momento justo en el que explote ese artefacto logró aumentar la fuerza de la explosión."

-Charlie: "¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?"- Liu Kang levanta el puño en dirección de Charlie, y haciendo fuerza en el, concentrándose, logra hacer que su puño empiece a brillar con una luz anaranjada, como si su mano estuviera incendiándose.-"Eso...puedes manipular la energía interna y del ambiente....pero sin atacar, eso es increible."

-Liu Kang: "¿Conoces el manejo de esta energía?"

-Charlie: "Sí, es el Sonic Boom que usamos Charlie y yo, aunque sólo lo hemos logrado para atacar, nunca de alguna otra forma como lo haces tu aquí."

-Liu Kang: "Entiendo, entonces tal vez puedas ayudarme en esto."

-Charlie: "Si....una explosión en la entrada, sumada por otra casi simultánea a un costado de la base provocaría un desequilibrio momentáneo en su sistema, lo que nos daría el tiempo suficiente para poder entrar."

-Liu Kang: "Bien."- Liu Kang toma la granada, le quita el seguro y la avienta hacia donde está la entrada con los soldados custodiándola. En ese momento Liu Kang mide el momento exacto y dispara el poder de su mano derecha, la energía disparada choca con la granada provocando una gran explosión que manda a volar a todos los soldados y destruye la entrada. En ese momento otra granada había sido aventada hacia uno de los costados de la base, Charlie lanza su Sonic Boom y tiene el mismo resultado que Liu Kang, provocando una gran explosión que destruye parte de la pared.

Dentro de la base principal

Las explosiones cimbran el lugar, varios empleados y soldados corren a refugiarse al ver que el techo se les caía encima. Dentro del lugar que sufre daños se encontraban algunos tanques y armamento, que son dañados. debajo de todo eso estaba la planta baja donde había un gran monitor y varias pantallas, sobre una plataforma circular que tenía una silla en el centro, en la que estaba sentado M.Bison, a su lado se encontraba Adon.

-Bison: "Dos ratas acaban de entrar a mi casa. Mmmh..."- Bison mira en los monitores como sus soldados sucumben ante los dos guerreros y se internan en la base principal.- "Bien, esto es lo que harás Adon. Sube y recíbelos, reta a Liu Kang, debido a su estúpido honor, no permitiría que peleasen dos contra uno. El otro sujeto, el soldado, deja que pase. Me hará bien un poco de ejercicio."

-Adon: "Jeje, por fin algo de acción."- Adon va hacía donde está un tablero de control encima de un cilindro, lo acciona y una plataforma lo empieza a elevar al primer nivel, en donde se encuentran Charlie y Liu Kang viendo a todos lados, examinando a donde tienen que ir. Al ver a Adon aparecer por una compuerta que se abre en el suelo, ya se dan la idea de que abajo es donde está lo importante.

-Liu Kang: "Llegó el enemigo."

-Adon: "Jajaja, par de estúpidos, han tenido mucha suerte el haber podido llegar hasta acá, pero como todo, ahora su suerte ha llegado a su fin ¡Se enfrentarán al grandioso Adon!"- El peleador de muai thai se coloca en su pose de pelea, esperando a que cualquiera de los dos ataque, y tal como predijo Bison, es Liu Kang el que se coloca enfrente de él.

-Liu Kang: "Charlie, yo me encargaré de él. Viste de donde salió, es muy probable que el encargado de este sitio se encuentre ahí."

-Charlie: "Mmh, si esta bien, tienes razón. Te espero ahí."

-Liu Kang: "Si, descuida no tardaré." - Charlie camina hacia el lugar donde salió Adon, ambos no se pierden de vista.-"¡Prepárate!" - Liu Kang se lanza con una patada conectándosela en el rostro a Adon, quien es derribado. -"¡Charlie ahora!"- Charlie se coloca en la plataforma y activa el mecanismo para que descendiese al otro nivel. La plataforma se mueve, Charlie ve como la compuerta se cierra y entra al lugar, viendo a una sola figura parada con su capa cubriéndole todo su cuerpo, iluminado por las luces de los monitores que tenía a sus espaldas.

-Charlie: "Bison."- El señor de Shadaloo levanta su mirada, y muestra una siniestra sonrisa. 

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Regresando a la pelea de Chun Li en contra de Kano, la agente estaba resistiendo las embestidas de Kano con su gran cuchillo, éste atacaba con fiereza, y Chun Li tenía que usar todas sus habilidades atléticas para esquivarlo, pero en una de esas, es cortada en el brazo, Chun Li reacciona dando una patada en el estomago, que hace retroceder a su enemigo. 

-Kano: "Vaya, vaya. Parece que te estás cansando he?"

-Chun Li: "Si...ya me cansé de tu sucia cara!"- Chun Li se lanza rápidamente conectándole una patada de nuevo en el estómago, y otra quitándole el cuchillo, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Kano intenta ir por el, pero recibe otra patada y otra y otra, aumentando la velocidad. -"¡Lighting Kick!"- La lluvia de patadas había acorralado a Kano en la pared, recibiendo en el cuerpo y rostro todos los impactos, la batalla estaba ganada por Chun Li. Sin embargo Kano en el momento justo saca una navaja y la clava en la pierna derecha de Chun Li.- "¡Aaaaahh!"- Cun Li cae al suelo, la navaja estaba incrustada debajo de su rodilla derecha, la saca inmediatamente, sangre corre por el suelo saliendo de la herida que había sido algo profunda, y debido a eso Chun Li ya no podía moverse con agilidad, y eso lo sabía Kano que ya se había recuperado de la aturdida golpiza que había recibido.

-Kano: "Jeje, ahora ya no te mueves tanto he?". Kano patea con su bota conectándole en la herida de su pierna a Chun Li, ésta resiente el dolor tremendo. La agente intenta conectarle un golpe pero era detenido por Kano, quien la levanta y la estrella contra la pared. Kano la mantiene ahí, y le acerca su rostro al de ella.- "Así es todo conmigo amor, duro y más ¡Duro!"- Kano la levanta de nuevo por sus ropas y la avienta hacia una puerta, derribándola. Chun Li cae en el suelo, había penetrado en lo que parecía ser un laboratorio, llena de probetas, recipientes y demás cosas de vidrio. Intentaba levantarse pero recibía una tremenda patada en el estómago por parte de Kano que le saca todo el aire. Kano ya tenía en su poder su cuchillo, jugando con él amenazaba a Chun Li, quien a duras penas podía reincorporarse.

-Chun Li: "¡Aaagh!"- Chun Li se resentía del dolor en su pierna casi cae de nuevo, pero se sostiene de una mesa. Kano la miraba y se regocijaba.

-Kano: "Eres muy hermosa, jeje mucho más que Sonya. Mis órdenes fueron matar a los intrusos, pero si te portas bien, te haré disfrutar antes de que mueras."

-Chun Li: "Te oyes como todo un don Juan."

-Kano: "Oh si nena."

-Chun Li: "Si.....es tan patético que finjas ser eso, cuando es claro que tu vida sexual es nula."

-Kano: "¡¿Qué?!"

-Chun Li: "Sólo mírate, calvo, pasado de peso, dientes sucios, aliento, apestoso y por si fuera poco tuerto. Ni siquiera una vieja bruja volvería los ojos hacia ti, eres patético."

-Kano: "Rrrrhh....si como digas, ahora vas a morir maldita perra."- Kano sostiene el cuchillo, listo para lanzarse contra Chun Li, pero ésta se mueve antes y con una patada giratoria en el aire con su pierna izquierda hace impacto con varios envases de vidrio que estaban ahí, el veloz golpe hace que las piezas estallen en pedazos, y los vidrios se dirijan a incrustarse en Kano. -"¡AAARRH!"- Kano no suelta su cuchillo a pesar de que tiene varios pedazos de vidrio incrustados en sus hombros brazos y espalda. -"¡Maldita perra...esto me las vas a pagar!"- Kano se lanza con todo intentando acuchillar a Chun Li en el corazón, pero ésta salta por encima de él, impulsándose con sus manos sobre el techo, baja violentamente conectando su talón izquierdo en la cabeza de Kano, haciendo que su cara se estrelle fuertemente en el suelo. El duro golpe deja a Kano muy aturdido, logra poderse levantar, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Chun Li le conecta un golpe sobre su cabeza haciéndole estrellar de nuevo su rostro en el suelo, ésta vez, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Chun Li: "Aagh....ese maldito....aquí tiene que haber algo para poder curar momentáneamente esta herida. En este estado no le sirvo a nadie. Espero que todos estén bien. Por favor aguanten un poco."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La pelea entre Sonya y Cammy seguía, habiendo bajado un nivel más. Cammy no mostraba ninguna sensación ni emoción así como también era rápida y letal, Sonya no podía contrarrestar adecuadamente los movimientos de la peleadora de Bison. Pero de nuevo intenta atacarla, y Cammy se mueve girando conectándole unas poderosas patadas que la envían a estrellarse contra una puerta abriéndola y llegando a otro lugar. Sonya cae sobre unas escaleras, lastimándose el hombro. Al abrir sus ojos ve que se encontraba en un amplio lugar en el que resguardaban varios submarinos, sólo había dos puentes que conectaban de un pasillo a otro, lo demás era agua. Se encontraban en el último nivel de la isla, se podían escuchar los motores que hacían que se moviera la isla.. Sonya se reincorpora rápidamente esquivando un ataque de Cammy, doliéndose del hombro izquierdo, pero aún así se prepara para pelear.

-Sonya: "Cammy White.....inteligencia británica ¿No es cierto?"- Cammy sólo la miraba sin hacer ningún gesto. - "Sabía que te había visto en algún lugar e investigue en el camino hacia acá.... desapareciste en una misión que involucraba descubrir una organización que contrabandeaba armas militares y drogas en Medio Oriente. Ahora apareces aquí aliada de Shadaloo ¡¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, por que te les uniste?!"- Un momento de silencio pasa, hasta que sorpresivamente Cammy abre la boca.

-Cammy: "El señor Bison es el amo y señor del mundo....."

-Sonya: "¿Cómo puede alguien como tú decir eso? ¿Qué acaso no sabes con que clase de demonio se ha aliado tu señor?"- Esta vez, Cammy no responde con palabras sino se lanza saltando con una patada que se estrella en el suelo al esquivarla Sonya haciendo una pirueta hacia atrás, se encontraba de cabeza y con sus piernas atrapa del cuello a Cammy y la estrella fuertemente en el suelo, haciendo que su boina se desprendiera de su cabeza. Sonya se coloca encima de ella y la aprisiona de sus brazos.- "¡¿Contesta bien a mis preguntas o sino......?! ¿Qué?"- Al mirar mas de cerca su rostro, Sonya descubre un pequeño trozo de metal en forma de triángulo que esta en la frente de Cammy, y que estaba visible ahora que su boina no estaba en su cabeza. -"¿Qué es eso?" - Sonya se había distraído y recibe un cabezazo por parte de Cammy, quien una vez libre le da varios golpes en el abdomen, seguido de una patada que la manda hacia atrás. Las dos logran levantarse, Sonya más lastimada que Cammy que no había sufrido daño considerable, pero seguía con la misma expresión, su mirada parecía no tener vida, en eso Sonya recuerda haber visto la misma expresión en el rostro de Kitana.-" Kitana.....tiene una banda en la cabeza.....eso impido ver si tiene......entonces es esa cosa.....Cammy estás siendo controlada por Bison ¡Tienes que escucharme de alguna forma!"- Cammy se lanza como torbellino conectándole unas terribles patadas en la pierna izquierda de Sonya, quien cae al suelo, pero es levantada por Cammy tomándola detrás rodeando con sus brazos su cuello. En eso se eleva con el impulso de sus piernas y girando hace Sonya impacte en su abdomen fuertemente en un pasamanos del puente sobre el agua. -"¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh!"

-Cammy: "Bison conquistará al mundo entero...."-Cammy se eleva nuevamente y cae como torbellino con sus botas incrustándolas en la espalda de Sonya quien estaba colgando del pasamanos y éste se dobla debido al impacto, enviando medio cuerpo de Sonya al agua. Sonya intenta salir del agua, pero Cammy la golpea en el estómago y poniendo su mano en su rostro la dobla hacia atrás sumergiéndole de la cintura hacia arriba al agua. Sonya se encontraba lastimada del hombro izquierdo y ya no lo podía mover, y los golpes que había recibido en su espalda y abdomen le impedían poder hacer algún esfuerzo para levantarse. Cammy la mantenía sumergida con las dos manos, Sonya luchaba con todo lo que tenía pero no podía librarse, sus fuerzas disminuyen hasta ya no poder moverse. Cammy mira su rostro aún sumergido, y en el reflejo del agua se mira a si misma, a si misma en el acto de haber matado a alguien. Cammy aprieta sus dientes y abre mas sus ojos, como si intentara despertar de un sueño. En ese momento sorpresivamente Sonya abre los ojos estando aún sumergida, y reúne todas sus fuerzas en su puño derecho, la energía de su cuerpo estaba reunida para un sólo ataque.

-Sonya: "¡¡Energy Ring!!"- Sonya se levanta conectándole su ataque de energía a Cammy quien sale volando estrellándose en el techo

-Cammy: "Aaaaghhh..."- En ese momento el artefacto que tenía en la frente se desprende y Cammy cae al agua. Sonya se levanta tomando aire precipitosamente, intenta levantarse e ir a ayudar a Cammy, pero sus fuerzas ya no le responden y cae inconsciente.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el gimnasio, a punto de pelear contra Balrog, Jaxx presiente algo, sabe que algo malo había sucedido. Mira su salida hacia el extremo de ese lugar e interponiéndose entre él y la puerta se encontraba el musculoso boxeador Balrog.

-Balrog: "No podrás huir."

-Jaxx: "No tenía pensado hacerlo."- Jaxx se prepara para pelear, al igual que Liu Kang lo hacía en otro lugar en contra de Adon y abajo de ellos en otro nivel, Charlie se encontraba a punto de iniciar el combate contra Bison. 

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

India

El mismo presentimiento que había tenido Jaxx, le cruzaba por la mente a Dhalsim que se había estado meditando en su posicion de flor de loto. Se levanta ante la mirada de Rayden, este lo mira intranquilo.

-Dhalsim: "Un peligro se acerca......"

**_Fin del capítulo 6_**

**Nota del autor: Ahí disculpen si se quedaron con ganas de ver las peleas interrumpidas, pero creo ke no era necesario ni saludable llenar todo el capítulo de peleas, porke tengo planeado que algo grande pase en ese transcurso. Sigan con el capítulo 7 para enterarse de que.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat**_

_**La batalla por los reinos **_

**_Capítulo 7: Pérdida e incertidumbre_**

_Shadaloo, Base central_

El señor de Shadaloo yace parado cubierto por su capa y las sombras que lo rodean, creadas por la iluminación de las pantallas que yacen atrás de él. Hasta hace unos días era uno de los terroristas más peligrosos de todo el planeta, pero ahora es el causante de que ahora la población del mundo sea casi nula, el fin de la humanidad estaba llegando, sólo unos pocos siguen de pie para pelear contra el emperador de Outworld que intenta hacerse con el reino de la tierra, y el líder de Shadaloo es su principal arma, el que lo ayudo a traspasar las barreras del reino y su poder al parecer es casi igual al del emperador. Pero a pesar de todo eso, Charlie está decidido a enfrentarlo solo, se encontraba apuntando su arma hacia Bison.

-Charlie: "Estás bajo arresto Bison. Se te acusa de innumerables crímenes, y no tengo que decirte por qué no necesitarás un abogado."

-Bison: "Muy bien soldado ¿Podría primero identificarse?"

-Charlie: "No tengo porque decir mi nombre."

-Bison: "Oh es una lástima, ya que era mi intención el anunciar su muerte a sus compañeros.."

-Charlie: "No se preocupe, no tendrá que hacerlo ya que usted no podrá hacer nada. Manos a la cabeza y tírese al suelo."- Bison seguía sonriendo maliciosamente, en vez de seguir las ordenes de Charlie, se voltea dándole la espalda.

-Bison: "Le haré un favor soldado. Le informaré por medio de interfaz gráfica el estado de sus compañeros.". Con un movimiento de su palma, las pantallas que estaban en estática se recomponen en su imagen y cada una mostraba a sus compañeros que habían penetrado en Shadaloo junto con él. Chun Li estaba en el rincón de un cuarto tratando de curarse de heridas que habían manchado de sangre parte del piso y sus ropas, Sub-Zero se estaba cubriendo de los disparos de unos soldados, lastimado de un hombro que sangraba; Jaxx y Liu Kang habían comenzado a pelear contra Balrog y Adon respectivamente y Sonya yace tirada en un puente sobre el agua, sin moverse. Charlie se distrae por un momento, pero el oír a Bison dar un paso lo hace reaccionar y vuelve su mirada hacia él, apuntando su arma.

-Charlie: "Confío en que ellos se encontrarán conmigo. No lograrás desviar mi atención de tí."

-Bison: "Por un momento lo estaba haciendo, lo que hice fue hacerlo reaccionar, soldado, Jeje."- La sonrisa maléfica de Bison adornaba su rostro, una gota de sudor recorría la frente de Charlie.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dentro del gimnasio, un veloz golpe el boxeador Balrog se impacta en el rostro de Jaxx, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y es mandado a estrellarse frente al espejo en la pared, rompiendo parte y varios pedazos caen encima de él.

-Balrog: "Jajaja! Mis golpes fueron conocidos por lo fulminantes y relampagueantes que eran. Ningún contrincante pudo siquiera reaccionar hasta después de que estuviera en el hospital."

-Jaxx: "Aaaghh..."- Jaxx tenía sangre de su nariz producto de la herida que le causara ese terrible golpe. Levanta su mirada viendo a Balrog acercarse rápidamente, por lo que cruza sus brazos para cubrirse. Balrog choca su puño en los brazos metálicos de Jaxx, pero no lo lastima, al contrario incrusta más a Jaxx en la pared

-Balrog: "Vaya, unos brazos muy singulares ¡Pero ningún brazo de metal se compara ante el poder destructivo de mis puños!"- Balrog lanza un golpe por debajo de los brazos de Jaxx, lo que provoca que rompa su defensa, y Balrog conecte una serie de golpes en el cuerpo y rostro de Jaxx, parecía que enviaba como diez golpes en un instante, Jaxx no podía defenderse, ni siquiera veía de donde venían los golpes.- "Ahora el golpe de gracia."- Balrog se inclina hacia atrás para tomar impulso y pegar con su puño derecho. Al lanzar el fulminante golpe, Jaxx reacciona y lo logra detener con su puño izquierdo.-"¿Qué?"

-Jaxx: "Lo siento amigo, esos golpes de gracia me gusta darlos primero."- Jaxx envía un poderoso golpe justo en el rostro de Balrog, que lo hace girar en su eje, alejándose de Jaxx, quien veía con una sonrisa el efecto que había dado su golpe.

-Balrog: "¿Es ese acaso el poder de tus puños?"- Balrog se reincorpora, de su labio salía un hilo de sangre pero el boxeador se veía como si no le hubiera afectado el ataque de Jaxx.-"¡Me decepcionas!"- Balrog arranca y conecta un golpe, Jaxx se cubre con sus brazos pero el impacto provoca que salga volando y se estrelle frente al estante de las pesas. Jaxx se encuentra en el suelo, mientras Balrog se acerca a él.- "Jejeje. Ese es mi golpe devastador, nadie se ha podido levantar después de ¡UGH!"- Jaxx se había levantado y con una pesa de 8 Kg golpea en el rostro de Balrog volándole dos dientes y dejándolo tambalearse.

-Jaxx: "Déjame decirte algo. Tus golpes devastadores o lo que sean, ya no tienen el mismo efecto que antes."

-Balrog: "Aaagh...ghr...¿Qué dijiste?"- Balrog se reincorpora al oír esas palabras.

-Jaxx: "Esos puños te pudieron haber servido en el ring, pero este es el campo de batalla, esta pelea es diferente, aquí hay más en juego que el sólo ganar una pelea y se necesita más que el poder de los puños para ganar. Yo debo de ganar por que mis amigos y compañeros esperan eso, hay mucha gente que depende de nosotros y por eso no me puedo dar el lujo de perder frente a un boxeador fracasado que vive de sus glorias pasadas."

-Balrog: "Lamentarás haber dicho eso hijo de...¡Aaagh!"- Balrog es golpeado en su abdomen por Jaxx, después recibe otro golpe en la mandíbula y una patada en el rostro.

-Jaxx: "Tu estás tan concentrado en demostrar tu superioridad que no ves más allá de la pelea, al momento en encontrarte con alguien que puede golpearte y lastimarte te desconcentras y tu fuerza disminuye a la mitad."- En ese momento Jaxx envía una serie de puñetazos a rostro de Balrog, uno tras otro con sus puños de metal, sin que el boxeador pudiera defenderse.

-Balrog: "¿Con que si, he?"- Balrog manda un golpe justo en la coronilla de Jaxx, que lo envía al suelo algo mareado del impacto en su cabeza.-"Ahora quiero que me vuelvas a recitar tu discurso. Yo prefiero hablar con mis puños."

-Jaxx: "Yo también."- Jaxx concentra la energía de sus ser en su puño derecho, estando arrodillado levanta el brazo y conecta su poderoso golpe en el pie izquierdo de Balrog, destrozándoselo.

-Balrog:"¡¡Aaaaarrrhh!!"- Jaxx se levanta y con su puño derecho conecta un golpe por debajo de la mandíbula a Balrog, quien cae al suelo fuera de combate. Jaxx lo mira, ha derrotado a su enemigo, pero recuerda que aún le queda camino por seguir y se levanta saliendo del gimnasio caminando, adolorido de los golpes que había recibido.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

India

Dhalsim había sentido que algo maligno se acercaba, había estado alerta a cualquier extraña brisa que se presentara. Rayden no subestima para nada el instinto del curandero y ordena a Kung Lao, Ken, Ryu, Sakura, Johnny Cage y Guile avisar a todos los aldeanos que se oculten en improvisado escondite, un hueco en el suelo que habían hecho con el poder de todos ellos, lo suficientemente lejos del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo cualquier pelea. Guile, Ryu, Kung Lao y Ken, cubren con una manta el hueco en el que los aproximadamente 50 aldeanos se sientan y empiezan a rezar.

-Rayden: "Dhalsim ¿Qué es lo que puedes percibir?"

-Dhalsim: "Energías demoníacas se van acercando......están por todos lados."- Al decir eso, una luz resplandece de pronto apareciendo de la nada, empieza a formar un embudo negro que gira resplandeciendo una espiral de luz. De pronto, otro aparece justo al lado de Ryu, quien se aleja de él evitando cualquier ataque.

-Sakura: "¡Ryu detrás de ti!"

-Ryu: "¿Qué?"- Ryu voltea, otro portal se estaba abriendo, otros dos más aparecen alrededor de donde están Guile, Ken y Kung Lao.

-Guile: "Nos tienen rodeados."- Decenas de voces se escuchan dentro de los portales acercándose. Ryu, Ken, Guile, Kung Lao, Sakura, Dhalsim y Rayden se preparan para enfrentar lo que sea que salga de ahí.

-Rayden: "Ahí vienen."- De todos los portales empiezan a emerger soldados de Khan, encapotados con el torso desnudo y pantalones holgados, y cada uno llevaba un arma en sus manos, ya sea una lanza, chacos, sais o espada. Los que van saliendo empiezan a encerrarlos en un círculo a los guerreros, el número de los enemigos ya rebasaban los setenta.

-Ken: "¿Es todo? Ese Khan y Bison han enviado a estos soldados y aun así ¿Esperan derrotarnos?"

-Kung Lao: "No se confíen, ataquen rápido y sin piedad. Debemos eliminarlos."

-Ryu: "(Demonios... espero no tener que llegar a matarlos...) No será mi intención, pero si quieren llega a ese extremo yo también lo haré."- Ryu se coloca en guardia, moviéndose en su sitio esperando a que alguno de sus enemigos comience la pelea. Rayden se abre paso entre sus aliados, sus ojos resplandeciendo hacen que los soldados enemigos echen unos pasos hacia atrás, claramente sabían de quien se trataba ese sujeto del manto.

-Rayden: "Sólo tendrán derecho a una advertencia. Huyan de aquí antes de que pierdan sus vidas."

-¿?: "¡El dios del trueno ya no lo es más!"

-¿?: "¡No le crean, el señor Khan nos ha dicho que Rayden ha perdido sus poderes."- Rayden y los otros voltean hacia dos portales, de los que emergen dos monstruos de casi 3 metros y cuatro brazos, uno tenía la piel negra y cabellos del mismo color, el otro piel casi anaranjada y el cabello blanco..

-Johnny Cage: "Oh no.....la familia de Goro ha venido hacia acá..."- Uno de los seres, el de piel negra voltea hacia Johnny Cage, y con no muy buena mirada.-"Díganme, ¿Quién de ustedes es la madre?"

-¿?: " ¡Rrrrhhh! Mi nombre es Gigas y él es mi hermano Gorgon. Tú eres aquel que venció a Goro, ahora tomaremos venganza y sufrirás."

-Johnny Cage: "No sabes cuantos sujetos me han dicho algo parecido en esta semana."

-Gorgon: "Rrrhh! ¡Ataquen!"- El grito de guerra emerge de los soldados , que se abalanzan sobre el grupo de los guerreros elegidos. En ese momento Rayden acumula sus energías y levanta sus manos, expandiendo una onda eléctrica que derriba a las tres primeras hileras de soldados que se venían. En eso un gesto de dolor sale de Rayden, Ryu y Kung Lao, detienen al dios del trueno, antes de que utilice más su poder.

-Ryu: "Radyen, no te preocupes, nosotros podemos encargarnos de ellos."

-Kung Lao: "Debes de guardar la poca energía que te queda para luchar contra el verdadero enemigo."

-Rayden: "De acuerdo.....entonces con los puños será."- Los siete peleadores se disparcen, aprovechando que una veintena de soldados estaban en los suelos, Guile con su Sonic Boom se deshace de nueve soldados en fila y una fuente de sangre surge cuando Kung Lao dispara su sombrero cortando las cabezas de 17 hombres.

-Sakura: "¡Hyaaa!"- Sakura patea a dos soldados en las cabezas y esquiva un golpe de una lanza, haciendo que se encaje en otro soldado, Sakura da un puñetazo al que sostenía la lanza dejándolo fuera de combate.- "¡Yo soy la gran Sakura, nadie puede conmi...!¡Aaagh!"- Sakura recibe un golpe de un chaco por detras de su cabeza lo que provoca que caiga inconsciente al suelo.

-Ryu: "¡Sakura!"- Ryu se deshace de una bola de cuatro soldados con su Hurricane Kick y va hacia Sakura, pero en ese momento Gigas se le atraviesa golpeándolo en el rostro con dos de sus puños.

-Gigas: "¡No te lo permitiré!"- Gigas toma a Ryu, aprisionándolo de sus dos brazos, y con los otros brazos que le quedan comienza a golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro.

-Ken: "¡Ryu, aguanta un poco!"- Ken avanza y en el camino ataca ferozmente a cuanto soldado se le atraviesa. Ryu estaba siendo vapuleado, pero no podía rendirse ahí, y con gran fuerza conecta una patada al abdomen y otra al rostro de Gigas, logrando separarse de él, pero no nota que justamente detrás llega Gorgon.

-Johnny Cage: "¡Shadow Kick!"- Cage llega por un lado y le da a Gorgon una patada en el rostro que hace que retroceda unos pasos. Pero el actor no se libraba de los soldados que venían detrás de él.

-Dhalsim: "¡Yoga Flame!"- Una gran llamarada cruza justo enfrente de Johnny Cage, quemando a una veintena de soldados que iban a atacarlo por la espalda

-Gorgon: "¡Eso no te ayudará en nada!"- Gorgon logra golpear y derribar a a Cage, pero en eso Ken llega y da una patada en el pecho seguido de un Hurricane Kick en pleno rostro del ser de cuatro brazos.

-Ryu: "Ken, tenemos que deshacernos de estos rápidamente."

-Ken: "Lo sé, pero será un gran problema, parece que no sienten nuestros golpes."- Gorgon se levanta y junto a Gigas avanzan hacia los tres guerreros que se les oponen. Rayden tenía en su poder una lanza que había arrebatado de uno de sus enemigos y la cual manejaba con maestría eliminando a quien se le enfrentase, sin embargo su mente se había situado en un portal que era el único que no había desaparecido.

-Rayden: "Tenemos que alcanzar ese portal, es la única forma de ir directo hacia Outworld."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Shadaloo

El boxeador tailandés, Adon, se había levantado limpiándose la sangre del labio que escurría después de la patada que le propinara Liu Kang, quien sólo lo espera sin estar en alguna postura de defensa o ataque. Esto hace enfurecer a Adon, quien sabe que lo está tomando por alguien débil.

-Adon: "He escuchado que eres el gran campeón, que venciste a ese Shao Khan......pues déjame decirte algo amigo. Aparte de mí, están mi maestro Sagat y el gran Bison, quien es en verdad muy poderoso, y él esta por encima de Shao Khan, no lo dudes."

-Liu Kang: "Mejor aún, así si lo derrotó ahora las cosas serán más fáciles después."

-Adon: "Jajaaja. Eres realmente muy gracioso. Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi....¡Y mi estilo de pelea es el Tiger Blast de Sagat, el más mortífero del Muai Thai!"- Adon se lanza saltando y gira en el aire, al hacer ese movimiento su patada despliega un haz de energía. -"¡Jaguar Kick!"- La energía de la poderosa patada alcanza a Liu Kang quien no se alcanzo a moverse y es enviado a estrellarse hacia unos botes que estaban contra una pared.- "Jajaja, eso es suficiente para que cualquiera ya no se pueda poner de pie....he?"

-Liu Kang: "No lo dudo.... considerando los patanes a los que te enfrentas ¡Pero esta vez peleas con Liu Kang, heredero de Kung Lao de hace diez generaciones, el que derrotó a Shao Khan y evitó que Outworld conquistara la Tierra, y eso es lo que yo haré también!"- Liu Kang de un sólo impulso salta hacia Adon y le da una múltiple serie de patadas en el pecho, siendo la última la que lo manda al suelo estrepitosamente. Adon se levanta con dificultad y soltando sangre de su boca.

-Adon: "¡Ahora verás maldito!"- Adon saca una bolsa de su cinturón, y rompe un pedazo con sus dientes, esto lo hace mientras se encuentra hincado a espaldas de Liu Kang, quien se acerca, pero es sorprendido por Adon quien le avienta la bolsa que contenía polvo, directo a los ojos del monje guerrero.

-Liu Kang: "¡Aaaagh! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!"

-Adon: "Corrección...soy un ganador."- Adon le da un terrible rodillazo en el abdomen a Liu Kang, y lo manda al suelo rodando. Estando Liu caído, adon lo empieza a patear seguidamente, pero en una de esas Liu Kang sostiene su pie y con una patada a la pierna de apoy de Adon lo hace caer. Pero Liu Kang aun seguía cegado a pesar de estar levantado. Adon aprovecha eso y salta dando un giro en el aire por encima de él, al caer lo toma y lo manda hacia unas escaleras. Liu se estrella de espaldas y cae lastimado en las escaleras, Adon ve ke dan a un segundo nivel que consiste en puentes alrededor , por lo que se le ocurre llevar a Liuu Kang hacia arriba para dejarlo caer. Al llegar a donde esta el monje guerrero le propina un pisotón en la nuca, y jalándolo de la pierna lo arrastra hacia arriba.- "Bien aquí termina tu recorrido." -Adon levanta a Liu Kang de su camisa y le da una combinación de golpes en rostro y torso, para ir empujándolo hacia el brandal, que cedía con los poderosos ataques.

-Liu Kang: "(Esto es ridículo.....no debo dejarme vencer por este sujeto.....) ¡Tengo que ir por Kitana!"- Liu Kang envía su puño golpeando en el abdomen a Adon, y esto le saca todo el aire, voltea a ver hacia Liu Kang quien a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados con ese golpe le había lastimado en serio.- "¡No puede quedarme más tiempo aquí!"

-Adon: "¡Como digas!"- Adon se lanza con una tacleada agarrando a Liu Kang de la cintura y con eso rompen el barandal y los dos caen, pero era Liu Kang el que iba a estrellarse mientras que Adon iba arriba de él, pero en ese momento, Liu Kang le da un rodillazo en el abdomen y mantiene la rodilla ahí mientras que utiliza su cuerpo para lograr voltearse y en el ultimo instante es Adon el que termina estrellándose en el suelo.- "¡Aaaaaaaaghhh!"- Liu Kang también sale un poco lastimado, pero es Adon el que llevo la peor parte y yace inconsciente. 

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un nivel más abajo de donde están peleando Adon y Liu Kang, Bison se percata de lo sucedido, mientras ve en unos monitores la derrota de Barlog y Adon, mientras que en otro esta viendo la batalla campal en la India, su rostro enfurece y con sus manos relampagueando hace que los monitores se destruyan.

-Bison: "Malditos inútiles......entonces ahora tendré que terminar el trabajo."- Bison da unos pasos al frente, Charlie mantiene firme su postura apuntando con su arma.

-Charlie: "Le advierto que si continua caminado me veré obligado a usar el arma."- Sin embargo Bison avanzaba, Charlie no le queda de otra más que disparar y lo hace hacia las piernas. Pero algo increíble pasa, del cuerpo de Bison empieza a emanar un aura roja y con pequeños relámpagos alrededor, las balas quedaban flotando detenidas en el aire.- "¿Qué? Esto es imposible...."

-Bison: "Soldado, ahora tendrá el honor de ser el primer sacrificado. Hace siglos, los indígenas del nuevo mundo tenían la creencia de que para que el dios sol amaneciera cada mañana, se tenía que ofrecer el corazón de un hombre o mujer que morían para que siempre haya un nuevo día. Usted será sacrificado para que surja el nuevo amanecer, en el que Shadaloo sea el reino de todos los reinos."

-Charlie: "¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios hablas? Creí que su organización se había aliado con un lunático emperador de otro mundo."

-Bison: "Usted debería saber soldado, que Shadaloo ni Bison comparten tierras con nadie. El territorio es de Bison o de nadie más."

-Charlie: "Entonces Bison, tu fuiste el que planeaste todo desde el principio, y como rata traicionera, te quedarás con todo al final. Pero ¿Qué no entiendes? Que quedará para conquistar si todos los humanos han muerto y toda la Tierra ha sido devastada?"

-Bison: "Esta no es la única Tierra que existe, ni el único mundo. Hay una infinidad de mundos al alcance, y todos caerán ante Shadaloo."

-Charlie: "¡Estas loco!"- Charlie dispara varias veces, pero Bison había desaparecido, cuando ve que está detrás de él, es tarde para reaccionar, Bison sólo con un movimiento de su palma chocando con la cabeza de Charlie es suficiente para mandarlo a estrellarse hacia una mesa de controles. Charlie logra levantarse, con su nariz y boca sangrando y sus lentes rotos.- "¿Qué.....qué fue eso....?"

-Bison: "Este...este es el poder supremo..."- Charlie ve como Bison levita en el aire y gira hacia adelante para aventarse como un torpedo y estrellarse en Charlie, destruyendo la mesa y el panel de controles en el que había caído. Esta vez Charlie se levanta aun más lastimado, pero aún con fuerzas para pelear, Bison voltea hacia él divertido, como si fuera un juego.

-Charlie: "No te lo permitiré...¡Bison!"- Charlie se lanza con una patada que se estrella en el pecho de Bison, sin embargo no lo mueve ni un centímetro de donde está, Charlie no lo puede creer, y Bison aprovecha el desconcierto para aplicarle un golpe en el pecho y un codazo en la espalda que lo derriba brutalmente al suelo. Bison levanta a Charlie del cabello y lo mantiene en el aire con una sola mano.

-Bison: "Usted no puede enfrentar a un dios, soldado."- Bison envía su palma abierta llena de energía golpeando a Charlie, y esto lo envía volando a estrellarse hacia los monitores, y cayendo en una pared. Charlie yacía en el suelo, severamente lastimado. 

-Charlie: "G-Guile....."

En plena lucha en la India, Guile escucha por el intercomunicador en su oído la voz de Charlie. Guile se detiene, mientras todos los demás siguen luchando, el mal presentimiento que había tenido de repente vuelve a aparecer y un temor surge en su ser.

-Guile: "¿Charlie? ¿Charlie, que sucede?

-Charlie: "Guile.....Bison......el...es un maldito demonio....."

-Guile: "¡Charlie! ¿Estás enfrentando a Bison¿ ¿Dónde están los otros?"

-Charlie: "Guile....avisa a Rayden y a los otros... la mayoría de mis compañeros están en serios problemas ......creo que Sonya ha muerto..."- Esto último hace sudar frío a Guile, un soldado enemigo llega por detrás pero Guile reacciona y le da una patada que le destroza el cuello.

-Guile: "Charlie...si estas en problemas escapa, iremos por ustedes enseguida."

-Charlie: "No....no puede ser posible.....Guile....lo siento, pero tengo que deshacerme de Bison, cueste lo que cueste......"

-Guile: "Charlie, no sé de que demonios estás hablando."

-Charlie: "Adiós...Guile.....siempre fuiste un buen amigo....eres el mejor...."- Guile oye esas palabras y no puede creer lo que escucha, no se puede imaginar lo que estaba sucediendo ni lo que pensaba hacer su amigo. Charlie estaba boca abajo, y Bison ya había llegado hasta él, se agacha y lo levanta de su cuello, liberando su energía electrocutándolo.- "¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

-Guile: "¡¡CHARLIE!!- Guile podía escuchar el grito de dolor de su amigo, pero no podía hacer nada. Mientras Charlie estaba aprisionado por el castigo de Bison, pero en ese momento estaba reuniendo lo que le quedaba de energías en su mano derecha.

-Charlie: "Bison...toma esto....¡¡SONIC BOOM!!"- Charlie libera su golpe en pleno rostro de Bison, esto lo hace retroceder, pero no lo derriba, Bison voltea con su labio sangrado pero riendo.

-Bison: "Eso fue un buen golpe soldado.....pero no fue suficiente."- Bison agarra del chaleco a Charlie, quien mantiene una sonrisa en su rostro.-"¿Puedo preguntar por qué es que sonríe?"

-Charlie: "Eres un maldito hijo de perra y te llevaré al otro mundo conmigo..."- Charlie libera una granada que ya tenía en su mano izquierda, Bison lo ve sorprendido, los gritos de ambos se ahogan en una explosión que cimbra todo el lugar. En la India Guile ya no escucha nada, pues el intercomunicador de Charlie había sido destruido, pero no hacía falta, para saber que era lo que había pasado.

-Guile: "¡¡CHARLIE NOOOOO!!"- Guile cae de rodillas, llorando la pérdida de su mejor amigo, pero recuerda que la batalla aun no había sido terminada, y enfoca toda su furia y dolor en sus dos manos, su mirada se enfoca en Gorgon quien estaba peleando contra Johnny Cage y Ken.- "¡¡Apartense!! ¡¡¡Sonic Boom!!!"- Guile envía un poderoso Sonic Boom que viaja a gran velocidad, Cage y Ken alcanzan a quitarse del camino, y Gorgon recibe el poder explotando en su cuerpo. El ser shokan cae fuera de combate con los ojos blancos. Guile vuelve a caer de rodillas sumido en su dolor. Ya quedaban pocos soldados alrededor y Rayden, Dhalsim y Kung Lao se estaban encargando de ellos, sin embargo Gigas aún quedaba de pie y habiendo visto a su hermano caer, lo había enfurecido.

-Gigas: "¡Pagarán por esto!"- Gigas mueve sus 4 puños para atacar a los tres guerreros pero antes de que hiciera algo, Ryu lo recibe con un poderoso golpe.

-Ryu: "¡ShoRyuKen!"- Gigas recibe el golpe en plena mandíbula, Ken aparece por su otro costado.

-Ken: "¡ShoRyuKen!"- Gigas vuelve a recibir el golpe y esta vez estaba más lastimado y a punto de caer

-Johnny Cage: "¡Shadow Uppercut!"- Johnny Cage termina rematando a Gigas, quien cae totalmente fuera de combate. Los soldados ven eso y uno de ellos hace una señal y empiezan a irse por el portal y dos de ellos llevaban cargando a Sakura quien yacía inconsciente

-Rayden: "¡No! ¡Deténganlos!"- Ryu ve eso y corre con todas sus fuerzas, el portal se va cerrando. Pero en el último momento, una energía recorre todo su cuerpo y lo impulsa con todas sus fuerzas logrando entrar en el portal.

-Ken: "¡Ryu!"- Todos se detienen, ya nada se podía hacer. Rayden baja la cabeza, eso claramente era una derrota para ellos y ya había comprendido el porque se habían llevado a Sakura, mirando a Guile como estaba se da cuenta de que vidas se habían perdido. Tenía que hacer algo, pero ve como todos sus aliados yacen cabizbajos después de la derrota

-Kung Lao: "Ahora ¿Qué haremos?"

-Rayden: "Se han llevado a Sakura.....para así el emperador tener una rival que luche en representación de la Tierra, en un Mortal Kombat. Terminando con eso, los dioses no tendrán ya nada que hacer, y las almas de los elegidos perderán la protección y serán presas del poder de Shao Khan.

-Ken: "¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es un ataque a traición! ¡Es un maldito, tenemos que detenerlo!"

-Johnny Cage: "No tenemos como llegar.... se nos ha acabado las rutas por donde ir."

-Guile: "Bison....."- Todos voltean hacia Guile, y terminan por darse cuenta de que algo había pasado en la misión a Shadaloo.-"Tenemos que ir a atraparlo.... el tiene la llave para ir hacia donde esta ese emperador loco.....pero déjenme a Bison en mis manos...." 

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Shadaloo

La puerta de acceso hacia el nivel de abajo se rompe y Liu Kang salta hacía donde se había efectuado la trágica pelea que terminó con la vida de Charlie y al parecer también había muerto Bison en esa explosión. Ya recuperado de la vista, pero aún lastimado del combate anterior, Liu Kang revisa entre los escombros para encontrar a su compañero. Sin embargo se detiene al sentir algo, y envía rápidamente su puño hacia la figura que había aparecido detrás de él. Su puño choca en una barrera de energía que explota y manda a Liu Kang a estrellarse en los escombros, el monje guerrero voltea hacia su atacante, no lo podía creer.

-Liu Kang: "¡Bison!"- Bison aparece levitando, lleno de energía y con sus ropas rasgadas después de esa explosión.

-Bison: "Su amigo soldado resultó ser digno del sacrifico a Shadaloo...pero usted......Liu Kang....usted no puede ser sacrificado, usted ha sido escogido para ser el nuevo soldado principal de Shadaloo, justo como su amiga Kitana ¡Jajaja!"

-Liu Kang: "Así que fuiste tu.....¡Fuiste el que cambió a Kitana!"- Liu Kang se levanta y se lanza contra Bison, pero este desaparece de su vista. Liu Kang es sorprendido por Bison quien se lanza como torbellino de energía por la espalda de Liu, éste es derribado. Bison rápidamente levanta a Liu tomando su cabeza con sus dos manos y liberando su energía psíquica dentro de él, a la vez que lo electrocuta.- "¡Aaaaaaaghhh!"

-Bison: "Eso es, déjese llevar por las emociones. Usted ya no es de confianza para Rayden, por eso no le avisó nadie ni lo protegieron cuando Shang Tsung lo ataco estando solo."

-Liu Kang: "C-Cállate.....¡Aaarrrhh!"

-Bison: "Piense en Ryu, ese chico que apareció de repente arrebatándole su lugar. Él es el escogido para defender la Tierra y si usted muere a nadie le importaría."

-Liu Kang: "¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

-Bison: "Eso es enfoque su furia.....enfoque su furia en...¡MI!"- De la bolsa en el cinturón de Bison se abre y sale un artefacto del tamaño de un botón en forma de triángulo y moviéndose en el aire con el poder telequinético de Bison se dispara y se encaja con las agujas que tiene en la frente de Liu Kang, provocándole una descarga en su mente tremendamente dolorosa. Después de unos momentos Bison apaga su energía y desciende junto con Liu Kang, quien se mantiene parado sin hacer o decir nada.-"Dime....¿Quién es tu amo y señor?"- Liu Kang levanta la cabeza, su mirada estaba perdida, sus ojos estaban claros y no expresaba ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Liu Kang: "....Ústed...señor Bison...."- Bison muestra su sonrisa diabólica, mientras que saca el control que hace aparecer un portal, por el cual se introducen Liu Kang y Bison y viajan hacia Outworld.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Minutos después Rayden estaba pensando en como ir rápidamente hacia Shadaloo, estaba pensando en teletransportarse con todos, lo cual haría que su poder prácticamente desapareciera. Todos sin embargo, se sentían derrotados, sin alguna esperanza de poder ganar al estar tan lejos de su objetivo, pero justo en ese momento en que la esperanza desaparecía, en el centro de todos aparecía el portal que usaban sus enemigos para viajar de un mundo a otro

-Johnny Cage: "Qué acaso una estrella fugaz acaba de pasar?"

-Kung Lao: "Es una trampa."

-Dhalsim: "Puede ser.....pero también puede ser una señal, una luz al final del túnel."

-Ken: "Yo digo que nos arriesguemos ¿Qué podemos perder? Si nos están esperando para que cayésemos en una trampa, entonces nos están subestimando."

-Kung Lao: "¿Estás sugiriendo atacar inmediatamente?"

-Guile: "Me parece bien, y con todo nuestro poder."

-Rayden: "Bien, entonces entremos. Estén preparados para lo que sea."

-Dhalsim: "Ya no puedo quedarme aquí más tiempo. Que Buda proteja a los habitantes de esta aldea y que nos acompañe."- En ese momento, todos saltan hacia el portal, viajan a través de un túnel negro lleno de rayos de luz de diferentes colores, hasta un punto donde hay luz, llegan hacia el otro lado. Ken en posición del Hadoken, Rayden liberando su energía relampagueante de sus manos, Dhalsim flotando en posición de flor de loto, Kung Lao preparando sus sombrero, Guile a punto de atacar con su sonic boom, Johnny Cage con sus puños arriba en guardia hasta que ve a una figura femenina enfrente de él, que lo hace detenerse.

-Johnny Cage: "Santos melones."- Todos alcanzan a detenerse al ver a quien estaba enfrente de ellos recibiéndolos: Chun Li.

-Chun Li: "Creo que te da gusto de verme."

-Johnny Cage: "No sabes cuanto."- Habían caído en una isla, y junto a Chun Li estaban Jaxx, Sub-Zero y una chica en un singular traje militar con boina y unas trenzas, la reconocen como la chica que estaba aliada con Bison.

-Guile: "¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí?"

-Chun Li: "Esperen un momento. Ella fue la que los trajo a ustedes aquí. Su nombre es Cammy, ella es un agente de la inteligencia británica que había desaparecido hace 3 años."

-Cammy: "Creo que debería explicarles. Bison me tenía controlada, sólo puedo recordar lapsos de estos 3 años que pasaron, pero sé que Bison tiene el poder de controlar la voluntad y mente de las personas, eso fue lo que me hizo y requiero de su ayuda para atrapar a ese hijo de perra por todo el dolor que me ha causado."

-Guile: "No eres la única que anda tras él."

-Johnny Cage: "Esperen, entonces eso explica el porque Kitana estaba del lado de Khan."

-Kung Lao: "Si, y por eso también esto podría ser una trampa."- Cammy desvía su mirada hacia Kung Lao, por unos momentos ambos se miran a los ojos, y en eso Cammy se lanza con una patada que logra cubrirse Kung Lao éste envía un golpe pero Cammy lo esquiva y aprovecha para quitarle su sombrero y alejarse de él. Ken, Johnny y Guile se ponen en guardia, a pesar de que Chun Li y Jaxx intentan detener la pelea. Pero Cammy hace algo que impacta a todos, toma el sombrero y con el filo se corta en las venas de su brazo izquierdo.

-Cammy: "Mira esto guerrero."- Cammy le habla directo hacia Kung Lao y a los demás mientras levanta su brazo y derrama sus sangre al suelo.-"Esta sangre esta sucia por todos los pecados que me obligaron a cometer, con gusto la derramaría para limpiarlos luchando en otro lugar, esto duele, pero no se compara con el dolor que me han hecho pasar estos tres años."- Cammy había hablado con el corazón, derramando lágrimas de sus ojos, sin embargo mostrándose firme. En ese momento Dhalsim toma con su mano el brazo donde Cammy se hizo la herida, ésta se sorprende al ver como la mano de Dhalsim brillaba de una extraña forma, y al abrirla, la herida que tenía en su brazo se había cerrado.

-Dhalsim: "Niña, no necesitas probar nada, pues en tu mirada haz demostrado tu verdadero valor, los ojos en los que antes se mostraba un ser muerto, ahora están llenos de brillo y determinación."- Cammy no puede evitar seguir llorando después de esas palabras, se lleva sus manos a su rostro para tratar de ocultarlo.

-Cammy: "Gracias...."

-Rayden: "Bien, ahora nos pueden decir como es que lograron abrir un portal."

-Jaxx: "Fue gracias a Cammy, ella tenía en su poder uno de los controles para abrir portales, recuperó la conciencia cuando peleó contra Sonya y rápidamente logró sacarnos de ahí."

-Johnny Cage: "Entonces Sonya...."

-Jaxx: "Suponemos que se la llevaron, no había rastro de ella, ni de Liu..... sólo de Charlie...."- Jaxx voltea hacia Guile, quien ya se esperaba lo que le iba a decir.-"Lo siento amigo."- Todos toman unos momentos de silencio al escuchar eso.

-Guile: "Charlie deberá ser enterrado en suelo norteamericano, una vez que terminemos con esto."

-Rayden: "Entonces, ahora podremos ir hacia Outworld. No duden en encontrar enemigos en amigos ¿Comprenden?"- Todos asienten.-"Debemos ayudar a Ryu e impedir que obliguen a luchar a Sakura. Habrá más pérdidas eso lo sé, sin embargo no serán en vano, esta es la batalla final y lucharemos por toda la gente de este planeta, tengan en cuenta que ustedes son su esperanza para regresar de la prisión que Shao Khan tiene a sus almas."

-Ken: "No saben con quien se metieron."- Ken choca sus puños, animando a los demás a seguir con su animo de batalla. Entonces Cammy toma el control y abre el portal, por el que todos cruzan, rumbo hacia Outworld.

**_Fin del capítulo 7_**


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat**_

_**La batalla por los reinos **_

**_Capítulo 8: Festín de sangre_**

Outworld

La chica abre sus ojos. Sakura había sido capturada por los soldados de Shao Khan en el ataque en la aldea en la India. Trata de moverse pero no puede, sus brazos y pies están inmovilizados por cadenas, y esta sobre una pared, colgada como un trofeo o más bien como si estuviera anunciada para el sacrificio próximo que va a tener. Se encuentra en un pequeño cuarto, la estructura hecha de rocas, con un par de fuegos en las paredes iluminaban el lugar, esto le recordaba a un calabozo de los que veía en las películas y videojuegos. Lamenta en su orgullo el haber sido derrotada en aquella batalla, y más estando enfrente de Ryu, eso denotaba su falta de experiencia y debilidad.

-Sakura: "Pero....si tan sólo pudiera...."- Sakura hace un esfuerzo por quitarse de las cadenas en sus brazos, pero resulta inútil, las ataduras son más fuertes que ella.

_-"Recuerda lo que te dije."_

-Sakura: "¿He?....¿Ryu? ¿Estás ahí?"-Sin embargo no recibía respuesta, se da cuenta de que sólo fue su imaginación escuchando la voz de Ryu. Desde que lo vio luchar y en especial cuando liberó esa extraña energía se moría de ganas por aprender esas técnicas, y en este momento sabe que le hubiera servido mucho, sin embargo era débil, por eso se encontraba atrapada en suelo enemigo, preferiría morir que permitir que sus amigos fueran a rescatarla cual vil princesa en peligro que no puede hacer nada más que meterse en problemas. -"¿Por qué.......por qué soy tan débil?..."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un portal se abre en plena calle llena de escombros y de rocas. El viento es fuerte y el cielo se ve oscurecido por nubes que arrojan relámpagos rojos. Del portal saltan los guerreros elegidos por los dioses. El mismo dios del trueno, Rayden, el coronel Guile, la estrella de cine Johnny Cage, el curandero Dhalsim, el agente especial Jaxx, la agente de la Interpol Chun Li, el monje Kung Lao, la agente de la inteligencia británica Cammy, el ninja del Lin Kuei Sub-Zero, y el artemarcialista Ken Masters. Todos voltean hacia su alrededor, el paisaje no era muy diferente al que se encontraba la Tierra, sólo que este era un poco peor, todo lo que parecieron ser edificios, yacen en ruinas. Era un ambiente después de una guerra que arrasó con todo, y más allá se ve a lo lejos la principal construcción: el castillo de Shao Khan. Estaba rodeado por un cerco de treinta metros pero la grandeza de ese castillo pareciera que se extendía hasta el punto más alto del cielo, y alrededor de el emanaban varias columnas de luz de color rojo por las que revoloteaban pequeñas estrellas blancas.

-Rayden: "Hacia allá nos dirigimos.... sin embargo el castillo es una enorme fortaleza, una ciudadela del mal, se extiende varios kilómetros a su alrededor."

-Johnny Cage: "Esto ya lo había visto y sin embargo me siguen dando ñañaras."

-Guile: "Tenemos que formular un plan de ataque. Tenemos entendido de que tienen en su poder a Sonya, Liu Kang y Sakura, lo más probable es que a Ryu también. Según nos dice Cammy es muy probable de que les hayan lavado el cerebro y tengamos que enfrentarlos."

-Kung Lao: "Si tienen a Liu Kang y a Ryu de su parte Shao Khan estará al borde de ser invencible, al menos uno de nosotros deberá llegar hacia él y derrotarlo."

-Sub-Zero: "Entonces a partir de aquí iré sólo."

-Chun Li: "Aquí vamos de nuevo. Espera un momento aún no sabemos en que lugar están ni por donde se nos pudiera aparecer Bison."

-Guile: "A ese maldito déjenmelo a mí."

-Cammy: "¿Perdón? No te quedarás con todo el paquete sólo para ti. yo también quiero un pedazo de ese imbécil."

-Chun Li: "Tampoco se olviden de mí."

-Johnny Cage:"Oh, que maravilloso equipo."-Dice tapándose la cara con la mano, en tono de resignación.

-Rayden: "¡Dejen eso! Sus venganzas personales en este momento no importan, tenga en cuenta que estamos aquí para salvar al mundo, tenemos un propósito mayor."- Guile, Cammy y Chun Li, escuchan a Rayden y quedan en silencio.

-Ken: "Oigan, en lo que están discutiendo, el ninja ya se fue."- Todos voltean hacia Ken y ven que dice la verdad, Sub-Zero ya no estaba, se había ocultado en las sombras y dirigido hacia el castillo.

-Jaxx: "Lo hará bien. Lo que importa es llegar hasta la ciudadela y ahí separarnos. Como dijo Rayden, aunque sea no de nosotros el que llegué hasta Shao Khan, ése tendrá que derrotarlo."

-Dhalsim: "Así será, por el bien de todas las almas inocentes."- Todos parten, rápidamente rumbo al castillo de Shao Khan. Dentro de este había varias zonas a su alrededor, pero una en particular resaltaba. Era parecido a un coliseo del estilo grecorromano, en el que había un gran ambiente, pues estaba lleno de soldados por parte de Bison y Shao Khan, monstruos, y cualquier criatura que rondaba en Outworld.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dentro de la prisión donde tenían capturada a Sakura, la puerta se abre, entrando cuatro soldados de Shao Khan, junto con Vega y Scorpion. La chica ve temerosa de lo que pudieran hacerle, en especial al ver los ojos de Vega, que emanaban una perversión y maldad, al contrario de Scorpion que sin pupilas sólo se encontraba un vacío de muerte.

-Sakura: "¡Si que bonito, hombres serán aprovechándose de que estoy atada!"

-Vega: "Tranquila pequeña. Aún no es hora de que estés con Vega... antes serás el espectáculo principal de esta noche."

-Sakura: "¿Qué quieres decir?"

-Vega: "Haz sido elegida en representación del reino de la Tierra. Vas a tener que pelear. Ustedes, libérenla y llévenla a la arena."- Los soldados bajan a Sakura y con las mismas cadenas le aprisionan en los brazos, llevándola hacia otro lugar. Momentos después Sakura llega hacia un lugar abierto, ve a su alrededor, era un estadio antiguo con cientos de personas y seres vitoreando. En el lugar principal estaba un trono que resaltaba sobre otros asientos privilegiados, en los que se encontraban Bison, Sagat, Vega, Scorpion, Shang Tsung y Motaro, por encima de ellos se encontraba el emperador de Shao Khan, quien se levanta y con su temible voz habla.

-Shao Khan: "¡Silencio!"- Al momento, todos callan, Shao Kahn mira a Sakura, quien es liberada de sus ataduras y dejada sola en el espacio de combate. Ella se sentía intimidada ante tales oponentes, no podía imaginarse el como salir de ahí ni lo que iba a suceder.- "Niña, eres una de los elegidos por esos estúpidos dioses.....¿Cómo te llamas?"

-Sakura: "Soy S-Sakura..."

-Shao Khan: "Jaja. Bien....¡En representación del reino de la Tierra, peleará Sakura y su oponente será por parte del reino de Outworld.....!"- Una puerta se abre en el otro extremo de la arena de donde se encuentra Sakura, y una figura femenina de largo cabello aparece, en cada mano llevaba un abanico.-"¡Mi hija, la princesa de Outworld: Kitana!"- Todos vitorean a la recién llegada, quien en su mirada vacía sólo ve a Sakura como su único objetivo. - "¡Que empiece el definitivo Mortal Kombat!"- El público grita después de lo dicho, pide golpes, pide violencia pide sangre. Sakura se da cuenta de que se encuentra en una batalla a muerte.

-Sakura: "Entonces.....¡¿Entonces si gano, ustedes perderán?!"

-Shao Khan: "Así es....y si tu pierdes, el reino de la Tierra será todo mío, al igual que el poder de los dioses ancestrales."

-Sakura: "Jeje...bien...entonces prepárense."- Sakura se lanza corriendo hacia Kitana, quien se pone en guardia agitando sus abanicos y en ese momento lanza uno, que se va girando a gran velocidad directo a la chica. Sakura lo ve y alcanza a esquivarlo, sin embargo el abanico pasa rozando y corta un poco en su rostro.- "Uff....eso estuvo cerca...¡Pero ahora ya me sé tus trucos bruja!"- Kitana sólo se queda en su posición con la mano derecha alzada, Sakura siente que algo no anda bien, voltea hacia atrás y el abanico venía de regreso, Sakura intenta esquivarlo pero el arma corta en su brazo izquierdo provocándole una cortada algo profunda. El abanico manchado de sangre regresa a las manos de Kitana.-"¡Aaaaahhhh!"

-Kitana: "Morirás, tu alma será de Shao Khan."- Kitana se lanza con sus dos abanicos y corta en la pierna derecha de Sakura y en el costado izquierdo del torso de la chica. Esta no podía quedarse a sólo recibir los ataques, Sakura se aleja dando una patada en el rostro pero no hace mucho efecto y Kitana contraataca haciéndole una herida profunda en el hombro derecho, y con una patada en el abdomen lo que lanza a Sakura al suelo rodando. En la plataforma de combate la sangre de Sakura queda derramada y seguía así, la chica ya casi no podía soportar el dolor punzante, tenía heridas del abanico en su hombro, pierna, brazo y costado del abdomen, lo que ya le impedían si quiera poder lanzar un ataque.

-Sakura: "E-esta bruja.....¡Esto no es justo! Ella tiene esas armas....."- Kitana salta y aterriza con su pie para atacar a Sakura sin embargo ésta se mueve rodando por el suelo, pero Kitana cae de pie y ataca con sus abanicos, pero esta vez Sakura logra esquivar los ataques y lanza una patada al abdomen de Kitana seguido de dos golpes al rostro. Sakura vuelve a obtener confianza y con todas sus fuerzas empieza a atacar a Kitana en una rápida y feroz combinación de golpes a su rostro. Kitana gira en su eje para atacar con su abanico cortando levemente en el brazo derecho de Sakura, sin embargo esta contraataca con su rodilla en el brazo izquierdo de Kitana, haciendo que soltara el abanico. Sakura rompe el arma pisándola fuertemente.- "¡Ahora voy por el otro!"- Sakura se lanza nuevamente pero esta vez es recibida por un golpe en el rostro que la derriba, dejándola seminoqueada, ya que estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas poco a poco con la pérdida de sangre. Pero de todas formas se intenta levantarse y lo logra lentamente

-Kitana: "Es inútil....ahora te rebanaré el cuello."- Kitana arranca con gran velocidad ocultando el arma en su espalda. La primera reacción de Sakura es atacar, pero no sabe por donde vendrá el ataque de Kitana. Sin embargo a unos momentos de toparse con ella, se avienta al suelo y con una mano apoyándose da un giro lo cual le permite dar una patada en la cabeza de Kitana, seguida de un movimiento tratando de imitar a Ryu.

-Sakura: "¡Hurricane Kick!"- El efecto de la patada giratoria solo llega a darle dos golpea a Kitana, ya que ella gira hacia atrás con una patada en la pierna de Sakura, bloqueándole el ataque, y ya de pie corta profundamente en el pie izquierdo de Sakura. -"¡¡Aaaauuhh!!"- Kirana no para y ataca otra vez, Sakura logra escapar corriendo con las fuerzas que le quedan, se detiene para hacer frente de nuevo a Kitana , y ve en el piso la sangre derramada, su vista empieza a nublarse y Kitana se acercaba lentamente, sin prisa. En ese momento se abalanza de nuevo corriendo, y con su puño derecho abajo.- "Toma esto! ¡ShoRyuKen!"- Sakura lanza el golpe con todas sus fuerzas pero al impulsarse hacia arriba, Kitana se hace hacia atrás evitando el golpe y con su rodilla se la incrusta en el abdomen, Sakura queda colgando en el aire y rápidamente Kitana ataca con su abanico cortándole en la frente a Sakura. La chica cae de espaldas con su rostro bañado en sangre. Eso era todo lo que podía dar, ya no se podía levantar, estaba a punto de morir. 

-Shao Khan: "¡Termínala!"- Shao Khan se había levantado exclamando la exterminación de Sakura, Kitana lo voltea a ver y asiente, se gira hacia Sakura que yace tirada y sin moverse, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Sakura alcanza a ver la cinta blanca partida en dos y manchada del líquido escarlata. Esa cinta se la había puesto en honor a Ryu, a quien acababa de conocer y que le había dado una muy grata impresión. Lo que más lamentaba era no poder entrenar junto con el, ni aprender sus técnicas, las que pudo imitar no salieron como esperaba y por eso es que ella esta ahí a punto de morir.

_-"Recuerda lo que te dije."_

-Sakura: "...R-Ryu......"- Sakura empieza a recordar la noche anterior, antes de que partieran a atacar a Shadaloo.

_ Sakura estaba practicando sus movimientos mientras Ryu la veía y se decide acercarse_

_-Ryu: "Te mueves muy bien. Sabes como golpear."- Sakura oye lo que dice y da un salto hacia atrás sonrojada de que Ryu la sorprendiera, y también de sus palabras._

_-Sakura: "G-gracias...pero, aún me falta mucho para ser como tú, disparando esa energía que sale de tu cuerpo."_

_-Ryu: "¿Te refieres al Hadoken?"- Ryu en ese momento junta las manos, y las lleva hacia atrás, Sakura estaba justo enfrente de él y veía como una extraña luz emanaba poco a poco de su cuerpo, en ese momento Ryu desplaza sus manos juntas hacia adelante, y una fuerte brisa llega hacia Sakura, quien veía sorprendida de aquel suceso._

_-Sakura: "¿C-cómo ...lo haces..?"_

_-Ryu: "Esto requiere de mucho tiempo de entrenamiento. Pero es simple cuando llegas a entender esto: Debes respirar profundamente, eso es lo básico. Lo que debes entender, es que a pesar de que sientas dolor de tu cuerpo, no debes sentirlo, debes liberar tu mente de todos los pensamientos y todo lo que hay a tu alrededor y enfocar la energía, como cuando golpeas a alguien debes lanzar toda tu fuerza hasta el momento del impacto, aquí es lo mismo. Debes concentrar la energía de todo tu ser y para eso tienes que estar en armonía con la naturaleza, sentir en cada poro, la brisa del aire, la temperatura del ambiente, con tu tacto sentir la dureza del piso, así lograrás ver al enemigo incluso con tus ojos cerrados."_

_-Sakura: "Espera espera.....ok concentro mi energía, estoy en armonía con la naturaleza....pero......no siento nada...."_

_-Ryu: "No debes sentir con tus manos, sino con tu corazón, con tu alma de guerrero. Cuando entiendas eso, podrás lanzar el Hadoken."_

_-Sakura: "¿Alma de guerrero? ¿Eso qué significa?"_

_-Ryu: "Debes encontrar primero un motivo para pelear, y después un motivo para atacar. La energía Hado es extraña, me han contado que se manifiesta solamente en personas especiales.....y estoy seguro de que tú eres una de ellas."_

_-Sakura: "Je, Gracias.."_

_-Ryu: "Cuando estés en el campo de batalla, recuerda esto, recuerda que no estarás sola.... recuerda lo que te dije..."_

Sakura abre los ojos, su mirada había cambiado. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas y sangrando, pero se mueve, apoyándose en sus manos logra levantarse al tiempo en que Kitana se acerca con su arma lista para cortar la cabeza de su enemigo.

-Kitana: "¿Lista para morir?"

-Sakura: "......No moriré.......tengo que superarme a mi misma, tengo que vencerlos.....para que Ryu venga y los derrote a todos....."- Sakura levanta sus manos empieza a respirar profundamente cerrando los ojos. Sus brazos empiezan a moverse en un círculo, esto no impresiona a Kitana y se lanza con todas sus fuerzas. Sakura junta sus manos y las coloca a su costado derecho, una extraña bola de energía aparecía en sus manos. 

-Bison: "Imposible...."- Bison mostraba inquietud en su rostro, al ver eso.

-Kitana: "¡Llegó tu hora, niña! ¡MUERE!"- Kitana ataca con su abanico lleno de energía, directo a la garganta de Sakura. Pero justo en ese momento, Sakura abre los ojos, una luz irradiaba de su cuerpo, y destellos de sus ojos.

-Sakura: "¡HAOOKEN!!"- Sakura lanzaba sus manos hacia adelante y una gran energía salía disparada impactando en todo el cuerpo de Kitana, quien pierde su arma y es derribada, quedando fuera de combate. Sakura queda tambaleándose en su lugar y cae de rodillas, apenas y se podía sostener con sus manos. Todos se habían quedado mudos ante lo acontecido, en especial Shao Khan quien siente una gran indignación.

-Shao Khan: "Bison...tu chip no ha funcionado como debía."

-Bison: "Ha funcionado emperador. El problema fue esa chica, no creímos que tuviera ese poder."

-Shang Tsung: "Entonces yo mismo acabaré con ella y su alma le traeré señor."

-Shao Khan: "Alto.....¡Bien señores.... tenemos a una ganadora!"- Todos quedan sin saber que hacer o decir, sólo se escuchaban murmullos entre sí.- "¡No escucho aplausos!"- Ante esto, todos aplauden y vitorean a la ganadora, Sakura reacciona levantando su rostro al ver que había ganado la batalla.

-Sakura: "¿E-entonces...cumplirás tu promesa verdad? ¿Dejarás la Tierra?"

-Shao Khan: "Jejeje.....No lo haré.... como premio tu alma llegará a formar parte del paraíso. Formará a parte de mi poder."- El público aplaudía las palabras de su emperador, Sakura sentía rabia en su interior pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar. La lluvía caía en el escenario, La chica no podía moverse sus heridas aún estaban abiertas. Shao Khan levantaba la mano y una flama de energía aparecía, la luz de su poder se dirigía hacia Sakura.

-"¡ALTO!"- La puerta de uno de los accesos a la arena se abría destrozándose en mil pedazos, y con dos guardias volando por los aires. Todos veían que alguien había llegado, la lluvia extendía en poder, por lo que Sakura no podía ver de quien se trataba. En eso un relámpago caía iluminando la figura del recién llegado.

-Sakura: "R....Ryu....."- Sakura cae inconsciente después de verlo, Ryu había aparecido en pleno campo enemigo, voltea a ver a su alrededor, lleno de soldados que a una orden saltan a cortarle el cuello. Pero Ryu no se encontraba para pelar con soldados sino con el mismo comandante.

-Ryu: "¡Shao Khan! ¡He venido a ofrecer un trato!"- Shao Khan y Bison lo miran sorprendidos.

-Shao Khan: "¿Quién es ese humano?"

-Bison: "Su nombre es Ryu....¿Acaso en verdad era tan fuerte y poderoso, que pudo llegar hasta aquí por el solo?"

-Shao Khan: "Mmmh....eso me agradó....¡Bien Ryu, bien hecho, ahora me tienes intrigado ¿Cuál es el trato?!"

-Ryu: "He venido a ofrecer un cambio....mi vida por la de ella..."

-Shao Khan: "Una actitud noble, aunque patética y estúpida. Creí que eras un guerrero poderoso."

-Ryu: "¡Lo soy y te lo probaré ahora mismo si quieres enfrentarme!"

-Shao Khan: "¡Jajaja! O tienes muchas agallas o eres un idota...... te diré algo, yo también tengo una proposición.....¡Pelearás conmigo, si antes derrotas a mis guardaespaldas!"

-Ryu: "¿Guardaespaldas?"- Ryu ve hacia donde esta Shao Khan. Sagat, Shang Tsung, Vega, Scorpion y Motaro lo ven amenazantes. -"¿Quién será el primero?"

-Shao Khan: "Lo tienes enfrente..."- Al decir esto, la otra puerta de acceso a la arena se abre y sale una figura a quien Ryu reconoce rápidamente.

-Ryu: "Liu Kang."- Liu Kang levanta la vista, y lo mira con una mirada despiadada.

-Shao Khan: "Ahora Liu Kang es mi sirviente, y obedecerá cada cosa que le diga. ¡Liu Kang, debes terminar con la vida de Ryu! ¡Ryu, si no peleas...!"- Ryu voltea hacia dos soldados que toman a Sakura y a Kitana, él trata de evitar que se la lleven pero el emperador lo vuelve a llamar.-"¡Tu chica morirá!"- Ryu cierra sus puños tragándose su rabia, ve que no tiene otra opción más que pelar en contra de Liu Kang. 

-Ryu: "Esta bien.....pelearé...."

-Shao Khan: "Excelente.. bien......¡Que empiece el combate!"

El público grita, al tiempo en que Liu Kang corre hacía Ryu, éste cierra sus puños y viendo que no tiene salida, también corre directo hacia Liu Kang. El choque de ambos provoca que las gotas de lluvia salgan disparadas alrededor como si fuera una explosión. Liu Kang atacaba con sus puños, Ryu se cubría y contraatacaba con patadas a las que Liu Kang también detenía. Era una combinación feroz y rápida de golpes que ni uno ni otro alcanzaba a dañarse. Pero en eso Liu Kang aumenta la fuerza de su ataques y a pesar de cubrirse Ryu recibe fuertemente la patada en el brazo. No puede quedarse atrás y lo ataca con un puñetazo en el abdomen, sacándole el aire a Liu Kang, enseguida de otro golpe en el rostro. Liu Kang por poco cae, pero le regresa el golpe en el rostro y otro más enviando a Ryu con una rodilla al suelo. El monje guerrero sigue atacando con una patada pero Ryu la toma con sus manos y lanza a Liu Kang al aire, pero este da un giro de 360º y le da una patada al rostro . Ryu la recibe desbalaceándolo del lugar, pero antes de caer lanza una patada giratoria que da en Liu Kang. Ambos caen, pero como si fuera un reflejo, inmediatamente se impulsan levantándose y quedándose en su posición de guardia. Ambos se mueven en círculo, estudiando sus movimientos, para anticipar cualquier ataque. La mirada de furia que tenía Liu Kang, casi hace que sea irreconocible para Ryu, entonces él percibe algo. Siente la energía de Liu Kang, la cual no se manifiesta como anteriormente y logra enfocar el núcleo del problema. Una extraña onda de energía que afectaba a Liu Kang provenía de su frente, en la cual se lograba ver un punto del chip que tenía incrustado.

-Ryu: "¡Liu, por favor no dejes que te domine esa cosa!"- Liu no responde. La lluvia seguía cayendo más fuerte, y Ryu ve que ya se habían llevado tanto a Sakura como a Kitana. Comenzaba a desesperarse, la vida de su amiga corría peligro.-"¡¡Liu Reacciona!!"

-Bison: "Nunca lo hará. El lleva insertado el chip más poderoso que mis científicos crearon. La única forma de que se libere es matándolo Ryu."- Ryu no se mueve después de ese comentario de Bison, pero no baja la guardia

-Ryu: "No....no lo mataré......pero lo liberaré de tu control..... durante esta pelea, el se liberará, por que el es un guerrero, y tiene que encontrarse a si mismo mientras esta peleando.....lo sé, por que a pesar de tener esa mirada, puedo ver a través de ella....puedo ver a través de esos ojos falsos......"- Un relámpago blanco se muestra, en medio de todos los rojos. La lluvia en el rostro de Ryu, remarca su sonrisa de confianza, haciendo que se incomode el mismo emperador Shao Khan.

-Shao Khan: "Ese relámpago....no me agradó para nada..."

-Shang Tsung: "Señor..¿Será acaso que...?"

-Shao Khan: "Scorpion y Motaro, quiero que vayan a vigilar la entrada a las puertas del Coliseo. Eliminen cualquier rata que encuentren, Shang Tsung, será mejor que tu también vayas, presiento que cierto dios pequeño ha aparecido.

-Shang Tsung: "Como diga, emperador."

-Bison: "Vega y Sagat, acompáñenlos y aseguren el área alrededor de los túneles, puentes y cualquier acceso que este cerca de aquí."- Los cinco guerreros del mal asienten con respeto ante sus amos y parten en seguida. Mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo pesadamente, Liu Kang sólo miraba, no se podía saber en que momento daría inicio nuevamente la pelea, los dos contrincantes sólo estaban ahí, vigilando cualquier movimiento que se diera.

-Ryu: "Liu..... sé que esto quieres.... sé que tu encontrarás la manera de liberarte, pero en este momento lo único que puedo hacer es pelear contra ti. Lo hago....para que nuestros amigos ganen tiempo....sé que despertarás.....¡Sé que despertaras!"- Ryu se lanza por fin, en cada paso, los charcos de agua vuelan por los aires. El artemarcialista japonés envía su golpe con el puño derecho, Liu Kang lo detiene alzando su mano derecha y envía un contraataque con una patada que da en el pecho de Ryu, éste retrocede, pero no cae y levanta la vista.-"¡Liu o sé que tu puedes!" 

Ryu lo ataca nuevamente, de nuevo con un golpe al costado izquierdo de Liu, pero éste lo vuelve a parar y hace el mismo contraataque, pero Ryu se gira en su eje y golpea por detrás a Liu, sin embargo este logra inclinarse hacia adelante, alzando su pierna hacia atrás y lanzando una patada de escorpión al rostro de Ryu, que lo destantea. Liu se endereza y salta dando una patada con giro que envía a Ryu al suelo, deslizándose en el terreno mojado. Liu Kang corre y patea a Ryu estando en el suelo, enviándolo más atrás, Ryu gira y logra levantarse. Dando un grito que se ahoga en el retumbe de un relámpago da un gran salto y cae con una patada al rostro de Liu, el japonés aprovecha ese momento para atacarlo con una rápida sucesión de puñetazos al cuerpo, terminando con un golpe por debajo de la mandíbula que eleva a Liu y cae estrepitosamente tosiendo sangre. Pero el monje se levanta, y ataca de nuevo, ambos chocan sus puños y comienzan a atacarse con golpes y patadas que se dan uno después del otro sin que ninguno ceda terreno. En un momento los impactos de ambos empiezan a generar chispazos de electricidad, era la misma energía de su interior que se estaba manifestando con cada golpe.

-Bison: "Esto es magnífico."- Bison ve como tanto Liu y Ryu se golpean el uno al otro, descargando un impacto de energía y ambos vuelan por los aires varios metros a estrellarse en el suelo. El público vitorea al ver a los dos combatientes levantarse y lanzarse nuevamente para pelear.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras la pelea continuaba, atraídos por el escándalo y el ruido, Rayden, Dhalsim, Johnny Cage, Chun Li, Jaxx, Guile, Cammy, Kung Lao y Ken habían llegado a la altura del Coliseo, Tenían que pasar por dentro de una construcción de una serie de murallas y edificios que se conectaban por puentes, para acceder al Coliseo, que a su vez daba a la torre más grande del castillo. La lluvia no hacía más fácil el trayecto, pero por lo menos eso y los relámpagos habían ayudado a esconderlos.

-Chun Li: "No sé porque tengo el presentimiento de que nos están esperando."

-Rayden: "Es lo más probable niña. A partir de aquí nos tendremos que separar. Dhaslim y yo rodearemos la muralla en camino hacia la torre así veremos hacia donde están los demás y trataremos de dirigirlos. Guile, tu Johnny Cage y Chun Li deberán ir de frente pasando por el edificio que conecta a ese coliseo y a la torre. Cammy, Kung Lao, Ken y Jaxx ustedes pasaran por el rumbo aéreo, suban por los puentes y escaleras y llegarán hacia donde los estaremos esperando mientras ven lo que pasa en el Coliseo. La torre es nuestro destino para de ahí pasar al castillo, les tendremos avisados si encontramos a nuestros amigos.

-Jaxx: "Me parece bien."- Jaxx levanta el puño, cosa que todos ven con extrañeza.-"Sé que esto parece cursi, pero dado que puede que no regresemos a la Tierra, quiero hacer un juramento, el que no importa lo que pase, no dejaré de luchar hasta el final. Pelearemos con todo, por toda la gente que nos necesita."- Ken también une su puño al de Jaxx al igual que Chun Li.

-Ken: "Yo también lo juro."

-Kung Lao: "Yo igual."- Así todos hasta Guile lo hacen, se unen en ese juramento y después parten los tres grupos por separado. Dhalsim seguía a Rayden corriendo alrededor de una de las tantas grandes murallas. Ken y Cammy al llegar a un nivel alto logran ver el panorama, y el Coliseo que se ve a lo lejos es el lugar que resalta.

-Ken: "Ryu..."

-Chun Li: "¿Qué dijiste?"

-Ken: "Conozco esos gritos que se oyen..... se está efectuando una pelea."- Jaxx y Kung Lao oyen lo que Ken dijo.

-Jaxx: "¿Acaso es el Mortal Kombat, tal como lo dijo Rayden? La niña debe de estar ahí arriesgando su vida."

-Ken: "Si no es que Ryu allá llegado antes y lo más probable es que se haya puesto a pelear."

-Kung Lao: "Entonces no podemos perder el tiempo aquí, tenemos que llegar a ese lugar."- Kung Lao avanza por la escalera y llega hacia una puerta que la derriba. Los guerreros encuentran a un grupo de soldados que se encontraban bebiendo y disfrutando del show de una bailarina dentro de lo que parece ser un salón de entretenimiento. Los soldados ven llegar a Kung Lao y los demás con no muy buenos ojos, interrumpiendo su diversión cosa que les enfurece y toman sus armas para prepararse a pelear.

-Jaxx: "Oh oh...."

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras en un nivel más abajo dentro del edificio donde se encontraba el otro grupo, Guile va adelante de Johnny Cage y Chun Li pasando por un pasillo iluminado por antorchas. El camino es recto sin ninguna sorpresa a la vista, cosa que se les hace un poco extraña al grupo. Sin embargo siguen adelante, Guile en especial impulsado por la furia interna, no paraba de pensar en la muerte de su amigo y en su mente sólo se encontraba el vengarlo.

-Chun Li: "Esperen....no sienten como si alo se moviera?"- Guile y Johnny Cage se detienen volteando hacia Chun Li, se esuchaba un extraño ruido alrededor de las paredes del túnel. En eso Guile voltea hacia al techo, un poco de tierra se iba cayendo, y aumentaba gradualmente.

-Guile: "¡Corran! ¡El techo se viene encima!"- Al decir esto, el techo empieza a deslizarse hacia abajo más rápidamente. Guile, Chun Li y Johnny Cage corren a toda velocidad rumbo al punto de luz que se ve al final del túnel, el cual cada vez se esta haciendo más chico y con gran rapidez.

-Johnny Cage: "No lo lograremos."

-Guile: "¡Tú sólo sigue corriendo!"- El techo ya les llegaba a las cabezas, y seguía bajando. La salida esta a unos metros, Guile toma del brazo a Chun Li y la avienta a la salida, Johnny Cage se lanza barriéndose pro el suelo y logra salir. ambos voltean y ven el techo ya viniendo abajo, había aplastado a Guile.- "¡Sonic Boom!"- A unos cuantos momentos de aplastarlo, Guile destruye una parte de la roca y logra salir.

-Johnny Cage: "¡Guile, por poco y te pensábamos en el otro mundo!"

-Guile: "Eso aún no....¿Dónde estamos?"- Los tres voltean a su alrededor, era un cuarto lleno de armas, espadas, lanzas, hachas, bolas de acero con picos sujetas a una cadena, cámaras de tortura, látigos, etc. Y en el centro estaba alguien conocido.

-Johnny Cage: "¡Sonya!¡Sonya estás bien!"- Johnny Cage corre hacia ella, pero un vistazo rápido de Chun Li, la hace reaccionar y alcanzar a agarrar del brazo a Johnny Cage jalándolo hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo en que Sonya había sacado de su brazo oculto en su espalda una cadena y en el extremo una cuchilla y la había lanzado hacia el actor. Gracias a la reacción de Chun Li, sólo recibe una leve cortada en su pecho, pero no deja de sorprenderle más el que su amiga lo atacara.

-Chun Li: "Ella esta siendo controlada, mira sus ojos."- La mirada de Sonya carecía del brillo de vida que tenía antes, y un artefacto extraño estaba incrustado en su frente, signos de que ella ya no estaba de su lado.

-Johnny Cage: "Maldita sea...."- Guile se paraba enfrente de Sonya, queriendo enfrentarla. Ambos se preparan para pelear, pero en eso Chun Li se interpone.

-Chun Li: "Sigan adelante, yo me ocuparé de ella. La regresaré, se los aseguro."

-Guile: "¿Estás segura de que puedes encargarte?"

-Chun Li: "Lo estoy. Y sé que no podemos perder más tiempo aquí, es necesario que sigan. Les aseguro que nosotras les alcanzaremos."- Guile y Johnny Cage la miran, confiados en su seguridad avanzan pasando a Sonya. Ésta reacciona después que están a sus espaldas y lanza la cadena, pero justo cuando pasa por Chun Li, ésta lanza una patada certera a la cuchilla y la destruye.- "¡Sonya! ¡Creí haber dicho que pelearía contigo!"- Sonya voltea hacia Chun Li y sin hacer gesto alguno, sólo da unos pasos hacia adelanta acercándose mientras hace girar la cadena.

Guile y Johnn Cage avanzan pasando ese cuarto, cruzan por una puerta en la que se encuentran con un gran espacio aterrador, habían llegado a lo que parece ser un precipicio y enfrente de ellos un puente de piedra que conecta hacia la otra construcción hecha del mismo material. El puente de 200 metros y que tenía un ancho para apenas dos personas era el único camino y hacia abajo estaba una caída no tan grande, Guile le calcula que son de como 5 metros, pero en sí no era la caída del puente lo que a uno lo mataría, sino que el suelo estaba predominado por unos picos que salían del fondo.

-Johnny Cage: "Oh, vista hermosa.... ¿Debo decir que tengas cuidado al pisar?"

-Guile: "No."- Guile y Johnny Cage caminan, iban ya a la mitad del puente, cuando en eso una extraña serpiente metálica se deslizaba detrás de ellos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ataca enrollándose en la pierna de Johnny Cage, tomándolo desprevenido, la serpiente cuya extensión no terminaba, lo arrastra hacia abajo. Guile reacciona y lo toma del brazo.

-Johnny Cage: "¡Aaah! ¡¿Qué demonios?!"- La extraña serpiente aún estaba jalando a Johnny Cage hacia abajo junto con Guile. El actor estaba pendiendo en el aire.

-Guile: "¡Deshazte de esa cosa!"

-Johnny Cage: "Espera un momento ¿Quieres?"- Johnny Cage voltea hacia la serpiente con su mano libre empieza a generar energía para dispararle. La serpiente se desenreda de su pierna, haciendo que Guile perdiera el balance jalando con sus fuerzas a Johnny Cage, pero logran maniobrarse para caer en la superficie del puente. Ambos en el suelo ven como la serpiente se desliza hacia atrás, hasta introducirse en la palma de la mano de quien la controlaba.- "Es Scorpion..."- Guile se levanta, mirando hacia el nuevo oponente que se había cruzado en su camino. Scorpion estaba justo enfrente, entre el puente y la entrada hacia el otro edificio.

-Guile: "Cage...ya estás familiarizado con este lugar ¿No es así?"

-Johnny Cage: "Si, he estado aquí antes, aunque no fueron vacaciones..."

-Guile: "Bien... quiero que sigas adelante, mientras yo me encargo de ese fenómeno."

-Johnny Cage: "¿Qué? ¿Enfrentar a Scorpion solo? Oye hombre esta bien que eres fuerte, pero ese es un demonio al que se supone ya estaba muerto y míralo, ahí esta parado en sus dos piernas como si nada."

-Guile: "Espíritu o lo que sea, yo me desharé de él. Tu tienes más posibilidades de llegar más rápido hacia donde está ese Shao Khan.... Lo que importa ahora es la seguridad de nuestros amigos.... dejaré la venganza personal para después."- Cage observa a Guile, se veía muy determinado, lo que lo termina por convencer.

-Johnny Cage: "Esta bien.... si acabas con este tipo asegúrate de que Chun Li venga ¡Yo ya habré acabado con Shao Khan para cuando lleguen ahí!"- Johnny Cage va directo corriendo hacia Scorpion, y lo salta por encima dando un giro. Scorpion no hace nada y lo deja pasar tranquilamente, el actor se va y penetra en el edificio. Quedan solos Guile y Scorpion rodeados de un cielo lleno de relámpagos rojos, en un escenario en el que cualquiera que caiga encontrará la muerte. Ambos se miran detenidamente por un corto momento, se estudian, esperan a dar el primer golpe en el momento exacto. Los ojos sin pupilas de Scorpion se abren de repente, levanta su mano derecha con la palma abierta y de ahí sale la serpiente metálica, disparada hacia Guile.

-Scorpion: "¡Ven acá!"

En el otro edificio, Johnny Cage ya había entrado, había entrado en un salón amplio el cual en el centro del techo había una especie de candelabro hecho de picos mortales. El lugar estaba iluminado por algunas antorchas y estaba desierto, al menos eso parecía. Al dar unos pasos al centro del lugar, el piso empieza a temblar.

-Johnny Cage: "¿Qué demonios? ¿Otra vez?"- de pronto a un extremo, del piso sale una pared con barrotes entrecruzados, luego otros tres formando una jaula que encerraba a Johnny Cage.

-"Bienvenido, esta es la jaula de la muerte....."

-Johnny Cage: "No sé por que me esperaba un nombre así....¡Sal de una vez no tengas miedo!"- El candelabro de picos baja y con el, la parte de arriba de la jaula, adherido a los orificios estaba el peleador de la máscara y la garra en la mano derecha, quien salta para quedar encerrado junto con Johnny Cage.-"Vaya, nos volvemos a encontrar....Vega."

-Vega: "Ese es mi nombre.... es el nombre apropiado. Es la forma en que se mezclan la belleza de la muerte en mí...."- Vega se quita su máscara, rebelando el singular rostro que tiene, sólo para lamer su garra.-"Mi garra esta infestada de la deliciosa sangre, se infestará al igual de la tuya y tendrás la muerte perfecta. El punto delgado entre la belleza y el terror de una muerte dolorosa, ese es mi estilo, y no ha habido nadie que haya escapado de mi garra sagrada."

-Johnny Cage: "¿Llamas sagrado a esos cuchillos oxidados? Entonces mi cocina es un lugar sagrado. Deja de decir tonterías que me mareas, además dime si tu afeminado rostro ha salido en alguna revista o nombrado como uno de los mas sexys del año por la revista People, como yo."

-Vega: "Ja, eres jocoso."- Vega se vuelve a colocar su máscara y prepara su garra.-"De cualquier forma será una pena eliminarte, Johnny Cage, pero considérate afortunado, no cualquiera es capaz de admirar mi danza mortal."-Vega se lanza dando piruetas dignas de un gimnasta y ataca con su garra.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

De vuelta al lugar donde habían llegado el otro grupo conformado por Ken, Kung Lao, Jaxx y Cammy, se había deshecho de los enemigos que se encontraron al entrar a una zona del fuerte del edificio de piedra, todos los soldados de Khan yacían tirados por todo el lugar, el cual estaba hecho un desastre. 

-Jaxx: "Ese fue un buen ejercicio, bien ahora prosigamos."

-Kung Lao: "Esperen un momento.... No sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que algo malo ha pasado."

-Cammy: "No podemos arriesgarnos a ayudar a los nuestros, tenemos que seguir adelante."- Dice dejando fríos a todos.

-Ken: "Bueno podríamos hacer esto: Ustedes vayan directamente a donde se encuentra ese alboroto, mientras yo me desviaré para esperar a Guile, Chun Li y Johnny."

-Kung Lao: "No puedo pedirte que hagas eso."

-Ken: "No es necesario que lo pidas con gusto lo haré. Además sólo me desviaré un poco, no hay problema."- Ken sale por una ventana, y salta hacia unos tubos horizontales que están adheridos a una pared para caer encima del techo de un nivel más abajo.

-Cammy: "Es valiente, pero espero que por eso no lo lamente."

-Kung Lao: "Es un guerrero, al igual que todos estamos preparados para morir en la batalla. Sigamos."- Kung Lao va por unas escaleras seguido por Cammy y Jaxx que se había retrasado.

-Jaxx: "(Espero que ese comentario no se llegue a cumplir.)"

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una bola de acero de picos gira adherido a una cadena hasta estrellarse en un muro, Chun Li se había agachado a tiempo evitando el mortal golpe y envía una patada al abdomen de Sonya, alejándola un poco de donde está. Sonya pareciera como si no sintiera el golpe y vuelve a atacar con su arma, Chun Li lo vuelve a evadir dando un salto lateral con giro, pero una segunda vuelta del arma venía en camino y Chun Li lo sabe por lo que al caer vuelve a impulsarse y llega a la pared donde se encuentra una lanza, choca sus pies en el muro, toma la lanza y se impulsa evitando el arma de Sonya. La agente de la Interpol cae de pie detrás de Sonya, ésta no voltea pero envía su arma al girar rápidamente, pero Chun Li interpone la lanza, haciendo que la cadena se enrede en el mástil y logre contraatacar quitándole el arma. Sonya es enviada a estrellarse en un muro duramente, pero no tarda mucho en volverse a poner de pie. 

-Chun Li: "Aún estamos empezando ¿He?"- Sonya se lanza, tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra que Chun Li logra cubrirse y dar una patada giratoria que envía a Sonya a estrellarse a otro muro. Chun Li salta para rematar con una patada aérea, pero Sonya voltea y con un látigo en mano lo agita haciendo que se enrede en el cuello de Chun Li y la azote duramente en la pared y después en el suelo jala el látigo mientras que mantiene su pie en el cuerpo de la agente. La vida de Chun Li estaba pendiente de un hilo, pero contraataca girando su cuerpo y alzando su pie pisando el látigo, y de esa forma jalando a Sonya, para recibirla con una patada en el rostro, haciendo que Sonya soltará el arma. Pero ésta no desiste y agarra un mazo con picos y se lanza, Chun Li evade con dificultad los dos primeros golpes pero el tercero la rasga en la espalda sacando sangre de la herida, y recibe una patada que la derriba. Estando en el suelo Sonya ataca sin piedad con las dos manos en su mazo pero justo antes Chun Li había volteado con dos cuchillas en forma de luna que atrapan al arma de Sonya, quien no dejaba de hacer fuerza empujando el mazo hacia Chun Li.-"¡Detente en este momento!"

-Sonya: "No....el señor Bison ha dicho......ha dicho que tu debes morir...."

-Chun Li: "Sonya....el maldito de Bison no cobrará otra vida más....¡No lo permitiré!"- Chun Li con sus armas logra arrebatarle el mazo a Sonya e inmediatamente se levanta para atacar.-"¡Lighting Kick!"

-Sonya: "¡Aaaaaargghh!"- Sonya recibe una lluvia de patadas que terminan por estrellarla fuertemente en una pared. la rubia cae muy lastimada, escupiendo sangre.

-Chun Li: "¿Sonya?"- Sin embargo Sonya se vuelve a levantar apoyándose en la pared, y voltea a mirar a Chun Li. Un silencio se apodera del lugar por unos momentos, mientras Chun Li ve como Sonya se lleva sus brazos flexionados a sus costados mientras cierra sus puños. En eso, partículas de luz giraban alrededor de sus dos manos cada vez más rápido formando una especie de anillos.-"A-atacará con una especie de energía... también conoce ese elemento de ataque...¡Sonya detente porque sino me veré obligada a usar el mismo ataque!"- Sin embargo Sonya no escuchó y manda su ataque.

-Sonya: "¡Energy Ring!"- Los anillos de energía salen disparados hacía Chun Li, quien con un gesto de concentración hace un movimiento similar al de Sonya y envía sus palmas abiertas hacia adelante.

-Chun Li: "¡Kii-Kou-Ken!"- Ambos poderes chocan, y se mantienen creando una esfera de energía que se mantiene en medio de ambas, ninguna cede y envían sus energías para ganar, sin embargo en eso, la cinta que Sonya tiene en la cabeza se rompe debido a los rastros de energía que avienta el punto de impacto, Chun Li logra ver un artefacto en forma de triángulo situado en el centro de la frente de Sonya.- "Eso....eso debe ser......¡Sonya libérate de su control!"- Chun Li baja sus manos permitiendo que la energía vaya directo hacia ella pero Chun Li ya se había movido y lanza una poderosa patada que ya venía con la energía del Kii-Kou-Ken, usando la energía de ella y Sonya logra empujarla lo suficiente para que estalle impactando a ambas, pero antes la patada de Chun Li había llegado hasta la frente de Sonya impactando en el artefacto, rompiéndose en el acto. Las dos chicas son enviadas a ambos extremos incrustándose en las paredes, cayendo momentos después inconscientes.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Otra pelea se estaba efectuando al mismo tiempo en el puente entre donde están Chun Li y Johnny Cage, a cuya caída el incauto sufriría morir encajado en algunos de los largos picos que salen de la tierra. Scorpion había disparado de su mano su extraña serpiente metálica, cuya extensión aún no se había mostrado al límite. El disparo fue rápido y logra encajarse en el hombro izquierdo de Guile, quien había sido tomado por sorpresa. Scorpion mueve su brazo derecho hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que el arma regresa a su mano rápidamente jalando a Guile, éste no puede librarse y Scorpion aprovecha eso para atestarle un severo golpe que manda al coronel por los aires cayendo de espaldas en el puente.

-Guile: "¡Aarh! Maldito hijo de...."- Guile abre los ojos, viendo como Scorpion se había elevado y caía hacia él apuntando con su rodilla, Guile rueda hacia atrás esquivando el ataque por muy poco y Scorpion desciende estrellando el rodillazo en el puente, provocando una pequeña agitación por debajo, pedazos de piedra caen. -"Ahora me toca a mí, malnacido."

Guile conecta dos golpes al rostro de Scorpion, enviando una patada enseguida, pero el ninja se aviva y la sujeta, Guile ve esto con preocupación, y acto seguido, Scorpion se gira, lanzando por el aire a Guile, éste trata de impedirlo pero no lo logra, teniendo que hacer una pirueta para caer con medio cuerpo fuera del puente, estando en la mera orilla Scorpion lo patea en el estómago enviándolo más afuera, el ninja vuele a enviar otra patada pero Guile reacciona golpeándolo en la espinilla. El militar se levanta y patea en la otra pierna de Scorpion, seguido de un golpe en el pecho enviando a Scorpion atrás a punto de caer, pero la gran agilidad del ninja le permite voltearse en el aire y caer con sus manos en la orilla, al bajar sus pies, chocan con la parte de abjo del puente para impulsarse y caer con una patada a Guile que lo envía el suelo deslizándose con una pierna por fuera de la pendiente. Al levantar la vista, la serpiente de Scorpion había salido disparada directo a su rostro, Guile alcanza a esquivarlo y sólo lo rasguña, a regresar la serpiente a la mano de Scorpion, Guile la toma y aprovecha el impulso para ir hacia Scorpion y dale una poderosa patada que envía a volar al ninja fuera del puente. 

-Guile: "¡Lo logré!"- Pero antes de caer, la serpiente de Scorpion se mueve en el aire y sale disparada enredándose en el puente, manipulándose envía a Scorpion hacia arriba de Guile, para después caer a toda velocidad encima del militar. El impacto provoca una fuerte sacudida y abre varias grietas en el puente. El ninja se levanta, victorioso pone su pie encima de pecho de Guile quien yacía muy lastimado. No conforme con eso Scorpion hunde su pie provocándole más dolor.

-Scorpion: "Humano patético...."- Decía con su voz de ultratumba mientras que dejaba caer un puñetazo directo al rostro de Guile.-"Su era ha terminado."- Scorpion envía una serie de golpes severos al rostro de Guile estrellando su cabeza duramente en la superficie del puente. Scorpion aparentemente cansado de ese repetitivo castigo se levanta y con su palma derecha abierta hacia hacia arriba, libera su serpiente, la cual se mueve en ondas hacia arriba, para descender rápidamente y encajarse en el bíceps derecho de Guile.

-Guile: "¡Aaaaarrhh!"- La serpiente de Scorpion vuelve hacia arriba para caer otra vez y encajar su cuchilla en el muslo izquierdo, Scorpion pone su pie en el cuello de Guile para evitar que se levantara y después envía su serpiente a encajarse a un costado del abdomen de Guile. Su sangre escurría por la superficie del puente, estaba muy lastimado y no podía liberarse de ese castigo. Pero a su mente le llega la imagen de su amigo Charlie, como si le pudiese hablar, entonces recuerda la promesa que se hizo a si mismo, de vengarlo, de llegar hasta Bison, y no podía morir en ese lugar. Haciendo un esfuerzo coloca sus brazos abiertos y sus manos hacia abajo con sus dedos tratando de agarrar el pis de la superficie. Guile se concentraba más y más y sus manos lograban penetrar en la piedra, su energía estaba siendo enviada.

-Scorpion: "¿Qué crees que haces?"- Scorpion envía su serpiente a encajarse en el hombro derecho de Guile, éste se duele pero no rompe su concentración, Scorpion saca la serpiente del hombro y apunta a su rostro.-"Adiós, escoria humana."- La serpiente sale disparada pero en el último momento Guile logra esquivarla y el arma de Scorpion se estrella en el puente. Guile le sonríe a Scorpion.

-Guile: "Hasta aquí llegas ¡Sonic Boom!"- Guile dispara su energía hacia abajo haciendo explotar el pedazo de puente donde están ellos dos, el cual se parte en pedazos y los dos caen. Pero Guile ya se había movido, y toma a Scorpion de las ropas, enviando una patada con su pierna derecha llena de energía y dando un giro de 360º le conecta un impacto de la ráfaga de energía que envía a Scorpion a estrellarse hacia los picos que se encajan en su cuerpo. Pero Guile caía, y justo antes de morir vuelve a dar otro giro y un segundo ataque de su patada envía otra ráfaga de energía destruyendo una serie de picos, cayendo en el suelo libre de la mortal trampa, pero al tocar tierra cae mal en su pierna izquierda, lastimándosela.-"¡Aaaghh! Maldición."- Guile cae de rodillas, pero ve como se encuentra vivo y a su alrededor esos picos mortales manchados de sangre, y en el suelo algunos esqueletos y huesos esparcidos por todo el lugar. -"Bueno.... ahora, lo que me resta es averiguar como salir de aquí y llegar hasta Bison..."- Cojeando, Guile se mueve hacia la orilla donde tiene que escalar para llegar hacia el edificio, cosa difícil con su pierna ene se estado pero no imposible, pues ya ha estado en situaciones similares. Al empezar a escalar, se detiene, oyendo unos pasos, que son de al parecer, el galope de un caballo, le extraña oír eso por lo que desciende para poder ver de donde viene, los sonidos provienen de abajo. El animal se acerca hacia el, una respiración extraña se oye, al aclararse la figura, Guile ve sorprendido como una figura con brazos está encima del cuerpo de un caballo y cuernos en la cabeza, la cola del cuerpo del caballo era larga parecía cubierta de metal.- "Pero que demonios es eso......"

-"Humano impertinente."- Se escucha de la voz del monstruo a acercarse a unos metros de Guile.-"Derrotaste a Scorpion....pero no lo harás conmigo....¡Yo soy Motaro, el más fuerte de los centauros!"- Guile veía la semejante criatura, no podía creer que tendría que pelear con tal monstruo, en especial cuando se encuentra aún muy lastimado y con sus heridas aún sangrantes.

-Guile: "Sólo tengo una oportunidad....atacarlo primero y acabarlo de un sólo golpe."- Guile se recarga en la orilla de la elevación rocosa, para sostenerse y recargar poder en sus dos puños. Motaro sólo camina acerándose a Guile, éste aprieta sus dientes, concentra toda su energía en sus dos puños y en ese momento abre sus ojos de par en par.-"¡¡Sonic Boom!!"- Guile envía su ataque de energía, el cual destruye una gran cantidad de picos, pero Motaro había desaparecido de la vista del militar, éste voltea hacia arriba dándose cuenta muy tarde de que Motaro había saltado y le cae con sus patas estrellándolas en su rostro. Guile cae duramente, resintiéndose fuertemente de ese golpe, se da cuenta a tiempo de que Motaro estaba a punto de pisotearlo, pero logra girar en el suelo, pero Motaro ya había atacado con su cola golpeándolo para que se estrellara en la pared. En ese momento, Guile ya no podía levantarse, estaba muy lastimado y Motaro lo sabe, por lo que prepara su golpe final.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras que afuera, los truenos retumbaban, dentro del siguiente edificio todo era como un sepulcro silencio en el lugar iluminado por el fuego de antorchas, el sonido llega a romperse por el sonido de metales chocando. Las garras de vega se habían estrellado en una pared de la jaula, Johnny Cage aprovecha para enviar una patada a la cabeza de Vega, pero el asesino lo esquiva agachándose y enviando un corte a la otra pierna de Cage, éste se duele y levanta su pierna tomándola con sus manos, Vega continua lanzando zarpazos que el actor apenas esquiva saltando en un pie.

-Johnny Cage: "¡Espera, espera.....wooo!"- El actor da un pequeño salto hacia atrás esquivando un zarpazo, y contraataca golpeando el rostro de Vega, éste instintivamente retrocede poniendo su manos sobre la máscara, como si revisara si todo estuviera bien.

-Vega: "No debes.....¡Acercarte a mi rostro!"- Vega envía el golpe de su garra adelante, Johnny Cage se da un giro en su propio eje para esquivarlo y recibir a Vega con dos goles en el pecho, éste lo golpea en el rostro con su puño izquierdo y enseguida lo toma de los cabellos jalándolo hacia atrás para preparar su garra y encajarla en el cuerpo de Cage, pero éste se aviva y toma la trenza del cabello de Vega que quedaba colgando y antes de que pudiera atacarlo, lo jala hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que lo golpea en un costado. Cage aprovecha que aún tiene la trenza para enredársela en su mano, y jalar hacia çel el rostro de Vega pra recibirlo con un puñetazo en el rostro y repetir rápidamente el castigo en dos ocasiones. Vega se enfurece y da una patada en el abdomen y otra en el rostro de Cage. Ambos se separan doliéndose de los golpes, pero Vega más conmocionado del castigo que había recibido en el rostro, a pesar de que la máscara lo estaba protegiendo, si sintió duramente los golpes.

-Johnny Cage: "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Temes que tu nariz se haya roto?"

-Vega: "Estás jugando con fuego Cage...."- Vega se abalanza sobre el actor, éste no espera y lo recibe con una patada giratoria, pero Vega la había esquivado saltando hacia arriba, topando en el techo de la jaula e impulsándose para caer rápidamente sobre la espalda de Cage y rasgarle salvajemente la espalda.

-Johnny Cage: "¡Aaaarrh!"- La sangre empezaba a escurrir en su espalda de las tres heridas, marca de la garra de Vega, Johnny Cage trata de levantarse y contraatacar, pero Vega esquiva su golpe dando volteretas hacia atrás y saltando hacia una pared para impulsarse de nuevo y volar como bólido hacia Cage y cortarlo en el brazo izquierdo. Cage, cae con una rodilla al suelo con su mano derecha sobre la herida que le había producido.- "Demonios es muy rápido."

-Vega: "Te diré algo. Mi garra es como yo. Se alimenta de la sangre del oponente, y al verlo sangrar lo único que le produce son ansías por más de ese líquido, ese delicioso líquido rojo."

-Johnny Cage: "¿Ah si? Pues mi sangre no es gratis, el cliente tendrá que pagar con una paliza por ella."- Vega ataca con su garra, pero falla, Johnny Cage intenta atacarlo pero se topa con un puntapié de Vega, el actor no desiste y ataca con golpes y patadas pero Vega se mueve muy rápido de lado a lado esquivando todo golpe que envía y dándose la oportunidad lo rasga en el brazo derecho. Johnny Cage retrocede recargándose en una pared de la jaula, pero mira como Vega se le viene encima y salta hacia el techo agarrándose de los orificios. Vega lo ve y salta sosteniéndose en el techo con su mano izquierda en frente de Cage y con su garra libre para atacarlo. El actor se balance hacia atrás para evitar la primera embestida, pero un segundo ataque de Vega lo obliga a moverse con sus manos, girando hacia un lado y usando ese impulso para atacar con dos patadas a Vega, quien no se suelta y le responde con otra patada. En ese momento Cage se suelta agarrando la pierna de Vega, y al caer lo jala hacia abajo impactándolo fuertemente en el suelo. Vega se resiente fuertemente del golpe en la espalda y no ve venir un segundo ataque, Johnny Cage se lanzo sin piedad con un codazo justo en la máscara de Vega, partiéndosela en dos. El rostro de Vega es golpeado y de una forma muy dolorosa, rápidamente se aleja rodando hacia una esquina.

-Vega: "Tu....como te atreviste?...Maldito seas....¡Mi rostro, mi bello rostro!"- Vega se lleva las manos a la cara y al verse las palmas, están sangradas. Vega voltea hacia Cage con su nariz sangrando y su labio superior partido.

-Johnny Cage: "¡Jejeje! Te ves mejor de esa forma."

-Vega: "¡Esto lo pagarás! ¡No pienses que saldrás vivo de aquí, porque no lo permitiré!"- Johnny Cage se prepara, se pone en pose de guardia en espera de lo que pudiese hacer Vega. -"¡Llego la hora de tu muerte!"- Vega salta hacia atrás agarrándose en la jaula se impulsa para caer encima del candelabro de picos. Vega toma en su mano izquierda una cadena la cual jala, y acciona un mecanismo el cual hace que el candelabro descienda, haciendo maniobra con su peso, Vega lo gira apuntando los picos hacia Johnny Cage. 

-Johnny Cage: "Oh, eso no se ve bien."- Vega se balancea, usando la cadena y sus pies para que el candelabro fuera directo hacia Johnny Cage, éste salta para evitarlo pero Vega ya lo esperaba y encaja sus garras en el lado derecho del pecho de Johnny Cage. -"¡Aaaarrhhh!"

-Vega: "Jaja, lo entendiste muy tarde estúpido. Esta es una trampa doble, para poder evitar el ataque de este candelabro tienes que saltar y es donde yo te esperaré."- Vega le da una patada que manda a Johnny Cage a estrellarse a una esquina. Vega realiza otra vez el movimiento y balancea el candelabro hacia Johnny Cage, éste lo ve, se levanta con todas sus fuerzas y con gran dificultad, trepándose en la jaula para esquivarlo con más rapidez pero Vega lo alcanza y le encaja su garra en la pierna derecha. Cage cae estrepitosamente en el suelo ante la risa maniática de Vega.

-Johnny Cage: "¡Aaarrrrrhhhh!"

-Vega: "¡Jajajajaja! ¡Este será tu fin!"- VE¡ega comienza de nuevo a balancear el candelabro en dirección hacia el actor.

-Johnny Cage: "No.....no puedo.....mi fin tiene que ser postergado porque le he prometido a Liu Kang y a Sonya....."- VEga alista el candelabro y va con toda fuerza hacia el actor, éste no se mueve, no puede saltar con su pierna lastimada, pero se mantiene en pie, su cuerpo ensangrentado empieza a llenarse de energía y emanarla a través de sus manos en forma de luz flameante. El candelabro ya estaba punto de atravesarlo cuando...-"¡Toma esto! ¡¡SHADOW BOLT!!"- Johnny Cage suelta su energía, disparándola de sus manos, un rayo de energía verde destruye el candelabro, todos los picos salen volando por todas partes, y el rayo traspasa e impacta en Vega.

-Vega: "¡AAAAGHHH!"- Vega es llevado pro la energía hacia una pared de la jaula, y pasa a través de ella, destruyendo los barrotes. Vega cae inconsciente, totalmente fuera de combate. 

-Johnny Cage: "Ahí lo tienes mendigo psicópata loco....¡Aaagh!"- Cage se duele de su herida, moviéndose lentamente sale de la jaula por el hueco que había dejado Vega, enfrente de el esta un pasillo que lo conduciría hacia la salida de ahí, al menos eso piensa por lo que se dirige hacia allá. Pero se detiene al escuchar unas palmadas, y unos pasos que se venían acercando.

-"Bien, excelente pelea. Derrotaste a Vega y lo hiciste muy bien."

-Johnny Cage: "¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?"- Un ser muy alto se detiene enfrente del lastimado guerrero.

-"Mi nombre es Sagat, soy el mejor guerrero de Bison y no puedo dejar que pases más allá de aquí."- Sagat envía un tremendo y rápido golpe al abdomen de Johnny Cage sacándole todo el aire, el actor ya no podía mantenerse y queda colgando del puño de Sagat.-"Vamos ¿Qué, ya estas acabado?"- Sagat lo empuja hacia atrás, y con problemas Johnny Cage logra mantenerse en pie.

-Johnny Cage: "¿Qué? Yo no estoy acabado y en este momento te lo probaré."- Cage se lanza con gran fuerza hacia Sagat, que lo espera parado en donde estaba y sin moverse.-"¡Shadow uppercut!"- Cage salta dejando sombras a su paso y conecta su puño por debajo de la mandíbula de Sagat. Sin embargo el gran peleador tailandés no es movido, ante la incrédula mirada de Cage.

-Sagat: "¡Patético!"- Sagat envía una patada hacia Cage, el impacto es grande y derriba al actor, ya sin poder levantarse. Sagat se acerca hacia el y lo toma del cuello levantándolo sin que Johnny Cage tuviera a fuerza para poder hacer algo. Sagat prepara su puño derecho para el golpe final.

Al igual igual que Cage, Guile estaba en las mismas condiciones a punto de morir, estaba sostenido en la pared con los cuernos de Motaro haciendo presión en su pecho lo suficiente para lastimarlo y mantenerlo en agonía aún sin matarlo. 

-Motaro: "Listo para morir."

-Sagat: "Este es el golpe final."- Cada villano decía eso a costa de su presa, ni Guile ni Johnny Cage podían librarse de su castigo al estar severamente lastimados de sus peleas anteriores. El ataque final de sus opresores por fin llega para terminar con las vidas de ambos guerreros.

Pero justo en el último momento, Sagat y Motaro son atacados por fuerzas externas. Motaro recibe una energía flameante que lo envía arrastrándose a estrellarse con los picos, dejando a Guile en el suelo. Sagat había recibido una patada en el rostro que le deja rastros de hielo en la piel, teniendo que soltar a Cage para mirar a su agresor. Ambos preguntan por el nombre del adversario que se había puesto en su camino de eliminar a su enemigo.

-"Me llamo Ken Masters"

-"Soy Sub-Zero."

Sagat veía al ninja enfrente de él, mientras que se limpiaba el hielo en su rostro, mientras que en otro lado debajo del puente, Motaro hacía una mueca de enojo ante la aparición del rubio artemarcialista. Ambas peleas estaban a punto de empezar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un relámpago cae, la lluvia había cesado hace unos momentos, pero el escenario aún estaba con charcos de agua. Liu Kang y Ryu se miran el uno al otro a punto de empezar nuevamente con la pelea. Ambos ya se veían exhaustos y lastimados de los golpes que se habían dado, pero aún no habían atacado con sus técnicas más poderosas, y eso era lo que temía Ryu.

-Ryu: "¿Cuánto más? ¿Cuánto más podremos resistir? Tiene que haber alguna forma de quitar el control que tienen en Liu.... La única forma, es arriesgar mi vida y atacarlos.... a ellos dos..."- Ryu voltea hacia donde se encuentran Bison y Shao Khan. La sonrisa siniestra de Bison es lo que alcanza a ver iluminada por la luz de un relámpago.

_**Fin del capítulo 8**_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Street Fighter vs. Mortal Kombat**_

_**La batalla por los reinos **_

**_Capítulo 9: Batalla por la Tierra_**

Outworld

Cuatro guardias de Shao Khan habían entrado a un cuarto largo, era una especie de calabozo con ataduras de cadenas en la pared. Dos traían cargando a la colegial Sakura, con severas heridas cortantes que ponían en peligro su vida, la postraban sobre una mesa, con su sangre esparciéndose. Otros dos traían a la que fue la oponente de la chica en su pelea anterior, Kitana, quien yacía inconsciente.

-"¿Qué haremos con ella?"- Dice uno de los guardias refiriéndose a Sakura.

-"El emperador sólo ordeno que la trajéramos. Si muere o no, no es nuestro problema."

-"¿Y la princesa Kitana?"

-"Más vale que no muera, es la hija del emperador. Nuestras vidas correrían peligro."- Dice asustando a sus compañeros.

-"Sus vidas corren peligro en este momento..."- Se escucha una voz que retumba en todo el lugar, como un siniestro eco.-"....sino se marchan ahora mismo."

-"¿Qué?...¿Quién dijo eso?"- Los guardias dejan a las chicas, ocupándose por su propia seguridad ante el temor de aquella voz. En eso el guardia voltea hacia las sombras, de a cual mira un par de ojos centellantes. Una figura emerge de la oscuridad desplegando pequeños rayos a su alrededor.-"¡Ahí! ¡Es Rayden!"- Los guardias sacan sus armas, pero retroceden ante el temo que les producía el encontrarse con ese dios. Pero no notan que otra figura aparece detrás de ellos, toma de las cabezas de dos guardias y los estrella dejándolos inconsciente. El guardia líder voltea hacia el causante.-"¡Es otro!"

-Rayden: "Dhalsim, termina con ellos y ven rápido."

-Guardia: "¿Que termine con..?"- Los guardias ven como Dhalsim hace extraños movimientos con sus manos, ellos retroceden temblorosos del aspecto de ese guerrero. En eso Dhalsim envía sus puños, y sus brazos se alargan hasta golpear en los rostros de los guardias, los cuales caen inconscientes.

-Dhalsim: "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"-Dhalsim se acerca a Rayden, quien esta junto a Sakura, viendo lo malherida que estaba, le calcula sólo unos pocos minutos de vida, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Rayden: "¿Crees poder hacer algo?"

-Dhalsim: "Estas heridas son fuertes, pero ella demostró serlo, lo menos que puedo hacer es dar el mismo esfuerzo."- Dhalsim posa sus manos por encima del cuerpo de. Las manos de Dhalsim brillan con un color dorado, del cual salen unas. Las heridas en el cuerpo de Sakura empiezan a cerrarse y a cicatrizar poco a poco, la chica reacciona de golpe tosiendo fuertemente, agitándose al recordar donde se encontraba.

-Sakura: "¡Aah! ¡Ryu!........¿He?¿Qué.....qué pasó?"- Sakura había abierto los ojos, respirando con dificultad, su vista se aclaraba gradualmente, pero aún se encontraba agitada.

-Rayden: "Tranquila Sakura. Estás a salvo."- Sakura abre bien sus ojos, para notar la silueta de Rayden, quien al ver que se encontraba bien, desvía la vista hacia donde se encontraba Kitana, recostada sobre otra especie de camilla de madera.

-Sakura: "Rayden....¿Qué...dónde estoy....?"- Preguntaba confundida, y más al recordar la pelea que sostuvo y no sentir ninguna herida de la batalla. 

-Dhalsim: "Haz sobrevivido a tu primera prueba, pero esto aún no termina."- Rayden tocaba el cuello de Kitana, comprobando sus pulsaciones, pero estaba muy herida aunque no tanto como lo había estado Sakura.

-Rayden: "Kitana....soy yo..."- Rayden sostenía de la nuca a la princesa, quien abría los ojos y lograba pronunciar unas palabras débilmente.

-Kitana: "Ray....den....."

-Rayden: "Todo estará bien, en un momento estarás con nosotros en tu mejor forma."- Rayden dejaba espacio libre para que Dhalsim curara las heridas de Kitana, Sakura observaba a su alrededor a los guardias que yacían inconscientes, lo que le devuelve sus pensamientos a la batalla que estaba ocurriendo.

-Sakura: "Rayden ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Recuerdo que antes de perder el conocimiento vi a Ryu, estoy segura de eso."

-Rayden: "Sí lo sé. Él está sacrificándose a sí mismo, dándonos tiempo y lugar para atacar."

-Sakura: "¡Entonces tenemos que ir rápido a ayudarlo!"- Rayden voltea hacia Sakura, esa mirada de enorme valor que tenía le impulsaba a querer seguirla, decirle que si e ir con todo lo que tiene a lanzarse directo contra el enemigo, pero por su sabiduría y experiencia como dios que tiene, sabe que no se puede ir ciego a la batalla, y en esos momentos dependían mucho de los movimientos que el ordenara por lo que cualquier paso en falso sería fatal.

-Rayden: "No te preocupes, Ryu estará bien, siempre y cuando nos mantengamos enfocados."

-Kitana: "La chica tiene mucha energía...."

-Rayden: "Kitana, ya estás bien."- Kitana se levantaba ayudada por Dhalsim, aun se encontraba algo desconcertada al no saber todavía lo que pasaba.- "Kitana... ¿Sabes algo, recuerdas algo que te hayan hecho para que pelearas en contra de nosotros?"

-Kitana: "No....no recuerdo nada desde...... desde que me encontré con Bison....."

-Rayden: "Si.... él ha sido la causa de todo esto, incluso de poner en nuestra contra a nuestros amigos....."

-Kitana: "Lo siento Rayden... no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir."

-Rayden: "Nadie lo hubiese sido, el poder de ese hombre iguala al de Shao Khan, y en estos momentos no tengo el suficiente poder para enfrentarlo. Sólo Ryu y Liu Kang pueden."

-Dhalsim: "Y ellos están peleando entre sí."- Kitana y Sakura se sorprenden al oír eso, Rayden cierra sus puños al oír eso que era lo que temía.

-Sakura: "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

-Dhaslim: "Puedo sentir sus corazones y energías chocar. Puedo sentir el alma de Liu Kang, su corazón ha sido engullido por una sombra, una mano maligna la esta controlando."- Decía mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente con una luz dorada. Rayden apretaba con fuerzas sus puños al comprobar también él, lo que sucedía, que era lo que más temía, ahora sus dos esperanzas estaban acorraladas disminuyéndose la fuerza una a la otra.

-Kitana: "Liu...."- Kitana se decide y va hacia la salida del cuarto, Rayden intenta detenerla llamándole la atención.

-Rayden: "¡Espera Kitana! No puedes arriesgarte a ir directo nuevamente contra el enemigo."

-Kitana: "Rayden.... nunca imagine que el perder tus poderes te daría tanto miedo."-Rayden sólo la observaba a los ojos, mientras que Kitana con una actitud serena aunque por dentro estaba a punto de estallar, le seguía diciendo lo que pensaba.-"Si nos quedamos aquí a esperar, Liu morirá. Nosotros le debemos mucho, y lo menos que podemos hacer es arriesgar nuestras vidas por él."- Rayden se acerca a Kitana, con sus ojos destellantes, ante lo cual Kitana no hacía ninguna mueca. Dhalsim y Sakura sólo miraban expectantes.

-Rayden: "Si uso lo que resta de mi poder, si te dejo el camino libre, enfrente de Bison y Shao Khan...¿Qué harías?"

-Kitana: "Les cortaría la cabeza."

-Rayden: "¡No puedes hacer eso! Su poder rebasa por mucho el tuyo."

-Kitana: "No es necesario que me lo digas. Pero al intentarlo, dejaría tiempo para que este hechicero de la Tierra logre curar a Liu Kang."- Rayden observa a Kitana detenidamente, se había quitado su tapabocas y su rostro estaba completamente sin emoción, serio con su mirada enfocada, y sólo una lagrima de su ojo es lo único que se mueve. Rayden suelta un respiro profundo antes de pronunciar palabra.

-Rayden: "Atacaremos. Los tomaremos por sorpresa, pero tienen que seguir mis órdenes."- Kitana asiente, Sakura se alegra de oír eso, y se alista para ir a la batalla. Rayden sale del cuarto comandando a los tres guerreros, pasando por un pasillo y unas escaleras llegan a una terraza que da hacia la ciudadela.- "Ese, es el coliseo, la arena principal para el torneo Mortal Kombat, donde los combates más sanguinarios se han realizado."- Dice señalando hacia un estadio hundido en la tierra.-"Nuestros amigos, Jaxx, Chun Li, Guile, Kung Lao, Ken, Johnny Cage, Cammy, Sub-Zero, y con suerte ya habrán recuperado a Sonya, estarán en camino o enfrentándose a los guerreros de Bison y Shao Khan. ¿Puedes sentir algo Dhalsim?"

-Dhalsim: "El campo de energía chacra es confuso aquí, sin embargo los puntos cósmicos que han estado estallando en diversas partes me da una ligera idea. Guile y Johnny Cage han caído lastimados, las dos mujeres sus energías se encuentran muy débiles. Kung Lao, Cammy y Jaxx se encuentran bien, siguen su camino."

-Rayden: "¿Y qué pasó con Sub-Zero y Ken?"

-Dhalsim: "Hay dos puntos en que un conjunto de energías están chocando violentamente, no muy separados entre sí. Pueden ser ellos."

-Rayden: "Demonios.... sólo podemos esperar a que ellos salgan con bien. Nuestro objetivo es salvar a Ryu y Liu para que puedan derrotar a Shao Khan en un Mortal Kombat y que el pueda liberar las almas."

-Sakura: "¿Tienen que hacer todo eso para liberar las almas? ¿Qué no pueden saltarse eso de enfrentarse al gran monigote?"

-Rayden: "¿He? No, no podemos. La regla es que tenemos que vencerlo para que él pierda el control que tiene sobre las almas del mundo y así liberarlas hacia la Tierra y cerrar el puente que mantiene conectado este mundo con el reino de la Tierra."

-Kitana: "A menos que...."

-Rayden: "¿Kitana recuerdas algo acaso?"

-Kitana: "No sé, tengo lapsos de lo sucedido, pero recuerdo más antes de que me capturaran. Una máquina, una grande, con un gran cañón. Bison al frente de esta, con la cual pudo realizar ese gran portal por e que entró el poder de Shao Khan....."

-Dhalsim: "Recuerdo haber visto a los enemigos con aparatos mecánicos que abrían portales para desaparecer."

-Sakura: "Entonces esa máquina debe ser la central, la que da el poder a todas."

-Rayden: "Eso es interesante mmh...... Kitana....¡Llévanos de prisa por donde recuerdes que fue todo eso! ¡Destruiremos esa máquina y cortaremos la conexión de este mundo con el otro, así de esa forma tal vez podamos regresar las almas de los humanos que están prisioneras aquí en este mundo y evitar que otros mundos queden a merced del emperador!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Debajo del puente mortal, en medio de un mar de picos levantados dos metros desde la tierra, el centauro Motaro caminaba, despedazando con sus golpes y cola cualquier pico que se le atravesara en su camino. Gruñía feroz y amenazadoramente, fintaba el lanzarse a atacar a su presa, el artemarcialista Ken Masters, quien yacía protegiendo a Guile. El soldado se encontraba malherido después de la pelea en contra de Scorpion y la golpiza que recibió de Motaro, cuando ya estaba débil para seguir.

-Ken: "No te preocupes Guile. Yo me encargaré a partir de aquí."- Ken caminaba hacia Motaro con su guardia en alto, evadiendo los trozos de los picos que hacían a su alrededor. Motaro sólo lo miraba despreciándolo.

-Motaro: "Estúpido humano ¿Crees acaso que tendrás oportunidad ante el gran Motaro, comandante de las fuerzas de Shao Khan?"

-Ken: "Bueno, una oportunidad me es más que suficiente para hacerte caer monstruo."- Ken camina rodeando a Motaro, éste los sigue con la mirada sin dejar de gruñir, con su cola meciéndose de un lado a otro.-"Vaya, con esa cara seguro que atraes muchas chicas centauro."

-Motaro: "Rrrrhh...."

-Ken: "Oh perdón..... quise decir, hombres centauro."- Motaro suelta un gruñido más fuerte ante el último comentario, y raspa el suelo con sus patas, a punto de lanzarse a Ken, quien lo veía sin temor alguno y divirtiéndose. -"¡Vamos, ven cornudo!"

-Motaro: "¡Deja de decir tonterías!"- Motaro finalmente emprende el viaje con sus cuernos por delante intenta embestir a Ken, pero éste salta por arriba esquivando la embestida, pero no ve la cola de Motaro que se había movido e impacta en el rubio artemarcialista, enviándolo a rodar por el suelo estrellándose en algunas estacas, sin que llegaran a cortarle.

-Ken: "Te lo tomas muy apecho amigo."- Ken levanta la vista, y mira como Motaro había saltado para caerle con todo su peso. Ken se aviva y rueda por el suelo justo antes de que le cayera encima, pero Motaro no se queda en ese lugar y después de tocar suelo vuelve a saltar cerrándole el paso a Ken y logra patearle en el rostro mandándolo nuevamente al suelo.

-Motaro: "¡Jajajaja! Eres una escoria humano, eres patético."- Ken se levantaba a pesar de las carcajadas de Motaro, una vez de pie lo voltea a ver mientras se limpia la sangre del rostro y sonríe, lo que desconcierta al centauro.

-Ken: "¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer monstruo?"- La risa de Motaro cambia al oír eso, el centauro era un ser que no aguantaba los insultos, lo enfurecían y más cuando son provenientes de una criatura inferior como un humano.

-Motaro: "Estás pidiendo una gran tortura humano miserable."- Motaro pisa el suelo con gran fuerza, agitando un poco el lugar, Ken sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro, mientras se ponía en guardia esperando el ataque.-"¿Por qué tienes esa estúpida sonrisa si ves que vas perdiendo?"

-Ken: "Por que nunca se sabe cuando puede venir el golpe ganador, además....esto apenas está empezando."

-Motaro: "Estas en lo cierto humano ¡Esto apenas ha empezado!"- El centauro galopa con fuerza y llega en un instante hasta donde está Ken, Motaro envía un golpe con el impulso que llegaba, pero abanica, Ken ya no estaba en su lugar, había girado para evitar el ataque de Motaro y preparar su contraataque.

-Ken: "¡Toma mi Hurricane Kick!"

-Motaro: "¿He? ¡Aaaaaarrrhh!"- Ken envía una serie de patadas al rostro y cuerpo de Motaro, la velocidad del ataque aumentaba y los pies de Ken empiezan a emanar flamas ardientes.

-Ken: "¡Haaaaaaaa!"- Ken aumenta el poder del ataque y con cada impacto que da, se eleva en el aire impactando sus ataques en Motaro una y otra vez, hasta que Ken remata dando un giro y con una poderosa patada envía a Motaro a estrellarse al suelo, enterrándose dos estacas en el cuerpo de Motaro. Ken cae de pie con una mano en el suelo después del combo que realizó, sintiéndose satisfecho después de ese exitoso contraataque.-"Lo logré.....bueno, no fue tan dificil."- Ken se da la vuelta para dirigirse con Guile, pero no da más de tres pasos cuando se detiene al escuchar unos sonidos.

-Motaro: "Eres un humano muy estúpido..."- Motaro se había levantado, con un gesto muy irritado miraba a Ken con gran desprecio. Movía su cuello tronándose los huesos, y estrellaba sus puños entre si, mientras que sus cuatro patas pisaban fuertemente el suelo.- "Ahora pelearé en serio."

-Ken: "¿En serio, he?"- Motaro sólo mostraba una siniestra sonrisa ante el comentario irónico de Ken. Sus cuatro patas se flexionaban, haciendo fuerza, preparándose, mientras que el centauro baja su cabeza, como si estuviera concentrando la energía de su ser. Ken se mantenía en su posición, con la guardia en alto, en espera de cualquier ataque.

-Motaro: "Rrrrhhhh!!!"-Motaro emitía un extraño rugido animal, levantaba la cabeza y con el impulso de sus patas que habían estado flexionadas, le da un gran empuje que hace que salga como proyectil hacia Ken, sin que éste pudiera reaccionar o moverse, el movimiento de Motaro fue tan rápido como violento. Ken no vio como, pero fue impactado y enviado a volar directo a estrellarse a una pared.

-Ken: "¡Aaaaaaaggghh!"- Ken cae, aún sin poder notar lo que había pasado. De un instante a otro Motaro se había movido a gran velocidad, golpeándolo con el impulso que llevaba logró hacerlo estrellar y dejar su marca en la pared rocosa. Ken se dolía de la espalda y cabeza, apoyándose con sus brazos en la pared, se levanta con algo de dificultad.

-Motaro: "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Fue muy duro para ti?"

-Ken: "Maldito monstruo, cállate. Esto no fue nada."

-Motaro: "Tienes razón."- Motaro quien se encontraba a sólo dos metros alejado de Ken, gira rápidamente usando cola para golpear a Ken en el abdomen, esto envía al artemarcialista al suelo, pero se levanta de nuevo y al hacerlo recibe en el rostro un nuevo impacto de la cola de Motaro, pero esta vez, la cola se enreda en su cuello y lo jala. Motaro lo recibe con un gran golpe en el abdomen, que le saca sangre por la boca. El centauro le agrada ese resultado y comienza a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra en el cuerpo de Ken, quien yacía sin poder zafarse de la cola de Motaro.-"Ustedes humanos, quieren siempre estar en el lugar donde no les pertenece."- Motaro se da la vuelta aún con Ken en su cola, lo azota en el piso, para después comenzar a galopar por todo el lugar, azotando a Ken con el suelo, con las bases de los picos que salían de la tierra, con la pared, arrastrándolo por los restos de los picos, produciéndole cortadas en todo su cuerpo..

-Ken: "¡¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhh!!"

-Motaro: "Esto es lo que resulta por ese atrevimiento, dolor. Sus frágiles cuerpos me causan asco ¡Son una raza inservible!"- Motaro lanza con su cola a Ken al aire, se acomoda con sus patas delanteras, elevando sus dos patas traseras para patear fuertemente a Ken una vez que descendiera. Ken es mandado a estrellarse hasta el otro extremo y cae duramente al suelo. Su rostro sangraba, al igual que en varias partes de su cuerpo, se encontraba muy lastimado y no se veía que pudiera ya levantarse.- "Como dije....patético...."- Pero Motaro ve un leve movimiento de Ken, tratándose de levantarse., entonces salta hacia donde está el, toma su cuerpo con sus dos brazos elevándolo por su cabeza y girando hacia donde estaban unos picos aún levantados. -"Una muerte estacado en uno de estos picos es el destino para todo aquel que caiga aquí."

-Ken: "Aghh......"- Ken abría los ojos, volteaba a mirar a los picos a los que Motaro lo iba a aventar, hacía un esfuerzo por tratar de librarse.

-Motaro: "¡Es inútil!"- Motaro finalmente lo avienta hacia arriba, Ken cae encima de los picos. Justo en ese momento, una imagen de Ryu peleando contra Liu Kang pasa por su mente, recordando el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí peleando. Reacciona un momento antes de encontrarse con la muerte, logra girar su cuerpo noventa grados hacia arriba y con sus manos atrapa el pico sosteniéndose en él, un centímetro antes de que le atravesara la cabeza. Motaro ve esto incrédulo de la maniobra que acababa de lograr ese humano.-"¿Qué no lo entiendes? Cualquier esfuerzo será ridículo, nunca podrás vencerme." - Ken no respondía, estaba más concentrado en sostenerse de la forma en que estaba, para no desbalancearse y caer encima de los picos. -"Bien, si así lo quieres. Entonces te ayudaré a dar el ultimo paso hacia tu muerte."- De un sólo impulso Motaro salta elevándose por encima de Ken, para caerle con todo su peso. Ken toma todas sus fuerzas para con sus brazos impulsarse hacia arriba, y al girar, su puño derecho estaba encendido con una energía azul..

-Ken: "¡¡Sho-Ryu-KEN!!"

-Motaro: "¡¿Qué?!"- Motaro recibe el golpe por debajo de su cuerpo, Ken utiliza ese impacto para impulsarse hacia atrás y caer en donde no haya picos. Motaro había sido sorprendido por ese golpe y cae en los picos, levantando una nube de polvo. -"¡Aaaarrhhh!"- Momentos después, Ken mira como Motaro se levanta, quitándose de una de sus patas un pico enterrado que había traspasado su piel. El centauro lo miraba con furia después de lo que le había hecho. -"¡Maldito!"

-Ken: "Tal vez, el cuerpo de nosotros sea débil en comparación de uno como el tuyo monstruo. Pero te haz olvidado de algo, la razón por la que estoy aquí es para ayudar a mi amigo. Eso lo olvidé también por unos momentos y me dejé llevar por la pelea, pero ya no. Es la unión que nos hace fuertes, en situaciones así, los humanos nos podemos ayudar los unos a los otros, sin importar raza o género, lo que nos impulsa, al amistad, el amor, la esperanza, eso nos hace más fuertes."

-Motaro: "Pero que palabrería estás diciendo."

-Ken: "Te lo explicaré en términos que entiendas."- Ken se alista en guardia, mientras que una energía empezaba a rodearlo surgiendo del suelo y moviéndose en círculos.-"¡Hyaaaaa!"- Ken se lanza con una patada conectando en el pecho de Motaro, cayendo con dos más en el abdomen y rostro, combinando con una serie de golpes en la parte baja del abdomen del centauro, esto lo lastima y se levanta pateando a Ken hacia atrás, después de unas volteretas en el suelo, Ken se levanta y vuelve a con Motaro quien lo recibe con un puñetazo que Ken se cubre y contraataca con otro golpe en el rostro, un rodillazo al cuerpo de Motaro que lo manda atrás, girando y con su cola arremete a Ken, derribándolo. Motaro vuelve a atacar con su cola , Ken logra saltarla y la cola se estrella en varios picos derrumbándolos. Ken observa los picos tirados y toma uno, para la siguiente vuelta de la cola de Motaro, Ken se hace a un lado y rápidamente entierra el pico en la cola de Motaro quedando incrustada en el suelo.

-Motaro: "¡¡Aaaaaarrhh!! ¡Esto lo pagarás!"- Motaro se suelta del pico, y se gira hacia Ken, impulsándose con la fuerza de sus patas, y con a cabeza inclinada arremete a Ken como si fuera un carnero, encajando sus cuernos en el cuerpo del artemarcialista y llevándoselo hasta estrellarse en la pared.

-Ken: "¡¡Aaaaghhhh!!"- Motaro se aleja dejando caer a Ken, quien yacía en el suelo adolorido.

-Motaro: "¡Ya no más! ¡Ahora si te mataré!"- Ken se levantaba poco a poco, apoyándose en la pared, mientras que Motaro se alistaba para arremeter de la misma forma y esta vez acabar con Ken de una vez por todas. El centauro finalmente se impulsa con todo su poder.

-Ken: "(Ryu....aún tenemos una pelea pendiente......)"- Motaro estaba a punto de embestir a Ken, quien yacía de espaldas a el apoyándose con su mano izquierda en la pared, mientras que su puño derecho emitía un extraño brillo, y después se encendía en llamas.

-Motaro: "¿Qué?"- Ken se voltea, con sus ojos brillando desplegando su poder.

-Ken: "¡SHIN-KUU SHO-RYU-KEEEEEN!!!"- Ken aplicaba un Shoryuken por en el rostro de Motaro, se giraba y aplicaba otro de mayor magnitud por debajo de la mandíbula, después otro en el abdomen y el último de mayor fuerza en el rostro que elevaba a ambos a más de diez metros de altura.

-Motaro: "Im....posible....."- Motaro cae fuertemente en el suelo inconsciente. Ken cae un momento después, reincorporándose poco a poco. Voltea hacia su oponente derrotado, y una sonrisa se crea en su rostro.

-Ken: "Ryu.... allá voy, aguanta un poco."- Ken se reincorpora, caminando lentamente debido al dolor que le causaban las heridas. Pero en ese momento se detiene, escuchando unos pasos que venían hacia él. Voltea su costado y en medio de la neblina se notaban unas llamas danzantes que rodeaban una calavera.-"No puede ser....¡Scorpion!"- El ninja Scorpion aún se encontraba de pie, con su rostro al descubierto expulsando flamas a su alrededor, va hacia Ken, quien ya no podía moverse para esquivar el ataque. Scorpion se prepara para escupir su gran llamarada y eliminar a Ken.

-"¡Sonic Boom!"

-Scorpion: "¡¡¡Aaaaaaaah!!!"- Un rayo de energía cruza el aire y corta en la cabeza de Scorpion, separándosela antes de que pudiera realizar el ataque. La calavera cae apagándose las flamas mientras que el cuerpo de Scorpion aún se sostenía en pie. Aunque fue sólo por unos momentos, ya que iguamente cae inerte al suelo. Ken voltea y descubre que fue Guile quien había lanzado el ataque.

-Guile: "Espero que ahora si te quedes muerto."

-Ken: "¡Guile!"

-Guile: "Bien hecho chico. Pero no es momento para quedarnos a descansar."

-Ken: "Así es."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Por encima de donde se encontraban Guile y Ken. En el otro extremo del puente, la entrada hacia la fortaleza mayor, un edificio largo en el que había entrado Johnny Cage y donde había peleado en contra del psicópata Vega. Pero después de vencerlo, Sagat apareció y el actor ya sin fuerzas fue presa fácil para el boxeador tailandés. Pero ahora Sub-Zero ha aparecido para tomar su lugar, y no está dispuesto a perder su tiempo ahí.

-Sagat: "Con que Sub-Zero ¿He? Si, recuerdo haber oído de ti en la Tierra."

-Sub-Zero: "Imposible."

-Sagat: "Es posible."- Dice al mostrar una sonrisa.-"Eres el mejor ninja de Lin Kuei, y eso resuena mucho en el bajo mundo, aunque seas tan bueno para ocultarte, nada escapa a los ojos de Shadaloo."

-Sub-Zero: "Entonces debes saber con quien te enfrentas y a lo que te atienes."

-Sagat: "Si, si. He escuchado que eres un asesino nato. No muchos logran llamar mi atención, pero tu me simpatizas. Se puede ver una gran y fría maldad en tu interior. Si, aunque trates de ocultarlo, viene de familia."- Sub-Zero se mantiene en las sombras sin decir o hacer nada ante el comentario de Sagat.- "En verdad tienes madera para ser soldado de Shadaloo, así que te propongo esto: únete a nosotros, deja a estos débiles y lucha en servicio de quien nos llevará a obtener el máximo poder de los reinos."

-Sub-Zero: "Jaja...."- Los ojos de Sub-Zero se cierran y emite una ligera risa, antes de contestarle.

-Sagat: "¿Y bien?"

-Sub-Zero: "Es verdad lo que dices. Soy un asesino nato, es de familia. Las generaciones de Sub-Zero se han caracterizado por eso, somos asesinos a sangre fría."

-Sagat: "Si, sin piedad, muerte a los débiles."

-Sub-Zero: "Yo mato a los débiles. Todos mis objetivos son débiles por el hecho de que soy más fuerte, y en estos momentos, tu eres el más débil aquí. Por eso te mataré."- Sagat muestra una sonrisa incrédula de las palabras del ninja, para después mostrar otra cara más seria y ajustar sus puños hacia arriba, poniéndose en guardia.

-Sagat: "¿Crees que soy débil he?"- Sagat hace unos movimientos con sus brazos de un lado a otro, y en un movimiento de ambos hacia la derecha, esto hace que funcione como un factor que distrae del ataque de una veloz patada, Sub-Zero alcanza a cubrirse con su brazo derecho, el efecto de la inercia la aprovecha Sagat y gira hacia el otro lado para enviar una patada con su pierna derecha, Sub-Zero vuelve a cubrirse estrellando su brazo izquierdo con la pierna de Sagat, pero esa patada fue para tantear, y Sagat vuelve a usar su pierna para realizar una taque más fuerte seguido del anterior, Sub-Zero lo recibe y es enviado a estrellarse a la pared de piedra de ese cuarto.

-Sub-Zero: "¡Ugh!"

-Sagat: "Creí que ya sabías que los primeros golpe son sólo para probar la defensa del contrincante, para luego enviar el verdadero ataque. Esto se hace para confundir al adversario de que intensidad llevará cada golpe. Eso sólo fue la mitad de mi poder y ha sido suficiente para mandarte a la pared como un muñeco de trapo ¡Ahora dime quien es el débil aquí!"

-Sub-Zero: "Ya lo dije...¿Qué estás sordo?"

-Sagat: "Te lo repetiré de nuevo, sólo tienes una oportunidad para unirte a Shadaloo."

-Sub-Zero: "Shadaloo......es débil...al igual que el estúpido al que sigues."

-Sagat: "Bien..... es lamentable tener que llegar a esto."- Sagat aprieta sus puños, las venas de sus músculos resaltan, su rostro se vuelve un manifiesto de su poder.- "¡Hyaaaa!"- Sagat se lanza dando un rodillazo a Sub-Zero quien se cubre con los brazos cruzados, pero el impacto es demasiado poderoso y es enviado a través de la pared. Sub-Zero cae rodando y doliéndose de su espalda, Sagat pasa por el hueco en la pared que había hecho con su enemigo. Ahora ambos se encontraban en otro cuarto, muy amplio, con extrusiones rectangulares de piedra que salían de altura irregular del suelo y las paredes.- "Espero que ya hayamos llegado a un acuerdo de quién es débil y quien es fuerte."

-Sub-Zero: "No...aún no..."- Dice al levantarse con dificultad, quitándose los rastros de piedra de la pared en la que había estrellado. -"La verdadera fortaleza, es la que se presenta cuando ayudas a alguien. Siempre es más fácil aliarse con el mal que hacer el bien."

-Sagat: "¿Y como pueden ustedes autodenominarse como bienhechores? ¿Sólo porque intentan salvar al mundo? Hay mucho mas que eso dentro de este conflicto, pues una nueva era de paz saldrá a reinar de la mano de Bison."

-Sub-Zero: "Un demente no puede decidir por todos. Es la libertad que tenemos lo que nos hace decidir que hacer y que camino tomar. Yo he decidido mi camino, y ese es erradicar los demonios que están sueltos por la tierra, que sólo causan muertes por placer y porque tienen poder. Esa es la verdadera fuerza, el ayudar a otros, sin esperar nada a cambio."

-Sagat: "¡Basta de charla! Te demostraré que la verdadera fuerza esta en mis puños."

-Sub-Zero: "Pues ven."- Sagat avanza hacia Sub-Zero, quien se queda esperándolo, esquiva el golpe que le manda y aprovechando el impulso que llevaba su enemigo, lo manda a estrellarse hacia una de las estructuras de piedra, Sub-Zero salta verticalmente y extiende su pie, dando una patada en la cabeza a Sagat que hace que se estrelle de nuevo con la extrusión. Sagat enfurece y se da medio giro para golpear a Sub-Zero, pero este ya no estaba.

-Sagat: "¿He?"- Sagat voltea hacia arriba, Sub-Zero estaba saltando en las extensiones rectangulares que salían de la pared y del suelo.-"¡Ahi estás! ¡Tigger Fire!"- Sagat lanza con una mano una esfera de energía que viaja a gran velocidad, y explota en una de las extensiones enfrente de Sub-Zero, derribándose encima de él. El ninja alcanza a dar un giro hacia su costado evitándola, pero Sagat lo intercepta en el aire, lo toma del cuerpo y lo estrella en el abdomen sobre otra estructura rectangular. Sub-Zero había quedado lastimado, y Sagat quien ya había descendido al suelo, aplica una poderosa patada sobre la columna de piedra donde se encontraba encima Sub-Zero, partiéndola y haciendo que colapse. El ninja reacciona y se impulsa con sus manos para dar en otra columna vertical y caer enfrente de Sagat, quien ya venía para atacarlo.

-Sub-Zero: "¡Ground Freeze!"- Sub-Zero, quien se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo, alza sus brazos y al decir eso, una parte del suelo se congela, justo a los pies de Sagat, quien no se lo esperaba y resbala deslizándose sin control a donde Sub-Zero lo esperaba, y le aplica una patada al aire, que manda a Sagat a estrellarse a otra columna vertical, derrumbándola. Sub-Zero vuelve a hincarse, pues resentía de los golpes, lo que no esperaba era que Sagat se recuperara tan rápido. Sagat comenzaba a levantarse, cargando la columna pudiendo sostenerla bien con sus dos brazos por encima de su cabeza.

-Sagat: "¡Toma esto!"- Sagat lanza la columna directo a Sub-Zero, este con gran esfuerzo salta encima de esta antes que le llegara y se impulsa sobre la columna para elevarse más, Sagat también salta en lo alto para interceptar a Sub-Zero, ambos se encuentran en el aire y se conectan sus ataques. Sub-Zero cae estrellándose en otra columna y Sagat cae de pie con una rodilla al suelo doliéndose del pecho.- "Jeje, bien, como supuse, eres muy fuerte....Pero no creas que con eso lograrás vencerme. Y creo que es hora, de mostrar mi verdadero poder."

-Sub-Zero: "¿Qué?"- Sub-Zero voltea a ver a Sagat, quien estaba de pie y con sus brazos ligeramente abiertos, con los puños cerrados. De pronto, algunos relámpagos empezaban a destellar se sus brazos, cada vez más. -"Esta concentrando su poder...."

-Sagat: "¡Rrrrrrrhhhhh!"-Sagat levantaba sus puños, flameantes de energía, su energía traspasaba todo su cuerpo por medio de rayos hasta sus pies. Al impulsarse golpea a Sub-Zero quien no pudo reaccionar, recibiendo otro golpe en su abdomen que hace que doble su cuerpo, Sagat envía un rodillazo al rostro de Sub-Zero derribándolo. El peleador tailandés se encontraba con sus extremidades irradiando gran poder, mientras que sonreía seguro de su victoria.-"Dime ahora ¿De qué te sirve pelear ayudando a otros, si nadie te ayuda a ti? Estás solo, no vendrá nadie a ayudarte y morirás solo." - El ninja intenta levantarse , pero recibe una patada de Sagat que lo envía hacia una columna de piedra, manteniéndolo ahí con una serie de rápidos y letales golpes. -"En este mundo, los ganadores, los vencedores, son los que se apropian del premio. Si sigues con tu estúpida filosofía no lograrás nada y morirás inútilmente."- Sub-Zero intenta contraatacar , pero Sagat lo detiene y en ese momento, todos los relámpagos de sus extremidades viajan directo al puño derecho.-"¡Tigger Uppercut!"

-Sub-Zero: "¡Aaaaaaaghhh!"- Sub-Zero recibe el terrible golpe, destrozándole la máscara y estrellándose en la columna la cual se destroza y colapsa junto con otra. Sub-Zero cae debajo de unas columnas, herido y sangrando de su frente, ante el regocijo de Sagat.

-Sagat: "Tigger Fire..."- Sagat con su mano izquierda lanza su poder a ras del suelo, estrellándose en el piso y provocando que varias columnas caigan encima de Sub-Zero. Una nube de polvo se levanta enfrente de Sagat, quien yace victorioso y respirando profundamente al usar todo ese poder. -"Como dije...fue una lastima el tener que matarte." - Sagat da unos pasos, alejándose del lugar, ahora en camino a deshacerse definitivamente del otro guerrero, Johnny Cage. Pero después de unos segundos, Sagat se detiene, siente algo, se da la vuelta hacia donde esta enterrado Sub-Zero.-"¡No puede ser!" - Sagat ve incrédulo, como las columnas y restos de piedra comenzaban a congelarse, al igual que el suelo y las paredes gradualmente, el ambiente estaba tornándose de un fuerte frío. En seguida una explosión de poder, que destruye en pedazos todos los restos que yacían amotinados sobre Sub-Zero. Sagat contempla al ninja levantarse, su cabello revoloteaba con la energía que estaba emanando, su labio y su frente sangraban, y su cuerpo estaba lastimado también, pero sus ojos mostraban la fiereza que aún tenía para seguir combatiendo.

-Sub-Zero: "Yo estoy solo, siempre lo he estado, esa es mi maldición al ponerme esa máscara. Sólo dependo de mí y nadie más, pues es el camino que escogí, al balancear los pecados que mis ancestros han cometido al hacer lo que lo que yo creo es lo correcto. En eso he puesto mi vida y aún no ha terminado mi camino en este mundo."

-Sagat: "¿Cómo puedes levantarte después de ese ataque? ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!"

-Sub-Zero: "Esto es lo que soy....¡¡Deep Freeze!!"- Sub-Zero manda su poder desplegando una gran onda de energía congelante, Sagat intenta detenerla con su poder pero fracasa y es llevado por los aires estrellándose en una pared, las columnas cercanas a el empiezan a congelarse y se quiebran, cayendo todo encima de Sagat. Sub-Zero cae al suelo sosteniéndose con sus manos, resintiéndose de las heridas de la pelea. -"Aún....aún falta camino.....no puedo quedarme aquí..."- Sub-Zero avanza sosteniéndose de cada columna que encentra en su camino, deteniéndose cada vez más tiempo. En ese momento, siente una mano posándose sobre su hombre, Sub-Zero reacciona pensando que era Sagat quien aún no era derrotado. Se gira tomándole la mano, pero se lo impide.

-"¡Tranquilo, somos nosotros!"

-Sub-Zero: "¿He?"- El ninja ve quienes están junto a él, Johnny Cage, Ken, Guile, Chun Li y Sonya, quien lucía totalmente recuperada mentalmente, aunque aún todos con heridas de sus batallas recientes.- "Veo que me han alcanzado."

-Ken: "También tuvimos contratiempos, pero ya sólo nos queda el enemigo principal."

-Chun Li: "Bison..."

-Sonya: "Shao Khan..."

-Ken: "Bueno... dos enemigos."- Dice rascándose la cabeza.

-Guile: "Como sea... Sub-Zero ¿Puedes seguirnos el paso?"

-Sub-Zero: "Si... no se preocupen por mí. Lo que importa es llegar hasta Shao Khan y romper el lazo que mantiene su poder conectado con el reino de la Tierra."

-Johnny Cage: "Vaya Sub, siempre estás alejado pero te mantienes muy bien informado."

-Sub-Zero: "Ya lo deberían de saber, lo que no sé es esa fuente. En qué lugar está esa fuerza que le permitió en primer lugar, debemos averiguarlo y destruirla."

-Guile: "Bien, entonces andando. De seguro Rayden nos podrá encontrar y el tendrá algunas pistas."

-Sonya: "Vaya Guile ¿Teniendo fe en otros?"

-Guile: "Hay que adaptarse a las circunstancias para ganar, chica."

-Ken: "Bueno, si están listos, salgamos primero de este lugar."- Todos asienten y se encaminan hacia la salida de ese cuarto. Pero una figura se deja ver obstaculizándoles el paso hacia la salida, Sonya lo reconoce rápidamente.

-Sonya: "¡Shang Tsung!"- El hechicero levanta su vista y sonríe, los guerreros se ponen inmediatamente en guardia al verlo, saben de su poderío y lo peligroso que es ese enemigo.

-Shang Tsung: "Jejeje..."

-Johnny Cage: "Oh no ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ese maldito justo en este momento?"

-Sub-Zero: "Escuchen todos. No debemos dejarle ninguna oportunidad, tenemos que acabarlo de un sólo ataque. ¡Así que todos háganlo ya! ¡Hyyaaaaa!" - Todos los guerreros se lanzan atacando con sus poderes con la energía que les quedaba. Pero Shang Tsung ya había liberado su magia y poder, su energía irradiaba alrededor de su cuerpo, levantaba la vista y lanzaba un grito. 

-Shang Tsung: "¡Caigan ahora!"- Shang Tsung pasa velozmente por en medio de todos los ataques, con su energía atrás de él, termina cubriéndolos a todos. Momentos después todos caen inconscientes a los pies del hechicero, quien voltea y se carcajea al ver su obra.- "Ahora.... tu sigues Bison." 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Coliseo

Las nubes sueltan sus relámpagos rojizos, iluminando las siluetas de los dos contendientes que se encuentran en el centro: Ryu y Liu Kang. Ante los ojos de cientos de espectadores y en especial de Bison y Shao Khan, ellos han peleado durante largo tiempo sin parar, uno controlado por las fuerzas del mal y el otro tratando de ganar tiempo, y en una oportunidad tratar de acabar con la posesión a la que sufre su compañero. Pero corre el peligro de perder incluso la vida.

-Liu Kang: "Ryu.... ha llegado tu hora....¡Hyaaa!"- Liu Kang salta con una patada, Ryu salta girando hacia un lado, ambos caen de pie y se aplican ambos una patada giratoria que se neutraliza una a la otra. Liu Kang lanza otra patada por debajo que Ryu salta, y se prepara lanzando su puño pero choca con el brazo de Liu, ambos vuelven a estrellar sus brazos, del impacto salen destellos de relámpagos y se separan para después atacarse nuevamente a una velocidad increíble, pareciese que acababan de empezar a pelear.

-Shao Khan: "Interesante, ninguno de los dos parece mostrar cansancio. Pero esto se tornará aburrido, quiero un resultado ya, quiero ver a alguien muerto."

-Bison: "Entonces es hora de que Liu Kang utilice todo su poder."- Bison se concentra, con su poder psíquico manda la señal a Liu Kang, quien retrocede de Ryu con un salto. El monje guerrero se le queda mirando con sus ojos sin emoción, Ryu lo ve extrañado, presiente lo que se avecina.

-Ryu: "Liu Kang.... por favor, tu puedes despertar."- La energía rodea a Liu Kang y se concentra en sus puños, el monje guerrero sonríe maléficamente antes de lanzar su ataque.

-Liu Kang: "Muere....¡Dragón de fuego!"- Liu Kang mueve sus puños hacia adelante enviando su energía disparada en forma de un dragón de energía. Ryu rápidamente se cubre pero el ataque es demasiado fuerte y se lo lleva arrastrando hasta estrellarse a una pared, el ataque continua expandiéndose y destruye parte de la pared que cae con Ryu. Liu Kang quien yacía en la pose de lanzamiento de poder sonríe por su victoria, el público lo aclama con gritos y aplausos.

-Shao Khan: "Jaja! Fue un buen movimiento."- Shao Khan se levanta de su asiento y aplaude, también lo hace Bison, ambos divertidos de ver esa pelea.-"¿He?"- Bison levanta la vista, mira hacia los lados, de pronto alza su brazo, un objeto redondo se estrella en su antebrazo protegido por una armadura. El objeto rebota y gira de regreso hacia su dueño.-"¡Kung Lao!" - Kung Lao aparece de entre el público y salta hacia la arena, acompañado de Jaxx y de Cammy. Bison se sorprende de ver a Cammy libre de su influencia.

-Cammy: "¡Bison! ¡He venido por tu cabeza!"

-Bison: "Oh, mi pequeña Cammy, veo que te haz revelado finalmente. Debes saber que fuiste más feliz a mi lado, y deberé recordártelo."

-Cammy: "Maldito..."- Cammy corre con furia hacia donde se encuentran Shao Khan y Bison.

-Jaxx: "¡Cammy espera!"- Bison se adelanta y lanza con la palma de su mano una descarga que viaja rápidamente e impacta en Cammy derribándola. Jaxx y Kung Lao llegan a su auxilio.

-Bison: "¡Liu Kang! ¡Encárgate de ellos!"- Liu Kang voltea hacia sus amigos, sin conocerlos se dispone a acatar las órdenes del señor de Shadaloo. Kung Lao, Jaxx y Cammy saben que su amigo ahora está siendo poseído, sin embargo dudan en atacarlo, cosa que no le impide a Liu Kang hacerlo. Pero en ese momento las piedras de la pared que había sido destruida y que estaban encima de Ryu, salen aventadas por el poder explotando del artemarcialista, quien aún no había sido vencido. Ryu aparece de pie ante los sorprendidos ojos de todos los presentes.

-Ryu: "¡Liu Kang! ¡Esta pelea aún no termina!"- Liu Kang voltea hacia Ryu, quitándole la atención a los otros guerreros, se gira y encamina a Ryu, quien lo ve asentando la cabeza para que viniera a atacarlo. Bison le extraña que haya decidido él mismo pelear en contra de Ryu antes que con los otros.

-Shao Khan: "Bien, no queremos molestias aquí. ¡Les ordeno a todos, tráiganme sus cabezas!"- El mandato de Shao Khan es obedecido por todos los soldados que estaban en el coliseo, y de todos lados bajan para rodear a Cammy, Jaxx y Kung Lao.

-Jaxx: "Esto se va a poner feo."

-Cammy: "No importa, tenemos que salir de esta."

-Kung Lao: "¡Vamos vengan!"- Los soldados de Khan, armados con puntas de lanza y espadas atacaban a los tres guerreros quienes se defendían con sus habilidades, eliminando a los que se les cruzaban con ataques llenos de fiereza y poder. Pero los soldados eran demasiados y perdían terreno, Ryu no podía soportarlo y va en su ayuda pero Liu Kang se le interpone en su camino.

-Ryu: "Maldición."

-Kung Lao: "¡No se rindan!"- Kung Lao lanzaba su sombrero, el cual cortaba las cabezas de varios soldados, dejando una fuente de sangre alrededor por donde pasaba, pero eso no era suficiente, apenas y lograba con sus movimientos deshacerse de quienes se aventaban a atacarlo. Jaxx provocaba unos temblores desbalanceando a varios que venían y Cammy aprovechaba para atacar con una técnica especial. En esos momentos, los soldados empezaban a ser menos, pues varios empezaban a desaparecer de la nada, Bison y Shao Khan ven sorprendidos este extraño fenómeno.

-Shao Khan: "Mis soldados desaparecen... todos hasta el último ¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa?"

-Bison: "No lo sé...... Rayden... tal vez lograron llegar a la máquina."

-Shao Khan: "¡Entonces ve inmediatamente! Me encargaré yo mismo de eliminar estas molestias."

-Bison: "Si... como digas..."- Bison pone sus palmas a ambos lados de su cabeza, envía un destello y desaparece. Mientras Shao Khan ve a todo su ejercito vencido y lo demás desaparecido, en medio a los tres guerreros que ven al emperador por encima de ellos con su capa ondeando. Shao Khan da un gran salto y cae rompiendo una parte del piso, enfrente de ellos.

-Shao Khan: "Insectos... su muerte ha llegado y será bajo la mano del emperador de Outworld."

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En otra parte del castillo de Shao Khan, Bison llega teletransportándose hacia un cuarto grande, en donde se alberga una gran máquina que contenía un gran circulo negro sostenido sobre una base y un anillo junto a esa de la que surgía un tablero de control. Bison lo revisa, todo parecía estar bien, pero utilizando su poder psíquico logra ver algunos rastros de huellas recientes en los controles. Después de eso escucha unos pasos detrás de él.

-"Al fin llegas, te estaba esperando."

-Bison: "Ah... jaja. Eres tu .....Shang Tsung."- El hechicero aparece de entre las sombras como un fantasma, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos sin pupilas brillando.- "Así que.....tu fuiste...haz traicionado a tu emperador."

-Shang Tsung: "No lo he traicionado. Sólo lo prevengo de ti. Si, Bison, desde un principio supe tus intenciones, por eso active esta máquina y envíe a todos esos soldados hacia la Tierra, para que tu vinieras a asegurarte de que nada le pasó a tu preciosa máquina. Porque se que la piensas usar en contra del emperador Shao Khan, así que te digo que tus patrañas no funcionaron conmigo."- Al oír eso, Bison sólo sonríe siniestramente.

-Bison: "Si.... pero dime ¿Cómo podrás acusarme con tu emperador....si estarás muerto en pocos segundos?"

-Shang Tsung: "Eres un hablador, y no había tenido oportunidad de cerrarte esa boca....hasta ahora."- Shang Tsung libera sus energías preparándose para atacar a Bison, quien lo miraba divertido con sus brazos cruzados, que sin embargo, su energía lo rodeaba, destellando relámpagos a su alrededor.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

De vuelta al Coliseo, Liu Kang había atacado y derribado a Ryu, quien se encontraba débil aún, después de recibir el ataque de energía. Pero se levanta y contraataca esquivando un golpe de Liu Kang, Ryu libera su energía utilizando el Hurricane Kick, envolviendo a Liu Kang en un tornado de energía en la que recibe varios golpes en unos instantes. El monje guerrero sale despedido a estrellarse al suelo, escupiendo sangre por la boca, enfurece y se levanta de nuevo, Ryu lo esperaba en guardia.

-Ryu: "¡Vamos Liu!"

Mientras, Jaxx, Cammy y Kung Lao estaban frente a frente con Shao Khan, quien rebasaba a los tres en altura por mucho, haciendo verlo aún más poderoso. Jaxx es el primero que se lanza a atacarlo.

-Jaxx: "Ahora tienes que liberar a Liu!"- Jaxx envía un poderoso golpe, pero termina estrellándose en la mano del emperador, quien no se mueve ni un centímetro.

-Shao Khan: "¿Es esta, tu fuerza?"- Shao Khan aprieta su mano, tronando los huesos del puño de Jaxx, quien se duele.

-Jaxx: "¡Aaaarh!"- A pesar de es, Jaxx envía una patada que no hace mella en el cuerpo del emperador. Entonces Shao Khan lo toma del cuello con su otra mano y lo lanza fuertemente a estrellarse a una pared. Jaxx queda seminoqueado, cosa que impresiona a Cammy y Kung Lao.

-Shao Khan: "¿Quién sigue?"

-Cammy: "No te creas la gran cosa."- Cammy se lanza con un gran impulso y cae con una patada al rostro de Shao Khan, tampoco surte efecto y el emperador lanza un golpe, pero Cammy lo esquiva apoyándose en el gran brazo de Shao Khan se gira y envia unas patadas más fuertes al emperador que lo desbalancean. Cammy cae al suelo y enseguida ataca de nuevo impulsándose hacia arriba con unas poderosas patadas por debajo de la mandíbula al emperador. Éste cae con una rodilla al suelo, enfurecido por esos golpes.

-Shao Khan: "¡Maldita!"- Shao Khan se levanta y lanza su golpe, pero se estrella los pies de Kung Lao quienes e había lanzado con unas patadas, esto lo aprovecha Cammy para golpearlo, Kung Lao gira en el aire y lo patea de nuevo en el rostro. Ambos ya tenían al emperador donde lo querían y se preparan para un ataque combinado más fuerte, pero Khan reacciona enfurecido y con unos movimientos que no pudieron reaccionar, Cammy y Kung Lao son golpeados y derribados. Shao Khan voltea hacia donde cayó Cammy, y rápidamente antes de que se recupere la patea en el abdomen sacándole todo el aire y enviándola metros atrás. La agente británica queda fuera de pelea ante el poderoso ataque, ya sólo quedaba Kung Lao quien se ponía enfrente de Shao Khan, en guardia, sin saber por donde atacarlo.

-Kung Lao: "No dejaré que ganes."

-Shao Khan: "Es inútil monje. Yo aquí soy el poder, este es mi reino y aquí soy Dios! ¡Jajajajaa!"

-Kung Lao: "Tu sólo eres dios de los gusanos..."

-Shao Khan: "Jum...Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso. Desde que combatí a tu ancestro, he tenido la necesidad de encararlo de nuevo, su sangre nueva bastará."

-Kung Lao: "¡Por mis ancestros, yo no perderé!"- Kung Lao se lanza contra Shao Khan lanzando una serie de golpes y patadas que Shao Khan detiene con gran velocidad, Kung Lao salta hacia atrás al sorprenderse de esos movimientos, Shao Khan quien debajo de su máscara se veían sus ojos rojos resplandecer alzaba su mano al frente del monje. Una esfera roja empieza a formarse y a un movimiento del emperador sale disparada estrellándose en el pecho de Kung Lao y es derribado fuertemente al suelo.

-Shao Khan: "¡Contempla mi poder! ¡Tu alma será mía!" - Ryu volteaba a ver a ese gran monstruo que era Shao Khan, quería ir a ayudar a sus amigos pero Liu Kang se le interponía.

-Ryu: "¡Liu, esta vez no será lo mismo! ¡Hyaaaa!"- Ryu lanza un golpe que Liu Kang se gira para esquivarlo y le da codazo en el rostro, seguido de unos golpes en las costillas. Liu Kang lo toma del cuello y del cabello por detrás y empieza a liberar su energía a través de Ryu, en forma de impacto uno tras otro explotando en todo el ser del artemarcialista.-"¡Aaaaaaaahhhh!"

-Shao Khan: "Bien muy bien, sigue así....ahora en cuanto a tí...."- Dice el emperador, al voltear hacia Kung Lao quien yacía con las manos en el piso, doliéndose en el pecho, mirando de reojo a Shao Khan quien se acercaba lentamente hacia el.

-Jaxx: "Kung Lao...."

-Cammy: "Hu...ye..."- Cammy y Jaxx no podían levantarse, aún seguían lastimados en el suelo. Shao Khan alzaba su mano para tomar a Kung Lao de sus ropas y levantarlo, el monje no reaccionaba, se veía semiinconsciente y el emperador entonces, se preparaba para absorber el alma de Kung Lao.

-Kung Lao: "¡Aún no!"- Kung Lao toma su sombrero con su mano traspasándole su energía y lo tira hacia Shao Khan, rasgándole el pecho produciéndole un gran corte liberando sangre conforme el sombrero giraba para desgarrarlo..

-Shao Khan: "¡Rrrrh! ¡Eres un estúpido!"- Shao Khan había soltado a Kung Lao y éste ve con incredulidad como el sombrero deja de girar y su energía termina desvaneciéndose para terminar en el suelo. El emperador sólo mostraba una herida sangrante al lado derecho de su pecho, al parecer sin importancia.

-Kung Lao: "No...."

-Shao Khan: "Ese fue de hecho tu último golpe....."- El emperador gira su mano derecha mientras baja su brazo, después un destello se libera de todo su cuerpo cegando a Kung Lao. Segundos después Jaxx y Cammy ven la escena sin poder hacer nada, Shao Khan había traspasado el torso de Kung Lao con su mano llena de energía flameante. En ese momento Ryu cae al suelo boca abajo, pues Liu Kang había detenido de repente el ataque, la mirada del monje estaba temblando y se llevaba la mano a la cabeza como si le empezara a doler. Kung Lao sonríe mientras el emperador termina por derribarlo. 

-Kung Lao: "Veo... que ya empiezas a ver bien Liu.....por favor, termina.... mi labor..."

-Jaxx: "¡Kung Lao!"- Jaxx no puede hacer nada más que ver el cuerpo de Kung Lao desplomarse y sus ojos cerrarse para siempre, ante la carcajada de Sha Khan. El emperador voltea a ver a Liu Kang quien se veía algo desconcertado, sin preocuparse por Ryu, su rival que estaba en el suelo.

-Shao Khan: "¡Liu Kang! ¿Qué esperas? Elimina a Ryu de inmediato."- Liu Kang voltea hacia el emperador, aún con su mano en la cabeza. Asiente y dirige su mirada hacia Ryu, quien estaba doliéndose del terrible castigo sufrido. Liu lo toma de sus ropas y cabello, lo lanza al aire y le da una terrible patada que manda lejos a Ryu. Éste queda en el suelo, haciendo fuerzas para no caer inconsciente.

-Ryu: "Debo.... debo ganar este combate...."- Ryu ve a Liu Kang acercarse hacia él cada vez aumentando el paso más rápido. El japonés se levanta y reúne lo que le quedan de fuerzas.-"Debo ganar.....¡Pero a ti no!"- Liu Kang corre y se lanza como proyectil tirando una patada, que Ryu esquiva y logra golpearlo por detrás de la cabeza, Liu Kang cae pero ataca desde el suelo tirando una patada que impacta en Ryu, enviándolo a un costado. Ambos se recuperan y se preparan para un nuevo ataque, sólo que esta vez Liu Kang salta hacia atrás, separándose un poco, a la vez que junta su energía en sus manos.

-Liu Kang: "¡Dragon Fire!"

-Ryu: "A ti no.....debo ganarle a él...."- El poder de Liu Kang iba directo hacia Ryu, pero este no hace nada, sólo cerrar los ojos, ante las miradas de Jaxx, Cammy y Shao Khan. El dragón de fuego estaba a punto de impactarle, cuando en el preciso momento, Ryu conecta un golpe de su puño izquierdo por debajo, impactándolo en el poder. La energía explota, arrastrando hacia atrás a Ryu, quien yacía con su puño izquierdo levantado y el derecho a un lado de la cintura, como si estuviera aún concentrando sus fuerzas.

-Liu Kang: "¡Ahora si morirás!"- Liu Kang ya había saltado por encima de él y había preparado otro ataque de energía mucho más poderoso que el anterior, siendo éste sólo como distracción, ahora Ryu se encontraba abajo de la mira de Liu Kang, totalmente a su merced.

-Ryu: "¡¡¡Sho-Ryu-Ken!!!"

-Liu Kang: "¿He?"

-Shao Khan: "¿Qué?"- Ryu abría los ojos y desplegaba su poder en su puño derecho, elevándose e impactando su poder en Liu Kang, éste no puede conectar su poder y sale despedido por los aires para estrellarse en el suelo fuertemente. Ryu cae girando de pie, respirando rápidamente después del poder desplegado, y del impacto el cual, Liu Kang quedaba inconsciente.

-Ryu: "Ahora.... sigues tú..."- Ryu termina diciendo estás palabras al voltear hacia Shao Khan y un relámpago retumbando el lugar. Los ojos del emperador resplandecían rojo sangre al ver a Ryu enfrentándosele.

-Shao Khan: "Bien humano.... te haz deshecho de todos mis guerreros. Y sólo le queda al emperador terminar este Mortal Kombat y reclamar por derecho lo que siempre debió ser mío, y así demostrar a esos viejos dioses quien es el que tiene el poder. Si. El poder.....¡El poder soy yo!"- Al decir esto en un parpadeo Shao Khan se había aventado tacleando a Ryu con una embestida salvaje que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar al artemarcialista y es enviado a estrellarse a una pared de piedra. 

-Ryu: "¡Aaaaaghh!"- Ryu no terminaba de asimilar el golpe y que había terminado incrustado en la pared cuando Shao Khan ya estaba junto a él, golpeándolo fuertemente en el abdomen.

-Shao Khan: "Ninguno de tus amigos logró dañarme a consideración ¿Crees que tú en ese estado puedes hacer algo?"- Ryu lanza un golpe pero es detenido por Shao Khan y contraataca con otros golpes al rostro de Ryu, para después elevarlo sobre su cabeza y hacer caer a Ryu estrellándole la rodilla en su espalda.

-Ryu: "¡¡Aaaaarrrrhhhh!!"- Shao Khan después toma a Ryu como un muñeco y lo coloca sobre su cabeza. Shao Khan da un gran salto y se gira para caer sobre Ryu en el suelo. El jóven japonés escupía sangre de dolor que le causaban esos ataques. Shao Khan se levanta victorioso y contempla a su rival lastimado triado boca arriba. Sin misericordia Shao Khan deja caer su pie violentamente sobre el rostro de Ryu estrellando su cabeza más en el suelo y manteniendo su pie restregándoselo.

-Shao Khan: "Demostraste ser un buen guerrero pero ya habías dado tus últimas energías. Es una lástima pero te confortará saber que tu poder, tu alma, ahora formará parte de este gran poder que soy yo."- Shao Khan levanta su mano y una onda de energía sale de ella y comienza a rodear a Ryu, provocándole un dolor inmenso

_-"Aún tenemos una pelea pendiente Ryu.."._

-Ryu: "(¿He? ¿Ken?.....Ken está aquí, Sakura, y los otros también....no puedo fallarles, estamos a sólo un paso, sólo este enemigo, no puede vencernos...¡No puedo morir aquí! )"- Después de escuchar en su cabeza la voz de Ken, Ryu vuelve a juntar su poder, en un acto increíble saca fuerzas para levantar su puño derecho, rodeado de luces azules girando a su alrededor. Las luces se transforman en rayos e impulsan su puño a estrellarse en la pierna de Khan que se dobla ante tal impacto. El emperador siente el gran dolor de su huesos crujir, sin poder creerlo.

-Shao Khan: "¡¡Aaaarhhh!! ....No...¡¿Cómo?!"- Shao Khan retrocede doliéndose de su pierna derecha, levanta su vista y contempla sin palabras como Ryu estaba levantándose, con una energía azul a su alrededor, provocando que pedazos de roca flotaran en el aire.-"¿Cómo es posible....si él estaba casi muerto?"

-Ryu: "No puedo permitir.....¡No puedo permitir que no pagues por lo que hiciste! ¡Voy a vencerte aquí mismo Shao Khan!"

-Shao Khan: "¡Humano tonto, no digas tonterías!"- Shao Khan se lanza corriendo y da un golpe con su puño derecho, pero Ryu contraataca estrellando su puño derecho en el ataque de Khan. Ambos puños se impactan y quedan así por unos momentos, hasta que Khan ve sin poder creerlo como la armadura que le cubría el brazo izquierdo explota en pedazos a causa de una onda que termina crujiéndole los huesos de su mano. -"¡Aaaaaahh!....No.....no es posible....Es Ryu....parece...¡Parece como si su poder hubiera aumentado a otro nivel!"

-Ryu: "¡Te dije que te ganaría!"- Ryu se lanza aplicando unas patadas golpes a Khan en el rostro, quien no podía defenderse del feroz ataque de Ryu. Khan termina en el suelo después de recibir una patada giratoria, aún no podía tragarse todo lo que había visto y sufrido, y su ira se mezclaba con temor al verse perdiendo de esa forma.

-Shao Khan: "¡Eres un maldito!....¿He?"- Shao Khan abría bien los ojos al ver como Ryu se llevaba sus manos hacia atrás y una energía giraba en torno a éstas.

-Ryu: "La energía Hado....¡Esto es el HadoKen!"

-Liu Kang:: "¡Espera!"- Ryu voltea al ser interrumpido, deteniendo el ataque cuya energía se desvanece en el aire. Liu Kang estaba detrás de él, cosa que sorprende a Ryu y de inmediato se prepara para atacarlo enviándole un golpe, pero su brazo es detenido por Liu.

-Shao Khan: "¡Liu Kang, tienes que terminar tu pelea! ¡Termina con esté humano!"

-Liu Kang: "No."- Shao Khan pela sus dientes al darse cuenta que Liu Kang ya no estaba en su control. El monje suelta el brazo de Ryu, quien también se veía sorprendido y a la vez aliviado, sonríe de la suerte que le había atacado. Liu Kang avanza caminando hacia el emperador mientras que su mirada demostraba una furia que estaba a punto de desatarse.- "Ryu....no te metas en esta pelea......¡Yo vengaré a Kung Lao!"

-Shao Khan: "Grrrhhh!! Estúpidos humanos ¡Liu Kang tu no serviste para nada, es por tu debilidad el que tu amigo este muerto!"

-Liu Kang: "¡Cállate!"- Liu Kang arroja su poder al decir esto, Shao Khan lo recibe y es enviado al suelo nuevamente, el poder de ese ataque fue muy fuerte sorprendiendo al emperador, que se vuelve a levantar con algo de dificultad, enfurecido de esa humillación que estaba viviendo.

-Shao Khan: "¡Esto no se quedara así!"- El emperador se levanta y alza su mano al aire, desplegando una poderosa energía a su alrededor que se extendía al cielo. Las nubes se forman y unos relámpago caen y surgen de la tierra, provocando un temblor y grandes pedazos de roca desplegarse del suelo, Ryu y Liu Kang caen por el desbalance que es provocado pero se maniobran para evitar los rayos que caían a la tierra. Después de unos momentos el ataque se detiene y todo se calma, Ryu y Liu Kang se levantan, descubriendo que Shao Khan había desaparecido de ese lugar, sin dejar rastro.

-Liu Kang: "¡¿A dónde fue ese maldito monstruo!?"

-Ryu: "Huyó de aquí, al parecer....Liu, veo que estás recuperado, eso me alegra."- Dice con una ligera sonrisa, contrastando con el rostro de Liu Kang.

-Liu Kang: "No aún no estoy recuperado. Lo estaré después de matarlo. Pero....Shao Khan tuvo razón..."- Voltea hacía el cuerpo de Kung Lao. Cammy y Jaxx ya están junto a él, y la chica le cruza los brazos y le pone en su frente una cruz que ella traía en su cuello.-".....Yo lo maté.... si no hubiera sido tan débil, Bison no hubiera terminado controlado con esto."- Liu muestra su mano derecha, en la palma yacía el chip que estaba incrustado en su frente.

-Ryu: "Bison... él también es parte de esto. Y Liu, creo que la mejor manera de demostrarte a ti mismo que no eres débil como dices, es ir a donde están y derrotarlos ahora mismo."- Liu Kang voltea hacia Ryu, al escuchar sus palabras. Cierto era que no le había terminado de agradar en lo que llevaban trabajando juntos, pero después de eso, que coincidía con sus pensamientos y le daban nuevos ánimos, empezaba a gustarle su actitud.

-Liu Kang: "Si. Tenemos que ir, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí. ¡Jaxx, te encargo que cuides del cuerpo de Kung Lao!"

-Jaxx: "¡Espera Liu, no pensarás en ir solo hacia...!"

-Liu Kang: "¡Dile a Rayden, que nos deje esto a nosotros!"- Ryu y Liu Kang parten corriendo y saltando hacia las gradas del Coliseo, rumbo hacia el castillo que se veía enfrente, dejando a Jaxx y Cammy con los ojos abiertos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En un cuarto estrecho, un calabozo, en el que se encontraban prisioneros unos guerreros, quienes habían caído en combate unos momentos antes. Se trataban de Sub-Zero, Guile, Sonya, Ken, Johnny Cage y Chun Li. Todos empiezan a despertar casi al mismo tiempo, descubriendo donde estaban, un cuarto de piedra estrecho y sin puertas, pareciese que estaban en el fondo de un gran hoyo.

-Johnny Cage: "Aaagh, mi cabeza. Cuando le ponga mis manos a Shang Tsung..."

-Guile: "¿Qué hacemos aquí?"

-Sonya: "Ese maldito...nos encerró aquí, no podemos saber en donde estamos a menos de que salgamos. Sub-Zero, crea una columna de hielo para poder salir."- sin embargo Sub-Zero no se movía, ahora que no traía máscara su rostro demostraba un poco más de emoción, y se le veía pensante.

-Chun Li: "¿Sub-Zero?"

-Sub-Zero: "Shang Tsung nos pudo haber matado....sin embargo no lo hizo....¿Por qué?"

-Guile: "Si, a mi también me huele raro todo esto."

-Johnny Cage: "Es el calabozo de seguro. No lo limpian muy seguido."

-Ken: "Pero, tenemos que intentar salir de aquí. No podemos quedarnos a especular cosas cuando no tenemos tiempo."

-Guile: "Concuerdo con el chico. Primero tenemos que salir de aquí."

-Sub-Zero: "Sólo....esperen un momento. Confíen en mí."- Todos se quedaban preguntándose en que estaría pensando el ninja, pero este se voltea y miraba hacia arriba y así se quedaba.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el gran cuarto donde tenían la máquina principal para pasar de una dimensión a otra, Shang Tsung se enfrentaba a Bison con todo su poder, valiéndose de su rapidez en combinación de golpes y patadas, ataques hechas con una mezcla de diferentes estilos de artes marciales, producto de todos sus años en la Tierra y de las almas que ha absorbido durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo nada de esto le había funcionado, pues Bison desaparecía justo cuando el puño del hechicero iba a hacer contacto con él.

-Shang Tsung: "¡Bison pelea como hombre!"

-Bison: "¿Qué pasa hechicero? ¿Es tu estado de frustración tan ligero que se aumenta con esta poca cosa?"

-Shang Tsung: "Voy a cortar tu gran lengua."- Shang Tsung enviaba una patada por detrás pero Bison desaparecía, y aparecía inmediatamente delante de el, impactándolo al desplegar su poder. Shang Tsung es enviado hacia atrás, mientras Bison seguía sonriendo.

-Bison: "Te diré algo. Esta vez no desapareceré. Puedes golpear como te plazca."

-Shang Tsung: "¡Esas serán tus últimas palabras!"- Shang Tsung envía su ataque, con su puño irradiando energía, se estrella en la boca del estómago de Bison, quien se queja de dolor y abre los ojos al recibir ese impacto. El hechicero sonreía de haberle bajado los humos.-"Bien ahora ¿Quieres seguir riendo?"

-Bison: "Vaya...¿Eso fue todo? ¡Jeje!"

-Shang Tsung: "¿Qué?"- Bison vuelve a mostrar su sonrisa diabólica, toma del brazo a Shang Tsung y le aplica una serie de golpes al rostro, terminando con un impacto tremendo de energía con su puño que anda a Shang Tsung a incrustarse en la pared.

-Bison: "¡Jajajajajaa!"

-Shang Tsung: "M-maldición.....tú...no saldrás de esto vivo."- Shang Tsung se levantaba apoyado en la pared, reunía sus energías y sus dos manos empezaban a irradiar llamas de color verde. En eso se impulsa con sus piernas hacia adelante y grita para lanzar su ataque.-"¡Cráneo de fuego!"- Un potente rayo de energía que contenía la figura de un cráneo cubierto en llamas se impacta en Bison, quien trata de detenerlo alzando sus dos manos, pero es arrastrado hasta chocar en la pared, Shang Tsung sonríe, pero rápidamente su sonrisa desaparece al ver a Bison controlar el poder que le había enviado.

-Bison: "¡Jeje! Creo que esto es tuyo."- Sus ojos brillan al aumentar su poder y desplegarlo al hacer sus manos hacia adelante, enviándole de regreso su poder al hechicero, quien lo recibe, el impacto es fuerte y lo envía a través de la pared.-"No, no, aún no terminamos."- Bison con su poder telequinético, alza el cuerpo de Shang Tsung quién yacía muy lastimado. Bison lo maniobra por el aire y lo acerca hacia él, para tomarlo del cuello y empezar a asfixiarlo.-"Bien, hechicero. Este es el rostro que veras cuando mueras....y cuando vayas al infierno."

-"¡¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?!"- La voz que ambos reconocen los detiene. De las sombras emerge el emperador Shao Khan, con la derrota que había sufrido doliéndole más que sus heridas. 

-Shang Tsung: "E-emperador....¡Aghhhh!"- Bison apretaba más el cuello del hechicero ara evitar que hablara.

-Bison: "Emperador. Acabo de atrapar al hechicero. Al parecer lo ha traicionado, pues el fue el que desapareció a todos sus soldados del Coliseo. ¿No es así?"- Bison lo tira al suelo, Shang Tsung se veía nervioso ante la presencia del emperador.

-Shao Khan: "Shang Tsung....¿Es cierto eso?"

-Shang Tsung: "Emperador....si....¡Es cierto pero lo hice por una razón justific Aaaaaaahhh!"- Shang Tsung es envuelto en un ataque de energía de Shao Khan.-"Por favor...eso lo hice por una sola razón... Y era para que abriera los ojos ¡Bison lo ha estado manipulando, se ha unido a usted por conveniencia para después atacarlo por la espalda! ¡Aaaaaaarrrghh!"- Shao Khan ataca de nuevo con otra descarga al hechicero, ante el regocijo de Bison que se posiciona a un lado del emperador, viendo el castigo que le estaban dando a Shang Tsung.

-Shao Khan: "Shang Tsung....¿Cómo osas cuestionar mi inteligencia? Debería quemarte sólo por eso."

-Bison: "Así es emperador. Debería hacerlo."

-Shang Tsung: "Pero emperador....."

-Shao Khan: "No necesitas decirme cosas....que ya sé."- Bison y Shang Tsung se sorprenden al oír esto. Shao Khan se voltea hacia Bison, quien retrocede, nervioso al ver el resplandor en los ojos de Shao Khan.-"Bison.....yo ya sabía lo que planeabas desde hace mucho."- El emperador truena sus dedos y en eso una sombra aparece delante de ellos, un ninja con la misma vestimenta de Sub-zero pero en color violeta.

-Bison: "¿Pero qué?"

-Shao Khan: "Su nombre es Ermac. Te ha estado vigilando desde hace tiempo sin que supieras nada."- Shao Khan se encamina hacia la máquina y toca el tablero principal. Bison ve esto con un rostro incrédulo.-"Yo sé que esta máquina no es sólo para viajar a otros mundos. Crea un vacío dimensional en cualquier cuerpo astral, puede ser el ambiente, de un planeta....o en el mismo cuerpo de un individuo. Sé lo que tenías planeado, pues añorabas el poder que yo tengo de absorber almas y esto es lo más parecido que pudiste crear. Absorber la energía vital de los seres vivos, y siendo de un individuo poderoso, absorber su energía cósmica, sus poderes, hasta dejarlo prácticamente muerto.

-Bison: "¡No puede ser!"- Shang Tsung sonreía al ver a su emperador tomar el control de la situación y hacer ver a Bison nervioso ante lo escuchado.

-Shao Khan: "Tienes un gran poder Bison y por eso te había estado guardando para esta ocasión."- Shao Khan activa la máquina y un rayo pasa a través de él iluminándolo, y pasando unas ondas alrededor de Bison atrapándolo en la energía que se estaba descargando.-"Necesitaba de tu poder, para aumentar el mío ¡Jajajajaja!"- Bison sentía las descargas en su cuerpo y se elevaba a causa de esto, Shao Khan abría los brazos al sentir su cuerpo recibiendo tal poder.

-Bison: "¡Jajajaaja!"

-Shao Khan: "¿He?"

-Bison: "¿Por qué no analiza bien la situación emperador?"- Shao Khan abría sus ojos, veía sus manos, sentía algo en todo su cuerpo, su energía lo estaba dejando.

-Shao Khan: "¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡Esto no puede ser!! ¡¡Aaaaarrrhh!!"- Bison extendía sus brazos y tomaba el control del cuerpo de Shao Khan.

-Bison: "Ermac.....¿Por qué no le muestras al emperador tu marca especial?"- Ermac se gira hacia el emperador y alza su máscara para revelar algo en su frente. Shao Khan ve sin poder concebirlo, el chip con el que controlaba Bison a sus víctimas, incrustado en la frente de Ermac.-"Debo agradecerle emperador. Ermac fue el conejillo de indias que necesitaba. Esta máquina mantiene un lazo electromagnético con mi poder, canalizado en esto."- Bison muestra su cinturón, en la hebilla estaba un dispositivo que parpadeaba.-"Estamos en la era de la miniaturización de la tecnología emperador ¡Este artefacto es el que controla todo! Esa gran máquina sirve en especial sólo para esto. Ahora con su permiso ¡Me alimentaré de su poder!"- Bison libera un gran resplandor que cubre todo el cuarto, cegando momentáneamente a Shang Tsung. 

-Shang Tsung: "¡Emperador!"- El hechicero ve lo que nunca creyó, Shao Khan cae derrotado sin signos de vida . Escucha las botas de Bison dar pasos acercándose al cuerpo de Shao Khan, y quitándole el casco a lo cual su cabeza se estrella nuevamente en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos y la boca tirando saliva como una especie de sujeto en coma. Bsion sonríe al verlo el cráneo que tiene como casco, y acto seguido se lo coloca.

-Bison: "Esto ya no lo necesitará, emperador ¡Yo soy el nuevo emperador de Outworld y de la Tierra! ¡Soy Bison!"- Al decir esto Bison libera sus energías al techo derribando unos pedazos de roca. Y voltea divertido al ver como Shang Tsung se levanta para hacerle frente.-"¡Ya veo! Quieres acompañar a tu adorado emperador ¡Jajaja!"

-Shang Tsung: "Primero te mataré..... te podemos vencer..."

-Bison: "¿Podemos? ¡Jaja! Hechicero ya estás hablando como un loco."

-Shang Tsung: "Tuve que emplear esta estrategia, porque sabía que nadie se lo esperaría. Ni siquiera tú."

-Bison: "¿Estrategia, de qué demonios hablas?"

-Shang Tsung: "¡De esto!"- Shang Tsung hace unos extraños movimientos con sus manos y esparce unas motas de luz.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el calabozo donde se encontraban Sub-Zero, Guile, Sonya, Ken, Johnny Cage y Chun Li, ve extrañados como sus cuerpos empezaban a iluminarse y después a desaparecer.

-Guile: "¡¿Pero qué...?!"

-Sub-Zero: "Mmhh...ya veo..."

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

De vuelta a donde se encontraban el hechicero y Bison, éste ve con sorpresa como las luces empiezan a tomar forma y los guerreros que estaban encerrados en esa pequeña celda aparecían ahí mismo enfrente de Bison.

-Johnny Cage: "¿Qué demonios? ¡Shang Tsung!"

-Guile: "¡Bison!"

-Bison: "Ya veo.... no sólo haz traicionado a tu emperador, sino que te haz aliado con estos debiluchos."

-Sonya: "¿Qué dijo?"

-Shang Tsung: "¡Escuchen guerreros elegidos! Esta vez yo no soy su enemigo, es él. Bison se ha adueñado del poder del emperador con esa máquina y ahora es su principal amenaza."

-Ken: "Cielos.."

-Johnny Cage. "Definitivamente no me gusto como se escuchó eso."

-Shang Tsung: "Así que si quieren seguir viviendo, será mejor que lo exterminen."

-Sub-Zero: "Es por eso que no nos mataste ¿Verdad hechicero? ¡Planeabas usarnos para que te ayudáramos a exterminar tus plagas!"

-Chun Li: "Ya veo....pero por mí no hay problema. Con gusto exterminaré a Bison."

-Shang Tsung: "Él es nuestro enemigo en esta ocasión así que les aconsejo esto, ayúdenme y al hacerlo regresarán a su reino sanos y salvos, con todas las almas de sus humanos."

-Sub-Zero: "¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cómo podemos asegurarnos que tomarás ventaja de esta situación?"

-Shang Tsung: "Por que este plan fue gracias a un asqueroso humano. Y aunque Outworld ganará, me sentiría asqueado de por vida ¡Y yo vivo por siempre!"

-Johnny Cage: "Mmhh, es razonable el tipo."

-Ken: "Entonces, lo único que tenemos que hacer es derrotarlo y todo habrá terminado ¡Por mí esta bien!"- Todos se preparan para atacar, sin embargo Bison cruza sus brazos sonriendo divertido ante la situación.

-Bison: "Bien bien. Estos eventos han resultado un poco impredecibles, pero sin embargo se olvidan de una cosa ¡Yo tengo el poder!" - En ese momento en que Bison desplegaba su poder, Ermac se lanza con una patada doble a Guile y Ken, enviados afuera de ese cuarto al destrozar la puerta. Shang Tsung no se inmuta ante esto y se lanza hacia Bison golpeándolo con todas su s fuerzas, sus extremidades estaban desplegando llamas pero ningún golpe hacía mella en Bison. En ese momento Bison le aplica un golpe por debajo de la mandíbula, enviando su energía que se lleva a Shang Tsung hasta estrellarse en el techo, y la misma energía lo jala hacia abajo a estrellarse fuertemente en el piso. Shang Tsung quedaba fuera de combate después de esto, dejando con cara de sorpresa a los demás guerreros.

-Johnny Cage: "Oops ¿No podríamos hablar como adultos?"

-Sonya: "Habla contigo! ¡Hyaaa!"

-Chun Li: "¡Lighting Kick!"- Chun Li y Sonya se lanzan al mismo tiempo con sus ataques pero Bison había desaparecido y sin que se lo esperáran aparece enmedio de ellas colocando sus manos en sus rostros y enviando un empuje de energía que las envía a ambas a extremos a estrellarse en las paredes, quedando unas grietas del impacto en las piedras. Johnny Cage ve como Sub-Zero se adelanta para atacarlo.

-Sub-Zero: "¡Ground Freeze!"- Sub-Zero congela el suelo y se desliza en el para atacar más rápido con un pedazo puntiagudo de hielo que había creado, Bison lo ve sin hacer nada y el ninja con fiereza envía ese trozo de hielo justo al corazón de Bison, pero el hielo se destroza al hacer contacto con Bison, como si se estrellara en una barrera que rodeaba todo su cuerpo.-"¿Qué?"

-Bison: "¡Jaja!"- Bison le aplica un golpe en el pecho a Sub-Zero que le quita el aire y un segundo por encima de su cabeza que lo envía al suelo rebotando y estrellarse metros más allá de él.

-Johnny Cage: "¡Sub-Zero no!.....¿He?"- Cage voltea y Bison ya estaba enfrente de él.-"¡Shadow Uppercut!"- El acto ataca enviando su codazo con energía directo a Bison a una corta distancia, pero Bison detiene el brazo de Cage con su mano y lo maniobra girándolo para estrellarlo en el suelo, después se eleva y lo estrella en el techo, y para rematarlo gira y lo manda a estrellarse en la pared, cayendo a un lado de Sonya. Bison cae carcajeándose de su supremacía.

-Guile: "¡Sonic Boom!"

-Bison: "¿He?"- Bison al descender no ve detrás que lo impacta el ataque de Guile, explotando en su espalda y haciéndolo caer.

-Guile: "¡Le di!..¿Qué?"- Bison al caer, como un reflejo pone su mano en el suelo y gira para levantarse nuevamente. Estando flotando por encima del suelo Bison se gira hacia Guile.

-Bison: "¡Tú!"- Bison señala a Guile, quien no podía creer que su ataque no le afectara. Bison desaparece de la visión de Guile e instantes después es envuelto en llamas de energía cayendo fuertemente al suelo, Bison aparecía por encima de él, con sus brazos cruzados.-"Coronel Guile, usted no tiene el poder para reclamar su añorada venganza."

-Guile: "Aaaghh..."

-Bison: "Jejeje ¡Aarrh!"- Bison recibe un golpe de energía por su espalda. Su capa se encontraba rota con el agujero que le produciera ese ataque, voltea y ve a Ken con sus manos juntas alzadas hacia adelante.

-Ken: "¡Aún no ganas monstruo maldito!"

-Bison: "Señor Masters.....Veo que su reputación es verídica. Pero aún así, su nivel es mucho más bajo que el mío, desista y no haga intentos inútiles."

-Ken: "Lo siento, ese no es mi ideal."

-Bison: "Mal para usted."- Bison desaparece y aparece pro detrás de Ken explotándole en la espalda una energía enviada con sus dos manos, Ken se estrella en la pared, pero no cae, hace un esfuerzo por sostenerse. Bison se lanza nuevamente contra él, pero Ken reacciona y lo recibe con una Hurricane Kick desplegándola como un tornado, Bison recibe varios golpes seguidos.

-Ken: "¿Qué?"

-Bison: "¡Jajaaja!"- A pesar de estar recibiendo ese ataque, Bison no era movido por las numerosas patadas que recibía de Ken. Entonces Bison gira también formando un remolino de energía llevándose a Ken a estrellarse fuertemente al techo y caer justo a los pies de Bison.-"En estos momentos yo soy un dios. No pueden venir ustedes simples mortales, a tratar de reclamar el reino que por ende me pertenece....¿Mh?"- Bison ve como Ken se mueve intentando levantarse, voltea hacia atrás, todos los guerreros se levantan con problemas, aún doliéndose de los ataques recibidos.-"Veo que quieren una demostración, para temer a este dios."- Al decir esto Bison empieza a liberar su energía, que se forma como un rayo de luz que se eleva haciendo un hueco en el techo, para expandirse y explotar, destruyendo gran parte del castillo desde el centro de este hasta varias decenas de metros.

Esta explosión es vista por Ryu y Liu Kang quienes se encontraban en el puente enfrente de la puerta principal al castillo.

-Ryu: "¿Qué fue eso?"

-Liu Kang: "No lo sé. Algo sumamente malo esta pasando dentro ¡Vamos!"

Bison se encontraba de pie en medio de varios escombros, entre pedazos de piedra del techo y muros, partes de varias estatuas y columnas en un círculo de decenas de metros de diámetro a su alrededor, castillo se encontraba prácticamente destruido, sólo quedaban a su alrededor varias torres de pie, pero todas las salas que había por encima de donde se encontraban quedaban en ruinas, a causa de todo el poder del ser de Bison que había desplegado en ese instante.

-Bison: "¡Jajajaja! ¡Atestigüen mi enorme poder!"- De los escombros, los guerreros y Shang Tsung lograban asomarse con gran dificultad podían levantarse sosteniéndose con sus manos, veían con gran desesperanza la situación en que estaban en ese momento.

-Johnny Cage: "Esto.....¡Esto parece una pesadilla!"

-Chun Li: "Es...demasiado poderoso...ni siquiera nosotros juntos podemos ganarle...."

-Ken: "No...no se rindan ahora....."- Ken lograba levantarse, ante la mirada de Bison. El artemarcialista rubio estaba tambaleándose en su lugar, débil por ese terrible ataque.

-Sub-Zero: "Yo tampoco me rendiré, no en este lugar."- Sub-Zero también se levantaba, respirando agitadamente, ambos se encontraban sangrando de sus rostros y muy débiles como para poder hacerle frente a Bison, y esto sólo lo divertía.

-Bison: "De veras que las ratas son duras de matar."- Bison reunía su poder en ambas manos para terminar con las vidas de ambos guerreros, pero justo en ese momento un relámpago blanco cae del cielo y se estrella en el pecho de Bison, enviándolo al suelo en medio de los escombros. Todos miraban al cielo y veían como Rayden descendía, apareciendo junto con Dhalsim, Kitana, Sakura, Jaxx y Cammy en el campo de batalla-"¿Pero qué es esto? El mismo dios del trueno...."

-Rayden: "Atiendan a los heridos, yo me encargaré de él."

-Kitana: "¿Rayden estás seguro? Tus poderes..."

-Rayden: "Sólo háganlo!"-Los guerreros obedecen a regañadientes aún dudando de que Rayden pudiera hacer algo. Jaxx y Cammy ayudaban a Johnny Cage, Guile, Sonya y Chun Li quienes estaban en el suelo, mientras que Sub-Zero y Ken se negaban a recibir ayuda por parte de Sakura y Kitana, prefiriendo seguir de pie aunque débiles, observando los movimientos de Bison ante la llegada de Rayden. Dhalsim pasaba sus manos destellando un extraño brillo sobre de Guile.

-Dhalsim: "Libera tu mente del dolor. Deja que la energía misma que usas para pelear, sane tu cuerpo."- Una brisa llena el cuerpo de Guile, quien reacciona.

-Guile: "¿Qué... que hiciste?...Pero.... me siento bien...."

-Dhalsim: "Sólo les estoy brindando un poco de ayuda, ustedes tienen que seguir peleando para vivir."-Dhalsim continuaba curando las heridas de los demás, mientras que Rayden estaba justo frente a Bison, quien lo encaraba con brazos cruzados.

-Kitana: "Rayden.... ten mucho cuidado."

-Sakura: "Pero...¿Creen que ese tipo pueda contra ese monigote de ahí?"

-Bison: "Vaya, vaya, vaya. El mismo dios del trueno ha venido a detenerme. Siempre creí que llegaría a enfrentar a los dioses pero no pensé que ese momento llegara tan pronto.....¡¿Es qué acaso mi poder es tan inmenso que ha alertado a los dioses mismos?! ¡Los dioses se sienten intimidados pues un nuevo dios ha surgido!"

-Rayden: "Calla, tu sólo eres un pobre diablo."

-Bison: "Me decepciona, Rayden. Espero que sea mejor peleando que queriendo insultar, jejeje."

-Rayden: "¡Eso te lo demostraré!"- Rayden abre sus brazos y una serie de relámpagos se liberan a su alrededor, despedazando el suelo y llegando hasta Bison, quien despliega un campo de energía en el que chocan y desvían los rayos. Bison sonríe y Rayden ya se había desplazado junto a él. Un golpe destellante choca contra la mano de Bison, Rayden se repliega y manda una patada que el líder de Shadaloo vuelve a detener y contraataca con un golpe de su palma directo al rostro de Rayden, derribándolo.

-Rayden: "Creí que un dios podía hacer más que eso."- Rayden endurecía su cara en muestra de la desesperación que le causaba la disminución de sus poderes conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cerraba con fuerzas sus manos mientras se intentaba levantar, pero Bison llega y lo toma del cuello, y con su mano izquierda le impacta una bola de energía en la boca del estómago que lo envía a volar al cielo. En el aire Rayden se detenía, desplegando relámpagos, y como si los llamara de las mismas nubes, varios relámpagos empezaban a manifestarse. Bison ya estaba volando por los cielos yendo directo hacia Rayden, pero en eso dos relámagos chocan entre si justo delante del rostro de Bison, cegándolo.

-Bison: "Arrrrhh!"- Raydne aprovechaba para atacarlo con sus dos manos relampagueantes, chocando en el rostro y cuerpo del señor de Shadaloo.

-Sakura: "¡Eso es dale duro!"

-Ken: "Lo tiene."- Rayden le daba una patada que manda más abajo a Bison, y con sus dos manos conjunta su energía relampagueante y lo avienta en forma de rayo que impacta en Bison, explotando después de eso. Pero el humo de la explosión se dispersa momentos después por el poder de Bison.

-Bison: "¡Bien, así me gusta!"- Bison junta sus manos y al separarlas despliega unos rayos de energía que se juntan para formar una esfera, que Bison lanza hacia Rayden viajando de forma irregular, Raydenalza su mano y un relámpago cae de las nubes destruyendo la esfera. Pero justo en ese momento Bison se manifiesta enfrente de Rayden golpeándolo, pero Raydne se recupera y lo golpea en el rostro, ambos se separan y se mueven en un círculo mientras ascienden cada vez más. Rayden hace un gesto y ambos se lanzan chocando en el aire y replegando ráfagas de energía. Ambos están agarrados y golpeándose mientras avanzan por los aires, durante el trayecto forman un campo de energía que se va maximizando, llegan a descender pasando por donde estaban los guerreros y pedazos de roca saltan y se destruyen.

-Rayden: "¡Tienes que detenerte en este momento Bison! ¡La esencia del emperador Shao Khan es demasiado, te consumirá y volverá tan loco como él!"

-Bison: "Déjeme decirle, Rayden, que sus problemas con este emperador son diminutos. Si en dado caso hubieran perdido en los torneos, Shao Khan no hubiera tenido nada que hacer en contra mía, pero fue una fortuna aliarme con él antes ¡Pues me dio los medios para controlar todos los mundos que quiera! ¡Todos los mundos que serán convertidos en reinos de Shadaloo!"

-Rayden: "¡Eres un psicópata!"

-Bison: "No, Rayden. Yo soy el salvador de todo."- Ambos se golpean, estallando su energía y la misma los separa en el aire. En ese momento ambos empiezan a juntar sus poderes, Rayden estaba dispuesto a dar el todo en ese ataque y sus ojos y boca expulsaban la energía electrizante, Bison también se preparaba con su energía flameante rodeándolo.-"¡Vamos! ¡Hyaaaaa!"

-Rayden: "¡Haaaaaaaaaaa!"- Ambos envueltos en energía se lanzan volando horizontalmente a gran velocidad. El choque despliega gran onda de energía que causa una explosión de luz cegando momentáneamente a todos.

-Sonya: "¿Qué...qué pasó?"

-Guile: "Es lo que estamos a punto de averiguar."- Una figura cae, humeando y se estrella duramente en los escombros. Los guerreros se apresuran a ver quien es, y cuando se dan cuenta les impacta el verlo.

-Kitana: "¡Rayden!"

-Bison: "¡Jajajajaja!"- Todos voltean al cielo, Bison estaba descendiendo y sólo su capa estaba hecha trizas. Mirando triunfante a los guerreros junto a su guía y líder, Bison seguía soltando su risa maquiavélica.

-Guile: "Eres un maldito hijo de..."

-Bison: "Este sólo es el principio, coronel. Así que disfrute estar en primera fila al contemplar el inicio de un nuevo reino."

-Kitana: "Shao Khan no pudo, ni tu tampoco lo harás."-Kitana envía su abanico plagado de su energía, atravesando a Bison. Pero pronto se dan cuenta de que la imagen de Bison se había desvanecido y de repente aparece detrás de Kitana tomándola por detrás.

-Bison: "Tu fuiste un fracaso total."

-Kitana: "¡Aaaaahh!"- Kitana es electrocutada por la energía desplegada de Bison, Johnny Cage y Cammy intentan ir en su ayuda pero Bison los ve y les avienta a la princesa con una esfera de energía que impacta en los tres.

-Sakura: "¡Nooo! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Shorryuuken!"- Sakura avanza corriendo con toda su energía que se repliega en su puño, pero Bison lo atrapa con su mano.

-Bison: "¡Estos juegos son para adultos!"- Bison coloca su mano enfrente de Sakura y despliega una onda magnética que la manda a volar varios metros.

-Guile: "¡Ahora verás maldito demonio!"- Guile, junto con Sonya, Chun Li y Jaxx. Los cuatro atacan con sus poderes uno tras otro, pero Bison desaparece y reaparece en movimientos de zigzag y con un ataque deslizándose en el aire golpea a los cuatro, aventándolos al suelo. Jaxx se levanta y contraataca con su poderoso golpe chocándolo en la frente del casco de Bison, pero éste lo resiste apenas habiéndolo tambaleado, y el señor de Shadaloo le da un golpe en la frente también que lo manda a estrellarse a los escombros, para después, caerle con ambos pies en el pecho y enterrarlo en las rocas.

-Sonya: "¡Jaxx!"- Sonya se lanza con una atada que bloquea Bison, Chun Li se une atacándolo con su Lighting Kick, pero Bison las repliega soltando una onda de energía y a gran velocidad las golpea varias veces en el aire, terminando con una patada a cada quien mandándolas a estrellarse en los escombros. En ese justo momento, Guile aprovecha para mandarle una patada, estrellándose en el rostro de Bison, éste si lo llega a sentir, pero contraataca con un feroz codazo a la boca del estomago, seguido de un golpe al rostro, rodillazo al abdomen y otro codazo a la espalda que termina derribando al soldado. Bison se eleva y cae con sus dos pies encima de la espalda de Guile, quien grita de dolor ante la sonrisa de Bison.

-Johnny Cage "¡Ahora!"

-Cammy: "¡Hyaaa!"- Ambos logran darle a Bison por detrás con unas patadas, derribándolo, pero antes de caer, Bison se detiene en el aire y gira para rápidamente tomar de las cabezas a ambos guerreros y lanzándose como torbellino, estrellándolos en los escombros y llevándolos arrastrando por varios metros.

-Bison: "¡Jajajaja! ¿Esto es todo lo que tienen para ofrecer?"

-Dhalsim: "¿Qué es lo que tu tienes para ofrecer?"

-Bison: "¿He? Ah si, aún me faltaba el Dalai Lama....¿Qué que tengo para ofrecer? A través de mi mano vendrá la salvación, primero tienes que destruir todo lo malo del mundo para después empezar de nuevo y como debe ser, bajo mi supervisión la gente me lo agradecerá, pues un nuevo paraíso será formado a través de Shadaloo."

-Dhalsim: "Tienes prisioneros a mucha gente inocente, y tu mundo no será la salvación sino un infierno."

-Bison: "¿Y qué eso no es hermoso?"- Bison pisa entre los escombros y suelta una onda de poder que llega como brisa en Dhalsim, quien se mantenía distante, preparando su ataque mientras se concentraba. 

-Dhalsim: "Te mostraré lo que es un infierno real....¡Yoga Flame!"- De su boca sale una gran llamarada que avanza rápidamente hasta cubrir a Bison por completo.

-Bison: "¡Agh, pero qué....!"- Las flamas se incrementaban arremetiendo contra Bison cada vez más fuerte. Dhalsim controlaba las llamas y con sus manos incrementaba el poder, haciendo una explosión en donde estaba Bison. 

-Dhalsim: "¿He?"- Pero las llamas empezaban a girar, en forma de espiral. Bison aparece con sus manos controlando las llamas.

-Bison: "Me gusto ese infierno."- Bison expulsa su poder aventando la llamarada a Dhalsim, quien es atrapado por el fuego y lanzado a estrellarse contra una columna. Dhalsim cae de rodillas pero antes de caer completamente Bison lo atrapa poniendo su pie en su garganta y aplastando al curandero contra la columna. Pero en ese momento un rayo de hielo y uno de energía azul destruyen la columna, Bison voltea hacia Sub-Zero y Ken quienes estaban aún de pie.- "Ah pero cómo pude olvidarme de ustedes."

-Ken: "¿No te estarás cansando Bison? Pues siempre habrá alguien dispuesto a pelear contra ti."

-Sub-Zero: "Hasta que quede el último de nosotros vivo."

-Bison: "Entonces...habrá que remediar eso."- Bison se acerca a ellos flotando cerca del suelo, pasando por todos los guerreros que estaban derrotados en el suelo. Bison desplegaba aún una gran cantidad de energía a través de su cuerpo. Sub-Zero y Ken se ponían en guardia , preparándose para recibir a Bison con un contraataque.- "Jeje.... si ahora lo remediaré matándolos."- Bison se lanza como torpedo con su energía llameante e impacta a ambos guerreros, quienes caen al suelo, pero se levantan con gran esfuerzo sincronizándose contraatacan con patadas giratorias al pecho de Bison seguido de y golpe de ambos al mismo tiempo en el rostro que mandan unos pasos atrás a Bison.

-Ken: "¡Ahora! ¡Ha-Do-Ken!"

-Sub-Zero: "¡Deep Freeze!"- Ambos logran conjuntarse y lanzar sus poderes al mismo tiempo dando poco tiempo de reacción a Bison.

-Bison: "¡Malditos! ¡Aaaaaaaaarrrhhh!"- La energía cubre y explota en trozos de hielo, una polvareda se levanta enfrente del ninja y el artemarcialista, habiendo gastado sus últimas energías se sentían cansados sin poder moverse. Todo yacía calma, al parecer habían salido victoriosos después de ese movimiento, pero en ese momento de entre el polvo salen unas manos que toman de los cuellos a Sub-Zero y a Ken. Bison salía y se los llevaba así varios metros hasta detenerse y empezar a soltar su energía a través de sus cuerpos.-"Ustedes si pudieron lastimarme, son buenos peleadores pero es una lástima que se hayan puesto en mi contra."- Bison imprime más energía, aumentando la agonía de Sub-Zero y Ken. Pero en ese momento Bison se detiene, dejándolos caer duramente a los escombros, mientras tiene su vista al frente.-"Si, sabía que llegarían ustedes dos."- Ken y Sub-Zero levantan la vista hacia atrás de Bison, dos siluetas se forman en el panorama.

-Sub-Zero: "Liu Kang..."

-Ken: "...Ryu...."- Bison desaparece y aparece a unos metros enfrente de los recién llegados, cruza sus brazos y con sus ojos rojos los contempla. Liu Kang y Ryu se posicionan para atacar con todo lo que tienen.

-Bison: "Señores han llegado un poco tarde y tengo muchos asuntos pendientes. Así que con su permiso, terminaré con esto rápido."

-Ryu: "Espero que aún tengas energías Bison. Porque quiero tener una gran batalla!"

-Liu Kang: "¡Yo, Liu Kang, de la orden de la Lus, te venceré aquí mismo en el castillo de Shao Khan!"

-Bison: "Un monje y un vagabundo, peleando contra un dios. Veremos que tanto pueden sufrir ¡Haaaaa!"- Bison crea una onda de energía que se desplaza alrededor de su cuerpo, chocando contra Ryu y Liu Kang quienes son arrastrados a través de los escombros, sorprendidos del poder de Bison.

-Ryu: "¡Liu, tenemos que atacarlo, no dejarnos vencer por esta simple brisa!"

-Liu Kang: "¡Vamos Ryu!"- Liu Kang y Ryu expulsan su poder y empiezan a correr lanzándose contra Bison quien los ve extrañado de como lograron evadir su ataque. Liu Kang se lanza tirando una serie de patadas al pecho de Bison, quien lo lleva arrastrando varios metros, pero Bison se detiene y da una voltereta por encima de Liu, y estando en el aire le cae con un golpe que estrella al monje en los escombros. En eso, al voltear, Ryu ya estaba sobre de él, lanzándole una combinación rápida de golpes, que Bison detenía y esquivaba, sonriendo con su sonrisa de psicópata, y con un movimiento, hace que separe sus brazos y moviendo rápidamente su mano le dispara con una esfera al cuerpo del artemarcialista y enviándolo a estrellarse a un muro. Ryu no acababa de caer del impacto cuando Bison ya estaba con él golpeándolo en la boca del estómago y otro golpe más en el rostro.

-Bison: "¿Qué te parece esto? Querías enfrentarme pero no tienes el suficiente poder."- Bison envía un golpe, pero Ryu se agacha, haciendo que Bison destruyera el pedazo de muro. Rápidamente el japonés envía un golpe por debajo de la mandíbula a su enemigo, seguido de otros golpes que logran darle nuevamente en el rostro a Bison, éste enfurece y con sus puños llenos de energía golpea a Ryu en el rostro haciendo que girara el cuerpo, para después tomarlo de la cintura y llevárselo contra el muro, destruyendo lo que quedaba de él. Bison se levanta mirando a Ryu entre los escombros de lo que quedo del muro, crea una esfera de energía con ambas manos para rematarlo, pero en ese momento voltea y ve a Liu Kang llegar y lanzarse con una patada estrellándola en el rostro de Bison, éste lo siente y ya enfurecido se gira y aplica un severo golpe en al nuca de Liu Kang, quien cae al suelo, pero se impulsa con sus manos hacia adelante, para evitar de un segundo ataque de energía de Bison.

-Liu Kang: "¡Hyaaa!"- Liu Kang se voltea y salta lanzando una patada triple que detiene Bison la última y elevándose para girar a Liu Kang en el aire y estrellarlo fuertemente en los escombros. Bison se aleja hacia arriba flotando y riéndose de ellos.

-Bison: "¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya no pueden más que hacer esas patéticas demostraciones!"

-Liu Kang: "Aaagh...es ....demasiado poderoso..."

-Ryu: "Si....jeje..... pero....no podemos rendirnos...ahora no....porque....porque esta es la mayor pelea que tendremos...y para lo que hemos entrenado por tanto tiempo.....¡Ésta es la pelea decisiva de nuestras vidas!"

-Liu Kang: "Ryu.....tienes razón....no podemos defraudar ni a los que confían en nosotros ni a nosotros mismos...¡Yo me seguiré levantando hasta vencerlo!"- Liu Kang y Ryu se reincorporan ante la mirada atónita de Bison, al verlos aún con esas energías. Los dos guerreros voltean hacia su enemigo y vuelven a tomar sus poses de pelea, concentrándose, un anillo de energía empezaba a girar debajo de ellos.

-Bison: "Mmhh...Admiro ese coraje que me demuestran ¡Pero acepten que no tienen oportunidad!"- Bison libera destellos eléctricos alrededor de su cuerpo a la vez que se elevaba y un remolino de energía cubría su cuerpo.-"¡Ya que yo, me he convertido en un dios y ustedes son simples mortales! ¡¿Qué es lo que ustedes pueden hacer frente a mi poder?!"- Bison desciende a toda velocidad envuelto en energía, dirigiéndose a Ryu y Liu Kang como un misil, pero ellos no se iban a quedar esperándolo y se lanzan corriendo al encuentro con Bison.

-Liu Kang:"¡HAAAAAA!"

-Ryu: "¡HYAAAAA!"- Al llegar Bison a su nivel aumenta su impulso, Ryu y Liu Kang se lanzan también impulsándose de la tierra recibiendo a Bison con golpes de los puños de ambos. El impacto genera una onda de energía que hace volar muchos escombros y restos de piedra, y los peleadores aún estaban sostenidos en el punto de impacto, Ryu golpeando con su brazo derecho y Liu con su izquierdo conectando en la barrera de energía de Bison, pero algo pasaba y toda la energía que había ahí se empezaba a redirigir, y faltando un sólo impulso que le dan Liu Kang y Ryu con todas sus fuerzas hacen chocar esa energía en Bison, enviándolo a impactarse al suelo y es llevado arrastrando quebrando hasta el suelo que había, deteniéndose al explotar la energía. Ambos guerreros se veían respirando agitadamente después de ese ataque en conjunto, todos los guerreros que pudieron ver eso, quedan sorprendidos de sus amigos. Rayden contemplaba a ambos a través del espectro de energía que emanaban sus espíritus.

-Rayden: "Sus energías están en su máximo, alcanzaron ya otro nivel diferente al nuestro.... Ryu es hora de que utilices el secreto del Hadoken, la energía Shinkuu... Liu Kang, tienes que alcanzar esa fase, se tienen que unir ambos para vencer a este demonio."- De pronto la tierra estalla, los escombros y piedras vuela , pues Bison se levantaba nuevamente, herido, con el casco partido por la mitad y en el suelo, Bison miraba enfurecido a los dos guerreros, y en eso se da cuenta de algo, el artefacto en su cinturón estaba soltando chispas, se encontraba dañado.

-Bison: "¡No! ¡NO! Esto no puede estar pasando...que dos simples peleadores hayan devuelto todo mi poder......¡Esto no se quedará así!"- Bison suelta su energía que gira a su alrededor, llevándose rocas y pedazos del castillo. A lo lejos se levantaba Shang Tsung, aún débil después de los ataques recibidos.

-Shang Tsung: "No.....se acabará todo aquí..."- Bison se acercaba a ambos guerreros, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo, con todos los escombros girando a su alrededor conforme pasaba, el suelo temblaba a cada paso que se acercaba. En eso se impulsa y aparece arremetiendo contra los dos, envolviéndolos en el torbellino de energía que estaba creando.

-Ryu: "¡Hurricane Kick!"- Ryu ataca con su técnica golpeando a Bison pero éste gira con una patada golpeándolo, Liu se interpone girando su cuerpo y dando golpes con sus brazos abiertos, Bison contraataca girando hacia atrás y pateando a Liu por debajo de la mandíbula, Liu cae pero es ayudado por Ryu a sostenerse y ambos atacan con unas patadas directo al cuerpo de Bison quien es aventado. Ambos aprovechan esto y comienzan a atacarlo con sus puños desplegando energía, Nison hace todo lo posible por cubrirse pero es alcanzado en su rostro por los severos golpes.

-Bison: "¡RRRHH!"- Bison gira en el aire y ataca con su energía desplegando un rayo con sus manos que explota a los pies de Ryu y Liu Kang enviándolos al aire, Bison los intercepta volando y los manda al suelo con dos poderosos golpes. Bison reúne sus poderes y cae como misil a donde están ambos guerreros que no pueden levantarse a tiempo.-"¡MUERAN!"- Pero justo antes de estrellarse, dos siluetas saltan hacia Bison.

-Sakura: "¡RYUU!"

-Kitana: "¡Hyaaaaa!"- Ambas atacan a Bison en el aire pero al chocar con su energía son despedidas por la energía de Bison liberada, pero este ataque sirvió para desviar la caìda de Bison y hacerlo estrellarse a unos pasos de Liy Kang y Ryu quienes son aventados por la explosión.

-Ryu: "S-Sakura!"- Ryu al recuperarse va hacia Sakura, quien estaba en el suelo inconsciente, la sostiene de la cabeza para tratar de hacerla reaccionar.

-Sakura: "Ryu.....tienes que ganar...."

-Ryu: "No te preocupes.....¡Lo haré!"- Ryu la deja suavemente en el suelo. Se levanta y voltea hacia Bison, quien se levantaba nuevamente con todo su poder desplegando en torbellino de energía. -"¡Bison!"

-Bison: "¡Malditas ratas! ¡Yo soy el nuevo dios!"- Bison concentra todo el torbellino en un punto delante de él, soltando toda la energía que había reunido y disparándola a donde se encontraba Ryu, quien reacciona y junta sus manos. Relámpagos caen a él y empiezan a rodear todo su cuerpo, Ryu abre los ojos y expulsa un gran grito.

-Ryu:"¡Shin.......kuuuuuu.....¡¡HA DO KEEEEEEEEN!!- Ryu despliega sus manos juntas hacia adelante un instante antes de que el rayo de Bison llegara hacia él, haciendo chocar la energía del Hadoken de sus manos con la energía de Bison. El poder de Ryu divide al de Bison y empieza a replegarlo hacia el líder de Shadaloo.

-Bison: "¡¿Crees que con esto me vencerás?!"- Bison imprime más fuerza y empieza a acercarse a Ryu empujando todo el poder. Ryu se mantiene y todos los escombros vuelan a su alrededor, sosteniendo el poder con toda su energía. A unos metros Liu Kang se levanta y voltea hacia Kitana que yacía en el suelo, yendo enseguida hacia ella.

-Liu Kang: "Kitana! ¿Estás...?"

-Kitana: "Estoy bien Liu.....por favor, tienes que ayudarlo...."

-Liu Kang: "No sé si pueda..... son en verdad muy poderosos, muy arriba de mi nivel..."

-Kitana: "No....eso no es verdad Liu. Ryu está peleando por todos nosotros, porque sabe que eso es lo correcto....porque su corazón le dice que es lo que tiene que hacer y es su corazón el que le da fuerzas....ese es el secreto de esa energía shinkuu.....Tienes que usarla porque también está dentro de ti......"- Kitana pierde el conocimiento después de decir eso, Liu Kang voltea la mirada hacia arriba y después a sus amigos que estaban lastimados, no podía defraudarlos, no ahora.

-Liu Kang: "¡Haaaaaaaa!"- Liu Kang se levanta y gira hacia donde estaba Ryu, empieza a generar una energía a su alrededor en forma de un dragón, colocaba sus dos manos al frente.-"¡Por mis amigos, por todos ellos! ...¡Shinkuuuuu......DRAGON FIRE!!"- Una tremenda energía en forma de un gran dragón sale disparado de sus manos en movimiento serpenteante, pasando alrededor de Ryu y enredándose en su rayo del Hadoken. Ryu voltea hacia Liu Kang dándole más fuerza para reanudar el ataque. El dragón le imprime más fuerza al Hadoken y traspasa el rayo de Bison hasta estrellarse en su cinturón.

-Bison:"¡¿Qué?!"- El artefacto de Bison en su cinturón empezaba a resquebrajarse, y Bison comenzaba a perder energía, abriéndose un hoyo dimensional atrás de él.-"¡NOOO!! ¡¡Esto no puede estar pasando, estoy perdiendo el control sobre las almas y el poder de Shao Khan!!"- De pronto de Bison empezaban a salir, rayos que se dirigían al hoyo succionadas, Bison empezaba a desesperarse ante eso.-"¡No, NOOOO!!¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!!"

-Ryu: "¡¡¡HADOKEN!!!"- Ryu impulsa su poder, rompiendo el de Bison, el Hadoken lo impacta, cubriéndolo por completo y llevándolo hasta ese hoyo dimensional, que acto seguido explota y se incremente en una onda cubriendo a los guerreros y todo Outworld. La luz que habría cubierto ese mundo desaparece consecuentemente y el brecho del hoyo negro se cierra, los guerreros de la tierra ya no se encontraban ahí, sólo Shang Tsung que había quedado estupefacto ante lo presenciado. Voltea hacia su lado derecho y nota unos escombros moverse y una gran figura salir de ahí.

-Shang Tsung: "¡Emperador!"- Shao Khan se había levantado, con sus ojos rojos destellando fuertemente, mira a su alrededor, contempla en lo que se había convertido su castillo.

-Shao Khan: "Shang Tsung.... Rejunta a todos los esclavos, que tienen un castillo que reconstruir.....y que esto no se vuelva a mencionar nunca en este mundo...."

-Shang Tsung: "Como usted ordene señor....."

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Templo Shaolin.

Ryu abría los ojos encontrándose en un extraño lugar, con un templo en las montañas. Se preguntaba que había pasado después de esa explosión, si aún se encontraba vivo, se pellizcaba para ver si no era un sueño. En eso alguien le cae por detrás, tomándolo del cuello fuertemente.

-Sakura: "¡Ryuuu! ¡Estás bien!"

-Ryu: "¿Sakura?.....¿Dónde estamos?"- Después que dice eso unos relámpagos caen enfrente de ellos y cada vez más llegando a formar figuras luminosas. Después de los destellos, Rayden aparece desplegando su poder.

-Rayden: "Mis poderes de vuelta. Que bien se siente."-Rayden se había manifestado y había traído consigo a todos los guerreros que se veían desconcertados al ver donde estaban.

-Jaxx: "¿Qué demonios pasó?"

-Guile: "¿Todos están aquí?"

-Liu Kang: "¡Rayden!"- Sonya, Johnny Cage, Chun Li, Cammy, Kitana, Dhalsim, Sub-Zero y Ken se preguntaban lo mismo que todos, Rayden se gira hacia todos sonriendo.

-Rayden: "Lo han logrado guerreros, miren hacia allá."- Rayden con su bastón señala a los monjes que estaban en el templo, y abajo de esa montaña se divisaba un pueblo, donde las personas habían salido a ver lo que había pasado.-"Todos los humanos de esta Tierra tienen sus almas de vuelta. Bison, quien llegó a controlarlas a través del poder obtenido de Shao Khan, fue derrotado perdiendo el control y liberándolas todas donde deben de estar.

-Ken: "¡Hemos vencido!"

-Chun Li: "Pero ¿Qué paso con Bison y los otros?"

-Rayden: "Desapareció después de esa explosión, pero es probable que haya escapado aquí. Por el momento no podrá hacer nada, ya que perdió los poderes que lo hacían un ser supremo."

-Guile: "No hay problema, mejor para mí. Así lo atraparé sin que tenga juegos sucios."

-Kitana: "Entonces, Shao Khan ha perdido la conexión con la Tierra."

-Rayden: "Sí, estará ocupado un buen tiempo reconstruyendo su castillo y recuperándose de la derrota que ha sufrido. Todos han hecho un buen trabajo, los felicito."

-Johnny Cage: "Hey, no hay de que, son responsabilidades del oficio."- Todos empiezan a festejar la victoria, Liu Kang se dirige hacia Ryu y le ofrece la mano.

-Liu Kang: "Eres un verdadero guerrero Ryu."

-Ryu: "Lo mismo digo de ti Liu Kang, esa fue una gran pelea."- Ambos se dan la mano, mientras el atardecer se ponía. Horas después todos habían regresado a sus lugares gracias a la ayuda de Rayden. Los aldeanos recibían a Dhalsim con gusto. Chun Li se reportaba con sus superiores en EU, y traía de vuelta a Cammy. Jaxx y Sonya regresaban a la división de fuerzas especiales, recabando información obtenida para tomar prevenciones contra un nuevo ataque. Johnny Cage estaba de regreso filmando una nueva película. Mientras esto pasaba, Liu Kang y Kitana se habían quedado haciendo reverencias en la tumba de Kung Lao, en el templo Shaolin de la orden de la luz.

-Kitana: "Fue un gran guerrero, debemos darle las gracias que te haya ayudado."

-Liu Kang: "Me salvó en varias ocasiones. Soy descendiente de Kung Lao y él llevaba el mismo nombre por lo que de alguna manera tenía un vínculo con él. Descansa en paz amigo mío, síguenos protegiendo desde donde estés."- Liu Kang se levanta y toma a mano de Kitana, ambos se marchan de ahí.

Japón.

Después de la batalla, Ryu y Sakura se encontraban despidiendo a Ken en el aeropuerto, el artemarcialsita rubio se encaminaba de vuelta a su hogar en EU.

-Ken: "Aún tenemos una pelea pendiente Ryu, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto."

-Ryu: "Quizá más pronto de lo que uno se imagina. Suerte amigo."- Ambos chocan sus puños, Ken se despide.

-Sakura: "¡Qué tengas buen viaje!"- Ken voltea y les guiña el ojo mostrando su pulgar hacia arriba. Después de eso, Sakura se gira hacia Ryu.-"¡Bien Ryu, estoy lista para ser tu alumna! Tienes que enseñarme todo lo que sabes, todos los movimientos que le diste a ese bruto, estuvo espectacular."- Decía mientras imitaba los movimientos del Hadoken y ShoryuKen. Ryu sólo se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa a lo que Sakura miraba extrañada.-"¿Qué pasa?"

-Ryu: "Sakura....la verdad es que aún no estoy calificado para enseñarte. Después de esta batalla me di cuenta que aún queda mucho camino que tengo que recorrer, y muchos rivales que tienen un nivel más alto que el mío. Regresaré a entrenarte te lo prometo, pero primero tengo que alcanzar un nuevo nivel."

-Sakura: "¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso, si eres el más poderoso de aquí, qué eres un maniático que sólo vive para pelear?!"

-Ryu: "je, en verdad lo siento mucho. Pero si sigues entrenando con lo que haz aprendido te aseguro que en poco tiempo no necesitarás que te entrene."- Sakura estaba a punto de darle un golpe a Ryu, quien se cubre lo más que puede, pero la chica se detiene y cierra los ojos.

-Sakura: "Si, esta bien. Pero si no regresas en un buen tiempo, te aseguro que te buscaré y patearé tu trasero."

-Ryu: "Sí, te aseguro que volveré."- Ryu le da la mano a Sakura, quien la ve pero no puede resistirse y salta abrazándolo, mientras sollozaba.

-Sakura: "Por favor no tardes mucho Ryu..."

-Ryu: "No lo haré."- Sakrua se separa y Ryu toma su morral finalmente despidiéndose mientras se encamina hacia la carretera. Sakura ve como la figura de Ryu se pierde al horizonte, para después irse de ahí en dirección opuesta.

Ryu sigue su trayecto caminando tranquilamente mientras ve el sol ponerse en la vista que da al mar. Pero momentos después, Ryu se detiene al sentir un temblor, tira su morral y ve una figura de un hombre flotar hasta bajar a su nivel, se trataba de Bison que había vuelto.

-Bison: "¡RYU!"- Bison se lanza contra Ryu, quien sonriendo se prepara para atacar.

-Ryu: "¡HA-DO-KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_**Fin de la historia**_

**_*Notas del autor:_**

**_Bien he llegado al fin, a terminar este fic que tardó más de lo previsto jeje. Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado, el poder ver un fic de Street Fighter se me había hecho raro no poder hacerlo en la variedad de la red, por eso me animé a hacerlo y con el crossover con el otro videojuego que estuvo a la par de este en cuanto a revolucionar los juegos de pelea. Ah y si se preguntan si habrá continuación por ese detalle del final, pues no, fue sólo un final inspirado en la película de Street Fighter y que se me hizo chido poner uno así. Espero que se hayan divertido en esta historia algo ligera y que fue específicamente para entretener sin intentar encontrar la verdad del universo, gracias por leerlo y sigan escuchando ROCK!_**


End file.
